Il est toujours risqué de tenir un journal !
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Un complot contre Ino... Elle se fait faucher son journal, par Sasuke Uchiwa !RomanceHumour, avec divers pairings surprises, notamment avec Kakashi ! NejiIno. R&R !
1. Sasuke mis à contribution

**Ah ! Enfin une fic qui ne soit pas un oneshot ! J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est du Romance/Humour, avec diverses pairings…**

**Disclaimer : c'est pas la peine.**

**Couples… Haha ! Bon, ok, je vous en dit au moins un, Neji/Ino… Pour le reste, surpriseuh !**

**Il est toujours risqué de tenir un journal…**

Le soleil se levait sur Konoha… Le ciel bleu, les premiers rayons, le vent doux et chaud, tout semblait présager d'une journée calme.

« Tout » se trompait.

« REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMMENT ESPECE DE… »

Ino Yamanaka était encore plus hyperactive que d'habitude. Non, pas hyperactive. Déchaînée.

Sasuke Uchiwa ne se donnait même pas la peine de courir. C'était vrai qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire rattraper par la kunoichi en colère, vu que Shikamaru Nara la tenait sous l'emprise de la manipulation des ombres…

Et ça l'énervait terriblement, la kunoichi en question, que ses cris ne le dérangent même pas. Alors, elle hurlait de plus en plus fort.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Il ne le faisait pas pour l'embêter. Ca ne l'amusait pas du tout, d'ailleurs, d'aller subtiliser le journal intime d'une fille pareille. Mais enfin, il était bien obligé… Sinon, Naruto lui avait juré qu'il irait hurler partout la vérité sur ses sentiments pour une certaine fille aux cheveux roses… Et là, il n'en était pas question !

En fait, il se demandait bien pourquoi Naruto ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, pourtant, de piquer ce fichu journal. Oui, mais enfin, les suites de l'affaire, quand Shikamaru relâcherait son jutsu, risquaient d'être terribles…

Il ressentit soudain une envie étrange d'aller rendre son journal à Ino avec un mot d'excuse… Pour éviter de servir d'engrais à ses fleurs dans un avenir très proche.

Le souvenir de Naruto lui revint :

« Sasuke-teme, à ta place, je ne risquerais pas ma réputation… J'aurai de grandes révélations à faire si tu ne vas pas chiper ce journal… »

Oui. Bon. D'accord. Pas question de revenir en arrière.

Il lui suffirait de demander une mission pour les deux mois suivants et de s'éloigner de Konoha… C'était plus sûr. Mais surtout, ne contrarier ni Ino par sa présence, ni Naruto en faisant rater le plan…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Alors, tu l'as ?

-Hn. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas dire « oui », comme tout le monde ?

Naruto continua.

« Ben donne, alors ! »

N'empêche, ça étonnait Sakura, ça :

« Mais enfin, Sasuke, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es laissé entraîner là-dedans… »

En fait, se dit-il, c'était pour plusieurs raisons… Il n'aurait pas fait ça, si il n'y avait pas eu ce changement de la part de sa coéquipière… Un changement que montraient clairement ses dernières paroles. Sasuke. Pas Sasuke-kun. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait, que tout le monde sache qu'il était finalement tombé sous son charme, si elle avait répondu à ses sentiments ? Mais justement, tout tendait à prouver qu'elle ne le considérait plus que comme un ami, alors… Pas question d'être regardé avec pitié.

Naruto avait déjà ouvert le journal.

Mais à la question de Sakura, il répondit distraitement :

« Parce que je l'ai menacé de te dire qu'il t'aime, bien sûr…

-Pardon ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de répéter, car Sasuke s'était mis à l'étrangler consciencieusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?...

-RIEN ! Il a rien dit ! Il divague ! Il a trop bu ! Il…

-Arrête de l'étrangler, il est bleu !

-Bien fait pour lui !

-Lâche-le, je te dis ! »

Il n'en avait pas la moindre intention… Elle dut lui choper les bras et le décrocher… Et elle se retrouva en position embarrassante, le nez collé contre sa poitrine… Wah, ce qu'il était musclé… Hé, non ! Elle avait laissé tomber ! Laissé tomber ! Elle se l'était juré ! Pas moyen de faire une rechute…

Oui, mais voilà, le problème, c'est que c'était déjà fait.

Oh, et puis zut pour ses promesses. Là, c'était vraiment pas tenable, il fallait faire quelque chose…

Ce quelque chose fut de l'envoyer valdinguer à travers la pièce. Avec un seul doigt, s'il vous plaît.

« Bon, alors, ce journal ? »

Naruto l'avait ouvert, ignorant les regards furieux de son meilleur ami, et fixait une des pages avec les yeux ronds…

« Oh, non… Pas tout de suite… Faut réunir tout le monde, ça en vaut la peine ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin du premier chapitre ! Je commence à réunir mes couples ! Hé hé ! Allez, je vous dit une petite chose… Kakashi sera casé de manière… Surprenante ! Pas vrai, Tecil ?

**KH : Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares avec ta copine Tecil, là ? Pas de Yaoi, au moins ? J'aime pas les mecs, moi !**

Tais-toi Kakashi !

**IY : Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de chourer mon journal ? Rends le moi, d'abord !**

Taisez-vous, ou je vous case l'un avec Chiyo-Baa, l'autre avec Jiraiya !

**KH&IY : …**

Nous sommes d'accord… Alors, reviews ?


	2. Avertissement Inquiétant !

Alors, voilà mon deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez bien vous amuser…

**Kakashi & Ino : A nos dépends !**

Taisez-vous, vous deux !

**K&I : Hn.**

C'est ça, Sasuke-style… C'est moins bruyant, déjà !

Allons-y gaiement.

**Il est toujours risqué de tenir un journal, chapitre deux…**

Naruto avait bien fait les choses. Il était carrément allé demander à l'Hokage de venir squatter dans la salle du conseil pour avoir de la place… Moyennant quoi, Tsunade elle-même, avec les senseis, s'était incrustée. Ben oui, elle avait trouvé ça désopilant ! Par conséquent, Jiraiya, Anko, Kakashi, Gaï, Asuma et Kurenaï étaient là également.

Naruto regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que tous s'étaient bien installés. Tous, ça voulait dire non seulement les initiateurs du complot, soit dit en passant lui, Sakura, Sasuke (qui le regardait toujours d'un air menaçant …), Shikamaru et Chôji, mais aussi les adultes et la bande quasi-complète des chuunins… Lee, Hinata, Neji **(oui, même lui ! les glaçons sont au rendez-vous ! Ca vaut mieux, faut dire, vu que c'est lui que je case avec Ino…)**, et Tenten. Ah, et figurez-vous que les trois frères (et sœurs) du sable, récemment arrivés de Suna, s'étaient joints à eux : Temari, Kankurô, et même Gaara (Dieu sait comment).

Ils avaient bien besoin de la salle du conseil pour tous tenir en même temps. Ils s'assirent par terre, en cercle, et Naruto (il avait été décidé que ce serait lui qui donnerait la lecture dudit journal intime…) s'installa de façon à ce que tous puissent le voir et l'entendre. Il se racla la gorge…

_« Ceci est mon journal. Le mien à moi. C'est-à-dire que toute personne n'étant pas Ino Yamanaka doit le reposer immédiatement sans le lire, sous peine de mort atroce et déplaisante. Compris ? Cela ne concerne pas Sakura, puisqu'elle est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle sait déjà tout ce que je vais écrire._

_En fait, je vais consigner dans ce cahier toutes mes idées et mes expériences romantiques et mes anecdotes, vu que ce sont les seules idées que je ne raconte pas à qui veut les entendre. Pourtant, il faut bien que je le raconte à quelque chose, à défaut de quelqu'un, autre que Sakura ! En fait, Shikamaru a raison, je suis peut-être trop bavarde…_

_Je vais donc raconter les histoires de cœur des autres. Les miennes aussi, accessoirement. En fait, Sakura, l'interdiction du début vaut aussi pour toi. Il y a des choses que même toi ne dois pas savoir._

_Alors, repose ce bouquin. Je peux te faire confiance, j'espère ? »_

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Sakura. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, Ino lui faisait tellement confiance… Elle allait peut-être avoir des remords, non ?

Non, pas le moindre visiblement.

« Ca va être encore plus amusant que je ne le pensais ! Continue Naruto ! Mais… Je vous préviens, tous autant que vous êtes : elle va prendre tous vos cas un par un ! Certains vont passer un sale quart d'heure, je vous le garantis ! »

Lee protesta :

« Attends tu veux dire que tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a là dedans ? »

Elle lui sourit gentiment :

« Absolument ! Enfin, presque… Je n'ai aucune idée de ses histoires de cœur à elle… Les autres, si. Et je dois vous prévenir qu'elle a un don redoutable pour deviner les secrets des autres ! A bon entendeur, salut… Tu continues Naruto ? »

Les autres hésitèrent… Ils n'avaient pas envie de voir tous leurs sentiments personnels exposés comme ça !

Réactions diverses :

_Sakura : Elle ne sera pas allé l'écrire, quand même…_

_Sasuke : Hn. Si je m'en allais ?_

_Naruto : Bof, y'a pas grand-chose à raconter._

_Gaï : Bof, je m'en moque, Anko et moi, c'est déjà public… _**(Si vous voulez connaître l'histoire, lisez ma fic : « De Chtling à Yo ! ». Ouais, je fais de la pub !)**

_Anko : petit sourire amusé et sadique._

_Tsunade : Pas de danger, elle n'irait pas s'occuper des histoires de cœur de l'Hokage… Enfin, j'espère !_

_Shikamaru : Galère…_

_Kankurô : Pas de problème, j'ai rien de passionnant à raconter._

_Gaara : Groumph. Elle ne me connaît pas assez bien._

_Temari : Oh, non… Tais-toi, Ino…_

_Lee : M'en moque, rien à cacher. _**(je précise : pour Lee, c'est comme pour Gaï : il est relooké, et pas mal du tout. Mais il n'a toujours pas de petite amie, malgré toutes les filles qui ont commencé à lui tourner autour. C'est comme ça.)**

_Hinata : … (tremble)_

_Chôji : j'ai plus de chips._

_Neji : C'est quoi, ses affaires de cœur à elle ?_

_Tenten : Elle ne PEUT tout simplement pas être au courant…_

_Asuma :( hausse les épaules.)_

_Kurenaï (petite goutte de sueur.) Zeeeennn, ma fille, elle n'a sans doute aucun intérêt pour tes problèmes…_

_Kakashi : Pft. C'te blague ! Qui irait seulement l'imaginer ? Hein ?_

_Jiraiya : Oh oh… Si elle l'a deviné, je risque de vrais problèmes, là._

Naruto était, avec Chôji, Gaï, Anko et Kankurô, l'un des seuls à se sentir en sécurité relative…

« Alors, c'est parti ? »

Dernière hésitation, et puis, on put constater que la curiosité n'est pas un défaut (ou devrais-je dire une vertu ?) exclusivement féminine : ils répondirent tous : « OUI ! » en chœur.

« Allons-y ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche :

« RENDEZ-MOI CA ? ESPECE DE FOUINEURS ! »

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur une Ino Yamanaka _très_ en colère…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Héhé ! Fin du second chapitre !

**Kakashi : Tu le fais exprès, hein ?**

Quoi ? T'es pas content ?

**K : Non ! Je ne sais toujours pas avec qui je vais sortir, et pourtant j'ai l'air d'en être raide dingue ! **

Tu m'embêtes ! Tecil et moi, on a choisi le couple, et elle m'a demandé de faire traîner les choses pour qu'on ait bieeen le temps de se demander qui va avec qui ! Après tout, vous êtes un nombre impair et il y a un nombre limité de filles ! Et je n'écris pas de Yaoi ! C'est pas du suspense, ça peut-être ?

**K : Non ! C'est de la torture !**

**Ino : Ouais ! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le pervers masqué ! Et moi, je…**

**K : D'accord avec le QUOI ? Masqué, peut-être, mais pervers, tu confonds avec Jiraiya, là !**

**Jiraiya :Ouaiiiis ! Je suis le pervers le plus…**

Vos gueules ! Toi, Jiraiya, tu nous as déjà fait ce speech dans le tome 12, ou un truc du style ! Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous, ou vous ne survivrez pas au prochain chapitre ! C'est pas possible que les personnages soient si casse-pieds !

**K&I&J : Mais… **

_(voix douce et menaçante)_ Attention, je peux être méchante, quand je m'y mets…

**K&I&J : …**

Ouf ! Allez… Le cirque est fini, une petite review pour me récompenser ?


	3. Les premières victimes

Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Enfin, je suppose que ce que vous voulez voir, c'est pas moi, mais ma fic, non ?

**Kakashi : Ouaip. Tais-toi et écris !**

Je te hais, Kakashi Hatake.

**K : Je sais. Ne te venge pas sur mon pairing, stp… **

Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, ça ! Si je te collais avec Temari ? En trois jours, elle t'aurait défoncé la gueule avec son éventail…

**K : NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Je cirerai tes chaussures ! J'irai t'acheter des fleurs ! Je…**

Bon, commence par te taire.

**K : …**

Et je veux bien les fleurs, aussi.

**K : …**

Bon, place à l'histoire !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« LACHE CE JOURNAL ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Elle en aurait dit bien d'autres si elle en avait eu la possibilité… Mais 16 ninjas qui lui sautèrent dessus, dont un Hokage, un ermite pervers et cinq senseis, c'était trop, même pour une Yamanaka en furie.

Bref, elle se retrouva ligotée par terre, au centre du cercle, avec un bandeau sur les yeux pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa technique de possession…

« Tsunade-sama ! Vous n'allez pas cautionner ça, quand même ! Atteinte à la vie privée et attaque sur une kunoichi de Konoha… Et puis, ça se fait pas !

-Mais si, mais si ! » Répondit Tsunade avec un grand sourire.

« Au contraire, considère ça comme un entraînement. Tu t'es laissée avoir comme une débutante. Et puis, je m'amuse bien, moi !

-QUOI ? Vous êtes l'Hokage de Konoha ! Vous n'allez pas prendre part à ce…

-Ben quoi, j'ai bien droit à une petite récréation, non ?

-Je… »

Il y eut un changement bizarre sur la partie visible du visage de la jeune fille. Elle passa de la rage noire à un petit sourire dangereux…

« Après tout, c'est à vos risques et périls, Tsunade-sama… Il me semble bien en avoir raconté de belles sur vous… »

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Hokage le 5è.

_Elle bluffe…_

« Pas possible, tu aurais été obligée d'inventer. Lis, Naruto. »

Elle guettait du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Ino. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant qu'elle souriait toujours.

_J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de…_

Mais Naruto avait tourné la page…

_«Mardi :_

_Par quoi commencer, cher… Ah, zut, je ne peux pas t'appeler « cher journal », c'est ridicule. Je vais plutôt te donner un nom. Chère Takara. Voilà, c'est très bien. Et je te signale comme ça que tu es une fille. C'est plus facile de discuter avec une fille._

_Bon, voilà._

_Chère Takara,_

_Aujourd'hui, comme je m'embêtais, j'ai décidé de commencer à pister les couples potentiels et les amoureux transis. Je suis assez forte pour ça. Et j'ai de quoi m'amuser, ici à Konoha ! _

_Voyons, par qui commencer ? »_

Plusieurs personnes de l'assemblée se mirent à suer à grosses gouttes. Quant à Ino, elle était de plus en plus certaine qu'ils refermeraient leur journal avant d'avoir lu quoi que ce soit de compromettant pour elle…

Naruto eut un large sourire…

_« Tiens, et si on commencait par l'une de mes meilleures amies… Rectification, par ma meilleure amie : Sakura Haruno ! »_

La Sakura en question perdit contrôle d'elle-même et s'exclama :

« Saute cette page, Naruto ! »

Ca, c'était vraiment stupide. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu mieux inciter le garçon-renard à continuer ?

« Je disais donc : »

_« Ca fait depuis 3 ans qu'elle a laissé tomber la particule –kun à la fin du prénom de son ancien cher et tendre Sasuke… Du coup, tout le monde, y compris lui, est persuadé qu'elle ne l'aime plus… Tssk Tssk. Ils connaissent bien mal ma Sakura ! »_

Sakura était verte, et Sasuke la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

_« Moi, je la connais. Alors, de deux choses l'une, ou elle l'aime toujours, ou elle le déteste cordialement et n'attend que le bon moment pour le trucider. Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié, tu sais, Takara ! Elle a supporté son style glaçon pendant au moins… Attends que je calcule… quatre ans… Forcément ! Ce n'était pas pour ensuite laisser tomber. Elle a le choix entre deux sentiments extrêmes. Tu te demandes lequel elle a choisi ? Oooohhh… »_

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Naruto. Sakura tenait sa tête entre ses mains et Sasuke avait agrippé le bord d'un brûle-encens qui se trouvait là on ne savait trop pourquoi.

_« Ce serait pas drôle si je te le disais tout de suite, non ? Je suis d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui ! Je vais te faire devenir verte de suspense ! »_

Dans la main de Sasuke, le brûle-encens de pierre explosa. Tout le monde se tourna ver lui, un sourcil haussé.

« Oh. Désolé, Tsunade-sama…

-Euh… Je t'en prie, Sasuke… mais la prochaine fois, prends-en un en bois, ils coûtent moins cher… »

_« Par conséquent, je vais passer aux sentiments dudit Sasuke. Ben oui, faut voir le problème sous tous ses angles ! »_

« Ah non ! »

_« Naruto m'a dit… »_

Là, Naruto devint vert, et releva la tête, arborant un air coupable…

« TU LUI AS DIT QUOI ? »

Il allait se jeter à nouveau sur le lecteur, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger…

« Calme-toi, Uchiwa. Tu es galère. Après tout, tu étais d'accord avec ce plan du début. Donc, tu écoutes et tu ne trucides pas Naruto. »

Maudit Kage Mane No Jutsu !

« Tu me le paieras, Nara !

-Ouais, tais-toi, si tu m'énerves, j'utilise l'étreinte mortelle de l'ombre…

-Ca suffit Shikamaru ! »

Ce dernier se tourna vers Temari.

« Galère… » Et il relâcha son jutsu.

_« Naruto m'a dit… En fait, je crois plutôt que ça lui a échappé… Faut dire que je lui avais fait avaler pas mal de sake. Qui veut la fin… _

_Il m'a dit que Sasuke avait mal réagi à ce changement… Mais il ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Alors, est-ce qu'il est amoureux de Sakura ou est-ce seulement une réaction de fierté ? _

_Je crois que je le sais. Mais… Je vais te laisser tirer tes conclusions toute seule ! »_

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis, Kurenaï souffla :

« Eh, c'est pas drôle ! Elle ne dit rien clairement ! »

Neji renchérit :

« Tu es complètement folle, Ino ! Tu joues avec ton journal comme s'il avait une personnalité et que tu voulais le contrarier ! T'es pas net… »

Ino rougit. De colère, probablement…

« Eh, je vous ai pas demandé de lire ça ! Et je te signale qu'on se prend très vite à son propre jeu. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas le savoir, c'est pas ton genre de tenir un journal, hein, Neji Le Glaçon ?

-En fait, il en tient un, mais il préfère appeler ça un « carnet de bord »… » déclara Tenten d'un air amusé. Bof, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était habituée aux regards menaçants de son coéquipier…

Toujours était-il qu'Ino n'était pas très claire dans son analyse… Par conséquent, ils n'étaient sûrs de rien… Contrariant, ça !

Naruto proposa :

« Bon, on continue ? »

_« Jeudi,_

_Bon, une petite analyse sentimentale par jour, ça te dit ? Alors, qui aujourd'hui ?_

_Tiens, si on s'occupait des oignons de l'Hokage ? »_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eh oui ! Prochain chapitre : Tsunade se paie la honte ! Remarquez que j'ai fait un petit changement de programme : au début, j'avais prévu que tout se passerait autour du journal. Mais, comme me l'a fait remarqué Tecil, c'est un peu réducteur… Alors, je vais bieeen embrouiller mes personnages avec ce que dit le journal, et ensuite, chaque couple se formera d'une façon ou d'une autre…

J'espère que vous aimez les fics longues, je me sens bien partie, là !

**Kakashi : Ouais, t'es en forme. T'es encore plus agaçante que d'habitude…**

**Neji : Ouais ! Et puis, je croyais que ça allait être une romance entre Ino et moi ! Vu comme je lui parle, c'est mal parti…**

**Hinata : Et je trouve qu'on me voit pas beaucoup…**

Ben quoi, t'es censée être timide, non ?

**H : Pas à ce point là, quand même, je dis pas un mot !**

**Gaara, Lee, Gaï, Anko, et les autres : Ouais, elle a raison, et nous ?**

Attendez votre tour ! Je parlerai de vous en temps voulu, et si vous me contrariez, vous finirez cette fic en morceaux !

**G&L&A&G&… : rentrent dans leur coquille…**

Bon, et Hinata, c'est d'accord, tu vas devenir plus intéressante par la suite ! Vu ce que je te concocte, tu vas me supplier de revenir à ton caractère d'avant ! Et maintenant, taisez-vous !

Voilà ! J'attends les reviews… Et aussi, je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas updater pendant une semaine environ (ou alors des chaps courts) parce que je pars en voyage pendant deux jours, et ensuite, j'ai le bac… Désolée, cas de force majeur !

A bientôt,

Edwin Til' Illan


	4. Hokage, Junins et Chuunins !

Alors, tout d'abord, quelques réponses à des reviewers anonymes…

Pepsikari : Alors, la suite te plaît ?

Tafolpamadlaine : Je ne suis pas folle au point de mettre Kakashi avec Chiyo…

**Kakashi : Ouf ! Alors, je peux recommencer à t'embêter ?**

… Mais s'il continue comme ça, je peux changer d'avis !

**K : Pfff. Je te méprise cordialement.**

Comme c'est gentil. Cela dit, je sais que mes chaps sont courts… C'est la faute du bac ! Quant à un Naruto/Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est beaucoup trop banal ! Pas question que je fasse ça !

Mimiyanina : Ne t'inquiète pas, le tour de Gaara va venir. Mais attention, Gaara est A MOI ! Alors, ne t'avise pas de trop en rêver, lol !

Tecil : Oui, j'abuse ! Et c'est pour ça que tu continues à lire ! Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi les chaps sont courts… T'es dans le même cas que moi !

Xio : Contente que ça te plaise !

Yoruichi : Haha ! Mais le couple de Kakashi est classé secret-défense pour l'instant !

Coralie : Je fais de mon mieux… Contente que ça te plaise aussi !

Cassy6chan : Hé hé… Tsunade… Ben lis le chap !

Enfin, je suppose que ce que vous voulez, c'est la suite ? Alors… Allons-y !

_**Il est toujours dangereux de tenir un journal, chapitre 4.**_

_« Tiens, et si on s'occupait des oignons de l'Hokage ? »_

Tsunade étouffa un juron. Elle ne bluffait pas ! Elle avait osé… Non, mais elle allait lui coller un procès dont elle se souviendrait longtemps ! Elle allait…

« Ne cherchez pas, Tsunade-sama… Il n'existe aucune loi contre l'indiscrétion… » soupira Sakura. « A mon grand regret d'ailleurs… »

Avant que Tsunade ait pu proclamer le contenu du livre comme appartenant au secret-défense de Konoha, Naruto s'empressa de reprendre sa lecture…

_« Alors, ça, c'est assez étonnant ! Tu ne devinerais jamais ! Mais aussi, qui aurait pu l'imaginer ? »_

Tous les cerveaux fonctionnaient à plein rendement (sauf clui de Tsunade elle-même, qui semblait plutôt paralysé…) pour essayer de trouver le fin mot de l'enigme.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être tellement extraordinaire ? Orochimaru ? Itachi ? Un membre de l'Akatsuki ? d'Oto No Kuni ? Un type marié ? Hé, ho, elle continuait, Ino ?

_« Non, mais franchement… Qui aurait pu croire que Hokage le Cinquième tomberait amoureuse d'un pervers ? »_

« HEIN ! »

Exclamation unanime… Tous les regards se tournent vers… Attendez, Kakashi… Non, Jiraiya… Non, Kakashi… Non,…

« Mais attendez, y'en a deux dans la salle, là ! » s'exclama Anko, frustrée.

« Oui, mais qui nous dit qu'il est dans la salle ? » renchérit Temari.

« Ben oui, reprit Naruto, ça pourrait être Ebisu ! Le pervers camouflé !

-Hé, mais attendez, vous pensez à Kakashi et Jiraiya ? Y'a pas moyen !

-Pourquoi ?

-Kakashi-sensei est beaucoup trop jeune !

-T'as raison Hinata ! Mais Tsunade-sama fait pas son âge, alors…

-Oui, mais… »

Les discussions allaient bon train, et Kakashi et Jiraiya se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Attendez, il devait y avoir un problème.

« Réfléchissez une seconde, Ino a dû se tromper…

-Et pourquoi ça, Kakashi-sensei ?

-Mais enfin, Sakura… Euh… C'est pas possible ! D'abord, elle ne me connaît pas ou presque, et ensuite, elle passe son temps à donner des beignes à son partenaire…

-Ca veut rien dire ! Regardez Temari : ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle adore Shi… Oh, j'ai rien dit… »

Sakura venait de rencontrer un regard meurtrier d'une fille blonde à quatre queues de cheval…

« Alors, Naruto, elle précise sa pensée, après ?

-Non, désolé, Neji, elle passe à quelqu'un d'autre…

-Galère ! Ino, tu es dans mon équipe depuis des années, mais je serai toujours étonné par ta capacité à être agaçante !

-Hé, je vous ai demandé de fouiner dans mes affaires, peut-être ?

-Parce que toi, tu as pas fouiné dans les nôtres ?

-Taisez-vous, vous deux ! »

Les yeux de Tsunade lançaient des éclairs.

« Je vous interdis de vous lancer dans des suppositions ou des investigations dans cette affaire ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Visiblement, ça l'était, vu que personne n'osa piper mot…

« Reprends, Naruto.

-Oui, la vieille ! »

_«Vendredi :_

_Tant que je suis dans les pervers plus tout jeunes, pour ne pas dire les vieux… Non, j'exagère, c'est pas un ancêtre, quand même ! Donc, tant que je suis dans les junins, disons, parlons un peu de l'épouvantail de service, j'ai nommé Kakashi Hatake ! Ca c'est un cas intéressant ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la différence d'âge lui fait pas peur ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Takara ? »_

« Tiens, tiens, voilà qui clarifie bien des choses, hein les amis ? » triompha Lee.

Heureusement que le masque de Kakashi empêchait sa mâchoire de tomber par terre…

_C'est pas possible, c'est une sorcière, cette fille !_

_« Et la position sociale non plus ! L' héritière d'un titre pareil ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée.»_

« Alors, là ! On a la preuve ! C'est bien de Tsunade et Kakashi qu'elle parle ! »

Hinata lui jeta un regard agacé…

-Ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives, Lee. Il y a beaucoup de femmes héritières dans le village…

-A commencer par toi, Hinata-chan ! s'exclama Neji, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

-Tais-toi, Neji. Oh. Tu te moquais de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hn. »

N'empêchait, ça devenait de plus en plus embrouillé, avec les supers sous-entendus d'Ino…

Naruto s'exclama :

« Bon, faisons un bilan des sous-entendus d'Ino-chan. D'abord, Sakura déteste Sasuke qui aime Sakura qui peut-être l'aime quand même, qui… Non, vraiment je m'y perds là…

-Ino, t'es lourde. **(devinez qui c'est, ça ! XD !)**

**-**Quant à Tsunade-sama…

-Je croyais vous avoir dit quelque chose tout à l'heure… » La voix douce de Tsunade leur faisait plus peur que les hurlements de rage d'Ino. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

« Euh… Je… Je continue ?

-Attends. Dis-moi d'abord qui est la victime suivante.

-Shikamaru…

-Ferme-moi-ce-stupide-journal-immédiatement.

-Désolé, Nara, mais pour le coup, je ne prends mes ordres que de l'Hokage !

-Continue, Naruto ! » Petit sourire vengeur de l'Hokage en question…

_« Samedi :_

_Aujourd'hui, je me suis entraînée à mort avec mon équipe (je fais des progrès fulgurants ces derniers temps ! Je maîtrise de mieux en mieux la technique de possession , et Shikamaru m'a tellement agacée que j'ai envie de le disséquer (ou tout au moins ses sentiments… Hé hé !) dans ce journal. »_

« Charmant. Ha là là, Ino, t'es rancunière !

-Ta gueule, Sakura !

-Hn, comme dirait Sasuke ! »

_« Remarque, je suis la mieux placée pour faire ça. Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps ! Petit portrait rapide : mec à la tête d'ananas de 200 points de QI, qui est tellement flemmard qu'il rate ses examens parce qu'il n'a pas envie de tenir le stylo ! Passe-temps préféré : regarder les nuages. Particuliers : Aucune motivation dans la vie._

_Bon, eh ben un mec pareil, on pourrait penser qu'il trouverait trop « galère » (je cite) de tomber amoureux ? Ben pas du tout ! Et en plus, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. La seule qui s'en rende pas compte, c'est la fille en question. Ou plutôt, elle est tellement occupée à le charrier qu'elle ne l'encourage pas trop. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout._

_Ca, c'est ce qu'il pense. »_

« Bon, Temari, j'espère que tu te reconnais ? »

Si ce n'avait pas été Gaara qui avait parlé, Temari aurait déjà arraché les yeux à la personne. Mais Gaara, elle n'était pas folle quand même !

« Attends un peu, grinça-t-elle. Ton tour viendra.

-Ca m'étonnerait. »

_«La vérité est différente. Tu connais les Trois de Suna No Kuni ? Gaara du Désert, un type très flippant, qui manipule le sable, je te reparlerai de lui, Kankurô, un marionnettiste hors pair, et enfin Temari._

_Temari : fille hyperactive super sympa (une de mes meilleures amies), avec quatre queues de cheval, qui a un jutsu spécial : elle se sert d'un éventail géant. _

_Elle, c'est le contraire de Shikamaru Nara. Elle est toujours motivée. En fait, pour voir les différences, y'a qu'à rappeler l'examen des chuunins : elle a volé jusqu'à l'arène sur son évantail alors qu'il a fallu pousser Shikamaru… »_

Ca faisait deux bonnes minutes que Shikamaru et Temari essayaient de se lever pour se jeter sur Naruto.

C'était quand même une affreuse ironie du sort pour un Nara d'être bloqué par Kage Mane No Jutsu. C'est pourtant ce qui arrivait à Shikamaru… Son père, venu pour voir l'Hokage, avait trouvé la conversation très intéressante et avait prévu la réaction de son fils…

« Tu vois, je trouve que Temari ressemble un peu à ta mère… Demande-moi, maintenant, pourquoi j'ai épousé une femme pareille !

-Papa, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais…

-Oh, mais si. Ecoute, c'est extrêmement instructif. Ta camarade est un vrai génie ! »

_« bon, eh bien Temari a l'air d'aimer le genre tire-au-flanc. Attends, c'est le seul mec qu'elle charrie à longueur de temps ! _

_Et franchement, je crois que Shikamaru a légèrement changé ces derniers temps. Un peu plus motivé. Ben oui, il a un but dans la vie maintenant : elle ! »_

Un concert de « oooh » et de « c'est pas mignon ? » retentit dans la salle du conseil.

Temari s'adressa à son supposé cher et tendre :

« Une motivation ? Toi ? Le pleurnichard ?

-Te fais pas d'idée, t'es encore plus galère que les autres filles !

-Ca y est, les disputes de couple commencent… Shikamaru, ta vie de couple va être mouvementée !

-Ta gueule, Uchiwa !

-Faudra qu'on te donne quelques tuyaux, Gaara et moi, pour que tu survives plus de trois jours au mariage… Après tout, on est ses frères ! »

Bref, Shikamaru essuya plus de sarcasme qu'il n'en avait besoin. Mariage… Pchhh. Ils allaient un peu vite en besogne.

Mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas a priori…

Naruto sourit, et reprit la parole : allez, y'a encore plein de gens à caser, là ! Je continue ! »

_« Dimanche :_

_Aujourd'hui, pas d'entraînement, pas de mission : miracle !_

_J'ai le temps d'écrire ! Alors, je m'occupe de qui ? Tu as une préférence ? Mmmh. Que dirais-tu de discuter des moyens de renforcer les liens entre Suna et Konoha ? Mais non, je ne parle pas de politique !_

_Mais j'ai envie de te parler des sentiments (bien cachés, je te l'accorde !) du prochain Kazekage de Suna No Kuni, aka Gaara du Désert !_

_Ca te va ? Bien, je commence._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ou plutôt… La suite au prochain chapitre !

**Kakashi : Attends, tu vas me mettre avec une héritière d'un titre quelconque, qui a une grande différence d'âge avec moi… Grr. Tu pourrais pas t'exprimer clairement, pour une fois ?**

Non. Ce serait moins drôle.

**Gaara : Ne pense même pas à parler de mes affaires dans ta fic…**

Trop tard ! Et puis, je l'ai déjà fait dans d'autres fics, alors !

**G : Justement. Une fois, c'est déjà trop. Tu veux te retrouver écrasée dans un sarcophage de sable ?**

Tu veux te retrouver trucidé par un kunaï qui passe ? Non ? Alors, ne me menace pas. C'est moi qui écris, ici.

**Tsunade : T'exagères, de me mettre dans une situation pareille !**

Ben quoi, tout ce que je dis est vrai !

**T : C'est pas une raison pour le crier sur les toits.**

Oh, arrête, tu meurs d'envie de finir avec lui…

**T : …**

**Shikamaru : Tu as monté mon propre père contre moi !**

Sinon, tu aurais trucidé Naruto. J'ai besoin de lui pour la suite, moi !

**Temari : Pourquoi tu veux me faire finir avec un casse-pieds pareil ?**

Parce que t'en es amoureuse !

**Temari : Ca, c'est TA version !**

Oui, mais comme c'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veeeeuuuuux !

**Tous : GRRRRR !**

Ne les écoutez pas, et laissez une review… Et pensez à moi cet après-midi et demain matin… Epreuves de bac !

Bix

Edwin Til' Illan

_PS : C'était assez long, comme ça ?_


	5. La fin du journal

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Mimiyanina :  Nan ! Touche pas MON Gaara ! En tous cas, il est casé dans ce chap…

Ella : je suis très honorée (sans blague) que tu aies pris la peine de reviewer… J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Naboorucool : Edwin-sama ? Wow… Je ferai peut être apparaître Orochimaru, je ne sais pas encore…

Ohatsu25 : Ah oui, Gaï/Anko, c'est strange… Et c'est pour ça que j'adore !

Tafolpamadlaine : Ah oui, Temari/Shikamaru, j'adore… En revanche, dsl, pas de spoiler pour la suite de ma fic ! Vous verrez en lisant !

Ayame : Gaara ? C'est parti !

Xio : Pas de spoiler pour la suite… Ce sera peut être ça, et peut être pas… Hi hi !

Cassy-chan : Oui, pauv'Naruto, il est à la ramasse !

Didilove37 : Merci !

Jenima : pas d'indices pour la suite… Bonne chance pour le bac !

Coralie : je fais de mon mieux pour mes chapitres, promis ! Merci pour les encouragements (bac !)

Et à la suite !

**Kakashi : Pas trop tôt…**

**Gaara : Tu risques ta vie, Edwin…**

**Il est toujours risqué de tenir un journal, chapitre 5…**

_« Je te vois venir : tu te demandes ce que je pourrais bien raconter sur un démon au cœur de sable…_

_Eh bien, commençons par expliquer clairement les choses : ça fait longtemps que Gaara n'est plus un démon au cœur de sable. Il n'est plus un démon : il a réussi à contrôler Shukaku. Et son cœur a complètement changé de matière depuis qu'il est arrivé à Konoha… »_

« C'est possible, ça, scientifiquement ?

-T'es bête, Naruto ! C'est une façon de parler !

-NON ! Gaara ! Enlève ton sable du cou d'Ino ! »

Rien à faire, Gaara semblait encore plus furieux que lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré pour la première fois…

« Gaara, arrête, c'est un ordre ! »

Waou… Elle avait de l'autorité, Tenten… Gaara relâcha sa prise immédiatement. Mais vu son expression, les spectateurs pensèrent qu'Ino avait du souci à se faire pour la suite…

_« Figure-toi qu'il a ENFIN rencontré une fille pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi, à son premier ordre ! »_

Un collier de sable se reforma immédiatement autour du cou d'Ino… Trop tard.

« A son premier ordre, hein ?

-Tenten, t'as un soupirant ! »

Les plaisanteries allaient bon train, quand Temari éclata de rire :

« Je t'avais dit que ton tour arriverait, mon cher frère…

-Gaara, non ! On ne trucide pas ses sœurs ! Enfin !

-Je ne la trucide pas, je la châtie.

-On ne châtie pas ses sœurs, alors…

-Groumph. »

Il relâcha néanmoins sa prise autour du cou écarlate de Temari… Il fallait dire que Shikamaru venait de se jeter sur lui et le bourrait de coups de poings pour le faire arrêter.

« C'est beau l'amour ! »

Jiraiya se dit plus tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande gueule de pervers. Parce que pendant deux semaines, il y eut au fond de son lit du sable qui le grattait horriblement. Les vengeances de Gaara étaient implacables.

Naruto avait profité de la dispute pour tourner les pages du journal. De temps en temps, il gloussait de rire, et à la fin, les autres voulurent savoir pourquoi… Ce qui calma momentanément les disputes.

« Vous allez rire… Ca s'arrête là pour Gaara (et Tenten, accessoirement…), mais elle repart sur quelqu'un d'autre. Wah, c'est pas rien !

-Vas-y ! »

_« Lundi :_

_Bon. J'ai enfin décidé de me lancer… Je veux dire, maintenant qu'on se connaît bien, Takara, je… »_

« C'est pas vrai, tu prends vraiment ce journal pour une personne, Ino ! T'as pété un câble, ou quoi ? »

Ino rougit au commentaire de Neji.

_« Alors, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à mes histoires, les miennes à moi, quoi… »_

Au son de la voix d'Ino, tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« Je t'en prie, Naruto… Tourne cette page… S'il te plaît… »

Elle avait une larme qui lui coulait sur la joue. Ils se regardèrent, embarrassés. Ca devenait cruel, non ? Mais après tout, elle s'était bien payée leur tête… Et puis…

Visiblement, il y avait une personne qui _voulait_ savoir.

« Lis, Naruto. »

La voix calme de Neji perça le silence. Une voix calme ? Oui, mais avec une note de tension, d'excitation, peut-être, de soif de savoir… de jalousie ? En tous cas, Naruto fut comme subjugué par l'autorité du garçon aux yeux blancs. Il commença à lire.

Ino continuait à pleurer, silencieusement, comme résignée.

_Il va me haïr…_

_« Tu vas voir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance. Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un mec pareil. Je veux dire, tout le monde va penser qu'il est trop bien pour moi… une simple Yamanaka._

_Ne te trompe pas, je n'ai pas honte de ma famille. Mais, lui, il fait partie de la plus grande et la plus puissante famille de Konoha. »_

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Sasuke, puis Neji. Puis revinrent sur Naruto.

_« Et il est peut être trop bien pour moi, vraiment ? Je veux dire, il a l'air un peu glaçon, comme ça. Bon, disons, très glaçon. Et la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je me suis pris un vent monstrueux. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à l'estimer. Et puis, plus je le voyais, plus je le trouvais extraordinaire. _

_Enfin, bref, pas la peine de te faire un dessin._

_Mais… Il est si beau, avec des yeux magnifiques, qui sont aussi un jutsu spécial._

_Et il a une personnalité si spéciale ! Il a l'air froid, mais je sais qu'il est passionné. Avec son but dans sa vie : changer l'histoire de sa famille…_

_Mais dire que je ne pourrai jamais dire ça à une de mes meilleures amies ! Elle serait supra protectrice, elle tient tellement à lui…_

_Bref, mes problèmes à moi, c'est pas le petit nuage rose… »_

« Elle est obligée de formuler tous ses articles de façon à c qu'on ne sache pas de qui elle parle ? Y'a deux glaçons aux pupilles puissantes super-beaux qui lui ont flanqué des vents dans la salle, là !

-Oui, mais y'en a qu'un qui a une amie qui la truciderait si elle savait ça, et c'est Sakura dans le cas Sasuke !

-Parce que vous croyez que Hinata se moque des affaires de son cousin ? Elle les suit de trèèès près, et attention, elle mord !

-Ouais. On est pas plus avancés qu'avant, quoi… Ca peut être l'un ou l'autre. »

Le regard de Neji allait alternativement de Sasuke à Ino, son expression indéchiffrable.

Puis, il dit :

« Ca ne peut pas être Sasuke. »

Tout le monde le regarda, bouche ouverte :

« Pourquoi ?

-Elle a déjà écrit un article sur lui. »

C'était vrai ! Ca restreignait beaucoup les suppositions, ça !

« Mais, alors, Neji…

-Oui, c'est de moi qu'elle parle. »

_Oh non…_

Ils se demandaient tous comment il allait réagir. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais occupé que de son entraînement, et n'avait jamais pensé qu'à sa haine pour le système de la famille des Hyûga. Alors ?

« Il faudra que nous ayons une petite discussion, Yamanaka. »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Il était passé de son prénom à son nom… Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

_Neji dans son for intérieur :  « Voilà. Je lui ai sauvé la mise, au moins. Elle le montrait bien, avant, qu'elle était amoureuse d'Uchiwa. Elle ne veut plus le dire pour éviter de blesser sa meilleure amie, j'imagine. _

_Il n'y a plus qu'à faire croire que c'est de moi qu'elle parlait, et que je l'ait repoussée, et elle pourra garder son secret._

_C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle._

_Après tout, je l'aime. »_

Tous étaient un peu mal à l'aise. Mais ils étaient allés trop loin pour reculer maintenant. Et de toutes façons, il ne restait plus qu'une page…

_« Mardi :_

_Tu te rends compte, Takara, ce que c'est allé vite ! En plus de moi, je t'ai parlé de toutes les personnes intéressantes (quoique, certains noms étaient très sous-entendus !). Je n'ai plus qu'un couple à développer ! _

_Lequel ? Voyooons… Enfin… Quoi, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Plusieurs personnes de l'assemblée se mirent à transpirer à grosses gouttes…

_« Mais celui de mon propre sensei, voyons ! »_

« Ino, ta carrière va être fortement compromise. »

_« Asuma, tu connais ? Le mec au style dragueur invétéré, avec toujours la clope au bec ? Eh bien, figure-toi qu'il a bon goût pour les filles qu'il drague. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a de dragueur que le style. C'est à dire que ça fait cinq ans qu'il est amoureux de la même, mais qu'il se débrouille tellement mal qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit même pas… _

_Pourtant, avec des yeux pareils, elle devrait le voir tout de suite, non ?Bon, il faut dire que ses pupilles lui servent à hypnotiser plus qu'autre chose. N'empêche, elle est complètement aveugle sur ce coup là, Kurenaï ! _

_En plus, tout le monde trouve qu'ils sont trop mignons ensembles. »_

« Mignons ! »

Kurenaï avait ses yeux écarlates grands ouverts…

« Attendez, c'est une blague ?

-Bien sûr que c'est une blague ! Oublie ça, c'est un délire d'Ino… »

Les spectateurs souriaient de toutes leurs dents, en voyant l'expression paniquée d'Asuma et celle, confuse, de Kurenaï.

« Ne le crois pas, pour le coup, Ino dit la stricte vérité… assura Tsunade.

-Hé oui ! (Gaï)

-Nous, tes meilleurs amis, nous te l'assurons ! (Anko)

-Et si tu ne fais pas confiance à ces deux demeurés, tu peux croire la parole d'honneur du ninja copieur Sharingan Kakashi Hatake ! déclara ledit Kakashi avec un large sourire.

-Heu… Ce n'est pas pour te contrarier, Kakashi, mais je préfèrerais la parole d'Asuma…

-Sans problème ! Dis-le Asuma ! »

Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure à essayer de faire parler Asuma, qui ne céda pas un pouce de terrain, affirmant qu'Ino débloquait complètement :

« Et puis d'abord, tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! »

Maladroit, le mec…

Kurenaï n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi blessé de sa vie…

« Non, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Non, pas du tout. En fait, tu voulais dire que j'étais moche, bête, et inintéressante. »

Elle lui tourna le dos.

Mais Anko, qui était assise à côté d'elle comprit à quel point elle était bonne comédienne. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, qui voulait dire une chose : elle avait parfaitement compris qu'Ino avait raison et qu4asuma n'avait été que très maladroit… Et elle allait tranquillement attendre ses excuses en faisant mine de lui en vouloir à mort.

Naruto ferma le carnet.

« Ben voilà… c'est fini. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Meuh non ! Faites pas cette tête ! Ca, c'est la fin de la première partie, celle qui tourne autour du journal ! La suite, où tout va se dénouer, arrive dès que possible !

**Kakashi : J'espère bien ! Parce que je veux pas rester célibataire toute ma vie, moi ! J'ai plein de techniques du Paradis du Batifolage à tester !**

Pfff… Pervers !

**Les autres : Ouais !**

**Jiraiya : C'est mon digne élève !**

**Naruto : Hé ! Je croyais que c'était moi, ton élève, ero-sennin ?**

**J : Vous êtes mes élèves tous les deux, dans deux domaines différents !**

Cela dit, laissez-moi une petite rev…

**Tous : Hé, ho ! On a pas terminé !**

**Neji : Comment ça se fait que tu me présente comme un défaitiste fini qui fait preuve d'une grandeur d'âme écoeurante ?**

Ben quoi, c'est bien, la grandeur d'âme !

**N : Je préfèrerais avoir des histoires de couple calmes…**

**Hinata : Toi, Neji, fais attention, hein ! Je t'ai à l'œil !**

**Ino : Quoi, je te plais pas, Hinata ?**

**H : Ok, t'es une excellent amie, mais vas-y pas trop fort avec mon cousin, compris ?**

**I : Je te signale que c'est pas moi qui décide…**

Tout juste, c'est moi ! Alors, calmez-vous un peu, et attendez la suite au lieu de vous disputer.

Pfiouuu… Une review ? SVPPP ?

Edwin Til' Illan


	6. Après la lecture

Voilà ! Je reviens, après avoir affronté les rigueurs du bac !

Alors, pour commencer, une mise au point : Malgré mon pseudo, JE SUIS UNE FILLE ! (je vois vos têtes stupéfaites, là…)

Et j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour un mec. Alors, je vais changer de pseudo, et prendre celui que j'ai donné à la fille de Kakashi dans « L'héritière du Sharingan » : Takara. Ca veut dire trésor en japonais. Ma modestie me perdra.

**Ino : On s'en fiche, continue la fic !**

J'ai des reviews à répondre, moi ! Allons-y :

**Kakashi : Perte de temps…**

Tais-toi, casse-pieds.

**K : Je n'en pense pas moins.**

Pense en silence.

Mimiyanina : Grrr ! Lâche MON Gaara… Sinon, merci des reviews… Tu s une fidèle lectrice ! Contente !

Stl : Merci ma vieille !

Ella : Ah, Gaara/Tenten, c'est mon couple à moi… Mais c'est vrai, j'adore Neji/Ino ! Que veux-tu ! On ne se refait pas ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, les explications arrivent dans… CE CHAPITRE !

_**Il est toujours dangereux de tenir un journal, 6**_

A voir l'expression désespérée du visage d'Ino lorsqu'ils la détachèrent, et le fait qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser sa technique de possession contre eux, ils mesurèrent l'effet que cette plaisanterie innocente **(tu parles ! Une plaisanterie d'auteur sadique, oui ! XD)** avait eu sur elle…

Elle se leva sans dire un mot, la tête baissée, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit, Yamanaka ? »

Elle resta face à la porte lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

«Pas du tout. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de discuter avec toi, Neji Hyûga.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Là, elle se retourna, et laissa éclater sa rage :

« Quoi, parce que tu viens des Hyûga, que tu es tellement doué et que tu crois que c'est de toi que je parlais, tu pense que je vais t'obéir comme un petit chien ? Détrompe-toi, Hyûga ! Je ne suis pas ton esclave, et je ne me traînerai jamais à tes pieds. Tu ne peux pas admettre, ni même envisager, que ton analyse soit fausse ? C'est une faiblesse, pour toi qui te targues d'être invincible ! »

Et elle sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte.

_« Tu crois que c'est de toi que je parlais »… « Tu ne peux pas admettre, ni même envisager, que ton analyse soit fausse » S'il avait conservé le moindre doute à ce sujet, cela le lui aurait enlevé. Sasuke Uchiwa… Même toi, je n'aurais jamais pensé te détester à ce point._

Il rouvrit ses yeux blancs, et promena son regard à la ronde.

« Bon. Je suppose que la récréation est finie. Rentons, Hinata. »

Il allait partir, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il fit volte-face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… Hinata ?

« Neji, tu as été ignoble avec Ino. Elle a raison, on ne parle même pas comme ça à un chien ! Même toi, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais la prendre de si haut ! Tu…

-Hinata, je pense que tu tires des conclusions hâtives… Peut-être que ton cousin…

-Taisez-vous, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Kakashi-sensei ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Allez donc flirter avec Tsunade-sama si ça vous chante ! (exclamation indignée de l'Hokage, Kakashi se raidit et serre la poignée de son kunaï.) Moi, je continue ! Neji, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Elle… »

Neji n'écoutait pas sa cousine. De toutes façons, il ne reconnaissait plus Hinata-sama, la kunoichi timide, dans cette furie tellement énervée qu'elle en avait activé son Byakugan…

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Pas du tout. Il devait se montrer insupportable, immonde, pour que le rôle qu'il s'était assigné, celui de l'homme qui allait rejeter Ino Yamanaka soit plausible, et que personne ne se doute que celui qu'elle aimait en réalité, c'était Sasuke. Mais il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Coupant court aux reproches d'Hinata, il arracha son épaule à sa main, et sortit sans lui jeter un regard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils restèrent tous à se regarder fixement, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade prenne la parole :

« Alors, Hinata… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à Kakashi, là ? »

Et, perdant toute sa dignité, Hokage le Cinquième se jeta sur l'héritière des Hyugâ, la plaqua contre le mur, et la secoua comme un puceron :

« Combien de fois il faudra que je vous répète de ne pas vous mêler des mes affaires ?

-Lâ-lâ-chez moi-i-i-i-i-i, Tsu-na-de-de-sa-maaa… S'il vous plaî-î-î-ît… »

-Heu, Tsunade, lâchez-la…

-Pas question, Sakura ! »

Après quelques minutes de lutte ils réussirent à arracher Hinata des griffes de l'Hokage déchaînée…

« GRRRRR !

-On se calme, Miss planche de surf… »

Jiraiya reconsidéra la question, et se reprit :

« Enfin, plus tellement planche de surf, en fait… »

Tsunade devint rouge comme une tomate, et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle avec un seul doigt. Ensuite, elle se campa devant lui, et lança :

« Toi qui passe toi temps à mater, t'es devenu aveugle ! »

Et elle sortit à grand pas.

La tension des spectateurs s'évacua brusquement dans un grand éclat de rire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Hmmm… Temari ?

-Oui, Gaara ?

-Tu dois aller t'entraîner. »

Elle s'arrêta net.

« Je dois quoi ?

-Aller t'entraîner…

-Mais pourquoi ? Quelle idée ? A cette heure ci ! »

(11H du soir…)

« Parce que Shikamaru Nara est en train de regarder les étoiles sur le terrain d'entraînement… »

Elle sursauta :

« Et alors, raison de plus pour ne pas y aller…

-Tsss. Ma sœur n'est même pas raisonnable. Mais je persiste à dire que tu devrais aller le voir… »

Il tourna les talons, la laissant figée sur place.

_De quoi il se mêle ! Ooooh ! S'il n'était pas mon frère… Et habité par un démon… Et plus fort que moi… Il se serait pris un bon coup d'éventail dans la figure… Grr. _

_Bon. Je suppose qu'une balade au clair de lune me détendra…_

Et en effet, elle se balada pendant deux bonnes heures. Chose étrange, ses pas semblaient la porter invariablement vers le même endroit : le terrain d'entraînement du Team 8. Ca alors, c'était totalement incompréhensible !

Oh, et puis zut ! Les terrains d'entraînement étaient à tout le monde, et si elle avait envie d'y aller, elle y irait, même si un casse-pieds s'y trouvait déjà !

Elle entra donc, avec une bonne conscience pleine et entière.

Une silhouette était étendue à terre, sur le dos. Elle savait qui c'était, bien sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nara ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle répéta sa question plus fort, deux fois, trois fois… Toujours pas de réponse ? Ce n'était pas normal, qu'il résiste à l'envie de lui dire des choses désagréables : « Barre toi, fille galère ! »

Il n'était pas… Enfin, ce n'était pas possible…

Elle s'élança vers lui, et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, cherchant son pouls. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Bien sûr. N'importe quelle idiote l'aurait compris tout de suite. Il dormait, tout bêtement.

Elle s'assit à terre, cherchant à calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? De toutes façons même s'il avait été vraiment mort, ce n'aurait été qu'un casse-pieds macho en moins sur la terre…_

N'empêchait… Il était très beau, quand il dormait. Pour une fois, son visage n'était pas tendu dans une expression ennuyée ou rébarbative.

Elle se demandait comment il serait, les cheveux dénoués.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, fille galère ? »

Elle sursauta.

« Tu es réveillé ?

-Non, je parle en dormant, c'est bien connu. C'est un nouveau jutsu des Nara. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu ne pourrais pas être sympa de temps en temps ?

-Non. C'est contre mon caractère.

-Oui, et tu sais quoi ? C'est pour ça que je te hais ! »

Elle se leva brusquement et tourna les talons.

« Attends. Pourquoi étais-tu ici ?

-Le terrain est à tout le monde non ?

-Je suppose. Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, il me semble ?

-Je ne me sens pas obligée de te répondre… »

Elle s'avança vers la sortie.

Enfin, elle essaya. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus ? Elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part…

« Relâche ce jutsu immédiatement !

-Lequel ? Kage Mane ou celui avec lequel je parle en dormant ?

-JE TE HAIS, SHIKAMARU NARA ! »

Elle se trouva libre, tout à coup. Et elle en profita pour s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

_Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que moi, je t'aime._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Hinata-chan.

-Kakashi-sensei ?

-Je voulais te dire… »

_Non, mauvaise idée._

« Hokage-sama t'attend demain à son bureau…

-Oh ? D'accord. Merci, Hatake. »

**Petite précision : ils sont tous Junins ! Hinata peut appeler Kakashi, Kurenaï ou Gaï par leur nom si elle veut, ils ont le même rang de ninja !**

_Bon, faudra quand même que je prévienne Tsunade qu'Hinata viendra la voir demain, croyant fermement avoir été convoquée… Pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma grande gueule, moi ? Si je lui avais dit une chose pareille, elle m'aurait étripé sur place !_

Hinata s'éloigna. Il était tard, elle devait retourner chez elle… En tournant l'angle de la rue, elle vit des ombres noires se diriger vers elle…

« Quoi, ma mignonne, se balader toute seule dans des ruelles sombres à cette heure-ci, c'est pas prudent… Surtout quand on est l'héritière des Hyûga… »

Un kunaï refléta une faible lumière venant d'une maison sur sa droite.

Visiblement, ces types étaient mal renseignés. Ils en étaient restés à la faible petite Hinata…

« Le tourbillon divin ! »

Les kunaïs se fracassèrent sur sa défense ultime, et ses assaillants reculèrent de surprise.

« La prochaine fois, demandez-vous à qui vous avez affaire… Oh, pardon, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! »

Elle saisit trois shurikens dans sa main droite, et les lança d'une main experte. Après tout, c'était Tenten qui l'avait entraînée !

Soudain, elle sentit une présence sur sa droite, et une voix cria :

« Rasengan ! L'orbe tourbillonante ! »

Visiblement, Naruto avait perfectionné le jutsu du Troisième… Le flux de chakra se sépara, et chaque partie alla frapper l'un des ninjas assassins.

« Ca va, Hinata-chan ?

-Très bien, Naruto, merci, mais tu as tendance à laisser le travail inachevé… »

Ce disant, elle termina le dernier des opposants avec un sort de taijutsu.

« Tu sais, Naruto, je peux me défendre toute seule, maintenant…

-Je sais, mais je n'allais pas passer mon chemin en me disant : « bof, elle se débrouillera bien toute seule… » ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et soudain, Kakashi déboucha du coin de la rue. Il était sur le chemin de son appartement quand il avait entendu les bruits du combat… Hinata ? Il avait aussitôt fait volte-face pour lui prêter main forte.

Visiblement, c'était superflu. Les trois assassins gisaient par terre, et elle s'entretenait gaiement avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Grand bien lui fasse.

Mais alors, pourquoi restait-il figé à l'angle de la rue, à les regarder fixement ? Il était temps de…

« Vous arrivez après la bataille, Kakashi-sensei !

-C'est normal, Naruto, il est toujours en retard !

-C'est vrai ! Franchement, sensei, faudra vous acheter une montre ! »

Le ninja au Sharingan haussa les épaules, leur souhaita bonne nuit, et tourna les talons. En s'éloignant, il entendit Nauto déclarer :

« Allez, je te raccompagne, Hinata-chan ! Même si tu peux veiller sur toi-même ! »

_Tiens. Ceux-là au moins auront une « happy end ». Tant mieux… Pour eux._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain…

« Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Tu pourrais pas dire : « oui ? », comme tout le monde ?

-Non. »

Sakura ferma les yeux.

_1…2…3…4…5…6……8…9…10… Zen…_

« Sasuke, tu m'énerves prodigieusement.

-Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai besoin d'entraîner mon taijutsu. Ca te dirait de t'entraîner avec moi aujourd'hui ?

-Hn.

-CE N'EST PAS UNE REPONSE, CA !

-Ma très chère et vénérée Sakura, je serai heureux et honoré de m'entraîner au taijutsu avec toi aujourd'hui. Mieux comme ça ? »

Il avait son petit sourire en coin. Elle sentit une légère rougeur monter à ses joues…

« Ca peut aller. A partir de maintenant, pas de phrases de moins de deux lignes !

Hn. »

Elle éclata de rire, et l'entraîna vers leur ancien terrain d'entraînement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tenten se baladait tranquillement dans la rue, regardant les devantures des boutiques. Elle soupira. Ca faisait trois mois qu'elle cherchait une robe orange. Elle ne portait jamais de robe, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle trouvait ça encombrant… Mais là, c'était différent. Il y avait des rumeurs qui parlaient d'un bal des ninjas à Konoha. Oh, probablement des seulement un bruit sans aucun fondement… Mais c'était une bonne occasion de faire les boutiques !

Et puis, elle n'avait pas essayé de robe depuis ses 8 ans. Qui sait, ça lui irait peut-être bien ? Une robe orange… Non. Plutôt couleur de sable.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se heurta à quelqu'un.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, je…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Quoi, c'est toi, Kankurô ?

-Bien vu…

-Dis donc, t'es pas bavard, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-A part me faire défoncer les côtes par une kunoichi aveugle ? Rien… Ah, si, j'oubliais : Gaara m'a flanqué à la porte…

-Quoi ? »

En effet, il semblait bien que ce fût la cas… Elle soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Moi ? Rien… »

Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Gaara n'était pas du genre à virer son frère pour rien.Il l'aurait plutôt ignoré. Alors ?

« Tsss. Tu ne sais pas comment le prendre. Allez, viens, je te raccompagne, et on va marchander pour qu'il te laisse coucher ailleurs que dans la niche. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison que les Trois de Suna avaient louée, discutant des arguments qu'ils allaient utiliser pour que Gaara ouvre sa porte…

_Flashback :_

_« Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_

_-Rien_

_-Tu parles, c'est quoi ce papier que tu as posé sous ce livre ?_

_-Ca ne te regarde pas. »_

_A voir son petit frère embarrassé comme ça, Kankurô le revit petit, serrant son ours en peluche…_

_« Oh, allez, montre-moi voir ça ! »_

_Il attrappa le livre et tendit la main vers le papier…_

_Et il fut pris dans une mini-tempête de sable… Qui le flanqua hors de la maison. La clé tourna dans la serrure, et il se retrouva le livre à la main, regardant comme un idiot la porte close… »_

Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison.

Tenten leva un poing et frappa.

Un silence.

« Qui est là ?

-Tenten. Ouvre.

-Kankurô est là, je suppose. »

Ce n'était même pas une question. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il était un peu trop malin, parfois…

« Oui. Ouvre, s'il te plaît… »

Contre toutes attentes, il obéit.

Kankurô lança un regard surpris à la jeune fille. Elle avait donné un ordre à Gaara, et il avait fait ce qu'elle avait demandé ? Voilà qui était inhabituel…

Ils entrèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Eh bien, j'ai pensé que si je te le demandais gentiment…

-Je laisserais mon abruti de frère rentrer, c'est ça ? C'est fait, maintenant, laissez-moi en paix, et va-t-en.

-Trop aimable… »

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Non. Attends. »

Elle se retourna, un sourcil levé. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux du thé ? »

Elle sourit. Rester un peu plus longtemps ne ferait du mal à personne n'est-ce pas ?

« D'accord…

-Moi aussi, s'il te plaît, Gaara…

-Non, toi, tu n'es pas invité, Kankurô. Va dans ta chambre, et restes-y jusqu'à ce soir. _Fais toi oublier._

-Ou…Oui, Gaara… »

Gaara fit signe à Tenten d'attendre, et sortit de la pièce. Elle entendit de bruits d'eau, de vaisselle…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se dirigea vers une étagère. Un papier y traînait.

Elle le prit. Ce n'était pas un simple papier, mais une photo. Une photo de tous ceux qui étaient passés Junins deux ans auparavant. Dont Gaara. Et elle.

Elle sourit à nouveau, et, entendant Gaara revenir, alla s'asseoir.

Lorsqu'il revint, ils burent leur thé, sans prononcer une seule parole. Puis, elle annonça qu'elle devait partir :

« Tu seras là à la réunion des Junins, demain ?

-Oui.

-Très bien… A demain, alors. »

Quand elle quitta la maison, elle repartit vers le centre-ville.

Ne robe couleur de sable serait parfaite.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Respire fort… Hhhh… Hhhh… C'était assez long, comme ça ?

**Kakashi : Non ! Encore un peu, et tu mourras d'asphyxie ! Là, ce sera parfait !**

**Ino : T'es bête, Hatake ! Je veux qu'elle ait le temps d'arranger mes problèmes de couple, moi ! Elle crèvera après !**

C'est beau d'être plébiscitée par ses personnages…

**Hinata : dis donc, tu m'as pas flattée, dans cet épisode !**

Ben quoi, t'es devenue vachement forte !

**H : Et vachement casse-pieds aussi !**

**Tenten : Attends si j'ai bien compris, Gaara fait mes quatre volontés ! Génial ! Gaara, va…**

**Gaara : Ne rêve pas, c'est dans la fanfic, tout ça.**

Ouais, dans la réalité, il est à MOI !

**TOUS : Pfffff ! Un auteur pareil, c'est pas un cadeau…**

Taisez-vous, ou vous vous faites tous trucider par Orochimaru au prochain chapitre !

**Sasuke : De toutes faons, je suis plus fort qu'Orochimaru, maintenant, alors…**

**Sakura : Ouais, t'es trop fort, Sasuke-kun… (cœurs dans les yeux)**

Ca suffit, les tourtereaux potentiels, là !

**Sasuke : Tourtereau ? Moi ? Ca me ferait mal !**

**Sakura : Quoi ? Je vois pas…**

VOS GUEULES !

Tous : …

Attendez, ça fait déjà 8 pages, si vous continuez à vous disputer, j'aurai jamais fini, et les lecteurs vont m'en vouloir de ne pas updater ! Ca suffit !

Allez, review ? SVPPP ?

Takara


	7. Incident à Konoha

MON ORAL DE FRANÇAIS EST PASSE ! A bas Rousseau, je suis tombée sur les Confessions…Mais je suppose que c'est le cadet de vos soucis, alors place à la fic !

**Ino Yamanaka : Ouais ! Au boulot, tire-au-flanc !**

**Shikamaru : Non, Ino, ça c'est ma marque de fabrique…**

T'inquiète pas, avec Temari, ta marque de fabrique risque fort de changer…

**SN : Oh, oh… j'aurais peut-être dû me taire…**

Bien vu ! Allez, au chapitre, maintenant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Il est toujours dangereux de tenir un journal, chapitre 7.**_

« Dis-donc, Anko… Tu penses pas que nos chers et estimés coéquipiers auraient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ?

-Bof, c'est leurs oignons… Et tu connais Tsunade ou Kakashi, ils nous trucideraient si on essayait de nous mêler de leurs affaires.

-Peut-être, mais… Anko, arrête, t'en es à ton quatrième bol de Sake…

-Ma limite, c'est six bols, j'ai de la marge, allez, Gaï, un peu de bonne volonté. Après tout, c'est la fête, aujourd'hui !

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir.

« Aucune idée. Mais j'ai envie de me soûler quand même. »

Il lui arracha la bouteille des mains, et lui dit fermement :

« Tu l'es déjà. Ca suffit, maintenant, j'ai pas envie de devoir te traîner à l'hôpital pour expliquer à Tsunade que tu es en coma éthylique ! »

Sa fiancée **(ouais, ils sont fiancés. Et c'est Kakashi qui doit être témoin à leur mariage prochain.)** grogna et se leva en titubant. Il se mit sur ses pieds et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour lui éviter de se casser la figure, et décida de la raccompagner chez elle.

Ensuite, il partit à la recherche de son génie d'ancien élève : Neji Hyûga.

Après une longue ballade dans les ruelles de Konoha, où il ne trouva aucune trace de l'homme aux yeux blancs, il se dirigea à tout hasard vers le terrain d'entraînement de l'ancien team.

Avant même d'y pénétrer, il entendit les échos d'un combat. Il fronça les sourcils. S'entraîner, à une heure pareille ?

Avec qui donc ?

Il entra dans le terrain… Et se dit immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Avec tous les kunaïs qui volaient dans tous les sens, il était en danger de mort, là !

Il se mit dans un coin, pour observer le combat, un kunaï à la main pour dévier les armes qui d'aventure pouvaient trop s'approcher de lui.

Ca allait tellement vite… Ce serait bien s'ils pouvaient s'arrêter trente secondes, le temps pour lui de distinguer les combattants. Vu les cheveux, celui de gauche devait être…Sakura Haruno ? Wow, elle avait encore progressé, pour aller aussi vite. Et l'autre ? C'est pas possible, ils allaient s'arrêter, oui ?

« STOP ! »

Les deux combattants se figèrent à la seconde, habitués qu'ils étaient aux situations d'urgence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gaï ? » demanda un Sasuke agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans son entraînement.

« Non, en fait, c'est bon, je voulais juste voir qui tu étais. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Pour suivre les mouvements de Sakura, il fallait bien un Sharingan. Bon, vous auriez pas vu Neji ?

-Non, désolé. Et franchement…

-Sasuke ! Ca ne se dit pas !

-Mais j'ai rien dit.

-Tu allais le dire. Ca ne se fait pas. » Elle se retourna vers Gaï.

« Ecoute, si on le voit, on le redirige vers toi, promis ! »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, ses grands yeux verts brillant, et elle se retourna brusquement vers Sasuke.

Et puis, sans prévenir, elle le ré-attaqua, par surprise…

« On ne se déconcentre pas, Sasuke ! C'est mauvais pour la santé ! »

Gaï leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait voulu le tuer qu'elle ne s'y serait pas pris autrement… Si Sasuke n'était pas un ninja aussi puissant ! Comment voulez-vous prendre de vitesse un ninja porteur du Sharingan ? Tsss. Ou la petite Haruno avait beaucoup à apprendre, ou elle cachait très bien son jeu. Et vu qu'elle était élève de Tsunade, il aurait plutôt opté pour la seconde solution.

Il les laissa en découdre et s'éloigna, toujours en quête de son élève.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une heure plus tard, chacun des combattants refusait toujours de céder le moindre pouce de terrain, bien qu'ils aient déjà dépensé une bonne partie de leur chakra. Et c'est là qu'ils virent entrer sur le terrain personne d'autre que Neji Hyûga, suivi de Lee qui gesticulait.

« Mais enfin, mon éternel rival, il est tout à fait possible qu'elle ressente des sentiments forts à ton égard dans la fougue de sa jeunesse ! Et puis… »

Neji se retourna :

« Lâche-moi, tu veux ? On est venus pour s'entraîner, pas pour que tu fasses une analyse de ma vie privée, il me semble ?

-Aaaah, mais Neji, je ne… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Sasuke et Sakura face à face, toujours en position de combat, qui les regardaient fixement. Enfin, leurs yeux reprirent leur taille normale, et Sasuke eut sont petit sourire en coin garanti Uchiwa.

« Alors, Hyûga, on se découvre des sentiments humains ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Trop contente d'entrer dans un clan pareil, je suppose ? »

**(Là, OK, Sasuke en fait trop, il est haïssable. Notez que je n'aime pas trop ce personnage. Mais enfin là, c'est dur… Mettez ça sur le compte de l'épuisement.)**

Il en fallait beaucoup moins à ce moment précis pour faire sortir le jeune Hyûga de ses gonds. Surtout si c'était Sasuke qui parlait.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir adressé la parole, Uchiwa. Si tu continue, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire ravaler tes paroles. »

On se demande pourquoi il ne lui avait pas déjà sauté dessus et cassé la figure. En fait, le code d'honneur des Hyûga était très strict. Il se devait de prévenir son adversaire. Même quand il était fou furieux, Neji respectait les règles.

« Essaie un peu… Même un Naruto débutant peut te battre, il l'a déjà prouvé, tu te rappelles ? »

Il ne comprit même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une seconde auparavant, c'était bien Sakura qui se trouvait devant lui, non ? Eh bien maintenant, c'était un Neji Hyûga sans aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Et malgré ce qu'il avait dit pour le provoquer, c'était très dangereux, ces bêtes-là…

« Les soixante-quatre poings du Hakke ! »

Neji ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il faisait. Si Ino elle-même s'était retrouvée devant lui il n'aurait pas été responsable de ses actes.

Sasuke n'avait presque plus de chakra. Mais même provoqué, il n'aurait pas pensé que le calme Neji Hyûga réagirait si violemment.

Sakura voulait s'interposer, mais Lee l'empêcha de s'avancer.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Lee ! Il va le tuer !

-Non. Il va peut-être salement l'amocher, mais il ne le tuera pas. En revanche, si tu te mets dans son chemin, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Alors reste tranquille ! »

Sakura était trop faible pour lui échapper. Un combat avec Sasuke l'avait vidée de son chakra, et elle ne pouvait plus faire usage de sa force exceptionnelle.

« Neji ! Laisse-le ! Non ! »

« Les 16 poings ! »

Neji frappait méthodiquement les méridiens de son adversaire, sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Ca lui faisait du bien. Ca lui avait fait trop mal qu'Ino ne regarde que l'Uchiwa toute sa vie. Un type qui ne se souciait que de sa vengeance et de Sakura Haruno, quoiqu'il refuse de l'admettre. Il gâcherait la vie d'Ino. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

« Les 32 poings ! »

Il entendait vaguement une voix qui lui demandait de s'arrêter. Il allait salement abîmer le dernier descendant des Uchiwa s'il continuait. Et alors ?

« Les 64 poings ! »

Devant lui, Sasuke s'écroula à terre. Il resta immobile, le regardant respirer avec peine, tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'il meurt, j'aurai des gros problèmes diplomatiques, en tant que membre de la bunke et AMBU… Et Ino va me trucider… Sans compter Naruto et…_

La personne suivante à qui il allait penser passa brusquement devant lui, sans s'arrêter pour lui parler.

Sakura s'agenouilla près de Sasuke et essaya de le soigner. Mais elle se souvint…

« Je… Je n'ai plus de… Hyûga ! Je te jure que je vais te faire payer ça ! Lee, va chercher Tsunade-sama… Ou Tenten… Ou Shizune… Ou n'importe quelle bonne med-nin ! Vite ! Il ne va pas tenir… Hyûga, tu ne vas pas sortir vivant de notre prochaine rencontre ! »

Neji réalisait lentement ce qui s'était passé. Il se retourna pour voir que Lee était déjà parti exécuter les ordres de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Celle-ci essayait vainement de trouver en elle-même une réserve de chakra. Il n'y en avait pas une seule d'intacte… Pourtant, si elle ne trouvait pas, Sasuke ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

Soudain, elle sentit un flot de chakra inconnu couler en elle. Elle se retourna, et vit Neji assis derrière elle, les yeux fermés. Il avait les mains légèrement posées sur son dos, et lui transmettait du chakra.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à poser des questions, et utilisa le chakra qu'il lui offrait pour soigner Sasuke.

Elle répara les plus gros dommages, puis, lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'il était hors de danger, elle se retourna.

« Tu n'arrives pas à te décider, alors ? Ou plutôt, tu réfléchis après l'action ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens d'attaquer un ninja de Konoha, un compagnon d'arme, comme vous dites chez les AMBUS ? » Elle fit un pose, pour reprendre son souffle. Mais en voyant le visage de Neji, elle ne sut plus trop quoi dire. Après tout, il avait repris ses esprits, on pouvait même dire qu'il s'était racheté en l'aidant à soigner sa propre victime… Et comment le plus calme des ninjas de Konoha avait-il pu en arriver à ça ?

« Neji… Il t'en a fallu bien peu pour te mettre dans une telle colère. Vous aviez l'habitude de vous provoquer, Sasuke et toi… Et de vous ignorer. Pourquoi… »

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée soudaine de Tsunade en personne, suivie de Tenten. L'Hokage avait croisé la coéquipière de Neji en chamin, et l'avait réquisitionnée aussitôt. De toutes façons, elle ne lui aurait rien demandé que Tenten aurait compris à son visage qu'on avait besoin de med-nins, et l'aurait suivie.

Sakura les arrêta d'un geste :

« C'est bon. Il est… hors de danger. J'ai pu soigner ses blessures les plus graves, avec l'aide de Neji.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Impossible de mentir sur la source des événements. Les 64 poings du Hakke étaient plus que reconnaissables. Quant au reste…

« Sasuke a présumé de ses forces. Il a voulu se mesurer à Neji alors qu'il avait peu de chakra, et Neji s'est… laissé emporter. C'est tout. Mais il était dans un sale état… »

Tsunade regarda son élève. Elle mentait très mal. L'Hokage se demanda un instant si elle ferait mieux de laisser les choses comme elles étaient, ou de faire une enquête. Elle secoua la tête. Pour l'instant, il fallait s'occuper de Sasuke.

« Je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Je vous accompagne !

-Pas question. Tu as vu ton état ? Tu rentres chez toi te reposer. Interdiction de te pointer où que ce soit, y compris à l'hôpital, jusqu'à demain. Tu restes au lit. »

Sur ce, elle disparut, avec Tenten et Sasuke.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Elle savait que Sasuke irait bien, elle l'avait elle-même soigné. Mais, elle aurait voulu être sure…

« Viens, Sakura, je te ramène chez toi. »

Neji et elle marchèrent en silence dans les rues de Konoha. La nouvelle commençait à se répandre, Neji recevait des regards furieux de nombreuses filles, des chuchotements les suivaient partout, jusque chez les Haruno.

« Voilà. Au revoir, Sakura. »

Elle le regarda partir, sans un mot de plus. Mais soudain, il se retourna :

« Merci de n'avoir rien dit, et… Je suis désolé. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement, et rentra chez elle. Ses parents ne comprirent pas pourquoi elle se précipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma au lieu de venir discuter un peu, comme à son habitude. Ils n'avaient pas encore entendu parler de l'incident.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir encaissé les coups de l'Hyûga… Il avait perdu une belle occasion de se taire. Son corpslui faisait mal, e il ne sentait plus son propre flot de chakra. La pensée qu'il avait de la chance d'être encore vivant lui traversa l'esprit.

« Il est réveillé. »

Il tourna péniblement la tête, et vit Tenten et Shizune assises à côté de son lit.

Sakura n'était pas là.

« Comment va…

-Tsunade a envoyé Sakura se reposer. Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il sourit faiblement et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

Il se demandait si elle serait là si elle avait pu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Uchiwa s'est fait envoyer à l'hôpital par Neji ? Tiens, ça lui apprendra peut-être les bonnes manières. »

Shikamaru se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ca ne se dit pas, idiot ! Mais enfin, pourquoi Neji a-t-il…

-Eh bien, Sasuke a entendu une partie d'une… d'une conversation privée, et il a… euh… Il s'est payé sa tête. Et Neji a perdu contrôle de lui-même, je crois. »

Lee ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus explicite vu les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Shikamaru, encore, ça pouvait passer. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Ino qu'il avait essayé de convaincre Neji qu'elle était peut-être amoureuse de lui. Ca ne passerait pas du tout. Et il voulait garder la tête sur les épaules.

« Mais ils passent leur temps à se provoquer, et Neji ne réagit pas aussi violemment d'habitude… Enfin, ce n'est pas que ses affaires personnelles m'intéressent. En fait, je m'en moque complètement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question, en fait. »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla en haussant les épaules. Rentrée chez elle, elle se rua sur le téléphone.

« Allo ? Hinata ? C'est moi… Ben oui, moi, quoi ! Rhoooo, Ino ! Bon, oui, salut ! Dis donc, c'était pour te demander, tu as des nouvelles de… Oui. Oui. Non, je ne m'inquiète pas, je voulais juste savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke. Oh, Neji est hors de cause ? Il s'est juste emporté ? Attends, il l'a complètement démoli ! Oui, mais… Ah bon. D'accord. Alors, il n'aura pas de problèmes avec la famille ? Bon, c'est déjà bien. N'empêche, j'espère qu'en tant que cousine, tu lui as passé un savon ! Non ? Ah, il avait été provoqué ? Mais comment exactement ? Parce qu'il a un peu poussé la réaction. Comment ça, tu ne peux pas me le dire ? Attends, comment ça secret-défense de la famille Hyûga ! C'est de la folie pure et simple ! Là, franchement, Hinata, t'abuses ! Dis-le carrément, si tu le sais pas, ou si tu ne veux pas me le dire à moi ! Ah… Ah… Donc, c'est ça ? Neji t'a fait promettre de rien dire ? Seulement à moi ? Dis, il me hait à ce point là ? Oh. D'accord… Ecoute, je te propose de discuter endirect… Tu me retrouve à Ichiraku avec les filles ? Oui, j'ai entendu, Sakura est chez elle, elle se repose. Alors, on s'invite chez elle ? Avec Tenten et Temari ? Ok, tu peux les appeler, s'il te plaît ? Merci, faut que je prévienne mes parents… Ok, bises, à plus. »

Elle raccrocha, songeuse.

Elles allaient avoir une bonne discussion entre filles pour tirer quelques petites choses au clair…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« C'était qui ? »

Hinata fit volte-face.

« Oh, c'est toi, Neji, tu m'as fait peur ! Rien, c'était… C'était Ino.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Hinata réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Après tout, que gagnerait-elle à mentir ? Ca n'avait rien de secret.

« Elle voulait parler de « l'incident Sasuke ». Je vais la rejoindre chez Sakura.A plus tard. »

Elle franchit la porte d'entrée, et traversa la rue, perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle s rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

« Neji ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'accompagne. J'ai deux mots à dire à Ino. Entre autres, de se mêler de ses oignons.

-Pas question ! Neji, fiche-moi la paix ! Pas possible, elle n'a pas le droit de demander des nouvelles ? Si tu veux savoir, au moins dix personnes ont déjà téléphoné, dont tes meilleurs amis ! Et c'est elle que tu vas embêter ? Fais attention à ce que tu fais, si tu ne veux pas être trop évident, Neji Hyûga !En ce moment, tu es dans une mauvaise passe, n'aggrave pas ton cas ! »

Elle regarda à nouveau son cousin, qui lui faisait face, les bras croisés et l'air encore plus obstiné que d'habitude. Mais un cri leur fit lever la tête :

« Hinataaaaa ! On est là, dépêche-toi ! »

Et une Ino Yamanaka très excitée se précipita sur elle et, apercevant neji, se figea en plein milieu de la rue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin du chapitre ! Désolée, mais mon accès à l'ordinateur est un peu rationné ces derniers temps, alors je ne peux pas updater très vite… En plus, ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup de nouveaux chapitres dns les temps qui viennent, étant donné que je pars en vacances.

**Kakashi : Tu parles, oui ! Tu glandes, c'est ça ? Un ninja n'est jamais en vacances !**

Je ne suis pas un ninja, je ne fais que raconter vos histoires de fous…

**K : Pas une raison ! En plus, on ne m'a même as vu dans ton chapitre !**

**Anko : Et je suis pas une soulote !**

**Sasuke : Et pourquoi je me prends une volée pareille ?**

Parce que je ne t'aime pas !

Taisez-vous, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos bêtises !

Bon, un petite review ? Soyez gentils…

Takara Hatake


	8. Confrontation et surprise

Je vais quand même essayer de mettre un chapitre avant de partir, mais je ne garantis rien…

**Kakashi : Et on me verra ?**

J'en sais rien ! Lis, et tu sauras ! Non, mais quelle plaie ! Si je le faisais exploser, cet Hatake de malheur ?

**KH : Quoi, un membre de ta propre famille, Takara Hatake ?**

Et sans remords, encore ! Alors, tais-toi, et laisse-moi taper !

**Ino : Et moiiiii ?**

Sois pas stupide, le chapitre précédent finissait sur toi, je peux pas te laisser en plan ! Tsss… Aucune logique, ces personnages de manga !

**Naruto : Et moi ? Je trouve qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup le futur Hokage ! Le plus grand ! Le plus fort ! Le plus…**

Casse-pieds… Tai-sez-vous-j'ai-dit. (Regard à la Gaara du style : je vais te tuer.)

**Tous : …**

Merci. Au boulot.

°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Il est toujours risqué de tenir un journal, chapitre 8**_

« Il est là, lui ?

-Etant donné que tu me regardes avec insistance, je suppose que c'est de moi que tu parles, Yamanaka.

-Je m'adresse à Hinata. Et ne m'appelle pas Yamanaka, j'ai un prénom… A moins que tu ne fasses pas la différence entre individu et clan ? »

Elle lui tourna le dos ostensiblement pour parler à sa cousine.

Neji n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité comme quantité négligeable. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'obligea à se retourner et à lui faire face. Puis il resta comme un idiot. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça, et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il se retrouva donc à regarder le visage d'Ino, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il en rêvait éveillé, et le voyait la nuit. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait voir qu'en direct, c'était son regard, la force de caractère qui s'y lisait, et… dans le cas présent, la colère et la gêne.

« Tu me lâches, s'il te plaît ?»

La logique aurait voulu qu'il le fasse immédiatement, et qu'il s'en aille. Mais il n'avait strictement aucune envie de le faire. En fait, il avait envie de se rapprocher beaucoup plus…

L'envie lui passa lorsqu'il imagina la réaction d'Ino. Il laissa aller son bras.

« Hinata, n'oublie pas la fête de ce soir. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et partit.

Les deux filles restèrent un instant au milieu de la rue, à se regarder, puis Ino rappela qu'elles étaient attendues.

Elles se mirent en route d'un pas lent, et, arrivées chez Sakura, elles s'installèrent. Elles commencèrent par parler de tout et de rien, n'osant pas trop aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait.

Et tout à coup, Ino demanda :

« Au fait, Hinata, c'est quoi cette histoire de fête ? »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, comme essayant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Puis, elle s'écria :

« Oh, bien sûr ! Je voulais vous en parler, j'ai oublié avec toutes ces histoires ! Ca fait deux mois que c'est prévu, en plus ! Comment j'ai pu oublier de vous en parler ? Bon, ben voilà, c'est fait, vous venez chez moi ce soir ! »

Les autres se regardèrent. Elles étaient complètement perdues.

« Attends… Une fête… Ce soir… D'accord. Mais…

-Ah. Attendez. Ce n'est pas… Vraiment une fête. On pourrait plutôt appeler ça … un bal.

-UN BAL ? Mais… Nooon ! J'ai rien à me mettre !

-C'était ça la rumeur, alors ! Génial ! J'ai trouvé une robe magnifique, couleur sable, qui…

-J'ai pas le droit de sortir de chez moi ! Ordre de l'Hokage !

-On s'en moque ! Venez chez moi, je vous transforme toutes en top models, avec toutes les robes qu'on me donne et que je ne mets jamais ! Et Sakura, tu peux pas rater ça, Sasuke est invité !

-Dans l'état où il est ? Et de toute façon (rouge), je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Il viendra, fais-moi confiance ! Oublie l'Hokage, sort de ce lit, et toutes chez moi ! »

Dans l'état d'excitation où était Hinata, il était impossible de lui résister. Même les parents de Sakura ne purent pas empêcher leur fille de sortir.

« Hinata… Tu sais, je n'ai pas très envie de me disputer encore avec ton cher cousin…

-Je suis chez moi, s'il nous embête, je le flanque à la porte ! »

Sourire machiavélique d'Ino.

« Comme ça, ça va ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Tu as vraiment bien choisi cette robe, Tenten, elle est magnifique !

-Et d'une belle couleur, hein ? »

Elle semblait bien rêveuse, Tenten… Ses amies la regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux, avant de retourner à leurs vêtements.

« Tiens, Ino, essaie celle-là…

-Elle est belle… J'adore ce bleu.

-Alors essaie-la ! Et toi, Sakura… La verte, là.

-Tu mets laquelle, Hinata-san ?

-La rouge. Temari, prend la rose.

-Rose ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est une couleur pour gamine… Oh, j'ai rien dit, Sakura… »

Elle se hâta de passer la robe, et demanda :

« Au fait, Hinata, y'aura qui, ce soir ?

-Hmmm ? Oh. Tout le clan Hyûga… Les sensei… les team 7, 8, 9 et 10 au grand complet…

-QUOI, Y'AURA CETTE CALAMITE DE SHIKAMARU NARA ?

-Oui. Ah, et ceux de Suna, aussi !

-C'est vrai ? Ils sont invités ? Chouette ! Enfin, je veux dire…

-Ouiiiii, Tenten, tu voulais dire ?

-Rien, c'est seulement bien que les frères de Temari viennent.

-Surtout le plus jeune ? Celui qui manie une matière de la même couleur que ta robe…

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, rétorqua Tenten, rouge comme une tomate.

-C'est beau, l'amour !

-Oui, et je suppose qu'un certain garçon aspirant-Hokage est également invité ?

-Bien sûr.» répondit Hinata, impassible.

Les filles continuèrent à se taquiner tout en se maquillant et en se coiffant. Les filles décidèrent Temari à laisser ses cheveux détachés malgré ses plaintes. Ca lui allait très bien, mais elle n'aimait pas avoir l'air trop féminine pour ne pas sembler faible. C'était vraiment stupide, elle était dix fois plus jolie.

Sakura se retrouva avec une queue de cheval haute qui soulignait la jolie forme de son visage, Tenten fut privée de ses macarons et les cheveux tombant sur les épaules, Ino garda son chignon, et Hinata souffrit le martyre quand quatre fille se jetèrent sur elle pour lui lisser ses cheveux (qu'elle avait fait pousser depuis quelques mois.).

Enfin, lorsqu'elles eurent fini de s'admirer mutuellement, elles se souhaitèrent bon courage, et sortirent de la chambre d'Hinata pour se diriger vers la salle de bal.

« Prêtes les filles ? Alors, on va éblouir la galerie ! »

Les larges portes s'ouvrirent, et elles entrèrent de front, chacune se demandant sur quoi elles allaient tomber pendant cette soirée…

Chez les Hyûga, tout était décidément très protocolaire… Pour commencer, les danses étaient très… classiques. Pas de slow, ou de rock, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Des danses qui avaient plus de classe, aux standards de la famille : la première danse, c'était une valse…

Murmures paniqués des filles :

« Je ne sais pas danser la valse, Hinata…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te donner un cavalier qui sait, Ino… NEJI !

-Quoi ? Hinata, qu'est-ce que…

-Neji, je te confie la tâche d'apprendre à Mlle Yamanaka à danser… Interdiction de se provoquer mutuellement, vous deux ! »

Elle laissa Neji attraper fermement Ino par la main et la taille, et lui montrer les pas. Elle avait l'impression nette qu'Ino ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça…

« Tu es trop lente, Ino. »

Elle lança à son professeur improvisé un regard noir.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! Et si tu continues, je prends possession de ton corps et je te fais hurler à travers la salle que tu es fou amoureux de Sakura ! Aucune idée si c'est vrai, mais essaie donc de te sortir d'une situation pareille ! »

Bizarrement, Neji ne dit plus rien de la danse, et l'abandonna dès la fin de la musique…

Hinata promena son regard autour d'elle, et vit de loin Sasuke couvert de bandage, mais présent néanmoins, tendre la main à Sakura, et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Au moins une affaire qui se déroulait normalement…

Elle aperçut le groupe des anciens senseis buvant un verre de Sake dans un coin de la salle. Visiblement, Kakashi essayait de calmer Kurenaï, qui s'énervait contre Asuma. Tout était normal, quoi…

Enfin, tout était normal jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie un éclair blanc et bleu passer devant elle à toute vitesse, dans la direction du groupe précédemment décrit, et se ruer sur Kakashi Hatake.

Sa cousine, Seihin.

Comment osait-elle se conduire ainsi en public ? Et prendre pour cible Kakashi !

« Kakashi-kun, ça fait si longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu chez nous ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

-Euh… Yo, Seihin… Oui, ça fait longtemps, je suis content de te revoir…

-Alors, invitez-moi à danser ! »

Le junin semblait embarrassé par la situation. Seihin se conduisait très mal, et il savait qu'elle risquait de ne plus le lâcher de toute la soirée… Il cherchait une réponse qui ne soit ni trop engageante, ni offensante, mais quelqu'un trouva pour lui.

« Seihin, tu oublies les bonnes manières dont tu es si fière ! Sois plus discrète, ou quitte la salle, tu te souviens des règles de bienséance du clan ? Je me moque de comment tu les appliques hors de la maison, mais tu es à un bal officiel…

-C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en discrétion, Hinata ! Tu étais tellement discrète quand tu courais après Naruto-kun il y a quelques années… Et tellement faible, aussi ! »

Elle aurait probablement continué sur sa lancée, mais elle croisa le regard menaçant de Kakashi. Etant un parfait gentleman malgré ses lectures licencieuses, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'intimider qui que ce soit, surtout lors des soirées mondaines. Cela coupa le sifflet à Seihin pour un instant. Elle se remit pourtant vite d'aplomb, mais pas assez vite pour devancer Hinata. L'héritière des Hyûga avait sorti un kunaï de dieu savait où (il n'y avait pourtant pas beaucoup de place où cacher une arme sous sa robe), et le pressait contre le dos de sa cousine, en cachant son geste aux invités et en arborant un grand sourire.

« Je crois que tu es si fatiguée que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas, cousine ? Tu devrais te retirer… »

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Furieuse, mais essayant de sauver les apparences, Seihin salua les invités rapidement, et quitta la salle de bal.

Hinata se détendit et sourit. Sa cousine ne viendrait plus aborder Kakashi de longtemps. Elle remit son kunaï en place **(Je ne vous dirai pas où ! XD !)**, et se tourna vers l'homme au masque :

« Désolée pour ça, Seihin est parfois…

-Je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois… Merci de m'en avoir… Euh…

-Débarrassée ? Pas de quoi ! »

Elle tourna les talons, mais il tendit le bras pour lui bloquer le passage, et lui dit, avec un sourire qu'elle devina à son œil plissé :

« Je te suis déjà redevable, mais… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ? »

Surtout, attendre la réponse sans se mettre à réfléchir…Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas réfléchir, ne pas réfléchir, ne pas…

« Non, je suis désolée… »

Evidemment. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Elle avait probablement des dizaines de cavalier plus intéressants qu'un type de quatorze ans son aîné…

« Je dois danser ma première danse avec mon père, c'est la coutume. Mais la prochaine, je veux bien… »

Il rouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Attendez, c'était un oui ? C'était un oui !

Stupide coutume, quand même…

Bah, il pouvait bien attendre le temps d'une danse. Après tout, il attendait déjà depuis quatre ans, alors…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tenten se demandait où donner la tête. Depuis quand avait-elle autant de succès ? Wow, si c'était la coiffure, elle se détacherait les cheveux plus souvent… Elle avait déjà eu une bonne dizaine d'invitations à danser ! Pas celle qu'elle espérait, malheureusement…

Enfin ! Toutes les filles se baladaient déjà, plus ou moins contraintes et forcées (Ino…), au bras d'un cavalier, il n'y avait qu'elle qui attendait bêtement sans répondre par l'affirmative à la horde de garçons qui se pressaient pour solliciter une danse…

Elle avisa un membre du clan Hyûga, qu'elle connaissait depuis très longtemps, et qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré ces derniers temps. Excellente occasion pour discuter un peu ! Elle lui sourit et accepta sa requête. Il la mena sur la piste, et ils commencèrent à valser.

« Tu es magnifique Tenten, tu sais !

-Merci… C'est vrai que ça me change de porter une robe !

-Et de te détacher les cheveux. Tu es plus belle que jamais… »

Oups… Elle avait oublié la fâcheuse habitude qu'avait toujours eue Tori de serrer d'un peu trop près ses cavalières… Et de lui courir après, à elle ! Ca devenait un peu trop dangereux, là. Surtout qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Oh, non…

Soudain, une barrière de sable se construit entre son visage, et celui de Tori qui s'approchait de façon inquiétante. Sauvée…

« La danse s'étant finie, me laisseriez-vous vous emprunter votre charmante cavalière ? »

C'était exprimé avec la plus parfaite élégance, et très naturellement. N'empêche que le ton de menace que Gaara avait adopté fit frissonner Tori, qui se hâta de lâcher Tenten, et de tendre sa main au nouveau Kazekage de Suna No Kuni.

« Mais je vous en prie… »

Gaara prit la main de Tenten d'un air assuré et se plaça en face d'elle.

« Bon. Tu n'avais pas l'air ravie de ta situation, alors j'ai pris les choses en main… »

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était que quand bien même elle en aurait eu l'air heureuse, il serait intervenu de toutes façons, en cassant la figure du type en plus…

« Et pour me remercier, tu vas m'expliquer comment on danse ce truc-là. »

Tenten n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu veux dire que tu es intervenu alors que tu ne sais pas danser ? Vous n'organisez jamais de bal, à Suna ? »

Il sembla embarrassé.

« Si, mais je… n'y suis jamais allé.

-Quoi ?

-Faute de cavalière, on peut dire. Et puis, qui serait allé apprendre à danser à un Jinchuuriki ?

-Naruto sait danser, lui… Ce n'est pas grave. Fais ce que je te dis, et demain tu seras le meilleur danseur de tout Konoha et Suna réunis ! »

Il fallait croire que Gaara était très assidu dans ses études, car le cours se prolongea pendant toute la soirée. Ce qu'elle fit avec grand plaisir, d'ailleurs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tsunade avait pris la relève de Kakashi en essayant de calmer Kurenaï, qui s'acharnait sur Asuma, lequel n'osait pas trop lui tenir tête. On n'engageait pas un combat en règle en plein milieu d'un bal.

« Kurenaï…

-…Ah, mais j'oubliais que tu me trouvais complètement inintéressante, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû y… »

Asuma ferma les yeux. Elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise, de celle-là ?

« Kurenaï.

-Mais bien sûr, je…

-Kurenaï !

-Oh, oui, excusez-moi, Tsunade-sama ?

-Arrêtez de hurler sur ce pauvre Asuma qui ne vous a rien fait et répondez à sa question initiale !

-Euh… C'était quoi déjà ?

-Il vous a invitée à danser…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien… D'accord, Asuma ! »

Le junin rouvrit les yeux :

« Attends, tu m'as engueulé pendant une demi-heure pour accepter mon invitation après ?

-Je n'avais pas fait attention à la question. Mais si tu m'invites, c'est que je ne suis pas si inintéressante que ça, je suppose ?

-Tu supposes bien, coupa Tsunade. Alors, allez-y, la musique va recommencer. »

Elle vit le couple s'éloigner et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Qu'ils étaient compliqués, ces deux-là ! Kurenaï allait mener la vie dure à son cher et tendre…

Elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle était une des seules à ne pas danser, et en fut très vexée. Il n'y avait pas de raison ! Elle décida d'accepter la prochaine demande, s'il y en avait une…

« Hé, Tsunade, tu danses ? »

Elle sourit.

« Ok, Jiraiya, mais une condition !

-Ah. Laquelle ?

-Tu ne me tripotes pas, espèce de pervers.

-D'accord ! »

Il la prit part la main.

_Bof, je pourrai toujours mater… C'est l'essentiel !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Temari détestait danser. D'abord, parce qu'elle se sentait ridicule, ensuite, parce qu'elle avait toujours envie de donner à ses partenaires un coup d'éventail quand ils lui écrasaient les pieds. Aussi était-elle plus que décidée à ne pas bouger de sa chaise ce soir-là.

Ses plans furent contrariés lorsque Hinata, qui dansait avec Kakashi Hatake (Quelle idée ! Un mec de quatorze ans de plus qu'elle ! Bon, fallait avouer qu'il était très bien foutu. Mais quelle idée quand même !), remarqua qu'elle restait assise au lieu de virevolter au bras d'un quelconque imbécile. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune Hyûga arriva et se mit à la sermonner comme quoi elle exagérait, qu'elle était censée s'amuser, que pourtant les partenaires ne manquaient pas, que…

Galère, comme aurait dit une personne de sa connaissance…

Une personne qu'elle détestait d'ailleurs.

« Allez, viens, je te trouve un partenaire qui te plaira, promis ! »

Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce, et suivit son amie vers un coin de la salle.

« Quelqu'un qui refuse de danser aussi, ça te va ? »

Tiens, ça ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de sensé et de sympathique, ça !

« Ok… Si tu y tiens tant.

-J'y tiens. »

_A l'autre bout de la salle._

« Allez, Shikamaru, un peu de courage !

-Je n'aime pas les bals.

-Peut-être que tu aimerais si tu essayais de danser un peu !

-Ino, tu es galère…

-Arrête, tu veux ? Je me suis payé de danser avec Hyûga, tu peux bien faire montre d'un peu de bonne volonté !

-Non. »

Ino secoua la tête, découragée. En plus, elle voyait arriver Hinata, suivie de la partenaire potentielle du jeune Nara. Plus qu'une solution… Heureusement qu'elle avait fait de gros progrès dans la manipulation de sa technique héréditaire.

« Technique de possession ! »

Elle occupa l'esprit de son partenaire avec une partie du sien, et laissa l'autre dans son corps. Maintenant, il fallait être naturelle…

« Quoi, c'est avec LUI qui tu veux me faire danser, Hinata ? Y'a pas moyen ! Je ne suis pas folle !

-Ecoute, tu m'as dit que tu danserais avec la personne que je te présenterais, en l'occurrence, lui. Et je n'ai pas le temps pour tes caprices, Kakashi m'a invitée pour la danse suivante. A plus tard ! »

Elle disparut, et Ino essaya d'avoir l'air innocent tout en faisant parler Shikamaru.

« Galère… Elles m'ont fait promettre à moi aussi. Si j'avais su… Bon, ben plus vite on aura fini… Tu danses, fille galère ?

-Grrr. »

Ino, enfin Ino dans le corps de Shikamaru l'emmena sur la piste et abandonna le corps de son ami. Il avait 200 points de QI, à lui de se dépêtrer de la situation !

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Tu m'écrases les pieds.

-Pas moyen, je suis un très bon danseur, n'essaie pas de me mettre en cause. Toi, en revanche…

-Tu connais le terme galanterie ?

-Et la parité ? Vous réclamez toujours des égards spéciaux, vous, les filles, et après vous voulez qu'on vous traite comme des égales ! Faudrait savoir !

-Espèce de…

-Pas la peine, je t'ai fauché ton éventail, je te le rendrai si tu me promets d'être raisonnable et que j'en sortirai vivant. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis sourit légèrement. Après tout, pour une fois que son cavalier ne lui mettait pas les pieds en compote…

« Tu exagères, Nara !

-Ah, et pourquoi ?

-Tu… »

Ils continuèrent à se disputer, tellement occupés par leur conversation qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte que les danses se succédaient. Au bout de la troisième, un membre du clan Hyûga vint inviter Temari, et leur fit remarquer à leur grande surprise, que ce n'était plus une valse. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est passionnant de t'engueuler, visiblement !

-C'est parce que j'ai du répondant…

-Ca doit être ça. Je ne dis pas que ton répondant soit très malin, mais il te permet de soutenir une conversation…

-Galère. »

Temari déclina la nouvelle invitation sous prétexte qu'elle était fatiguée, et alla s'asseoir avec son partenaire pour continuer à se disputer commodément. En fait, ils y prirent tellement de plaisir que pour continuer, il l raccompagna chez elle tout naturellement.

Chacun eut une bien meilleure opinion des bals à partir de ce moment.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Sasuke-kun, tu sais que ce n'est pas très raisonnable de sortir de l'hôpital si tôt… »

Il sourit. Sasuke-kun.

« Je récupère très vite. Et puis, je n'allais pas manquer une telle occasion. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Une occasion de quoi ? Les fêtes ne sont pas si rares, tu sais !

-Non, mais les fêtes où j'ai l'occasion de danser avec toi en robe de soirée, ça n'est pas si fréquent. Tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude. »

Sakura devint rouge comme une tomate (ce qui jurait avec le rose de ses cheveux).

« Merci. Toi, tu serais mieux sans les bandages !

-Hn. Je suis vexé. Au fait, je n'ai pas remercié Neji pour m'avoir envoyé aux urgences…

-Ecoute, tu retourneras le provoquer quand tu seras guéri, d'accord ? Et après tout, grâce à lui, tu es vivant.

-Mais dans un état tellement pitoyable que tout Konoha doit rigoler. Dis donc, tu le défends beaucoup, je trouve ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises…

-Je ne dis jamais de bêtises. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Le reste du bal ne fut pas très joyeux pour Sakura, et Sasuke quitta le bal quand il la vit danser avec Neji Hyûga, une demi-heure plus tard.

Hinata se dit que finalement, il allait y avoir plus de problèmes que prévus, pour ces deux-là…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà ! Et en plus il est long ! Alors, vous pourrez patienter quelques temps ? Tout le mois de juillet, en fait… Désolée !

**Kakashi : Quoi, tu vas ma mettre avec cette abominable petite gamine timide et nulle ?**

Tu verras bien !

**Hinata : Ta gueule, Kakashi ! Non mais, on a vu ce que ça donnait quand t'étais gamin, c'était pas glorieux non plus ! Alors fous moi la paix !**

Calmez-vous vous deux… Ils ne sont pas possibles…

**Neji : Ino, t'es vraiment une casse-pieds finie.**

**Ino : Eh, Takara, je te signale que je sais danser !**

Maintenant, oui.

**Ino : Non, je veux dire, pas la peine de m'apprendre.**

C'était pour les besoins de l'histoire.

**Temari : Et…**

Ah non ! Si chaque personnage y va de ses doléances, j'ai pas fini, moi !

**Shikamaru : Mais…**

Ca suffit j'ai dit ! Si vous avez des plaintes, adressez-vous au secrétariat et écrivez une lettre en triple exemplaire à l'encre rose, sans oublier de fournir le formulaire Z456. C'est clair ?

**Tous : Pas de doléances …**

Bien. Je me disais aussi… Allez, une petite review ?

Takara Hatake.


	9. Désaccords divers

Après des vacances en Italie je reviens… Tadaaaaa ! Le nouveau chapitre arrive !

**Kakashi : Ben pas trop tôt, franchement…**

Quoi, tu te plains encore ?

**K : Attends, t'as tout laissé en plan , toutes nos histoires de cœur, comme ça ! T'as pas honte ?**

Mais j'y pouvais rien !

**K : Une kunoichi y peut toujours quelque chose ! Tu n'avais qu'à revenir de l'Italie à pied s'il le fallait !**

Je ne suis pas une kunoichi, juste une fan de Naruto…

**K : Pfft. Bon allez, fais-le ton baratin.**

Ok. Alors… Avant la fic… Je fais un peu de pub ! Pour ceux qui connaissent Tecil, j'écris une fic en coproduction avec elle : Rakurai soshite kasai, dans laquelle nous avons créé nos propres personnages de kunoichis. Passez donc y faire un petit tour…

**K : Ah, tu vois que tu es une…**

**Ino : Arrête, Kakashi, ou elle la finira jamais, sa fic !**

**Tous : Ouais, ça suffit, le ninja copieur au Sharingan ! Allez, au boulot Takara.**

Bon, je cède à la force. Au chapitre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Désaccords divers**_

Hinata regarda ses amis s'éloigner et tourner au coin de la rue. Elle secoua la tête. Ca s'était plus ou moins bien passé selon les personnes, Sasuke et Sakura étaient en froid, Ino et Neji ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole, mais Tenten et Gaara, et Shikamaru et Temari semblaient s'entendre de mieux en mieux… Quant à elle, sa soirée avait été magnifique. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Kakashi, et c'était vraiment agréable. Il était tellement sympa, et charmant, et…

« Hinata. »

Elle se retourna et sourit à Hiashi.

« Oui, père ?

-Suis-moi dans mon bureau. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait convoquée dans son bureau, c'était quand elle avait 15 ans, pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante pour diriger le clan, et qu'il songeait à lui demander de laisser sa place à sa jeune sœur Hanabi. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié à l'époque. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'était rebellée contre son père, et depuis son image de forte tête s'était établie et renforcée.

Lorsqu'elle fut confortablement assise devant le bureau de son père, il prit la parole.

« Tu as beaucoup dansé avec Hatake Kakashi au bal…

-Oui, et alors ?

-Il a quatorze ans de plus que toi.

-J'ai aussi dansé deux fois avec Sarutobi Asuma, et vous ne m'en dites rien, quelle est la différence ?

-La famille d'Hatake est victime du déshonneur du père de Kakashi, Croc Blanc de Konoha. Asuma est le fils d'Hokage le Troisième. C'est très différent.

-Alors, vous êtes en train de me dire de vérifier les ascendants des personnes avec qui j'accepte de danser ? Je dois peut-être aussi leur demander leur carte de shinobis, tant que j'y suis…

-Je te demande simplement de ne pas trop t'afficher avec des personnes dont la famille…

-Ecoutez-moi bien, père, avec tout le respect que je vous dois ! Je danserai et je m'afficherai avec qui je veux. Hatake Kakashi est l'un des plus puissant et des plus honorables shinobis de ce village, et franchement, je trouve que son père a eu parfaitement raison de ne pas laisser tomber ses compagnons !

-Il a mis Konoha en danger !

-Alors, si Kiba et Shino me laissaient tomber en pleine mission de rang S parce qu'il y avait un risque pour le village, vous les féliciteriez publiquement, peut-être ? »

Hiashi sembla déstabilisé par la question.

« Je… Non, quand même…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire ? »

Elle se leva.

« Et je vous préviens, je compte mener ma vie privée comme je l'entends. La pression n'a aucun effet sur moi. Bonne nuit, Hiashi-sama. »

Et elle quitta la pièce pour sa chambre, furieuse. De quoi son père se mêlait-il ?

Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit si elle avait passé la soirée avec Naruto ? Le réceptacle de Kyûbi ! Stupides préjugés…

Son père aurait du comprendre depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était plus le genre de personne à qui on donnait des conseils.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sakura et Naruto se mesuraient sur leur ancien terrain d'entraînement. Le team 7 avait toujours gardé l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble le matin, avant que le véritable travail ne commence. D'habitude, Sasuke était avec eux, mais ce jour-là, il n'était pas venu. A cause de sa blessure, sans doute…

Ouais, tu parles. Encore furieux de la veille oui ! Aussi, s'il n'avait pas été sous-entendre qu'elle était amoureuse de l'Hyûga ! Non mais, pas doués s'abstenir ! Il devenait énervant, l'Uchiwa !

Heureusement que Naruto était là. Lui, au moins, il était toujours de bonne humeur et d'attaque. C'était reposant par rapport aux crises de leur coéquipier. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle continuait à se faire du souci pour lui.

Oh oh, elle ferait bien de se concentrer un peu plus sur le combat, là… Naruto s'apprêtait visiblement à lui flanquer un Rasengan par la figure… Ca va pas, non ?

Elle se pencha brusquement, et frappa le sol de ses deux mains. Rien ne se passa. Eh ! D'habitude, ça marchait ! Et la fissure qui aurait dû s'ouvrir sous les pieds de Naruto, alors ? Non ? C'était la grève ?

Ouais, ben en attendant, il lui fonçait toujours dessus ! L'arrêter… Ok, mais comment ?

Trop tard… Il était trop près.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille, et hurler : « Le tourbillon divin ! ». Elle se sentit submergée par un chakra qui n'était pas le sien, et tourner avec une vitesse inimaginable. A travers l'écran de chakra pur, elle vit Naruto rebondir contre le champ circulaire créé, et aller s'écraser à dix mètres d'elle.

« Moi qui pensais qu'aller te chercher demanderait une seconde… Et je te trouve sur le point de te faire exploser ! Naruto, tu devrais faire un peu attention, tu te laisses trop emporter, tu aurais pu la blesser gravement.

-C'est toi qui parle, Neji ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as pas été très tendre avec Sasuke l'autre jour…

-Bon, ça suffit les garçons, on ne va pas commencer. Tsunade me demande, Neji ?

-Non. Shizune. Il y a une urgence à l'hôpital.

-Qui ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer. »

Sakura ramassa en hâte ses armes, et partit à la vitesse grand V à l'hôpital. A sa grande surprise, Neji lui emboîta le pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Neji ? Tu as l'air tendu.

-J'ai peur que ça ne concerne l'un de nos amis. Sinon, ils auraient dit quelque chose.

-Tu crois que Lee ou Tenten…

-Non. Ils n'étaient pas en mission. Mais j'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes n'étaient pas venues s'entraîner ce matin.

-Qui ça ?

-Uchiwa, Yamanaka et Nara. Je crois que Hatake non plus ne s'est pas présenté. Je me trompe ? »

En réponse, Sakura accéléra.

°°°°°°°°°

« Shizune ! Quelle urgence ?

-Salle trois. Une équipe de Chuunin a été attaquée sur le chemin de retour depuis Suna no Kuni.

-Quoi ? Par qui ?

-Eh bien, il semblerait qu'Oto ne se soit pas calmé depuis le retour de Sasuke. »

Sakura déglutit. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée face à Orochimaru… Deux de ses coéquipiers étaient morts. Une kunoichi, Kin, et… Saï.

Elle s'en était tellement voulu de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Il était parti en éclaireur… Et il était tombé sur Orochimaru lui-même… Quand elle et Kin étaient arrivées, Saï perdait tout son sang, et elle n'avait même pas pu l'aider, occupée qu'elle était à gagner du temps pour attendre le groupe d'AMBUs qui les suivaient.

Elle en avait réchappé de justesse.

Et Saï et Kin étaient allés rejoindre les meilleurs amis de Kakashi sur la stèle mémorial.

Alors, ces victimes-là, elle les sauverait. Pas question que ça recommence. Déjà que ses amis avaient eu tout le mal du monde à la sortir de sa déprime noire… Elle avait été très liée avec ses coéquipiers. Presque autant qu'avec Naruto et Sasuke.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait se concentrer sur son travail de med-nin. Pas sur le passé. Ou elle n'en sortirait pas.

Elle entra dans la salle en question.

Bon sang, ce gosse, c'était Konohamaru ? Elle se souvenait bien de lui…

Elle s'interdit de penser, et posa les mains sur sa poitrine, d'où le sang coulait sans discontinuer. Elle fit couler le chakra dans le corps du jeune garçon, et le sang commença à couler moins vite.

Shizune devait être débordée, ou elle aurait pu le faire elle-même. C'était moins dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle continua à réparer les dommages internes du ninja. Soulagée malgré tout qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Tout d'un coup, elle pensa que Neji devait être mort d'inquiétude, à attendre dehors. Il fallait qu'elle le rassure le plus vite possible.

Elle termina son jutsu de soin, et se hâta de sortir de la pièce, de remplir un formulaire pour l'hôpital et un rapport pour Shizune. Enfin, elle pénétra dans la salle d'attente, où elle vit l'Hyûga planté devant la fenêtre.

« Neji ? »

Il fit volte-face.

« Alors ?

-Ce n'était pas un de nos amis… C'était un jeune Chuunin, Konohamaru. Il est sauvé.

-Bien. Merci Sakura. Je vais essayer de trouver Nara pour voir ce qui lui est arrivé, alors.

-Ok. Je vais rester un peu voir si on a besoin de moi ici, ensuite j'irai chercher Ino et Sasuke. Tu me donneras des nouvelles de Shikamaru ?

-Bien sûr. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne lui demandait pas de lui envoyer des nouvelles des deux autres ? Quand même ! Bon, si c'était comme ça, elle allait prendre les choses en main !

« Je t'envoie des nouvelles, moi aussi.

-Merci. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Non, mais il croyait s'en tirer comme ça ? En une seconde, elle se retroouva face à lui, blanche de rage, l'index sur sa poitrine.

« Non, mais où tu crois aller comme ça ? Je rêve ou tu nous fais une crise d'adolescence en retard, là ? TU NE VEUX PAS DE NOUVELLES ? Tu as dû te cogner la tête contre un mur ! Comme si tout le monde n'était pas au courant que tu es fou d'inquiétude à chaque fois qu'un de tes amis a un problème ! Mince, Sasuke m'a fait sa crise à cause de toi, et toi tu recommences ! C'est à cause d'Ino, je parie ! Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous engueuler deux secondes ? Vous…

-C'est toi qui gueules, là, tu sais, Sakura ?

-Ino ! Tu es là !

-Pas la peine de t'énerver sur l'Hyûga, il changera jamais, viens, j'ai des trucs à te raconter…

-Au contraire ! Tu tombes trèèèèès bien, Ino ! Ca vous dirait pas de régler une bonne fois pour toutes… »

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Shikamaru.

« Hé, Ino ! Neji ! Sakura !

-Tiens, te voilà, Nara ? Très bien, ça m'évitera d'aller te chercher…

-Me chercher, Neji, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne t'es pas présenté à l'entraînement ce matin tu te souviens ?

-Logiquement, si je ne m'y suis pas présenté, je ne peux pas m'en souvenir… J'ai été convoqué chez l'Hokage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mission pour vous.

-Quoi, tous les trois ?

-Me dis pas que je vais en mission avec ce stupide glaçon aux yeux blancs ?

-Ben tu sais, Ino, si tu veux le savoir, tu ferais bien d'aller chez l'Hokage… Sasuke y est déjà.

-Quoi, lui aussi ? Mais il est à peine guéri !

-C'est lui qui a demandé à faire partie de la mission, Sakura.

-L'idiot ! Je vous accompagne, j'ai envie de hurler sur quelqu'un. Plus précisément, lui.

-Tu ne m'as pas assez hurlé dessus, tout à l'heure ?

-Toi, t'es pas drôle, tu réponds pas ! Allons-y ! »

Et, Sakura en tête, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le palais de l'Hokage…

°°°°°°°

« Tiens, Sakura est avec eux…

-Hn.

-Tu vas t'en prendre plein la figure.

-Hn.

-Elle va t'attacher à un lit d'hôpital pour t'empêcher de partir.

-Hn.

-Tiens ? L'idée ne te déplaît pas ?

-Mais jamais de la vie ! Où êtes-vous allée pêcher une idée pareille, Tsunade-sama ? (rouge)

-Nulle part. J'en avais juste assez de t'entendre dire « hn. ». Dis donc, tu réagis bien vite, Uchiwa ! Jolie couleur tomate, au fait…

-Je…

-UCHIWA SASUKE !

-Tiens, la voilà… »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure à essayer de calmer la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, qui se disputait ouvertement avec Sasuke qui répondait de toutes la force de ses poumons, Tsunade et leurs amis renoncèrent, décidèrent de laisser régler ça par eux-mêmes, et d'aller boire un verre de sake en attendant.

« T'es pas un peu fou de partir en mission dans cet état-là, d'abord ?

-Je te remercie, j'ai toute ma tête !

-Ben tu as tort, tu devrais la cacher, un peu !

-C'est sure que t'es tellement discrète, toi, avec les cheveux roses…

-Qui t'as permis de critiquer mes cheveux ?

-D'abord, si t'es tellement préoccupée par la santé des membres de l'expédition, t'as qu'à te porter volontaire ! »

Il s'attendait à une autre réplique furibarde, mais à son grand étonnement, Sakura lui répondit avec un adorable sourire :

« C'est tellement gentil, cette invitation ! Je cours préparer mes affaires…

-Non, mais hé ! Attends un peu ! Je disais ça en l'air, je…

-Mais nooon, je suis tellement flattée d'avoir été choisie comme coéquipière ! A tout de suite… »

Et elle le planta là.

Sasuke cligna des yeux. _Elle l'avait mené en bateau tout du long, alors ?_

Dans la pièce à côté, Tsunade et ses amis étaient écroulés de rire sur leurs verres…

Cette mission allait être très longue.

Il eut un sourire mauvais. Suffisamment longue, en tous cas, pour que Sakura en voie de belles…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà ! Ouuuf, en menant en même temps Rakurai Soshite Kasai et celle-là, j'en ai bavé, vous pouvez me croire…

**Kakashi : Ouais, on dit ça, et en fait on se la coule douce…**

Arrête de dire des bêtises toi !

**Kakashi : Je n'en pense pas moins !**

**Tous : Au fait, tu…**

Non ! Je suis crevée, alors pas de commentaires, vous tous ! Contentez-vous de vous taire et de ruminer dans votre coin !

**Tous : Pffft.**

Allez, une petite review pour me récompenser de mes peines ?

Takara


	10. La mission de toutes les galères

Allez, le chapitre précédent n'était pas terrible, alors je vais essayer de me rattraper sur celui-là !

**Kakashi : Y'a intérêt ! Je me trompe, ou on ne me voyait même pas ?**

Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Kakashi…

**K : Je devrais. C'est une erreur de conception.**

**Tous : Ca suffit la minute d'autosatisfaction ! On veut savoir ce qui nous arrive, nous…**

D'accord, mais dites à l'ébouriffé (dédicace à Etincelle-hime, qui utilise ce terme sur lequel j'ai flashé !) de se la fermer !

**Tous : Ta gueule, l'ébouriffé !**

Merci, ça fait du bien…

Allez, nouveau chapitre. Pour vous faire plaisir !

Merci à tous mes reviewers fidèles !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Bon. Votre mission…

-Attendez une seconde, Tsunade-sama. Clarifions quelque chose d'abord. Hyûga vient aussi ?

-C'est toi qui me disais que je ne faisais pas la différence entre individu et clan, Yamanaka ? Le terme prénom, tu connais ?

-Ok, alors, est-ce que cet insupportable glaçon psychorigide de Neji Hyûga vient aussi ?

-Je crois que je préférais l'ancienne version.

-Esprit versatile…

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux, laissez parler Tsunade-sama !

-Ca va tu peux parler, toi, Sakura, après ton engueulade avec Sasuke de tout à l'heure.

-Il s'agissait de remettre les pendules à l'heure, cas de force majeure !

-BON, c'est fini, oui ? »

Un quintuple « gloups » sortit des gorges des shinobis en voyant l'expression meurtrière du visage de l'Hokage. Là, il valait mieux ne pas la contredire…

« Alors… je disais donc, avant d'être interrompue grossièrement…

-Bof, vous savez, Tsuna-… »

Ses quatre coéquipiers se jetèrent sur Ino, l'immobilisèrent et la bâillonnèrent, puis se retournèrent vers l'Hokage avec une expression contrite :

« Nous vous écoutons avec religion de toutes nos deux oreilles ensemble, Hokage-sama… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Bon, alors, vous nous le dites, oui, en quoi elle consiste, cette mission ?

-Oh, regardez cet oiseau sur le balcon. Il est mignon, non ?

-Tsunade-sama, soyez sérieuse…

-Naaannn… Quel chou ce chat dans la rue en bas ! Je crois que je vais l'adopter…

-Vous détestez les chats…

-S'il vous plaît, expliquez nous cette mission, ou on s'en va ! »

L'Hokage prit de nouveau un air sérieux, se redressa et enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine de Shikamaru **(Woh elle en profite la vieille ! XD !) **d'un air menaçant.

« Alors vous ne m'interromprez pas cette fois ?

-Non !

-Grmpl ! (Ino derrière son bâillon) »

Tsunade lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Vous pouvez lui enlever ça, je crois qu'elle est calmée…

-Je trouve qu'on me bâillonne beaucoup ces derniers temps !

-Ben sinon, tu la fermes jamais. Allez-y, Hokage-sama. »

Les six personnes présentes se rassemblèrent autour du bureau de Tsunade, où était étendue une carte du pays du feu et des contrées environnantes.

« Comme vous le savez certainement, Orochimaru est de nouveau à l'œuvre… »

Sakura déglutit en pensant à Konohamaru. On disait qu'il était extrêmement doué, le voir revenir en cet état…

« Et nous pensons qu'Oto no Kuni fait régulièrement passer à notre insu des ninjas au pays du feu depuis le côté est de notre frontière commune. Il y a une large bande de campagne complètement déserte et non-protégée… Là. »

Elle leur pointa un endroit sur la carte.

« Votre mission consistera à patrouiller et à placer des pièges et des émetteurs dans tout le secteur de façon à ce que cette portion de frontière soit toujours protégée. C'est clair ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Sakura. Ah, autre chose. Nous sommes les seuls qui partons ?

-Tsunade-sama, dites-lui qu'elle n'est pas invitée…

-Au contraire, une med-nin sera la bienvenue. Votre groupe sera composé de vous cinq, plus une ou deux personnes de votre choix. Il y a des risques d'attaque d'Oto, bien sûr.

-Ouais, la routine, quoi…

-Ca va, Ino, arrête d'imiter Neji, ça va encore partir en bagarre…

-Mais ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout !

-Oh, si…

-Taisez-vous et allez vous préparer, s'il vous plaît… »

Les shinobis sortirent en se disputant, et Tsunade se rejeta dans son siège, épuisée. S'occuper de ces subordonnés-là, c'était bien pire que d'affronter Orochimaru avec le niveau de chakra bas…

Allez, un petit sake pour se remettre… En compagnie de Jiraiya, c'était plus rigolo.

°°°°°°°°°

« Faut qu'on trouve un ou deux partenaires en plus.

-Je recommande mes deux coéquipiers, Lee et Tenten.

-Non, demandons à Naruto.

-Non, Shôji sera très utile…

-Pourquoi pas un de Suna ? Ou Hinata ? Ou Kiba ? Ou un de nos vieux senseis ?

-Ouais, et pourquoi pas tout Konoha, tant qu'on y est ?

-Ca va, Hyûga, on sait qu'il faudra bien choisir…

-Alors arrête de faire la liste de tous les shinobis du village…

-Quoi, je donne les meilleures possibilités !

-Bon, écoutez, je propose un truc !

-Quoi, Shikamaru ?

-On réquisitionne les deux prochains qu'on rencontre, ça vous va ?

-Parfait ! Ca va nous éviter de se prendre la tête, ça ! »

Surs d'y trouver certains de leurs amis, ils se dirigèrent vers chez Ichiraku. A leur arrivée, un concert d'exclamations de bienvenue les accueillirent.

Non, mais c'était pas vrai.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Tous leurs amis, je dis bien TOUS, au grand complet, étaient rassemblés autour d'une table, aassistant à un duel de pierre-papier-ciseaux entre Kakashi et Gaï.

Les amis (malgré les dissensions) se regardèrent, et Shikamaru résuma leur sentiment commun :

« Nous sommes maudits. »

°°°°°°°

« Alors comme ça, vous cherchez des compagnons pour cette mission ?

-Exact, Kakashi, et pour tout t'avouer, c'est assez pressé, là…

-Bon, ben pourquoi vous demandez pas tout simplement des volontaires ?

-Je vais le faire, et tu vas comprendre tout de suite… Qui serait d'accord pour nous accompagner ? »

Toutes les mains fusèrent vers le plafond (et au-dessus, la lune et les étoiles, c'est plus romantique…).

« Tu vois, on en est toujours au même point… »

Finalement, Sakura prit les choses en main…

« Bon, baissez les mains ceux à qui on a _déjà_ assignés des missions… »

La réminiscence se peignit sur quelques visages, et Naruto, Lee et Shôji baissèrent leur bras.

« Bon, il reste donc Kakashi, Kurenaï, Asuma, Gaï… Ah non, Gaï a aussi une mission apparemment… Kiba, Shino… Ah non, il est pas là… Gaara et Temari, s'ils veulent nous accompagner… Hinata, Tenten, et… ça doit être tout, je crois… On n'a besoin que de deux personnes, vous savez. Trois au grand maximum. Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Hmmm… Un autre génie ne serait pas de trop, non ? Kakashi, tu peux…

-Avec plaisir. J'ai rien de bien neuf à faire. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hinata.

« Qui d'autre, alors ? »

Une voix retentit de deux tables plus loin.

« Hé ! Je suis envoyée en mission dans le même coin que vous, pour apporter un rouleau à un petit village. Je peux me taper l'incruste ?

-Non, tu ne peux pas, Seihin ! répliqua sèchement Hinata. »

Kakashi semblait catastrophé à l'idée de supporter la cousine d'Hinata pendant toute la durée d'une mission…

« Ce n'est pourtant pas une mauvaise idée, remarqua Shikamaru. Ca évitera de dépenser des forces supplémentaires de Konoha. Accepté, Seihin.

-Dans ce cas, je propose ma participation.

-Ah non, pas toi, Hinata !

-Et pourquoi pas, très chère cousine ?

-Parce que si t'es là, tu vas encore monopoliser Kakashi !

-Et alors ? »

Pendant que les deux jeunes Hyûgas se disputaient, le ninja copieur ne savait plus où se mettre, lui… Même s'il lisait les œuvres complètes de Jiraiya en collection pléiade, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situations…

Shikamaru coupa court à la séance de lavage de linge en famille, en concluant rapidement :

« Bon écoutez, c'est ok, Kakashi, Seihin et Hinata nous accompagnent. Pas de discussion ! »

Silençant ainsi ceux qui avaient été recalés, il intima à ses compagnons l'ordre d'aller se préparer.

« C'est marrant, dit Sakura à Ino, on dirait qu'il est devenu automatiquement e chef de l'expédition…

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il est aussi qualifié que… disons, que Kakashi, pour ça. Après tout, c'est un génie !

-C'est sûr. Pfff, avec une équipe pareille, on va pas s'amuser tout le temps… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Hyûga soit envoyé aussi ?

-Il doit se demander la même chose… »

°°°°°°

« Yamanaka est vraiment indispensable ?

-Oui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Tu t'énerves bien trop à son sujet, Neji. Si tu la détestes tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer, ça marche bien d'habitude. Arrête de te prendre la tête, ou on pourrait s'imaginer des choses…

-QUOI ? Quelles choses ? QUI se permettrait d'aller imaginer des choses ?

-Ben, la moitié de Konoha, qui parie déjà sur combien de temps vous allez mettre pour…

-QUOI ?

-D'ailleurs, même Hiashi-sama… Et mon père… Et celui d'Ino… et pas mal de monde en fait. Même l'Hokage… »

Neji se laissa tomber sur le premier banc qui les croisa.

« Dis moi que c'est pas vrai…

-Je ne mens jamais désolé, même pour réconforter les amis en détresse… Je sais que c'est galère, mais…

-Bon, ça va… Ils sont idiots au point de ne pas comprendre qu'elle est à fond sur l'Uchiwa ? »

Shikamaru s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue, et éclata de rire.

« Franchement, Neji, c'est toi qui es idiot, là !

-Hein ?

-Si Ino, que je connais par cœur depuis des années, n'est pas folle amoureuse de toi, je veux bien avaler ma veste de Junin !

-Avec de la vinaigrette…

-Sans rire. Tu devrais être un peu plus sympa pendant cette mission, et tu verras. »

En voyant le regard dubitatif de son ami, il haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Bon, je vais préparer mon sac. Dis contre un que les filles vont être plus en retard que Kakashi, pour cause de trousse à maquillage à préparer ! Allez, à plus. »

Neji resta au milieu de la rue, à le regarder s'éloigner. Puis, il décida de suivre son exemple. Après tout, même les génies ont des bagages à préparer.

°°°°°°

« Sakura ?

-Oui, Ino ?

-On est en retard, non ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Ben ! On va se faire détruire !

-Bof, une minute de plus ou de moins…

-Dis donc, Sakura, t'as trop traîné avec Kakashi ! C'est pas une minute qu'on a de retard, c'est une demi-heure !

-Je sais. Passe-moi mon nunchaku, là-bas…

-Et dire que toi, quand tu prends ton temps, c'est pas pour choisir des fringues, c'est pour rassembler tes armes ! T'es désespérante, parfois…

-Ben quoi ? Je suis pas bien fringuée, peut-être ? C'est bon, on peut y aller…

-Si, ça va pour des missions, mais sinon, c'est pas très tendance quand même… (**Toutes les personnes qui me connaissent et qui lisent cette fic vont me dire que je peux parler, là…)**

-Ca va, Ino, on s'en fiche ! Allez, accélère !

-T'as du culot, à cause de QUI on est en retard, d'après toi ?

-Ben si tu te grouilles pas, à cause de toi…

-Tu… »

Elles continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'à la porte Est du village, où un groupe de cinq shinobis et kunoichi les attendaient.

« Vous êtes en retard ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kakashi…

« Ben quoi, pour une fois que c'est moi qui peut le dire ! »

Shikamaru se tourna vers Neji :

« J'ai gagné le pari !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je le relevais…

-Tiens, on se dégonfle, Hyûga ? »

Neji ferma les yeux. Le conseil de Shikamaru. Etre aimable avec Ino. Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Ca ne coûtait peut-être rien, mais ça tapait sur les nerfs. Enfin…

« Non. Mais on ménage son portefeuille, Ino.

-Radin.

-Boooon… On y va ? »

Comptez sur Hinata pour intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment…

« On y va ! »

°°°°°°°

« Eh, à quoi tu penses, Shikamaru ?

-Hmm ? Oh, Hinata… Rien. A une conversation que j'ai eue avec…

-Temari No Sabaku je parie !

-Bravo, tu as gagné un kilo de sucre.

-Et c'était quoi, cette conversation ?

-Euh, Hinata, tu connais le sens de l'expression « vie privée » ?

-Oui, Kakashi a raison ! Tu poses trop de questions !

-Tais-toi, Seihin. Kakashi aussi. Si Shikamaru ne veut pas me raconter, il me le dira.

-Oh, ça n'avait rien de personnel. Elle me parlait de Suna no Kuni… Ca a l'air assez extraordinaire.

-Bof… J'y suis allée une ou deux fois, y'a que du sable…

-T'exagères, Ino ! Y'a quand même de beaux monuments.

-C'est tout sec, c'est triste, tu ne trouves pas, Sakura ?

-Bof, y'a des beaux mecs… » répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Ino et Hinata tournèrent au même instant la tête vers Sasuke, juste à temps pour voir les muscles de son visage se contracter. Elles échangèrent un sourire amusé.

« En attendant, on avance pas vite, remarqua Kakashi. On ferait peut-être bien d'accélérer l'allure… »

Ils obéirent, et le reste du voyage se passa sans incident, sauf que Seihin avait la fâcheuse habitude d'allonger le pied là où Hinata risquait le plus de buter dessus… Finalement, Neji empêcha cette dernière d'occire la première, et continua à courir à côté de Seihin, en plaçant une Hinata fulminante le plus loin possible.

Seihin, elle, bouda pendant le reste du voyage, parce que Kakashi avait aidé Hinata à se relever à chaque fois que sa cousine s'ingéniait à la faire tomber. Stupide galanterie, quand même !

Le soir, ils s'installèrent pour bivouaquer près d'un lac, à mi-chemin entre Konoha et la frontière. Shikamaru et Kakashi se regardèrent d'un air sombre. Ils étaient en retard sur leurs prévisions… Et ils n'aimaient pas que leurs prévisions s'avèrent fausses.

Neji proposa de monter les tentes, mais les filles refusèrent net :

« Ah non ! Avec ce temps ?

-Sakura a raison ! Nous, on dort à la belle !

-Oui, appuya Hinata, c'est beaucoup plus romantique. »

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules et montèrent tout de même leur tente, au cas où. Les filles profitèrent de leur temps libre pour aller prendre un bain (hors de vue) dans le lac. Enfin, ce fut ce qu'elles dirent. En fait de bain, les garçons entendirent des rires et des cris pendant une demi-heure… Une baignade, plutôt, oui ! Elles n'avaient même pas emporté de savon.

N'empêche que quand les kunoichis revinrent, les cheveux trempés pendant autour de leur visage et les yeux brillants de rire, elles trouvèrent Shikamaru et Kakashi occupés à jouer au go, Sasuke à suivre la partie avec intérêt, et Neji… En train de faire la cuisine.

A cette vue, Ino et Hinata s'écroulèrent de rire par terre, pendant que Sakura essayait vainement de ne pas pouffer. Le prodige des Hyûga, le génie, avec un tablier autour de la taille, en train de remuer quelque chose qui ressemblait à du ragoût de lapin… C'était trop.

Ledit génie les regarda pleurer de rire d'un air impassible, puis, lorsqu'elles se furent un peu calmées :

« Y'en a qui vont se baigner, d'autres qui font le boulot… »

Le rire s'arrêta net.

_Galère… Plein de tact, Neji Hyûga…_

« … »

Tout le monde leva la tête, étonné. Ino ne répliquait pas ?

« Pardon, Yamanaka ?

-Rien, j'étais en train de demander au ciel de te faire t'étouffer avec ton ragoût.

-Ah bon. Un instant j'avais cru que tu avais acheté un sens de l'humour.

-Si je le fais un jour, j'achèterai le tien d'occas', il aura jamais été utilisé !

-Radine.

-Bon, vous avez fini, oui ? demanda Shikamaru d'une voix lassée. J'arrive pas à me concentrer avec vos hurlements… Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, Neji.

-T'arrives en effet pas à te concentrer, Shikamaru. Go.

-Galère… »

Sakura renifla le plat qui mijotait au-dessus du feu.

« Ca a l'air prêt. A table… »

Le repas se passa sans accident majeur. Hinata proposa à Seihin de faire un crochet le lendemain par le village où elle devait délivrer son rouleau, ce que tout le monde accepta. Visiblement, les deux cousines avaient conclu une trêve, Seihin en ayant assez de faire des bêtises, et Hinata de lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle était censée se tenir correctement. Finalement, elles avaient décidé de laisser l'autre faire ce qu'elle voulait, et depuis, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement allégée, d'autant que Seihin semblait trop absorbée par la mission pour aller embêter Kakashi.

Le soir venu, les filles s'installèrent autour du feu, et commencèrent à discuter, pendant que les shinobis allèrent s'installer dans leur tente. Sasuke demanda ensuite à Neji s'il voulait s'entraîner, et ils finirent tous par adopter la proposition.

Kakashi se plaça face à Shikamaru et Neji face à Sasuke, sous l'œil intéressé des kunoichis, toujours très occupées à papoter.

Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un entraînement habituel, ils essayèrent plutôt de déterminer lesquelles de leurs techniques étaient les plus puissantes. Kakashi fut extrêmement énervé, par exemple, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'aucun de ses jutsus ne parvenait à riser la manipulation des ombres… Shikamaru le regarda se débattre pendant une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir Kage Mane. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, on put voir un instant une expression de triomphe sur le visage de Kakashi, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le jutsu qu'il avait essayé de former n'avait rien à voir dans sa libération soudaine…

Sasuke, lui, essaya de trouver ce qui pouvait neutraliser le tourbillon divin. Il comprit très vite que seul le Chidori avait une chance de le percer, et réussit à stopper la rotation de son adversaire deux fois… Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas exécuter l'Eclair Pourfendeur plus de deux fois, alors que Neji pouvait user de sa défense ultime toute la journée s'il le fallait.

Enfin, vers minuit, les shinobis épuisés décidèrent d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité. Ils étaient plus ou moins contents d'eux-mêmes. Kakashi réfléchissait déjà au moyen de neutraliser la technique de Shikamaru, qui pensait lui-même à une contre-attaque. Sasuke accepta la proposition de Sakura de soigner une blessure qu'il s'était faite lorsqu'il s'était fait envoyer de l'autre côté de la clairière par un tourbillon divin brillamment exécuté. Quant à Neji, il était surtout content que pour une fois, Ino s'abstenait de tout commentaire. Trop déçue de n'avoir pas pu le critiquer, sans doute.

°°°°°°°°

Ca faisait deux heures que tout bruit s'était tu dans la tente des shinobis. Les kunoichis, allongées dans leur sac de couchage, discutaient toujours de sujets suffisamment passionnants pour les tenir éveillées à quatre heures du matin, lorsque Sakura poussa un juron.

« Oh non ! Les filles, regardez ça… »

Ses amies levèrent le nez, et remarquèrent enfin que le ciel s'était couvert… et que la pluie commençait à tomber.

« Oh, zut ! Allez, on rentre vite dans la tente !

-Ce serait un plan parfait, Ino… Si nous avions monté la tente.

-Oh non… »

Elles ramassèrent en hâte leurs affaires, puis se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

« Bon, demanda Seihin. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Un sourire de ravissement malin se peignit sur le visage de Sakura.

« Hé, les filles… Y'a une tente de montée, quand même. On va en profiter ! »

Les autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« T'es dingue, c'est la tente des mecs !

-Et alors ? Ils se pousseront, voilà tout ! »

Mais le « voilà tout » sembla en trop aux shinobis lorsqu'ils furent réveillés par le choc des sacs trempés des filles qui leur tombaient dessus, et les cris desdites filles :

« Allez, on se serre un peu, là-dedans ! »

°°°°°°

Wow… Huit pages, je me déchaîne ! Pauvres shinobis… Ils ont pas fini d'en baver !

**Kakashi : Aïe… Ca fait maleuh !**

Quoi ?

**K : Un sac qui m'a atterri en plein dans la tête ! Espèce de dingues !**

**Hinata : Ben et alors ? C'est à Takara qu'il faut t'en prendre, c'est elle qui a des idées stupides…**

Meuh non, vous allez voir, ça finira par vous plaire, cette situation…

**Tous : Ah ouais ? Tu veux essayer ?**

Hé, c'est vous, pas moi, qui êtes voués à souffrir, là ! Bonne chance et bon courage… Moi, je me la coule douce, dans un bon lit bien confortable…

**Tous : On te hait.**

Ah ? Et si je refusais d'écrire la suite parce que je boude ?

**Tous : On t'adore !**

Je sais, je sais… Alors, plus de discussion ! Allez, laissez des reviews, svp…

Takara


	11. La bonne entente

J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédent… Alors je vais attendre un peu avant de mettre celui-là en ligne. Pour vous laisser le temps de réagir.

**Kakashi : Oui, et tu nous laisses tous dans une situation pas possible !**

C'est pour ça que c'est intéressant, non ?

**Tous : NON !**

Quoi ? Un désaccord avec votre auteur préféré ?

**Tous : Le « préféré » est en trop.**

Ok. Vous allez tous être écrasés par une météorite.

**Gaara : Allez, s'il-te plaît, Takara-chan…**

Ooooooh, Gaara-kun, bien sûr, je vais continuer pour toi...

**Gaara : Vous voyez, c'est pas compliqué.**

**Tous : Oui, mais ça marche qu'avec toi.**

**Gaara : C'est grâce à mon charme inné…**

**Tous : ouais, bon, allez, au boulot, Takara-san.**

Bon, si vous insistez… Au chapitre !

°°°°°°°

« Quoi ?

-J'ai dit : « allez, on se pousse là-dedans ! »…

-VOUS SAVEZ L'HEURE QU'IL EST ?

-Parfaitement, Kakashi… Mais il pleut dehors, là…

-Et alors ? Vous avez peur de faire des cauchemars ?

-Remballe ton venin, Hyûga. C'est juste que, comme votre tente est la seule à être montée, nous venons nous y réfugier…

-C'est bien votre faute aussi, si vous avez pas dressé la vôtre !

-Quoi, Neji, tu ne vas pas venir au secours de pauvres petites kunoichis en détresse ? »

Le battement de sourcils parut de trop à Hinata qui, étouffant son rire, lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sasuke intervint, l'air furieux :

« Arrête de faire du charme à Hyûga, et retourne sous la pluie.

-Toujours aussi galant, l'Uchiwa…

-On est pas sensés être galants avec des kunoichis. On aurait pu discuter si vous n'étiez pas arrivées comme des sauvages !

-Les sauvages n'ont pas de sac…

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est… dehors ! »

Les filles échangèrent un regard malicieux, et Seihin fit un clin d'œil à Ino. Celle-ci se concentra un instant, et utilisa son jutsu de possession sur celui qui semblait avoir le plus d'autorité… Shikamaru. Elle garda en même temps possession de son propre corps, de façon à ce que les shinobis ne se doutent de rien.

« Galère… C'est bon, on vous laisse la place… »

Les shinobis se tournèrent vers lui d'un bloc :

« QUOI ?

-J'ai dit, on leur laisse la place… Attendez, on va pas les laisser geler dehors, non ?

-Il fait chaud, c'est juste de la pluie, elles vont pas fondre !

-Nous non plus, et puis, on a qu'à planter leur tente…

-Elles peuvent le faire aussi bien que nous !

-Peut-être, mais vous pouvez être surs qu'elles iraient raconter une version bieeeen enjolivée à Tsunade à leur retour…

-Et alors ? C'est notre parole contre la leur ! »

Ino comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien comme ça, d'autant plus que Neji commençait à considérer le soi-disant Shikamaru avec suspicion. Elle abandonna donc son corps, et le génie se retrouva avec tout le monde qui le regardait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi… Ino le laissa se demandait ce qui se passait pendant quelques secondes, puis eut une illumination.

« Nooon, ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! On va _très bien _tenir ici ! »

Et, sans crier gare, elle s'installa par terre juste à côté de Sasuke (qui était le plus proche), et se serra contre lui.

« Vous voyez, en se serrant, y'a parfaitement la place… »

Avec des sourires de folles échappées de l'asile, ses amies s'installèrent de même, Sakura près d'un Shikamaru perdu, Hinata collée à Sasuke et Seihin à Kakashi (ça alors, quelle surprise…). Si Jiraiya avait été là, il en aurait sans doute bien profité, mais là, les quatre shinobis étaient tous aussi rouges que des tomates trop mûres, et la situation devenait assez embarrassante : Sakura trouvait quand même qu'Ino était bien près de Sasuke, et Hinata regardait sa cousine avec un air menaçant…

Kakashi se leva brusquement en attrapant sa veste, qui lui avait précédemment servi d'oreiller :

« Bon, en fait, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour…

-JE T'ACCOMPAGNE ! »

Dans la série « ne nous abandonne pas »… En une demi-seconde, tous les garçons étaient sortis de la tente, laissant le champ libre aux quatre filles, qui éclatèrent de rire, toutes tensions oubliées. Elles s'installèrent en riant comme des folles, et écoutèrent avec ravissement les shinobis qui s'énervaient en essayant de monter une tente déjà passablement trempée… Et finirent par s'endormir, la conscience parfaitement tranquille !

°°°°°°

« Je me demande comment se passe leur mission…

-Ca dépend, tu parles à quel niveau ? »

Tenten fit volte-face, surprise que quelqu'un ait répondu à sa question rhétorique… Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, elle était seule sur ce balcon, non ?

« Gaara ? Ouuuf… Tu m'as fait peur !

-Oui, je produis généralement cet effet-là…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontais à propos de niveaux ?

-Eh bien, je pense que leur mission sera un succès, comme d'habitude, mais que…

-Que quoi ? Allez, Gaara, s'il-te plaît, dis !

-A mon avis, il n'y a que la moitié de leurs effectifs qui vont revenir vivants… »

Tenten se mordit les lèvres :

« Elle est si dangereuse que ça, leur mission ?

-Oh, non… Mais à tous les coups, il y aura au moins quatre meurtres, connaissant les membres de l'équipe… »

Tenten lui frappa le bras.

« Sois sérieux !

-Je suis toujours sérieux…

-Oui, sauf quand tu invites quelqu'un à danser sans avoir la moindre idée de comment on fait !

-D'accord, la prochaine fois, je ne viendrai pas te débarrasser des importuns…

-Au contraire, continue ! D'ailleurs, je te dois toujours un paiement pour ça…

-Non. Tu m'as appris à danser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ca, c'était pas un paiement, c'était un plaisir ! Allez, je t'invite à dîner ce soir, ça te va ? »

En regardant le visage sérieux du Kazekage, elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas trouver qu'elle allait trop loin, là… Aussi fut-elle très soulagée lorsqu'il sourit (ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être signalé), et hocha la tête.

« Ca me va… Merci beaucoup, Tenten. »

°°°°°

« Debout là-dedans ! »

Les pauvres shinobis, qui avaient eu un mal de chien à s'endormir dans leur tente trempée, et dont les rêves avaient été peuplés d'inondations, furent ainsi réveillés par une Sakura Haruno parfaitement en forme.

_Et dire que je pensais que c'était elle qui allait en voir de toutes les couleurs…_ songea misérablement le jeune Uchiwa, dont la seule envie était de se replonger dans son sac de couchage…

Mais les cris, les rires et la lumière qui leur parvenaient du dehors rendaient toute tentative de dormir complètement vouée à l'échec.

D'autant que, Sasuke s'en rendait compte tout à coup, il avait faim. Les émotions de la nuit précédente lui avaient ouvert l'appétit.

Et un délicieux fumet prometteur de petit-déjeuner chaud et réconfortant venait lui chatouiller les narines…

Ses compagnons avaient déjà commencé à ramasser leurs affaires, et Sasuke aperçut son ancien sensei qui parlait déjà avec Ino au dehors.

Conclusion : il était en retard.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque tous les shinobis furent rassemblés autour du feu, Hinata, qui faisait cuire des œufs, les regarda et leur demanda d'un air enjoué :

« Eh bien, vous avez pas l'air dans votre assiette ! Bien dormi ? »

Shikamaru pensa sincèrement à utiliser l'étreinte mortelle de l'ombre… Les autres se contentèrent d'essayer de tuer l'héritière des Hyûga avec de simples regards (ce qui est beaucoup moins efficace).

« Allez… Servez-vous, y'a pas que Neji qui soit cordon bleu chez les Hyûga ! »

Neji ignora la remarque, et fit passer le plat qu'elle lui tendait.

Après leur avoir laissé dix bonnes minutes pour manger, Sakura ramassa son sac et éleva la voix (ce que les shinobis pensèrent qu'elle faisait beaucoup trop souvent, ces derniers temps) :

« Hé, vous rêvez ? Je vous signale qu'on a encore pas mal de chemin à faire… Et je préfèrerais que nous finissions cette mission rapidement ! »

Kakashi regarda la jeune fille en plissant son œil.

« Je ne comprends pas, Sakura. D'habitude, tu n'as pas tant hâte de rentrer au village, tu préfères prendre ton temps. Pourquoi es-tu si pressée, dis-moi ? »

Sakura rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux (ce qui jurait horriblement avec la couleur rose de ses cheveux), et bredouilla une explication sans queue ni tête.

Forcément, la discussion devint beaucoup intéressante tout à coup… Depuis quand Sakura avait-elle quelque chose à cacher ?

« Allez, Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais RIEN, Ino !

-Oui, c'est ça, et tu crois qu'avec cette magnifique couleur coquelicot, on va te croire ?

-Est-ce que par hasard vous douteriez de ma bonne foi ? »

La réponse qu'elle lut dans le regard de ses compagnons était unanime : « OUI ! »

« Et toi, est-ce que tu douterais de notre discrétion ? Allez, dis, sinon, je vais farfouiller dans ton esprit… Ou Sasuke et Kakashi te feront dire la vérité sous Sharingan ! Et je te préviens qu'en plus de cette réponse, je te poserai des questions plus embarrassantes…

Là, le terrain devenait glissant… Sakura pouvait être sure que son amie n'hésiterait pas à lui faire dévoiler tous ses secrets… Autant parler, c'était moins dangereux. Mais Ino allait payer pour ça !

« C'est juste que… Vous ne vous moquerez pas de moi ?

-Mais non ! répliqua Sasuke, agacé.

-Alors… J'ai demandé à Tsunade-sama de… De-me-donner-un-squad-de-gennins-à-entraîner. »

Les autres la regardaient avec la bouche grande ouverte, sidérés par cette nouvelle. Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'un projet pareil, même pas à Ino ! Ca sortait d'où, ça ?

«D'où tu sors une idée pareille ? »

Le tact des Uchiwa était légendaire… Sakura se mordit les lèvres.

« Je voulais vous en parler un peu plus tard… J'étais sure que vous trouveriez ça stupide, mais j'en avais tellement envie…

-Stupide ? C'est la meilleure idée que tu aies eue depuis… depuis… longtemps ! »

Ino se jeta à son cou, la confondant encore d'avantage, alors qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« C'est sûr ! Tu seras un super sensei !

-Hinata…

-Tu ne crois pas, Seihin ?

-T'as raison ! Encore mieux que Kurenaï ! »

La bande des filles au complet trouvait visiblement que c'était l'idée de l'année. En revanche, les avis semblaient plus partagés du côté des shinobis…

« Je pense que tu te débrouilleras très bien, déclara nonchalamment son ancien sensei. Vu comme tu réussissais à faire piger des trucs comme le chakra à Naruto, tes élèves vont avoir un maître en or.

-Mais que feras-tu de ton boulot de med-nin ? Tu es une des meilleures de Konoha ! objecta Shikamaru.

-Je continuerai, je pense… Mais à temps partiel, le soir, après mon boulot avec les gennins.

-Ca me semble pas mal alors… Si tu réussis à tout faire.

-Je m'arrangerai… Et toi, Neji, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il hésita.

« Si Gaï Maïto a été un sensei potable, tu pourrais te débrouiller… »

Sakura rayonnait positivement. Elle qui croyait que ses compagnons allaient tourner son idée en ridicule ! Les voir approuver unanimement son projet !

Enfin… Presque unanimement.

Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur, ayant mal dormi ét ayant été réveillé sans ménagements. Il en voulait obscurément à Sakura pour

« Jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide. Et l'Hokage a accepté un projet pareil ? »

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, toujours assis avec son petit-déjeuner inachevé près du feu.

« Si tu décides de t'occuper d'une bande de trois gamins insupportables, tu vas devoir négliger ton travail de med-nin. Et surtout, tu ne pourras plus mener à bien de vraies missions. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Personnellement, je prendrai ça comme une trahison envers le village. »

Si Sasuke avait simplement dit qu'elle devrait laisser tomber des fonctions plus utiles, Sakura aurait été déçue, sans plus. Mais qu'il ait dit qu'elle trahissait le village, ça n'allait pas du tout, ça ! Elle fut sur le point de lui rappeler l'époque où il était carrément allé rejoindre Orochimaru, mais se contint avec difficulté. Trahir Konoha, rien que ça !

« On peut servir son village autrement qu'en allant sur les chemins taper sur des ninjas ennemis ! Préparer la relève, tu connais ? Il n'y a pas que des gens comme toi qui foncent droit devant au combat, il y en a d'autres qui surveillent les arrières…

-Elle a raison, Sasuke ! Si tu prends les choses comme ça, ça veut dire que quand j'ai quitté l'Ambu pour vous entraîner c'était une trahison aussi ? remarqua Kakashi.

-Elle serait beaucoup plus utile en gardant ses fonctions. Et n'essaye pas de comparer vos deux cas, Kakashi, tout le monde sait très bien que si vous nous avez pris en charge, c'est parce que Hokage le Troisième vous l'avait demandé…

-C'est possible, mais j'aurais parfaitement pu refuser.

-C'est ça, refuser un ordre direct de l'Hokage ? Essayez donc avec Tsunade-sama, vous verrez le résultat…

-De toutes façons, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, et je deviendrai sensei, quoi que le vénérable dernier descendant des Uchiwa puisse dire ! Et maintenant, en route ! »

Et Sakura, coupant court à la discussion, partit vitesse grand V en direction de leur destination, obligeant les autres à démarrer en catastrophe pour la suivre.

Ino la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

« T'inquiète, Sakura, t'as parfaitement raison de pas l'écouter !

-Je sais… Merci, ma vieille…

-Vieille ? Sympa ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et Sakura se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux. De toute façon, qui se souciait de l'opinion de Uchiwa Sasuke ? Mieux valait se concentrer sur la mission, et ignorer les casse-pieds qui polluaient immanquablement l'équipe. Enfin, en l'occurrence, le casse-pieds.

D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver à destination…

°°°°°

« Gaara ? »

Pas de réponse. D'accord. Elle rentrait d'un long et fatiguant entraînement à huit heures du soir, elle arrivait à son appart en s'attendant fermement à retrouver son frère et le dîner prêt, puis que c'était son tour de cuisiner (non mais sans blague !), et elle trouvait le logement complètement vide !

Si elle cassait quelque chose ?

Elle sortit son éventail géant, et le secoua violemment, créant un courant d'air qui balaya une bonne partie des objets de l'appartement sur son passage…

« Oh, non ! C'est pas vrai… »

Tous ses papiers qu'elle avait soigneusement rangés le matin même… Ce qu'elle pouvait être gourde, parfois… _Fille galère…_

Elle secoua la tête. C'était dingue, même quand il était parti en mission à 100 km de là, Shikamaru Nara trouvait une manière de l'obnubiler !

Enfin, elle exagérait. Il avait été très sympa au bal. Et il l'avait raccompagné très gentiment. Bref, il n'était pas aussi désespérant qu'elle ne le pensait depuis déjà pas mal d'années.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle serait presque contente de le voir. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à passer la soirée toute seule comme une dinde.

Au fait, pourquoi passerait-elle cette soirée toute seule ? Ok, son frère l'avait abandonnée, mais elle avait bien des amis avec qui elle pourrait s'amuser un peu. Voyons.

Ino, Hinata et Sakura étaient en mission… Avec Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke et Kakashi… Lee aussi… avec Naruto et Shôji… Restait les anciens senseis, Kiba, Shino… Ah, non, lui, il lui donnait des frissons… et Tenten.

Evidemment ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Elle ramassa un pull qui traînait (il commençait à faire frisquet dehors), et sortit en coup de vent de chez elle. Tenten habitait à quelques rues de chez elle, quelle veine !

Elle courut le long des ruelles sombres de son quartier, en direction de l'appart' de son amie.

Arrivée devant sa porte, elle frappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Agacée, elle songea à défoncer la porte. Tenten était bien chez elle pourtant, il y avait de la lumière. Impatientée, la jeune fille appuya brutalement sur la poignée de la porte qui… s'ouvrit ?

Attendez, elle s'était énervée sur cette porte pendant vingt minutes, alors qu'elle s'ouvrait bêtement à la première injonction polie ?

Booon. Se CALMER ! Grrr… Les portes sont faites pour embêter le monde. Il faut s'y faire.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement, se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle entendait des voix, et y entra en s'exclamant :

« Ben t'es devenue sourde, Tenten ? »

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait l'intention de s'exclamer, à l'origine…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

-Je passe la soirée avec une amie, pourquoi ? »

Fulminer était l'une des occupations préférées de Temari. Mais là, son petit frère lui sembla si mignon, tout rouge, en compagnie d'une fille que visiblement il appréciait beaucoup, devant un dîner qui…

Un dîner ?

« Bon, écoutez, c'est pas tout, ça, mais j'ai faim ! Je m'incruste, les tourtereaux ! »

Les tourte-quoi !

« Heu, Temari… »

Tenten aurait bien voulu passer la soirée tranquille avec le Kazekage de Suna… Enfin bon… Il fallait visiblement l'accord de la famille…

°°°°°

« Bien. Nous devons couvrir une aire de 60 km carrés… Pour faire le plus vite possible, nous allons nous répartir en quatre équipes de deux. N'oubliez pas de garder vos arrières, hein ? Il se peut qu'il y ait des ennemis à la clef de cette mission. C'est galère, mais c'est comme ça. Bon, comme équipes… Il vaudrait mieux que les Hyûga se séparent, étant donné que leur Byakugan permettra de protéger l'équipe des agressions éventuelles. Sasuke, tu as beaucoup trop utilisé de forces aujourd'hui… Après tout, tu n'as pas totalement récupéré de ton… accrochage… avec Neji (échange de coups d'œil furieux des deux partis)… Sakura, la seule med-nin du groupe, t'accompagnera donc.

-QUOI ? Je le laisserai crever la gueule ouverte, oui !

-Pas besoin d'elle.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis… Ino, tu feras équipe avec moi. Nous sommes rodés.

-Ok. Tant que c'est pas avec Neji…

-Neji, tu iras avec Seihin. Elle ne maîtrise pas parfaitement le Byakugan, et tu devras la protéger en cas de danger, ok ?

-Parfait.

-C'est sûr qu'avec Neji, je risque pas grand-chose… Ca va être barbant au possible…

-Arrête tu me flattes…

-Ca suffit. Hinata et Kakashi, vous ferez équipe, donc. C'est clair ?

-Tu as raison, opina Kakashi. Tu as trouvé les meilleures compositions d'équipes possibles. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Seulement… Sakura, Sasuke. La réussite de la mission passe avant vos querelles, d'accord ?

-Evidemment, répondit Sakura avec un regard furieux.

-Hn. »

Les quatre équipes se dispersèrent immédiatement dans quatre directions différentes pour commencer à placer leurs pièges.

Kakashi et Hinata couraient sans échanger un mot en direction de l'Ouest. Soudain, la jeune fille s'arrêta et se figea…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata-san ?

-Chut… Regarde…

-Heu… Tu sais, j'ai pas de Byakugan, moi… Et il y a un magnifique rideau d'arbres dans cette direction…

-Ah oui… Eh bien, derrière ce rideau, il y a aussi… »

°°°°°

Ooooh que je suis méchante ! Vous m'en voulez, hein ?

Eh oui ! La suite au prochain chapitre ! Qu'y a-t-il derrière ce rideau d'arbres ? Qu'est-ce qui a forcé Hinata à s'arrêter ? Ce sera dévoilé dans…

**Kakashi : Bof. Telle qu'on te connaît, ça va encore être un truc débile…**

Mais écoutez qui parle !

**Tenten : En tous cas, ça avance bien, avec mon Gaara-kun !**

**Gaara : Oui, on a eu droit à une bonne partie à nous tous seuls.**

C'est parce que je t'aimeuh, Gaara-kun !

**Tous : Bon, on se calme, Takara !**

Pfff, vous êtes pas drôles. Et d'abord, appelez-moi Takara-sama !

**Tous : T'aimerais bien…**

Bon, avant que ce manque de respect envers l'auteur ne choque le jeune public, je stoppe le chapitre ! Allez, une petite review ? SVP ?

Takara Hatake (sama)


	12. Oto entre dans la danse !

Ahah ! Comme j'ai enfin réussi à mettre le chapitre 11 sur (le document manager bloquait), je commence le 12. Je trouve qu'il est grand temps que quelques couples soient enfin formés, non ? Alors, c'est peut-être pour ce chapitre, peut-être pas, on va bien voir…

**Kakashi : Ok, j'ai la priorité !**

Bon, pour cette requête abusive, tu seras casé en dernier…

**K : Non, allez, pas ça, Takara !**

Gniârk gniârk… Je me sens méchante, là…

**Tous : Ouais, ben te venge pas sur nous, SVP.**

Ca vous verrez bien. D'ailleurs, je me sens bien partie, je commence !

**Tous : Euh, tu veux pas te calmer un peu avant ?**

Nan ! Au boulot !

**Tous : Misère…**

°°°°°

Oto fait surface !

« Oui, eh bien derrière ce rideau d'arbre, il y a… »

Hinata fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique, ce qui agaça au plus haut point son compagnon.

« Ok, Hinata, c'est pour aujourd'hui ?

-Ca va… Il y a Sasuke et Sakura qui sont en train de se disputer…

-C'est pas vrai, déjà ?

-C'était pas une très bonne idée de les mettre ensemble, hein ?

-Non, depuis le bal, ils sont en froid…

-Pourtant, il était chouette, ce bal…

-Oui, d'accord, Kakashi, n'empêche qu'ils se sont disputés à propos de Neji, et vu ce que Sasuke a dit à Mlle Haruno ce matin, ça doit pas être le grand amour entre eux…

-Mais au contraire ! Enfin, je veux dire… Ils ne se disputeraient pas si…

-Je ne crois pas au proverbe : « L'amour commence toujours par des disputes »…

-Ben pourtant, si tu regardes Shikamaru et Temari…

-Hem… Ne te mêle pas trop des affaires de autres, Hatake. »

Shikamaru et Ino venaient de déboucher dans la clairière. Le jeune homme était rouge d'embarras et d'énervement.

« Bon, c'est pas pour dire, mais comment ça se fait que tout le monde se retrouve là ? Vous deviez aller vers l'Est, Ino, non ?

-Oui, mais quand on s'est aperçus que vous étiez arrêtés, et Sakura et Sasuke aussi, on a décidé de venir voir ce qui se passait…

-Comment saviez-vous que nous étions arrêtés ?

-Dépistage de chakra, tu connais ? Vous n'êtes pas précisément discrets, tous les deux… »

Kakashi se racla la gorge, espérant par là attirer l'attention, mais les deux filles s'étaient lancées dans un débat sur les meilleurs moyens de déguiser leur chakra, et n'avaient pas l'air de faire attention, ni à Shikamaru, ni à lui…

« Hum, hum…

-Alors, tu crois qu'avec ce jutsu…

-Hum, hum…

-Non, pas du tout, ça ne marche pas comme ça !

-Hum, hum…

-Pourtant, Hinata, Tsunade-sama m'a bien dit…

-Bon, ce serait trop demander de nous écouter une minute ? »

Ino se tourna vers Kakashi :

« Je crois que l'épouvantail veut dire quelque chose…

-Bien vu… Vous êtes galères, les filles.

-Ca va, hein ! Alors, quoi, Kakashi ?

-Heu, c'est juste que… On va séparer Sasuke et Sakura avant qu'ils ne s'entre-trucident ? »

Les quatre ninjas se regardèrent fixement.

« Ca me semble une bonne idée… »

°°°°°

« Je te dis que mettre un piège là est aberrant !

-Dis-donc, c'est toi l'Ambu, ici, ou moi ?

-Ah ben elles sont belles, les recrues de l'Ambu ! J'ai bien raison de vouloir être sensei ! Si tu mets un piège là, pourquoi pas aussi un écriteau avec marqué : « Messieurs les ninjas d'Oto No Kuni, je vous prie de faire le tour de ce bosquet d'arbres pour tomber dans le piège qui y a été posé à votre intention, merci », tant que tu y es ? Tu te souviens des leçons de Kakashi ? Youhou, on apprend ça niveau Genin !

-Bien sûr, oui, et le mettre en plein milieu du chemin, c'est tellement évident que ça équivaut bien à placer un écriteau !

-Oui, mais au moins ça a une chance de marcher !

-Tu es vraiment…

-Plus maligne que toi, en tous cas, Sasuke. Elle a raison, ce coup-là. »

Les deux ninjas, tous rouges à force de hurler l'un contre l'autre, firent volte-face.

« Ah ! Tu vois ! Si Kakashi le dit !

-Il y a des moyens de camoufler un piège trop visible. Mais comment veux-tu qu'un piège trop bien caché soit utile… Si personne ne risque de tomber dedans ! »

Sasuke grogna, puis les regarda d'un air agacé.

« Si Sakura m'avait laissé finir… Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais placer des pièges…

-On dirait pas…

-Tais-toi, Haruno. Ce que j'avais prévu, c'est un piège à plusieurs niveaux. Des parchemins explosifs en carrés répartis dans cet endroit où personne de bon sens ne mettrait les pieds…

-Tu n'as donc aucun bon sens.

-Tais-toi, tu es lourde. Et sur le chemin logique, des pièges-leurres pour les rabattre dans l'aire de contrôle des parchemins explosifs. C'est imparable, ils ne comprendront même pas ce qui leur arrive. Un jour, j'ai failli tomber dans un piège pareil, heureusement Neji était là et a utilisé son Byakugan…

-Tiens, il est donc utile parfois, Hyûga ?

-Tu parles, Ino, s'il n'avait pas été là, on aurait été débarrassées de Sasuke… »

Le regard de glace que lui lança le shinobi en question la rendit un peu honteuse. Après tout, ils étaient censés faire équipe, et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était odieuse avec lui… Même si, à son humble avis, il l'avait bien mérité.

« Oui. Ce n'est pas trop bête, comme plan, finalement.

-Evidemment, il faut laisser les autres exposer leurs idées jusqu'au bout… C'est comme ça qu'on se fait écraser, en ne se servant pas assez de sa tête ! »

Hinata ferma les yeux. Si Sakura avait eu quelques velléités de réconciliations, elles étaient envolées, maintenant.

« Tu aimerais bien, hein, que je me fasse écraser ?

-Eh bien, ça te donnerait peut-être une leçon…

-Toujours aussi galant, Uchiwa Sasuke !

-Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'être galant. Seulement…

-On sait, un Ambu, le dernier Uchiwa ou presque, le Sharingan Sasuke, l'idole de toutes les groupies du village, le…

-Ca suffit ! »

L'expression du visage de l'Uchiwa faisait peur…

« Je n'ai demandé ni à être le dernier Uchiwa, ni l'idole de toutes les filles du villages comme tu dis, et je n'ai aucun mérite à posséder un Sharingan. Tu peux rengainer ton sarcasme, Haruno, tu ne m'intéresses pas, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes bêtises. C'est clair ?

-Oh, très clair… C'est vrai qu'il y a « peu de choses que tu aimes et beaucoup que tu détestes », j'avais oublié que je faisais partie de la seconde catégorie… Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de dormir ! »

Les quatre autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient pu faire partie de la même équipe pendant des années ! Shikamaru prit la seule décision qui s'imposait :

« Bon. Je vais faire équipe avec Sasuke, Ino et Sakura, continuez ensemble. Ca évitera des accidents fâcheux. »

Sakura, de nouveau tout sourires, s'avança vers sa meilleure amie et lui frappa dans la main : « Ah, enfin une équipière potable ! Allez, viens ma vieille ! »

Et elles reprirent leur chemin sans plus s'occuper des shinobis restants.

« Tsssk, partir sans dire au revoir, quelle impolitesse… remarqua paresseusement Kakashi (et non pas Shikamaru). Bon, on y va, Hinata-chan ? »

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Euh, pourquoi, tu as changé de nom, subitement ?

-Non, Kakashi, intervint Shikamaru (Sasuke était obstinément silencieux). Je crois que c'est le « chan » qui l'a surprise…

-Ah ? »

Kakashi avait ajouté le chan sans y penser… Il devint légèrement rouge sous le masque et se gifla mentalement, avant de répondre avec désinvolture :

« Eh bien quoi ? C'est si étonnant que ça ? Tout le monde l'appelle Hinata-chan… Et puis, elle est peut-être étonnée, mais elle réagit pas vite. On y va oui ?

-Ah, euh… Oui, Kakashi-KUN ! »

Shikamaru sourit. Vlan, dans les dents de Kakashi ! Tiens… Ah, non… Il avait pas l'air si mécontent que ça…

Pff, c'était bien le peine d'avoir plus de 200 points de QI et un Sharingan pour aller tomber amoureux comme un gamin. Et en plus, il arrivait même pas à le cacher, même avec un masque… Pitoyable. Voilà quelque chose qui ne risquait pas de lui arriver, à lui, Nara Shikamaru !

Hinata et Kakashi se levèrent. Juste avant de partir, Hinata se tourna vers le jeune homme :

« Ah, au fait, Shikamaru… Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas Temari-chan au lieu de « fille galère » ? »

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle put, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

_Bon. On évite de devenir rouge comme une tomate… D'ailleurs, y'a pas de raison… ABSOLUMENT aucune raison… Et on s'occupe de cette satanée mission. Et si Sasuke se permet un commentaire, il est mort. »_

°°°°°

« Neji !

-…

-Nejiiiii !

-…

-Eh oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Non.

-Ah, tu vois ! Tu pourrais répondre, espèce de misanthrope asocial !

-Quel beau pléonasme…

-Ca va, hein ! Bon, alors, réponds : pourquoi on va dans cette direction au lieu de celle que Shikamaru nous a assignée ?

-Pour te faire poser des questions.

-Mauvaise réponse ! Tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est que je me taise !

-Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

-Parce que je veux une réponse ! Après y'aura une chance que j'arrête de parler dans le vide. Oh, là là, si seulement j'avais pu faire équipe avec Ino, elle au moins elle est marrante !

-Tiens, pas avec Kakashi ?

-Ras le bol d'essayer de rendre Hinata jalouse… Tu comprends, ils progressent pas vite, tous les deux ! Faut bien les aider un peu ! »

Neji, étonné, la regarda avec, pour la première fois, un peu de considération.

« Tu remontes dans mon estime, Seihin-san.

-Je vois ça. Depuis quand tu dis san ? Pourquoi pas sama tant qu'on y est ? Cela dit, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi on fonce par là ?

-Oui. Tu ne sens pas ce déploiement de chakra ? Il y a un combat de ce côté.

-Quoi ? Tu sais qui est impliqué ? demanda Seihin en accélérant.

-Il y a trois kunoichis et un ninja. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire… »

Seihin réfléchit un instant.

« Alors, c'est forcément une de nos équipes contre deux kunoichis, elles sont toutes mixte. Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est ?

-Sinon, je te le dirais !

-Pas sûr… Ca va, me regarde pas comme ça, et accélère ! »

Neji la vit prendre de l'avance sur lui avec étonnement. Comment pouvait-elle être plus rapide que lui ? Il se força à la rattraper (fierté oblige), et accéléra en direction de la source de chakra.

°°°°°

« Sakura, tu ne sens pas quelque chose de bizarre ?

-Hm ? Attends une seconde Ino, tu vois bien que je galère pour placer ce… Ah, c'est bon. Quoi ?

-Je te demandais si tu ne sentais pas quelque chose de bizarre…

-De quoi tu… Attends. »

La jeune Haruno se concentra un peu plus.

« Tu as raison, Ino. Des chakras très bien cachés…

-Des ninjas d'Oto ?

-Probablement. Dissimule ton aura, vite ! »

Une fois qu'Ino eut obéi, Sakura lui fit signe déposer un dernier piège puis de se cacher. Elles restèrent tapies dans les fourrés, à attendre, sentant les auras se rapprocher rapidement.

_Ils ont repéré notre situation, mais nous sommes quasiment invisibles. Ca devrait aller. _

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux ninjas, un shinobi et une kunoichi, firent irruption dans la clairière. La fille jura en la trouvant vide.

« Elles ont déjà disparu.

-Fais attention, Hasaki ! Ils ont dû poser des pièges.

-Elles. Je te jure que ce sont des filles.

-Toi et ton féminisme… C'est pas tout, ça, on doit les trouver, et leur soutirer des informations pour maître Orochimaru.

-Elles ne doivent pas être loin, mais je ne sens pas de chakra. Et toi, Yumiya ? »

Sakura regarda l'homme se concentrer en espérant qu'il ne serait pas aussi sensible aux auras que l'était Ino…

« Rien. Alors, elles le cachent. Elles savent que nous sommes là. Il faut battre le terrain, attention aux pièges. »

En les voyant commencer à fouiller, Ino décida de profiter de l'effet de surprise pendant qu'elles en disposaient encore. Elle fit signe à Sakura d'attendre, et se concentra.

« Shintenshin no Jutsu ! »

Une partie de son esprit prit possession de celui de la fille, Hasaki, tandis que la deuxième resta chevillée à son propre corps.

« Allez, Sakura ! »

Les deux kunoichis de Konoha bondirent hors de leur cachette et firent face au dernier ninja d'Oto restant.

« Ino ! Ficelle la fille, pendant que tu la tiens, je m'occupe de ce type ! »

Sakura réfléchit un instant. Yumiya devait avoir des jutsus puissants pour qu'Orochimaru se soit intéressé à lui. Ou alors…

Elle se figea de surprise. Contrairement à sa compagne, le shinobi portait la marque d'Orochimaru. Celle du ciel, celle-là même que portait Sasuke !

Il n'était maintenant plus question de le capturer vivant, mais plutôt de limiter les dégâts. Elle pouvait le battre : après tout, ses amis avaient écrasé le quintet d'Oto alors qu'ils étaient encore Genin, mais elle risquait fort d'en sortir avec deux ou trois jambes en moins. L'état dans lequel Chôji était revenu était terrifiant, à l'époque…

« Ino ! Dépêche-toi ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

La kunoichi blonde fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son amie se déclarait-elle vaincue avant même d'avoir engagé le combat ?

« Il porte la marque d'Orochimaru ! »

Les yeux d'Ino s'agrandirent. Oh, problème…

Elle s'empressa d'aller se placer aux côtés de Sakura.

Yumiya les regardait avec un air de supériorité parfaitement exaspérante.

_J'vais me le faire, celui-là !_

Il prit la parole :

« Si vous tenez à la vie, je vous suggère de vous rendre tout de suite…

-C'est beau l'espoir…

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'allais vous dire. Alors, donnez-moi vos noms, que je sache qui je vais livrer à maître Orochimaru ? »

Sakura hésita un instant, puis estima que le faire parler gagnerait du temps pour réfléchir à une stratégie.

« Je suis Haruno Sakura.

-Je suis Yamanaka Ino. »

Sakura regretta beaucoup par la suite d'avoir pris cette initiative…

« Vous êtes donc d'une part l'élève particulière de l'Hokage… Et la détentrice d'une technique dont mon maître m'a parlé… C'est grâce à ça que vous avez eu Hasaki je suppose ? Ce n'est pas une grande perte, elle est faible.

-Quoi ? laissa échapper Sakura. Vous n'allez même pas l'aider ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Cela dit, merci d'avoir décliné vote identité… Ca va me permettre d'avoir assez de données pour passer directement en niveau 2. »

Oh, non ! Les deux filles avaient entendu plusieurs fois leurs amis raconter leur combat respectif. S'il passait en niveau deux… Ca y était ! Avec sa peau grisâtre et ses cornes rouges, Yumiya paraissait encore plus effrayant… En plus, il avait probablement un jutsu héréditaire redoutable, et elles n'avaient aucune idée duquel, alors qu'il connaissait visiblement les leurs à fond.

Bref, ça se présentait mal…

« Je vais vous faire une faveur et vous laisser attaquer en premier… A votre place, j'en profiterais avant que mon premier geste ne vous anéantisse. »

Sakura s'interdit de paniquer. Elle sentait Ino prête à la seconder à son premier mouvement, mais elle décida de laisser l'affreux venir. Plus elles en sauraient sur lui, plus elles auraient de chances.

« Vous vous obstinez ? Parfait, je prends la main. Keimusho Kyoufuu no Jutsu ! (La prison de vent !) »

Les deux kunoichis se sentirent entourées d'un vent tellement fort qu'il menaçait de les déchirer s'il réussissait à les arracher au sol.

« On… On dirait… Le jutsu de Temari !

-Il n'a pas d'éventail. Attention, il va nous soulever ! Ino, accroche-toi à moi ! »

Ino obéit sans poser de questions, et Sakura se baissa pour offrir moins de prise au vent qui gagnait en force à chaque seconde. Elle leva les deux mains, puis en frappa le sol en utilisant tout sa force. Elle s'arracha les ongles en se creusant des prises dans le sol, espérant que Yumiya utiliserait suffisamment de chakra pour n'être plus capable d tenir son jutsu.

Ino, qui s'agrippait à elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Yumiya contrôlait parfaitement le mouvement de son vent, et il essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, en lui tailladant les bras. Elle tenait bon, mais la douleur était presque intolérable, et elle risquait de lâcher, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne sentait plus ses bras.

Sakura était moins exposée, car Yumiya avait visiblement plus de mal à faire souffler son vent aussi près du sol. Elle tendit un bras en direction de son amie et soigna les blessures les plus graves, espérant que ça suffirait.

Soudain, Ino eut une idée.

« A toi, Sakura. Et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »

Et elle lâcha.

Sakura, horrifiée, la vit s'élever dans les airs, et vit le vent qui commençait à la malmener. Il fallait faire vite, dans son état…

Elle sortit ses mains du sol, et se releva avec difficulté. Yumiya lui tournait le dos. Une belle occasion. Trop belle même !

La différence entre le courage et la témérité, c'est que le premier manque de la stupidité du deuxième. Elle recule jusqu'à avoir un arbre dans le dos, sure qu'on ne pourrait pas l'attaquer par là, et lança un shuriken dans le dos de Yumiya.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, le clone se dissipa, mais Ino était toujours en l'air, torturée par des milliers d'épées de vent… Mais où pouvait-il se cacher ?

Il fallait faire vite, mais il ne servait à rien de se précipiter sans réfléchir. Elle observa rapidement la clairière où ils se trouvaient. Yumiya avait dû chercher un endroit d'où il pourrait les surveiller toutes les deux, et utiliser son jutsu. Elle faillit se décourager. Il y avait au moins vingt positions possibles ! Si au moins elle disposait d'un Byakugan !

Un cri d'Ino lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était à perdre du temps alors que sa meilleure amie était en train de se faire déchiqueter ?

« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas créer mille clones, comme Naruto, mais vingt suffiraient largement. Elle les envoya tout autour de la clairière pour dénicher le ninja d'Oto. Il y avait une faille dans son jutsu. Il ne pouvait pas l'étendre à deux ennemis éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il fallait donc faire attention à ne pas trop s'approcher. Le problème, c'était de savoir à quelle distance le point de non-retour se trouvait !

Elle fut vite fixée… L'un de ses clones, qui passa à trois mètres de l'endroit où Ino se trouvait, se fit aspirer et disparut.

Elle déglutit. _Bon sang, Ino, tiens bon, je t'assure que je fais aussi vite que je peux…_

L'un de ses clones hurla : « Ici, attention ! » et disparut.

C'était logique. Le vent allait forcément de Yumiya à Ino.

Il était donc impossible à atteindre, d'autant qu'il s'était forcément placé de façon à ne pas pouvoir être surpris de dos.

Son jutsu n'avait donc aucune faille. Il pouvait parfaitement s'occuper de ses adversaires les uns après les autres. Surtout qu'il ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse.

Il ne s'agissait plus de faire un plan. Elle n'avait plus le temps si elle voulait qu'Ino survive. Plus le temps de faire dans la finesse.

Elle fourragea dans son paquetage, et en sortit un longue corde reliée à deux grappins, et en fit tourner une extrémité…

_« Ca passe ou ça casse… »_

Elle mit toute sa force dans son jet, pour qu'il traverse la mini-tempête, et aille s'accrocher au bras de Yumiya, puis fit de même en direction de son amie, sans laisser le temps au ninja d'Oto de réagir. Puis elle saisit le milieu de la corde et tira de toutes ses forces.

Destabilisé, le ninja bascula de la branche où il était perché, et relâcha son jutsu, tandis que le corps inerte d'Ino vint tomber aux pieds de Sakura.

Celle-ci lança un ninjutsu au hasard pour ralentir Yumiya, puis se pencha vers la jeune Yamanaka et commença immédiatement à soigner ses blessures avec le peu de chakra qui lui restait.

Ino rouvrit les yeux et ne prit même pas le temps de la remercier. Elle se redressa avec peine, et fixa leur ennemi du regard :

« Shintenshin no Jutsu ! »

Sakura vit Yumiya se figer, et le corps d'Ino retomber. Dans son état, évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas garder de contrôle sur son propre corps. La bouche de Yumiya s'ouvrit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, Sakura ? Tues-le, vite !

-Mais… Si je blesse son corps… Le tien va aussi…

-Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose très vite, tout sera à recommencer, et là, il va nous avoir ! Je t'en prie… »

Sakura se mordit les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'Ino avait raison… Si elle ne tuait pas Yumiya, elles mourraient toutes les deux, ce serait tout !

Il y avait peut-être un moyen…

« Ino, avance, je n'ai plus la force de marcher. »

Ino, dans le corps de Yumiya, obéit. Elle s'approcha de Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus qu'à tendre la main pour lui trancher la gorge. Sakura prit un kunaï, et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle espérait seulement qu'il lui en restait assez…

Elle posa la main sur le cou d'Ino (la vraie, dont le corps gisait à côté d'elle), comme pour lui demander pardon, et saisit un kunaï.

Juste avant qu'elle ne frappe, Ino réussit à lui dire :

« Sakura… Dis quand même à Neji… Que c'était lui, dans le journal… »

La med-nin hocha la tête, réprimant son envie de pleurer, et enfonça son arme dans la gorge du ninja d'Oto.

Yumiya… Ou plutôt Ino… S'effondra, sans vie.

Dans la main droite de Sakura commença à se concentrer du chakra vert… Elle était à tel point centrée sur son jutsu médical qu'elle n'entendit même pas le hurlement de rage et de douleur qui retentit à l'entrée de la clairière.

°°°°°

« On est presque arrivés ! Sors tes kunaïs, Seihin !

-Ok, c'est fait. »

Les deux Hyûgas firent irruption dans la clairière, les yeux fixés sur les quatre ninjas qui s'y trouvaient.

Sakura semblait au bord de l'épuisement, le premier ninja d'Oto gisait complètement attaché, et le troisième était proche de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Et Ino… Morte ? Non. C'était bien sa voix, qui sortait des lèvres du shinobi…

« Sakura… Dis quand même à Neji… Que c'était lui, dans le journal… »

Neji vit Sakura plonger le kunaï dans la gorge de l'homme, tuant par le même coup sa meilleure amie…

« INO ! NON ! »

Seihin ne put le retenir. Il se laissa tomber à terre, les mains sur le visage, les larmes coulant à travers ses doigts…

Si seulement ils étaient arrivés plus tôt…

Essayant de calmer son cousin, Seihin ne vit pas non plus le chakra vert de Sakura qui coulait sur le cou ensanglanté d'Ino, refermant les plaies qui s'y étaient formées par sa faute.

La jeune med-nin se laissa tomber à terre et glisser dans l'inconscience. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux… Si seulement cela pouvait suffir… Ino…

°°°°°

Ooooh, que c'est méchant. Ooooh, que vous allez m'en vouloir…

**Ino : OUI ! Non mais, ça va pas ? Juste au moment où y'aurait pu y avoir un happy end, tu…**

Ben c'est ça, mon boulot !

**Neji : T'as pas honte de tuer ma petite amie potentiel ?**

**Sasuke : Et peut-être Sakura aussi ?**

**Sakura : Tiens, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Sasuke-kun ?**

**Sasuke : Hum…**

Ca suffit ! Je tue qui je veux, quand je veux, si je veux ! Et puis relisez la fin, elle a une petite chance !

**Tous : (relisent) Ah oui…**

Vous voyez ? Bon, allez, une petite review (ou deux… ou trois…)

Takara Hatake


	13. Quiproquos

Bon, alors je ne vais pas vous faire languir… je… Hein ? Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ino ?

**Ino : Nous avons formé l'AHME.**

La quoi ?

**Ino : L'Association des Héros Maltraités par leur Ecrivain. J'en suis la présidente, et je vous préviens tout de suite que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !**

Quoi ?

**Ino : Je m'en vais te vous faire un procès, moi, Mademoiselle !**

Mais… Mais…

**Neji : Parfaitement !**

**Kakashi : Et moi aussi, pour toutes les vacheries qui nous sont arrivées depuis le début !**

**Tous : Ouais ! Et moi…**

SILENCE !

**Tous : …**

Ca suffit ! Ou je vous tue tous au prochain chapitre ! Cruellement ! Et Konoha sera dévasté par Oto et l'Akatsuki réunis !

**Tous :…**

Quel calme… C'est pas mieux comme ça ?

**Tous :… (mais n'en pensent pas moins)**

Alors, dans la quiétude et la tranquillité, je vais pouvoir commencer, n'est-ce pas ? Allons-y.

°°°°°

« Neji… »

Le ninja n'eut aucune réaction.

« Neji, lève-toi… Nous avons une mission à remplir pour le village… »

Mais pourquoi Seihin s'occupait-t-elle de choses sans importances… Alors qu'Ino, la fille qu'il aimait, venait de mourir sous ses yeux ?

« Neji ! Il faut aider Sakura ! Viens, souviens-toi de la règle du shinobi… »

_Un ninja ne doit pas montrer de sentiments. Un ninja ne pleure jamais._

Pourtant, Seihin elle-même ne gardait la tête froide que parce qu'elle sentait que sinon, leur groupe serait paralysé par le chagrin, et ne serait plus bon à rien.

Elle obligea son cousin à se lever, et s'approcha de Sakura et d'Ino. Elle toucha la joue d'Ino… Pas encore froide, évidemment.

Elle se tourna pour examiner le cadavre du shinobi d'Oto no Kuni.

« Neji, je vais à la recherche des autres. Nous ne devons surtout pas nous séparer ! Ce type porte la marque d'Orochimaru ! Tu vas garder Sakura et… Ino… (C'était si difficile de dire le corps d'Ino…), pendant que je pars chercher les autres. Ils n'ont pas encore rencontré d'ennemis, il y aurait des déploiements de chakra. Neji… NEJI ! »

L'homme au regard de perle leva enfin les yeux et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Elle soupira mais répéta. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Neji reprit un air presque normal, à grand' peine :

« Non, Seihin. Tu ne vas pas te balader toute seule dans un territoire dangereux. Il… Il pourrait t'arriver la même chose qu'à… qu'à elles. Sakura ne tardera pas à se réveiller, je pense. Tu vas rester près d'elle. Je vais y aller. »

Il se détourna résolument et fixa la forêt.

« Je sens une de nos équipes par là. Je vais y aller… »

Il ramassa son paquetage qui était tombé à terre quelques minutes auparavant, et ajouta, sans pour autant se retourner :

« Ne touche pas à Ino… Nous nous occuperons d'elle à mon retour… »

Il disparut.

Seihin se retourna vers les deux corps, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu forcer les deux équipes mixtes à changer ? Normalement, Sakura aurait dû être avec Sasuke et Ino avec… Elle secoua la tête. Elle se raccrochait à n'importe quoi pour ne pas penser à ce qui venait d'arriver…

Elle fixait sans y penser le cou ensanglanté d'Ino, et les taches de terre et de sang qui maculaient son visage, ainsi que celui de Sakura.

Elle décida que par respect pour elles, et par amitié aussi, car elle s'était très vite attaché à Ino (elle pensait qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu), elle ferait bien de leur nettoyer le visage. Ne serait-ce que pour que la morte se ressemble à elle-même quand ils « s'occuperaient d'elle »…

C'était ça qui allait être le plus affreux… Les rites funéraires des ninjas… On ne pouvait pas risquer que des informations du cadavre parviennent à l'ennemi, et il était interdit de ramener un corps au village, car cela risquait de gêner l'équipe en cas d'attaque.

Devoir s'occuper du corps d'un collègue était terrible. Seihin l'avait fait une fois, et avait espéré que ce serait la dernière. Mais là…

Ce serait affreux surtout pour Neji.

Elle s'interdit de penser à cela aussi, et attrapa sa gourde. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans sa main et lava doucement le visage de Sakura, qui bougea. Elle n'allait vraiment pas tarder à se réveiller.

Elle serait dans un état terrible, en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Ino dans un effort de volonté. Sakura pourrait faire ça elle-même plus tard. Pas Ino.

Elle répéta les mêmes gestes que sur le visage de Sakura, puis déglutit et passa au cou. Elle voulut nettoyer autour des lèvres de la blessure, mais avec tout le sang qui coagulait déjà, c'était impossible à voir…

Elle s'y reprit à deux fois, avec un vêtement de rechange qu'elle avait pêché au hasard dans son sac, pour enlever le plus gros du sang, et fronça les sourcils.

Mais où était donc cette satanée blessure ?

Elle frotta un peu plus énergiquement, et enleva le reste de ce qui souillait la gorge de son amie.

Comment ça pas de blessure ?

Complètement dépassée, elle toucha la joue d'Ino, et sentit q'elle n'était toujours pas froide. Puis, elle posa la main sur son cœur et sentit…

« Seihin ! Est-ce qu'elle est… »

La jeune fille sursauta, encore nerveuse de tous les chocs qu'elle était toujours en train de recevoir, et se tourna d'un bloc vers Sakura qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Comment as-tu fait ?

-Est-ce qu'elle…

-Oui ! Elle est parfaitement vivante ! Seulement à court de chakra et de forces ! Mais je t'ai vue la tuer ! Et maintenant, elle…

-Il me restait juste assez de chakra… J'ai guéri sa blessure au fur et à mesure que je la lui infligeais… Mais j'avais si peur de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout…

-Belle réussite… Oh, Sakura, je suis si heureuse que vous alliez bien ! »

Et Seihin, sans façons, se jeta au cou de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci parut un peu surprise, mais lui sourit avec affection.

« Et au fait, où est Neji ? »

Seihin regarda autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir son cousin qui les regardait, appuyé contre un arbre.

« Oh ! Eh bien, il est allé rassembler les autres… Au cas où il y aurait d'autres types comme lui. » Elle montra Yumiya du menton.

« Tout seul ?

-Tu voulais que je vous laisse sans protection ? T'inquiète, il va s'en sortir, il est fort mon cousin !

-Je sais…

-N'empêche… J'espère qu'il fera pas de bêtise en route…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Dans l'état où il était, après avoir assisté à la mort d'Ino… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait… Il est bien capable de mettre sa vie en danger inutilement. Surtout s'il tombe en plein combat ! »

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Mais on sentirait un déploiement de chakra…

-Pas forcément, s'il sont trop loin. Nous, on était relativement près, vu qu'on s'était arrêtés à cause de ma foulure…

-De ta quoi ?

-Je m'étais tordu la cheville.

-Montre ça. »

Seihin releva son pantalon. Sakura l'examina, et poussa un long sifflement.

« Bon sang, comment tu as pu courir aussi longtemps avec une patte dans cet état ?

-Ca ne me faisait pas si mal que ça… Et puis, circonstances obligent ! En plus, imagine si c'était moi qui avait dû aller récolter les autres !

-Pourquoi toi ?

-Neji était dans un tel état… Finalement, il s'en est sorti pour la bonne cause, mais j'ai bien peur que quand son rôle soit fini il ne se laisse aller…

-Quand il reviendra, lui et Ino auront beaucoup de choses à se dire.

-Oui, d'autant qu'il a entendu sa dernière phrase !

-Ah, elle va avoir du mal à s'en dédire maintenant ! »

La conversation se continua sur un mode beaucoup plus gai, tout à coup, les deux jeunes filles se mettant à spéculer sur les résultats potentiels de cette aventure…

°°°°°

« Hinata…

-Mh ?

-Tu sais que je… que tu… »

La jeune Hyûga le regarda d'un œil interrogateur.

« Ca va bien, Kakashi ?

-Euh, oui… Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à parler.

-Oh, non, c'est juste que… que… »

Voilà que ça recommençait ! Il prit une longue inspiration et son courage à deux mains, et s'apprêta à expliquer sa position à Hinata, lorsque…

« Chut ! Tu entends ? »

C'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui… Pourtant, on aurait pu croire qu'un cadre romantique et une atmosphère calme pouvaient aider, hein ? Eh bien, preuve était faite que non.

« Quoi ?

-Quelqu'un approche ! »

Hinata utilisa un Genjutsu pour cacher leur feu de camp, et elle et son compagnon se dissimulèrent dans les fourrés.

« Une personne. Elle ne pense même pas à cacher son chakra. »

Hinata hocha la tête.

Ils virent soudain une silhouette débouler dans la clairière et appeler.

« Shikamaru ! Hinata ! Quelqu'un ! Vite ! »

Hinata sursauta.

« C'est Neji ! Que…

-Tais-toi ! C'est peut-être une métamorphose… Pourquoi aurait-il quitté Seihin, pour commencer ? »

Hinata se retint de courir à la rencontre de son cousin, et de le secouer pour obtenir des explications. Ce que disait Kakashi se tenait, après tout.

« Bon sang, sortez de là ! Il est arrivée quelque chose… Mais où ils sont ? »

Il regardait d'un air perdu tout autour de lui quand il se rappela quelque chose de relativement important .

« Stupide… Byakugan ! »

« Tu vois, c'est bien lui ! Vite ! »

La kunoichi bondit hors de la cachette vers son cousin.

« Neji ! Tu es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Où est Seihin ? Tu…

-Hinata ! »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il semblait aussi heureux de la voir. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il put. Interloquée, elle se laissa faire :

« Euh, Neji, ça va ? »

Kakashi commençait à s'agiter derrière eux. Elle se dégagea, regarda son cousin droit dans les yeux, et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi Ino et Sakura on-t-elles fini par faire équipe ? »

Drôle de question.

« Eh bien, Sasuke et Sakura ne s'entendaient pas du tout alors… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, enfin ! Tu les as rencontrées ?

-Oui… Nous sommes arrivés trop tard… Elles ont rencontré un ninja d'Oto qui portait la marque d'Orochimaru. Elles l'ont vaincu, mais… Ino est morte. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, leur visage ne montrant aucune expression.

Il divaguait complètement là.

« Ino est… quoi ?

-Morte ! Sakura a dû la tuer pendant qu'elle possédait Yumiya… Elle est morte. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, au terme duquel Kakashi prit la parole :

« Hinata, prend tes affaires. Nous allons chercher immédiatement Sasuke et Shikamaru.

-Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Non, mais je peux le savoir. Ils font probablement du 60 km/H, plus le temps pour poser les pièges et la direction dans laquelle ils sont partis… » Il sortit une carte de son sac.

« Ils doivent se trouver dans ce périmètre. Neji, peut-être ferais-tu mieux de repartir vers les autres… »

Hinata intervint.

« Non, pas question de le laisser se balader à nouveau tout seul alors que c'est si dangereux. Fais confiance à Seihin et à Sakura. Et puis… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser seul. »

Elle avait murmuré la dernière partie de façon à ce que seul Kakashi puisse l'entendre. Celui-ci hocha la tête, et donna le signal du départ.

°°°°°

« Tiens, regarde, la voilà qui se réveille ! »

Ino ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Depuis quand Seihin se trouvait-elle au paradis ? Et Sakura ? Et la clairière ?

« Bienvenue chez les vivants, nous atterrissons dans un quart d'heure, la compagnie a été heureuse de…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Seihin ?

-Ben quoi, faut bien mettre un peu de fantaisie dans cette fanfic de fous, non ?

-… ( la regarde d'un air fatigué)

-Bon, ça va !

-Dites, c'est pas pour vous déranger, mais comment ça se fait que je sois…

-Ah, Ino ! C'est grâce à mon talent inexprimable et à ma… »

Sakura était de nouveau elle-même… Elle lui résuma les événements récents, et lui montra le cadavre de Yumiya.

Seihin avait allumé un feu de camp, le soir commençait à tomber.

« Alors Neji est parti chercher les autres… Ah, au fait, il risque d'avoir une réaction bizarre quand il reviendra.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est persuadé que la fille qu'il aime est morte, tiens ! Ah, au fait, tu ne devrais pas faire de grandes révélations quand tu n'es pas ABSOLUMENT sure que ta dernière heure a sonné, parce qu'il a tout entendu…

-QUOI ?

-Et il est complètement anéanti de savoir que tu l'aimais alors qu'il était persuadé du contraire…

-Mais pourtant, il avait compris…

-Ah, làlà, ma pauvre Ino, t'es pas encore réveillée ! Il était persuadé que tu aimais Sasuke après avoir lu ton journal, et du coup, comme il est dingue de toi, il a voulu t'aider à garder ton secret parce qu'il est un affreux défaitiste et détenteur d'une grandeur d'âme exacerbée ! »

Un peu étourdie, Ino retint cependant le principal :

« Quoi, mais alors tu veux dire que… Qu'il est amoureux de moi ?

-Bonne réponse de la candidate. **(Ca vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? XD)**

-Il le cachait bien !

-Tu as déjà rencontré un Hyûga expansif, toi ?

-Oui… Seihin…

-Je dois me sentir flattée, intervint ladite Seihin.

-A toi de voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, les filles… Je crois que je vais mourir plus souvent ! »

Sakura redevint sérieuse.

« Ne dis pas ça, Ino… Si tu savais à quel point on a eu peur…

-Je m'en doute… Merci, en tous cas, Sakura.

-Ne refais jamais des choses pareilles ! Tu as une dangereuse tendance à vouloir être héroïque !

-Quand la situation l'exige…

-C'est ça, oui. Fais-toi trucider pour le plaisir !

-Bon, promis, je ne ferai plus ça qu'occasionnellement…

-C'est déjà mieux ! Bon, je pense qu'ils rentreront demain matin, se balader dans le noir avec tous ces pièges, ce serait de la folie…

-Pas sûr. Ils auront deux Byakugan dans leurs effectifs ! »

Seihin interrompit la discussion :

« Au fait, troisième cordon bleu chez les Hyûga ! Le dîner est prêt ! Tiens, au fait, Ino, ce sera pratique, t'auras qu'à faire cuisiner Neji, plus tard ! »

°°°°°

« Nous les rejoignons demain ?

-Non. Partons tout de suite.

-Tu es fou, Neji ! Il n'y a presque plus de lumière ! »

Dans les yeux de Neji, la détermination avait remplacé une partie du désespoir.

« Nous utiliserons à tour de rôle le Byakugan, Hinata et moi. »

Il se détourna et alla chercher un paquetage qui traînait à quelques mètres de là. Toute animosité oubliée, Sasuke le suivit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Neji ? »

Il se tourna et lui fit face. Sasuke reconnut dans ses yeux la même lueur qui avait animé les siens, longtemps auparavant.

« Je sais à quel point tu tenais à elle. Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai compris pourquoi tu m'avais attaqué avant le bal… Ne fais pas de bêtise. »

Neji éclata d'un rire qui faisait mal à entendre.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Maintenant, je connais ce qui t'a poussé à quitter Konoha et à partir à la recherche de ton frère… Je n'ai plus qu'un but, à présent : je détruirai Oto et je tuerai Orochimaru… Pour Ino ! »

Sasuke le regarda un moment.

« Fais attention, Neji. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai regretté certaines choses, je pense que tu ferais plus attention… »

Neji sourit, d'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

«Il ne me reste plus grand chose à regretter, à présent. »

°°°°°

_Si je les réveillais ?_

Seihin détestait monter la garde. Pas tellement parce qu'elle aurait préféré dormir, elle dormait assez peu en général, mais parce qu'elle s'ennuyait à en mourir, tout seule.

_Non… Après tout ce qu'elles ont vécu aujourd'hui, ce serait vache. Pfff, vivement que les autres arrivent, ce sera assez intéressant de voir leur tête quand on les mettra au courant. Tiens, je me demande comment ça s'est passé pour Hinata, avec l'épouvantail. Dire qu'il lit Le Paradis du Batifolage et qu'il est pas fichu de lui faire une déclaration dans les formes… Le nul…_

Son attention fut attirée par un bruit. Elle secoua doucement Sakura, puis Ino.

« Des ninjas en approche.

-Tu sais qui ?

-Bien sûr que non ! »

Elle éteignit le feu à grand renfort de savate, et entraîna les deux autres à couvert..

« Si c'était des chiens d'Orochimaru…

-C'est probablement les nôtres qui reviennent…

-Prête à prendre le risque ?

-Non. »

Elles attendirent et virent un groupe de shinobis de Konoha, qu'elles connaissaient bien, entrer dans la clairière.

« Ils ne sont pas là, Gemma !

-Bien sûr que si, enfin ! Je sens trois chakras de filles !

-Oui, ben mon œil ! A mon avis, Tsunade-sama s'est plutôt gouré d'endroit ! Je savais bien que seul Hokage le Troisième avait réussi à piger comment marchait cette stupide boule de cristal ! **(Il s'en sert au tout début pour regarder Naruto et Konohamaru, vous savez ?)**

-Calme-toi, Shizune, je te dis que je les sens… Ah tiens, non, je ne les sens plus… »

-Ben tiens ! On sait quand même camoufler notre chakra vous savez… »

Le team de ninjas se retourna d'un bloc pour voir Sakura, assise contre un arbre, souriante, et ses deux amies à côté d'elle.

Gemma allait se précipiter vers Sakura, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Ino. Il devint complètement raide, la mâchoire tombant sur le sol.

« Waaaah ! Shizune ! Y'a un fantôme !

-Calme-toi, idiot ! »

Visiblement, ils avaient vu la mort d'Ino, mais pas en entier…

Soupirant, Sakura commença son (long) récit dans le but de calmer Gemma qui visiblement croyait dur comme fer qu'Ino était venue pour hanter Konoha.

Ca allait prendre du temps…

°°°°°

« C'est là. »

Shikamaru prit une grande inspiration et leur fit signe d'attendre. Quelque chose ne collait pas.

« Il n'y a pas que Seihin et Sakura. Il y a d'autres ninjas…

-Quoi ?

-Sortez vos armes. Hinata ! Byakugan ! »

La jeune fille obtempéra, l'air concentré. Elle scanna les personnes présentes.

« Ils viennent de Konoha. Ils sont en train de discuter… mais… Attendez, il y a quelque chose de bizarre… Non, j'ai dû me tromper. »

Kakashi hocha la tête et s'abstint de mettre les mains dans les poches pour entrer d'un air cool. Ce n'était pas trop le moment.

Les cinq ninjas firent leur entrée d'un pas mal assuré dans la clairière, pour voir une petite dizaine de têtes connues les fixer avec de grands sourires.

« Ah, enfin de retour ! Pas trop tôt ! »

Gemma, Shizune, Sakura, Seihin, Tenten, Temari, Gaara (sans sourire), Kurenaï, Asuma et Kiba les regardaient avec des expressions tout à fait ravies qui ne cadraient pas très bien avec la situation tragique.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose de pas normal.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Gemma… Tenten…

-Eh bien, mon cher Kakashi, comme il s'est répandu le bruit que vous étiez tombés sur des types d'Oto… »

Une voix glaciale l'interrompit :

« Tombés, c'est le mot. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Ino ? »

Gemma eut l'air surpris.

« Bien sûr, oui…

-Et ça ne vous fait rien ?

-Si, si, c'est merveilleux ! »

Merveilleux ? Hinata crut que son cousin allait se jeter à la gorge du Junin, quand une voix endormie les cloua sur place.

« Hé, dites, c'est quoi ce vacarme, on peut dormir, après une journée pareille ? »

Ino fit surface de sous sa couverture douillette avec un air passablement endormi. Elle regarda les nouveaux venus d'un air à moitié intrigué, puis parut retrouver ses esprits…

« Oh ! Vous êtes arrivés ! Je suis contente de vous voir, je… »

Elle se rappela tout à coup que Neji avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle avait cru devoir être ses dernières paroles. Elle eut une envie soudaine de se renfoncer dans ses couvertures…

« Bon, ben voilà voilà voilà… Je ne suis pas morte, je vais très bien, tout ça c'est grâce à Sakura, et je vous suggère d'oublier cet épisode déplaisant ! »

Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de Neji, qui commençait juste à enregistrer qu'elle était parfaitement vivante et qu'elle recommençait à parler trop…

« Ino… Tu es vivante ?

-Eh bien…

-Tu veux la toucher pour t'en assurer ? demanda Sakura d'un ton badin.

-Je…

-Boneuh nuiiit…

-Ah, non, Ino ! »

Les personnes présentes assurèrent toutes plus tard que c'était le moment le plus adorable de cette satanée mission (sauf Gaara et Sasuke qui ignoraient le sens du mot adorable).

Neji s'avança droit vers la jeune fille blottie dans ses couvertures, et lui dit sans ambages :

« Je n'ai jamais eu moins envie de dormir que maintenant, et je ne veux certainement pas oublier tes dernières paroles avant de… mourir… En quelque sorte !

-D'ailleurs, ajouta nonchalamment Sasuke, il avait l'air tellement bouleversé quand il a promis de dévaster Oto no Kuni en ta mémoire que tu lui dois bien quelques explications… »

Ino demanda « Tu as promis ça ? » à un Neji rouge tomate, et se leva finalement, se laissant entraîner plus loin par le jeune Hyûga.

Kakashi réussit enfin à remonter sa mâchoire qui traînait par terre depuis qu'il avait vu la morte se redresser, et balbutia :

« Hé, dites, on a droit à des explications ? »

Neji se tourna vers lui :

« Désolé, mais j'ai la priorité… »

Et il prit la main de la revenante pour l'emmener dans les ombres qui bordaient la clairière.

Pas de chance pour lui, deux autres Hyûgas en pleine possession de leur Byakugan, et pas mal de ninjas entraînés à l'espionnage se trouvaient également dans les parages… Et lorsque le groupe, escorté par les nouveaux venus, rentra à Konoha, tous les détails adorables de l'entrevue entre le glaçon Neji Hyûga et Ino Yamanaka se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre.

D'ailleurs, Tsunade sautait encore partout deux jours après, ravie d'avoir enfin gagné un pari sur quelque chose…

°°°°°

Et voilààààà ! Enfin le premier couple est défini et terminé ! Dur dur, au bout de treize chapitre… Enfin, je sais finalement comment les autres vont se former, simplement, ça prendra du temps : celui d'introduire de nouveaux personnages indispensables… Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

**Kakashi : Si, beaucoup.**

Je demande ça aux lecteurs…

**Kakashi : Mais moi, ça me dérange…**

**Ino : Arrête, Kakashi, tous les lecteurs sont sur les dents pour savoir si je suis morte ou pas,** **laisse la casse-pieds de service poster son chap, tu discuteras plus tard !**

Bonne idée, pour une fois, Ino…

Allez, une review ? SVPPP ?

Takara Hatake


	14. ne nouvelle équipe 7 : Problèmes en vue!

Aha ! Je vous vois venir, vous voulez la suite !

**Tous : Ouais.**

Je ne vous parle pas à vous…

**Tous : On s'en fiche. Tu t'exprimes mal**.

Mais si vous continuez à me contrarier je vais bouder, moi !

**Tous : Ben boude !**

D'accord ! Et pendant que je boude, je n'écris pas la suite. Na.

**Ino : Booo, allez, Takara…**

**Neji : Bon, la suite ?**

**Kakashi : Tu veux un Chidori dans la figure ?**

…

**Hinata : Ne l'embête pas, Kakashi, enfin !**

…

**Gaara : S'il-te plaît, Takara.**

Ouiiiii, mon Gaara-kun !

**Tous : C'est pas vrai, complètement monomaniaque...**

Naaan ! Allez, j'écris la suite pour te faire plaisir, Gaara-kun !

**Gaara : Merci.**

Oooh, il m'a dit merci ! Je fonds !

**Kakashi : Ouais, ben fonds en silence, et écris la suite…**

°°°°°

« Ah, te voilà, Sakura ! On n'attendait plus que toi, tu sais…

-Désolée, Tsunade-sama, mais faut croire que Kakashi déteint sur moi, j'ai pas entendu mon réveil…

-Au moins, tes explications ne sont pas farfelues… Enfin ! Je te présente les autres instructeurs, dont je suis désolée de ne pas connaître tous les noms… »

Sakura salua d'un air un peu gêné le cercle de Junins, qui lui répondirent par des sourires chaleureux. Bon, au moins l'équipe enseignante était sympa…

« Les équipes ont dû être annoncées par Iruka, je pense que nous pouvons aller voir. »

Sakura resta près de la porte pendant que l'Hokage saluait les élèves et présentait les senseis. Son cœur battait vraiment trop vite. Quoi, elle allait juste rencontrer son team, pas faire face à Oto au complet !

« Team 1 : équipe de Shinyuu-sensei.

« Team 2 : équipe de Heiki-sensei.

« Team 3 : équipe de Tanrei-sensei… »

Au fur et à mesure que Tsunade égrenait les équipes, celles-ci sortaient de la salle de classe. Sakura frétillait d'impatience…

« Team 6 : équipe de Ekubo-sensi.

« Team 7 : équipe de Sakura-sensei. »

Sakura sortit de la salle, avec trois gamins qu'elle n'avait même pas encore eu le temps d'examiner à ses trousses…

°°°°°

« Neji…

-Oui ?

-C'est aujourd'hui que Sakura reçoit son équipe…

-Déjà ?

-Oui.

-Oh.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de t'embêter plus que ça…

-Eh bien, comme nous sommes censés être en plein rendez-vous romantique, je me disais que les problèmes de Sakura étaient le cadet de mes soucis… »

Ino le frappa sur le bras.

« Idiot !

-Non. Amoureux. »

°°°°°

« Grrr ! Depuis que Neji sort avec Ino, y'a pas moyen de s'entraîner comme avant ! C'est dingue, ça ! Lee n'est pas là, et comment je fais moi ? »

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, ne s'attendant quand même pas à recevoir une réponse de là-haut. Elle fut donc complètement prise de cours de se retrouver face à face avec un Gaara du Désert tête en bas, accroché comme un hibou à un arbre.

« C'est simple. Je me propose comme adversaire…

-Ah… Bon… D'accord…

-Parfait. »

Il se laissa tomber souplement à terre, et se redressa.

« Ah non, recommence ! »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

-Recommence à sauter comme ça, on aurait dit un chat, c'était trop kawaii !

-Kawaii… »

_Oups… Ca se dit peut-être pas à un Kazekage, ça…_

« Ben, euh… Je veux dire…

-Laisse tomber. C'est juste qu'on me dit rarement que je suis… kawaii.

-Bon, ben, euh, quoi, voilà, on s'entraîne ? »

Et elle décida de le prendre par surprise, lui balançant une salve de shurikens à bout portant…

_Toujours tellement délicate…_

°°°°°

Sakura regarda les trois gamins assis en rang d'oignons à trois mètres devant elle.

« Hmm, bon, voilà… Je suis votre nouveau sensei…

-Ca, on avait compris !

-Bon, merci, petit, tu te tais une minute, d'accord ?

-Ok, sensei !

-_Pfff…_ Bon, voilà… Je suis une med-nin, et… Eh bien… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-C'est quoi votre nom de famille ?

-Haruno._ Si elle avait posé la question à Tenten, cette gamine se serait retrouvée sans dents… Elle avait l'air mignonne._

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-On ne pose pas une question pareille à une fille…

-Vous êtes pas une fille, vous êtes notre sensei !

-_Charmant garçon…_ Bon, j'ai 21 ans, ok ?

-Ca marche !

-Bon, si on passait à vous, plutôt ? »

Les trois gamins se turent tout à coup. Oh, ce calme… Merveilleux…

« Toi, par exemple, petite…

-Je suis Inuzuka Kei ! Kiba, c'est mon grand frère ! Et voilà Kenaku ! »

On aurait dit qu'on avait ouvert un robinet… La petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés recommença à parler sans discontinuer, joyeusement et en tendant à bout de bras un petit chien-loup que Sakura n'avait pas remarqué.

« Et j'adore les animaux ! Et je veux devenir aussi forte que mon frère et aussi jolie et forte que ma sœur ! Et je suis trop contente d'avoir réussi le concours d'entrée ! Et…

-Ca suffit, Kei, tu vas la rendre sourde…

-T'es pas drôle !

-Bon, ça ira, Kei, merci…interrompit Sakura, soucieuse de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Passons à toi, jeune homme, si tu veux bien.

-Moi ? Je suis Eda Keiki. Mes parents voulaient que je reprenne le magasin, mais j'avais envie d'être ninja, alors comme la mère de Kei et la mienne sont amies, on a fini par s'arranger… Je voudrais devenir AMBU un jour !

-C'est un beau but. C'est difficile, tu sais ? J'ai hésité entre être sensei et AMBU…

-Et vous avez choisi sensei ? Pourquoi ?

-Ca me convenait plus. Dans les AMBUS… Les relations humaines sont presque inexistantes… »

Le jeune garçon pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils :

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Laisse tomber… Et toi, le dernier ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, dis-donc… »

Le dernier membre de l'équipe, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, la regarda d'un air impassible.

« Yasuraka. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur moi. »

°°°°°

« Alors, Sakura ! Tu étais passée où ? Ces gosses, finalement ? »

Sakura se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de Tenten, Hinata, Kakashi et Gaara et commanda trois sakés de suite. Elle leva les yeux sur la maître d'armes, et étouffa une exclamation.

« Bon sang, Tenten ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ?

-Rien… Seulement je connais un imbécile qui ne maîtrise pas suffisamment bien son sable pendant les entraînements et qui inflige des yeux au beurre noir à ses partenaires !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, et que tu devrais faire un petit tour à l'hôpital, Tenten…

-Bah, répondit la jeune fille qui semblait sauter de la furibardise à la bonne humeur, ça n'a jamais tué personne, tu sais ! Alors, Sakura, tes élèves ? »

Sakura, qui avait commencé à sourire un tantinet, sentit les coins de sa bouche redescendre brusquement.

« Un désastre…

-Quoi ? Tu devais leur faire passer l'examen des clochettes, ça a pas marché ?

-Oh si… C'est ça le pire…

-Je comprends pas !

-Je te résume mon équipe : La petite sœur de Kiba, une gamine tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable et enthousiaste… Mais pas très douée… Elle doit sans cesse se reposer sur ses partenaires. Si encore l'équipe était potable…

-Bon, et les autres ?

-Le deuxième est un jeune garçon très sympathique, qui s'appelle Keiki et qui aide Kei autant qu'il peut…

-Ben ça m'a l'air parfait !

-Attends… Et le troisième est un Sasuke-bis, pas sociable pour un sou, qui met une ambiance pas possible et qui a refusé de dire quoi que ce soit, sinon son nom, que j'ai oublié d'ailleurs, tellement il est compliqué ! »

Tenten semblait médusée de retrouver son amie au bord des larmes, Hinata lui tapota l'épaule d'un air apaisant, Gaara garda son manque d'expression habituel, et Kakashi posa une question pertinente :

« Et comment ils ont fait pour se sortir de l'épreuve alors ? Je me souviens que vous, vous avez eu un mal de chien parce que l'équipe n'était absolument pas soudée… Alors ?

-C'est ça le pire, je te dis ! Essaie un peu de deviner comment ils ont fait !

-Ils t'ont offert un déjeuner gratuit en échange des clochettes ? Ils ont hurlé jusqu'à ce que tu les donnes ? Ils ont…

-Ils ont fait un travail d'équipe irréprochable ! »

Le silence se fit, bientôt brisé par une Tenten incrédule.

« Ben c'est plutôt pas mal, non ?

-NON ! Ils ont réussi en utilisant des méthodes pas du tout ninja-esques, et de toutes façons une équipe comme ça ne réussira jamais à s'entendre lors d'un vrai combat !

-Mais comment ils ont fait, enfin ? »

Là, Sakura devint toute rouge.

« Promettez juste de ne pas vous moquer de moi…

-PROMIS ! répondirent-ils tous (sauf Gaara, soucieux de préserver son image de glaçon ultime) en chœur.

-Le gamin, Keiki, il n'a pas les yeux dans sa poche… Ils m'ont tous attaqués comme des branques comme quand nous étions petits…

-Quel est le rapport avec la clairvoyance du gosse ?

-Attends… Puis, comme la petite Kei a vu qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle s'est mise à pleurer…

-…

-Forcément, cette gamine est tellement adorable… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu lui as donné une clochette ?

-Bien sûr que non, quand même, Hinata ! mais bon, j'ai commencé à la réconforter un peu, quoi, histoire de la remettre sur pattes…

-Non…

-Si… Je surveillais quand même les autres, quoi… Et puis tout à coup, Kei a arrêté de pleurer et elle a souri de toutes ses dents… Et le petit taciturne a relâché son genjutsu !

-HEIN ?

-Les faux élèves qui se faisaient semblant de se cacher ont disparu et les vrais ont réapparu derrière moi, avec les clochettes… Et la petite servait d'appât en quelque sorte ! Et ils ont réussi l'exercice !

-Ah. Bon.

-Oui, ah, bon !

-Je me demande à quel point tes gosses vont te faire tourner en bourrique…

-Passez moi un quatrième saké. »

°°°°°

Trois mois plus tard, 5 heures du matin.

Sakura poussa la porte de son appartement, et referma derrière elle. Elle alla chercher quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur et tomba comme une masse sur le canapé.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi épuisée de sa vie.

Ca n'aurait pas été un trop gros travail de s'occuper de ses gosses. Ca ne lui prenait que de 6 heures à 17 heures, après tout… Mais elle enchaînait chaque jour sur cinq heures de service volontaire à l'hôpital. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'aide, là-bas. La guerre n'avait pas vraiment commencé, Orochimaru n'était pas vraiment apparu, mais les accidents et les blessures se multipliaient, créant un sentiment de malaise et de suspiçion dans le village. Peut-être Sasuke avait-il eu raison. Dans ces temps dangereux, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de mettre ses talents au service des missions ou de l'AMBU.

Elle secoua la tête. Après tout, ça non plus, elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber ! Elle était souvent réquisitionnée en plein milieu de la nuit pour des missions éclair dans les environs de Konoha…

Elle en faisait trop. C'était pour ça que depuis deux mois, elle évitait autant que possible tous ses amis pour qu'ils n'essaient pas de la faire arrêter ce à quoi elle tenait le plus : son travail de sensei…

Les gennins étaient passionnants à former, même si ce n'était pas toujours rose…

Elle commença à penser au programme d'entraînement du lendemain quand elle finit par tomber de sommeil sur son canapé…

°°°°°

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint frapper ses paupières… Un rayon de soleil. En hiver.

Elle se redressa brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Elle avait oublié de mettre la sonnerie ! Quelle idiote ! 10 H ? Nooooon…

Elle se changea rapidement et sortit de chez elle au galop sans même prendre le temps de manger et se dirigea en hâte vers le terrain d'entraînement.

« Désolée, les jeunes, j'ai eu un petit problème d'administration…

-Vous avez bien fait de dormir un peu plus, Sakura-sensei, vous n'avez pas bonne mine ce matin… »

Mais faites taire ce gamin ! Toujours trop clairvoyant ce Keiki…

« Sakura-sensei ! Sakura-sensei ! Kenaku et moi on s'est entraînés avec Keiki et il nous a montré des trucs de taijutsu ! Et puis Kiba il a commencé à m'apprendre la danse de l'homme-bête ! J'y arrive pas encore tout à fait mas ça va venir ! Et j'ai réussi à monter jusqu'à la moitié de l'arbre ! Et vous avez promis de m'aider à mieux malaxer mon chakra ! Et…

-Oui, Kei, je sais… Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, laisse-moi juste voir un peu ts co équipiers d'accord ?

-Oui, Sakura-sensei ! »

Sakura tourna son regard cerné vers Keiki qui était assis à terre, les yeux fermés, l'air concentré.

« Alors ?

-J'y arrive de mieux en mieux, sensei. Ce jutsu héréditare est pratique, mais difficile.

-Je sais. Montre-moi si tu veux.

-Bien sûr… »

Il tendit une main en avant et murmura quelque chose et tendant brusquement ses doigts. Le tronc d'un arbre proche se fendit comme si des kunais géants s'y étaient fichés et le jeune garçon rouvrit les yeux, haletant.

« C'est beaucoup mieux, tu diriges mieux tes coups. Mais il faut que tu réussisses à relâcher ton chakra plus vite, et en le dosant mieux. Tu t'es entraîné à monter à l'arbre ?

-Oui, avec Kei.

-Tu as avancé ?

-Je me suis arrêté au même endroit qu'elle… »

Sakura soupira. Une très forte entraide s'était nouée entre ces deux-là. Trop forte. Kei ne faisait pas des progrès assez rapide pour Keiki, qui essayait de garder le rythme de sa coéquipière pour qu'elle ne se sente pas inutile. Du coup, il ne travaillait pas au maximum de ses possibilités.

« Bon. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de grimper sur celui-là, le plus haut que tu pourras. Et ne t'arrête pas à mi-chemin.

-Entendu. »

Elle le laissa à son exercice et se tourna vers le troisième membre de l'équipe.

« Bonjour, Yakarusu…

-Yasuraka.

-Ok, bonjour, quoi… Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? »

Ne pas perdre patience avec lui, surtout…

« Où en es-tu de ton entraînement ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Dis donc, c'est toi ou moi le sensei, petit morveux ? »

_Autant pour la patience…_

« Je réussis parfaitement à malaxer mon chakra, et je travaille à mon jutsu héréditaire. Ca va comme ça ?

-Montre ce jutsu.

-Non.

-Montre-le-c'est-un-ordre.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos ordres, Sakura-sensei.

-Tu veux retourner à l'académie ?

-Non.

-Alors montre.

-Non. »

Sakura se prit la tête dans les mains et réfléchit. Puis elle se redressa, un sourire sur les lèvres, et haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Et elle s'éloigna vers la petite Kei. Yasuraka la regarda partir les sourcils froncés.

« Alors, Kei ! Tu me la montres, cette danse de l'homme-bête ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

-Vas-y, je te regarde avec intérêt ! »

La petite, qui était en adoration devant son sensei et qui avait changé son : « je veux ressembler à mon frère » en « je veux ressembler à mon sensei ! », forma quelques sceaux avec les mains et s'écria :

« Ninpô ! La danse de l'homme-bête ! »

Son chien-loup, Kenaku, commença à se transformer, mais au ralenti. Sakura vit venir la catastrophe… Kei n'arrivait pas à malaxer son chakra correctement, et son compagnon se retrouva changé en une synthèse de chien et de fille…

« RUPTURE ! »

Sakura rattrapa Kei par le bras, et la souleva. Son essai l'avait complètement épuisée, et elle ne tenait plus debout. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda Sakura, puis Kenaku, et demanda :

« Il n'a rien, hein ? Il n'a rien, Sakura-sensei… S'il vous plaît…

-Non, Kei. Ne t'inquiète pas, regarde, il se relève déjà, tu vois ? Tu es juste très fatiguée, je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as tout le tems, tu as déjà fait de gros progrès…

-Non… Pas du tout, c'est pas vrai, sensei… J'arrive même pas à grimper aux arbres, en vrai !

-Eh bien, Keiki m'a dit que vous étiez montés jusqu'à la moitié !

-Oui, mais c'est pas beaucoup… »

Yasuraka commençait à se vexer un peu. La sensei n'en avait plus que pour Kei ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à une gaine pareille, sans aucun talent ! Juste parce qu'elle venait des Inuzuka…

« Tu plaisantes ? Pas beaucoup, mais Kei, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu as déjà entendu parler de Uzumaki Naruto et de Uchiwa Sasuke ?

-Oui, bien sûr…

-Eh bien, ils ont mis encore plus de temps que toi à apprendre ! Tu te débrouilles comme un chef !

-C'est vrai ? Mais ils sont si forts…

-Oh, oui ! Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués à l'époque…

-Hem, hem… »

Sakura fit volte-face, Kei toujours dans les bras, et devint rouge comme une tomate. Puis, se rappelant l'état dans lequel elle était et la tête horrible qu'elle portait, elle tourna le dos au nouveau venu le plus vite possible.

Manquait plus que ça !

°°°°°

Il arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe Sakura au moment même où la sensei prenait sa jeune élève dans ses bras. Il la vit réconforter la petite, et sourit. On aurait dit une petite fille qui se faisait consoler par sa maman. Sakura ferait une mère extraordinaire, un jour…

Il secoua la tête. Quelle idée de penser à ça ! Il revenait juste d'une mission qu'on l'envoyait déjà chercher son ancienne coéquipière, et il ferait mieux d'y aller. Il s'approcha…

« Non… Pas du tout, c'est pas vrai, sensei… J'arrive même pas à grimper aux arbres, en vrai !

-Eh bien, Keiki m'a dit que vous étiez montés jusqu'à la moitié !

-Oui, mais c'est pas beaucoup…

-Tu plaisantes ? Pas beaucoup, mais Kei, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu as déjà entendu parler de Uzumaki Naruto et de Uchiwa Sasuke ?

-Oui, bien sûr…

-Eh bien, ils ont mis encore plus de temps que toi à apprendre ! Tu te débrouilles comme un chef !

-C'est vrai ? Mais ils sont si forts…

-Oh, oui ! Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués à l'époque… »

Eh, arrêtez le massacre, ou bientôt sa réputation ne serait plus que cendre dans tout Konoha ! Manquait plus que ça, que même les gamins ne le respectent plus !

« Hem, hem… »

Il vit Sakura se retourner, devenir d'un rouge coquelicot prononcé, et se détourner à nouveau.

« Allez, Kei, rentre chez toi vite, je te revoie demain…

-Oui, Sakura-sensei ! »

La petite sortit en courant du terrain, en lançant un « au revoir » rapide à ses coéquipiers.

« Tu es demandé chez l'Hokage, Haruno.

-La moindre des choses est de commencer par dire bonjour ! »

Visiblement, leurs rapports ne s'étaient pas arrangés depuis que Sasuke avait condamné sa décision de devenir sensei…

« Et la moindre des choses est de regarder son interlocuteur !

-Bonjour quand même !

-Oui, bonjour Haruno ! Tu es attendu chez l'Hokage ! et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

Les deux élèves restant avaient cessé de s'entraîner pour fixer les deux Junins furieux. Yasuraka haussa les sourcils, et dit d'un ton neutre :

« A mon humble avis, Uchiwa-sama, elle n'a pas envie de se tourner pour que vous voyiez dans quel état elle est… Il se peut évidemment que je me trompe…

-Tais-toi, Yasuraka ! Fiche la paix à Sakura-sensei !

-Toi, le cher et tendre de Kei, tais-toi…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, là ! »

Et les deux enfants se retrouvèrent dans la même situation que leurs aînés, sauf que ceux-ci ne se tapaient pas encore dessus. Ca aurait été dur, d'ailleurs, vu que Sakura refusait toujours de regarder Sasuke.

Celui-ci, dont la patience n'avait jamais été légendaire, finit par s'approcher, l'attraper par le bras, et la faire pivoter.

Il allait se remettre à crier, quand il détailla enfin son visage, qu'il se rappelait parfaitement, ligne à ligne, ce visage qu'il avait toujours considéré comme parfait…

« Sakura, que…

-Lâche moi ! »

Elle lâcha la bride à sa colère, sa fatigue, son énervement et… sa force surhumaine. Elle repoussa Sasuke le plus loin possible, mais il avait déjà anticipé sa réaction (ben quoi, on se prend pas deux cent soixante baffes pendant les entraînements sans apprendre quelques trucs…) et il décrit une courbe rapide pour se retrouver derrière elle. Il lui saisit les bras et les bloqua dans son dos pour pouvoir lui parler sans se faire arracher les yeux.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

-Ca va pas non ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

-Bien sûr que si ! Fiche le camp, Uchiwa, j'ai mieux à faire !

-Je crois que le mieux que tu aurais à faire, ce serait de te calmer et d'aller dormir !

-Tu vas me lâcher ?

-Non. Pas avant que tu aies accepté d'être raisonnable.

-Tu ne me feras pas abandonner mon équipe !

-Mais c'est elle qui te met dans un état pareil ? C'est des monstres ou quoi ? »

Keiki arrêta de taper sur Yasuraka et leva la tête.

« Non, on est gentils… Mais nous, plus l'hôpital et les missions nocturnes, même l'Hokage ne tiendrait pas, je pense. »

Et ile recommença à s'attaquer au garçon toujours impassible.

« Comment ça, l'hôpital… Les missions… mais… Tu es dingue !

-De quoi tu te mêles ? Retourne à tes chers Ambus et laisse-moi faire ce que je veux !

-C'est ça, pour que dans trois semaines tu sois tellement épuisée que tu tombes du soixantième étage !

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te dérangerais ! Depuis quand tu te soucies des « traîtres à leur village » ! »

Sasuke se figea. Ah. C'était ça le problème…

« Si je comprends bien, tu serais plus raisonnable si c'était qui que ce soit d'autre qui te le demandait.

-Rien à voir ! Lâche-moi je te dis !

-Ecoute, Sakura, j'ai dit n'importe quoi ce jour-là, j'ai été idiot, mais tu es encore pire, là ! Et arrête de me flanquer des coups de pieds ! Eh, les gosses, le cours est annulé, laissez la place, là !

-Mais, monsieur…

-Faites ce qu'il dit, Keiki, Yasuraka ! Je crois que ce qui va suivre va être interdit aux moins de 20 ans.

-Oui, sensei… Pfff… C'est toujours quand ça devient marrant qu'on se fait virer… »

Sasuke attendit une demi-heure que Sakura arrête de gesticuler pour la lâcher. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, à sa grande surprise. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et l'aida à se redresser.

« Sakura ? Ca va ? »

Bizarrement elle ne se remit pas à brailler.

« Oui… Lâche-moi.

-Ok… »

Mais dès qu'il eut obéi, elle s'affaissa de nouveau à terre.

« Sakura ! Attends, ne bouge pas, ok ?

-Comme si je pouvais… »

Sasuke la prit par les épaules et la traîna vers un tronc d'arbre, contre lequel il l'adossa. Il s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda. Elle essayait visiblement de retrouver ses forces, les yeux fermés, respirant le plus lentement possible.

« Tu en fais beaucoup trop, Sakura !

-Peut-être. Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Ok, mais qu'est-ce que Tsunade-sama en dit ?

-Rien. Et tu ferais bien de suivre son exemple. »

Elle était vache, déplaisante, elle faisait tout pour qu'il la plante là sans un mot de plus, pourtant, elle était tellement contente de le revoir malgré tout, leur dispute des mois précédents, sa mauvaise tête, sa fatigue, que s'il avait essayé de s'en aller, elle aurait probablement éclaté en sanglots.

« Comment ça rien ! Son ancien élève, une med-nin et une sensei dans un état pareil, ça ne s'est jamais vu ! Tu as des cernes aussi immenses que celles de Gaara, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes et tu es en train de me faire une crise de je ne sais pas quoi ! Et l'Hokage ne dit rien du tout ?

-Non. »

Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Quand l'as-tu vue la dernière fois ? »

C'était pas vrai ! C'était pourtant pas grâce à son Sharingan qu'il pouvait lire son esprit quand même ?

« Tu préfères un mensonge diplomatique ou une vérité qui fâche ? »

Sa tentative de sourire passa inaperçue.

« Quand ?

-Il y a à peu près deux mois…

-Quoi ? »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Deux mois, elle avait réussi à éviter l'Hokage deux mois entiers ?

« Et les autres, Naruto, kakashi, Ino ?

-Je… N'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de…

-En bref, tu les as tous évités depuis un temps fou ! Tu tiens tellement que ça à te tuer à la tâche ? Espèce d'idiote !

-Tu n'as pas de leçons à le donner ! Je tiens à garder mon équipe, tu entends ? La petite Kei serait complètement perdue si je laissais tomber ! Même les autres, je veux continuer à m'en occuper ! Et puis…

-Que tu tiennes à tous prix à entraîner ton team, passe encore ! Mais alors, laisse tomber les missions ou l'hôpital, je ne sais pas ! »

Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« Je croyais que les missions passaient avant tout pour toi…

-Pas avant ta propre santé ! Et puis, ce que tu fais est aussi utile, et on m'a dit que tu t'en sortais très bien… Viens, je t'emmène chez Tsunade…

-Je… Sasuke…

-Mmh ?

-D'accord, merci. Je suis désolée de t'avoir attaqué comme ça.

-Ah… Pas grave… Allez, passe ton bras autour de mes épaules, voilà… »

Sakura se leva en vacillant et se raccrocha à Sasuke. En ville, tout le monde les vit zigzaguer en direction du palais de l'Hokage, et les trois quarts de Konoha éclatèrent de rire en entendant Sakura, qui visiblement se sentait mieux, affirmer :

« Eh, tu sais quoi, Uchiwa Sasuke ? Ben t'es confortable ! »

Il paraît que la tête de l'Uchiwa valait tous les prix… Confortable… Et pourquoi pas kawaii tant qu'on y était…

°°°°°

**Sasuke : Ah bon, je suis confortable ?**

**Gaara : Ah bon, je suis kawaii ?**

**Sakura : Ah bon, je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes ?**

**Neji : Ah bon, je suis amoureux ?**

**Ino (lui flanque un coup de coude) : ben quoi, c'est pas vrai ?**

**Neji : Si, mais bon…**

Bon, ça suffit, tous ! Admettez que vous aimez bien vos petites histoires de cœur, et arrêtez de vous plaindre tout le temps !

**Kei : Sakura-sensei ! Sakura-sensei ! Ca y est, j'y arrive à la danse de l'homme-bête ! Je vous montre ?**

**Sakura : Euh, au chapitre suivant, d'accord ?**

**Kei (déçue) : Pas assez long ce chapitre !**

Quoi ? Vous rigolez ? 11 pages !

**Kei : Pas assez long, j'ai dit !**

Sale gosse… A propos (je ne m'adresse pas aux personnages mas aux lecteurs), ils vous plaisent, les gamins ?

**Kei, Keiki et Yasuraka : Mais bien sûr qu'on leur plaît ! Adorables comme on l'est !**

Oui, ben ne vous avancez pas trop… Allez, une petite review ?

Takara Hatake


	15. Sasuke mis à contribution BIS !

Coucou, je refais surface ! Comme ma philo est terminée, je souffle un peu, et j'écris la suite !

**Kakashi : Comment peux-tu nous référer de la philo ?**

C'est pas que je préfère, c'est que j'ai pas le choix…

**Kakashi : Toujours des excuses bidon…**

Toi, mon vieux, tu vas finir célibataire…

**Ino : Bah, laisse, Takara, tu as déjà dit que tu le caserais en dernier…**

Oui, mais je pourrais devenir méchante !

**Kakashi (dans son masque) : Comme si tu pouvais être pire…**

Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, là ?

**Kakashi : Moi ? Rien…**

Il me semblait bien… Bon, je continue ?

**Sakura : Ouiiiiiiiii !**

Tiens j'en connais une qui veut savoir la suite…

**Sasuke : Hn.**

Et un aussi. Allez, go !

°°°°°

«Confortable, hein ?

-Ca va, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Kakashi, et passe-moi le saké !

-Sasuke qui s'imbibe ? On aura tout vu…

-C'est sûr que tu ne bois jamais un coup de trop, hein, Naruto ?

-Pas pareil, je ne fais pas partie du club des glaçons invétérés, moi !

-Non, plutôt de celui des casse-pieds… »

Il avala une longue rasade d'alcool.

« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit…

-Répète ce que tu as dit pour voir ?

-Pour entendre, tu veux dire… Allez, lâche-moi, Naruto, je suis en train de vous mettre au courant de l'état de Sakura, là…

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Ben pourquoi tu continues pas ?

-Et c'est lui qui le demande… Bien je disais donc…

-Tu disais donc…

-Que…

-Que… »

Kakashi, Hinata, Tenten et Ino se jetèrent sur lui pour le faire taire. Neji éclata de rire, ce qui leur fit relever la tête à tous. Neji, rire ? Une antithèse !

« Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que vous devriez tous vus asseoir en cercle et écouter religieusement, comme quand nous avons lu un certain journal, vous vous souvenez ? »

Ino aurait juré qu'il lui avait adressé un clin d'œil… Naruto fit la moue :

« Oui, mais là c'est pas moi qui raconte, c'est pas drôle !

-Naruto, tais-toi et fais ce qu'on te dit ! »

Le garçon-renard grogna encore un peu, puis quand il comprit qu'on allait le mettre à la porte (ou en pièces) sans états d'âme, il se montra tout à coup beaucoup plus coopératif.

« Je disais donc que j'ai laissé Sakura chez Tsunade-sama...

_Flashback _

_« Tiens, Sasuke... Je t'avais demandé de m'envoyer Sakura, pas de la ramener en personne... Enfin, merci quand même. Sakura, ça fait un moment. Bon, j'ai une mission de rang A pour toi..._

_-Non, là, ya pas question, Tsunade-sama._

_-Pardon ? Je t'ai pas dit de foutre le camp, à toi ?_

_-Vous auriez pu evidemment, mais je doute que ça aurait marché. De toutes façons, vous ne l'avez pas fait, donc je pense que je suis en droit d'intervenir dans la conversation..._

_-..._

_-Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, les regards noirs, c'est mon rayon... Et, si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous pourriez vous occuper de votre ancienne élève qui, comme vous le voyez, n'est pas en très bon état…_

_-Comment ça pas en bon état… Sakura ? Ca ne va pas ?_

_-Vous êtes aveugle ou simplement stupide ?_

_-Sasuke… On ne parle pas comme ça… à l'Hokage quand même…_

_-Oui, «écoute, Sakura, d'abord, là, c'est moi qui parle, ensuite, je vais te poser, parce que t'es quand même pas légère…_

_-QUOIIII ? Avec tous les régimes que je fais ? »_

« Galère… Même moi, je peux te dire que c'était pas une chose à dire, là, Sasuke… »

_Retour au flashback._

_« Bien, Sasuke, dehors !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Si tu restes, Sakura ne se calmera jamais, et puis, j'ai besoin de discuter avec elle, ok ?_

_-Pas tellement…_

_-Vas-y, Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien…_

_-C'est ça, tout va bien, Haruno, tu as vu ton état ?_

_-Ecoute, Sasuke, je te promets que je te tiendrai au courant dès que je saurai ce que Sakura a, d'accord ?_

_-Ce qu'elle a ? Elle est tout bêtement surmenée, c'est tout !_

_-DEHORS, J'AI DIT !_

_-(Gloups) Oui, Tsunade-sama… »_

_Sasuke sortit à contrecoeur, et colla l'oreille à la porte. Ben quoi, il était dehors, non ?_

_« Bien, Sakura, nous pourrons commencer à discuter dès que ton amoureux transi aura terminé d'écouter aux portes, ce qui est très mal élevé ! »_

_Bon, il avait juste oublié le tout petit détail : la vieille était quand même le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha…_

_Deux heures plus tard :_

_« Uchiwa Sasuke ! Demandé chez l'Hokage !_

_-Ok. »_

_Il s'empressa d'entrer dans le bureau._

_« Ben quoi, on frappe plus avant d'entrer, maintenant ?_

_-Mais, Tsunade-sama…_

_-Le respect se perd, tout de même…_

_-Comment va Saku…_

_-Tu aurais pu demander poliment l'autorisation d'entrer…_

_-Mais Sakura…_

_-Et frapper gentiment._

_-Mais…_

_-Donc, tu ressors, tu frappes, tu attends que je t'aie donné la permission, et tu entres._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Allez ! »_

_Sasuke, interloqué, obéit le plus vite possible, pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, et sachant parfaitement bien que quand Tsunade se mettait dans cet état-là, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter._

_D'ailleurs, elle prit bien son temps avant de lui donner la permission d'entrer._

_« Alors ?_

_-Alors quoi ?_

_-SAKURA !_

_-Ah, Sakura… Eh bien, c'est juste du surmenage… Elle pourra reprendre une activité normale dans quelques jours…_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous appelez une activité normale ?_

_-Eh bien, comme avant, quoi !_

_-Vous n'avez donc pas le sens des réalités._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce qu'a fait Sakura ces derniers mois ?_

_-Eh bien, elle a accompli quelques missions et s'est occupée de l'hôpital, voilà._

_-ET des gosses du team 7 ! »_

_Les yeux de Tsuanade s'agrandirent._

_« Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié ça !_

_-Nooon, pas possible…_

_-Mais alors…_

_-Exactement. J'ai fait un petit calcul amusant tout à l'heure. Elle n'a dormi que trois heures par nuit, dans le meilleur des cas, pendant ces derniers trois mois. »_

_Tsunade réfléchit._

_« Eh bien, qu'à cela ne tienne ! On a qu'à lui retirer cet encombrant team…_

_-AH NON ! »_

_La tête de Sasuke et celle de l'Hokage se tournèrent en vitesse vers la fenêtre, découvrant un visage de petite fille plein d'indignation._

_« Je veux pas ! Je veux pas que Sakura-sensei nous abandonne ! Ouinnnn… _

_-C'est qui, cette môme ?_

_-Une des élèves de Sakura je crois… »_

_Sasuke se leva, alla à la fenêtre où se tenaient tapis les trois élèves de Sakura, et souleva la petite Kei, faisant signe aux deux autres de rester cachés là. Il décida de faire croire à Tsunade que la petite était seule. Moins les genins auraient d'ennuis, mieux ça vaudrait. Espionnage de l'Hokage, ça pouvait aller chercher dans les combiens ?_

_« Chut, petite… Kei, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas t'enlever ton sensei… »_

_La petite renifla._

_« Vous êtes celui qui étiez moins bon qu'elle au contrôle du chakra quand vous étiez petits ? »_

_Sasuke grinça des dents._

_« Hn. »_

_La petite battit des mains._

_« Il a dit Hn ! Il a dit Hn ! C'est bien lui ! Uchiwa Sasuke ! »_

_C'était pas vrai…_

_« Bon, écoute, petite…_

_-Hé, coucou, j'existe…_

_-Oui, Tsunade-sama, un instant, vous voyez bien que je me reconvertis en baby-sitter ! »_

_Quand il eut réussi à faire sortir la gamine à peu près consolée, il se retourna vers l'Hokage._

_« Bon, alors voilà : Pas question de priver Sakura de son team ! C'est ce à quoi elle tient le plus, et le plus important._

_-Le plus important ? Je croyais que pour toi ; le plus important c'était les missions…_

_-Je… _

_-Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? Très bien alors… »_

_Le ton de Tsunade fit couler une sueur froide le long de l'échine du jeune Uchiwa…_

_«J'ai ordonné à Sakura de se reposer quelques jours… Puisque tu tiens son équipe pour si importante, tu vas t'en occuper… »_

_Sasuke resta la mâchoire pendante. Lui, s'occuper de trois lardons insupportables ?_

_« Ouiii ! On va garder notre sensei ! »_

_Kei, qui s'était empressée de retourner avec ses amis sous la fenêtre, et s'était dressée dans l'encadrement, se figea un poing en l'air en voyant le regard meurtrier de l'Hokage. Elle fit un sourire gêné et un petit signe de la main, et disparut en bondissant comme un lapin._

_Fin du flashback._

Sasuke avala la fin de son saké et dévisagea ses compagnons.

« Alors voilà, elle ira bientôt mieux… »

Un bruit bizarre, à mi-chemin entre le jappement et le hoquet, lui fit tourner la tête.

« QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIT RIRE, UZUMAKI ?

-Tu… Tu… hihi… Tu veux dire… Que tu as accepté… hihi… De t'occuper d'un team… hihi… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remise ? Hahaha !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »

Kakashi, son œil plissé manifestant son envie de rire également, prit la parole.

« Eh bien, mais avec ta patience, ça va être amusant…

-Tu vends des billets ? intervint Tenten, toute sourires.

-Toi, va flirter avec le Kazekage, et mêle-toi de tes oignons ! Il faudra bien que je m'occupe de ces sales gosses !

-Sales gosses ? Shikamaru haussa un sourcil. On l'a pourtant dit que tu te débrouillais très bien pour consoler les petites filles ?

-QUI a dit ça ? Et puis d'abord, retourne voir ta chère Temari-chan, toi…

-Sa chère qui ? »

Temari venait d'entrer chez Ichiraku…

« Tenten, je pensais bien que tu serais là ! Mon frère te cherche partout pour te dire… »

Tenten se leva d'un bond.

« Gaara ? Je vais le voir tout de suite ! »

Elle sortit en coup de vent du bar, pour y retourner trois secondes plus tard, l'air penaud.

« Euh… Où est-il, s'il-te plaît, Temari ? »

Temari lui sourit et lui expliqua comment trouver son frère, puis elle alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

Elle avait l'air complètement déprimée. Pourtant, elle essayait d'afficher un sourire forcé.

« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de chère Temari-chan ? »

Shikamaru prit une délicate teinte vermeille.

« Rien, laisse tomber, c'est un délire d'Uchiwa encore, c'est tout… Dis donc, fille galère, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, ça va très bien, c'est juste que… »

Un signal électronique retentit. Elle décrocha son récepteur de sa ceinture et lut le message qui y était affiché. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se mordit les lèvres et se leva.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller…J'espère que je vous reverra un de ces quatre… »

Elle abandonna derrière elle des ninjas de Konoha perplexes.

« Nous revoir ? C'est idiot, on se voit tous les jours ! On doit même aller faire du shopping ensemble demain !

-Galère, vous ne remarquez jamais rien ? Elle n'allait pas bien, c'est évident. Je vais aller voir ce que…

-Non, Shikamaru. Fais donc marcher un peu ton cerveau, elle a probablement été appelée pour un sujet ne concernant que ceux de Suna. Si tu la déranges, eu vas te faire trucider…

-Hn.

-Eh, c'est MON expression, ça, Nara ! »

°°°°°

Gaara regarda sa montre. Temari était venu le retrouvr quand son bipper avait sonné et lui avait annoncé qu'elle lui avait envoyé Tenten. Pourtant, elle n'était pas venue, et elle était introuvable. Elle avait probablement rencontré quelqu'un de plus intéressant sur sa route.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus le temps.

« Allons-y. »

°°°°°

Tenten courait dans la rue en direction de l'endroit que Temari lui avait indiqué. Pff, quelle idée d'aller se fourrer aussi loin du centre ! Elle reprit son souffle et sentit un poids léger se poser sur son épaule.

Non, ce n'était pas le moment… Elle commençait à haïr ces oiseaux de malheur…

Elle hésita, jeta un coup d'œil à droite, et se décida. Si elle n'allait pas voir l'Hokage, elle risquait fort d'être taxée de mauvaise volonté, et elle aurait des ennuis. En plus, le palais était à deux pas, ce qu'avait à lui dire l'Hokage ne pouvait pas être si important, et elle reprendrait vite son chemin vers Gaara…

Elle tourna à droite.

°°°°°

Deux heures ! Cette casse-pieds d'Hokage l'avait gardé deux heures dans son bureau pour lui parler d'une nouvelle arme dont elle se fichait complètement, sans même remarquer qu'elle trépignait d'impatience !

Gaara devait être rentré chez lui maintenant ! Elle alla tout de même voir au point de rendez-vous initial, et ne trouva personne (évidemment). Elle se dirigea donc vers la demeure des deux de Suna, et sonna à toute volée.

Elle attendit deux, trois minutes. Commença à s'impatienter. Songea à crocheter la serrure avec un kunaï. Puis conclut qu'il n'y avait personne.

Elle réfléchit un instant, et décida de visiter les endroits préférés de ses amis. La plage, d'abord, pour Gaara… Etait vide. Elle ne trouva personne non plus sur la grande place, ni dans l'avenue la plus fréquentée (pour Temari), et pensa finalement que ceuw qui avaient vraisemblablement le plus de nouvelles de Gaara et Temair étaient Naruto et Shikamaru.

Sans problème, ce dernier habitait à deux rues de là où elle se trouvait.

Elle s'y rendit et sonna doucement. Elle connaissait le caractère de la mère de Shikamaru. Celle-ci ouvrit, sourit à l'amie de son fils, et lui demanda si elle voulait le voir. Tenten la remercia, et monta dans la chambre du génie. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa, et, ne recevant pas de réponse, elle entra.

Elle trouva Shikamaru appuyé sur le balcon, regardant les nuages. Quand il se tourna vers lui, elle eut tout de suite l'impression que quelque chose clochait…

« Salut, Shikamaru ! Je voulais te demander, tu sais où sont Temari et Gaara ? »

Il eut un sourire bizarre.

« Oui. »

Elle attendit, et grogna.

« Bon, et tu peux me le dire, s'il te plaît ?

-Ca risque de ne pas te plaire… »

_Bah, tant qu'il ne me dit pas que Gaara est chez une fille…_

« Vas-y, allez !

-Ils sont retournés à Suna. »

Silence.

« Pardon ?

-Ils sont retournés à Suna.

-Ah, ah, très drôle, je suis morte de rire.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air…

-Ce n'est pas possible, il m'aurait… Je veux dire, ils nous auraient dit au revoir…

-D'après l'Hokage, leur départ devait rester confidentiel. C'est pour ça que Temari n'a rien dit, je suppose… En revanche, je pense que c'est pour ça que Gaara voulait te voir… »

Elle éclata d'un rire forcé.

« Tu plaisantes ? Gaara no Sabaku, Kazekage de Suna no Kuni, n'irait pas briser une règle de silence, surtout pas pour une fille d'un autre village !

-Sauf si c'est la fille qu'il aime…

-C'est en effet bien connu qu'il a le cœur tendre… ça suffit, Shikamaru, n'invente pas des trucs pareils ! Ils s'en moquent c'est tout… »

Shikamaru ne savait pas trop quoi faire face à une fille au bord des larmes… Il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Tu sais, moi, Temari n'a même pas pensé à me prévenir. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes, sachant que chacun connaissait parfaitement les pensées et les sentiments de l'autre.

Soudain, Shikamaru eut un sourire carnassier.

« Je suppose que tu as dû aller chez l'Hokage si tu n'a pas vu Gaara ?

-Tu supposes bien.

-De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-D'une nouvelle arme peu utilisée.

-Bien… Très bien… Il y a de la matière. En route pour chez l'Hokage. »

Il fonça travers Konoha, une maître d'armes partagée entre la curiosité et la tristesse dans son sillage.

°°°°°

«Sasuke entendit son réveil sonner…

« Hn… C'est pas vrai… Je reviens juste d'une mission, pourquoi j'ai mis ce satané appareil à… comment ça, cinq heures du matin ? »

Il s'assit sur son lit en grognant, essayant de mettre ses idées au clair. Réalisant qu'il était complètement dans les vapes et avait probablement consommé trop de saké la veille, il attrapa la bouteille d'eau et se la vida sur la tête en espérant que ça lui ferait du bien.

Ca ne soulagea pas ses maux de têtes ni sa fin de gueule de bois, mais au moins ça lui remit les idées au clair.

Sakura devait se lever tous les jours à une heure pareille pour son équipe ? Il l'aurait presque admirée…

Il se prépara un café bien fort qui acheva de le remettre, et enfila ses vêtements de mission.

Ca allait probablement être aussi éprouvant qu'une dite mission de rang S…

°°°°°

« Vous êtes en retard.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Sasuke dévisagea les trois gamins qui l'attendaient, assis sur l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement. Celui qui venait de parler lui était d'ors et déjà profondément antipathique…

« Je suppose que tu es le petit insupportable ?

-Ca dépend duquel vous parlez…

-Tu es bien Yasu-quelque chose ?

-Yasuraka.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Ecoute, aujourd'hui tu seras Yasu, j'ai pas envie de réveiller mon mal de tête. Toi, tu es Keiki, c'est ça ?

-Exact. Eda Keiki.

-Hn. Et toi, bien sûr, je te connais, petite… Inuzuka Kei ?

-Oui ! C'est ça ! Uchiwa Sasuke !

-Pour vous, ce sera Sasuke-sensei, d'accord ?

-Oui !

-C'est bien qu'il y en ait au moins une à ne pas être sourde dans cette équipe…

-Oui. » répondirent les deux garçons, de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien, avez-vous des questions sur…

-OUI ! Comment va Sakura-sensei ? »

Sasuke sourit à Kei et Keiki, qui attendaient des nouvelles avec impatience. Il remarqua que même le petit impassible tendait l'oreille…

« Elle sera à nouveau là dans trois jours au plus… Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous, d'après Tsunade-sama.

-Oh… Vous ne l'avez pas vue ?

-Non… Malheureusement… Elle devait être au repose complet… Bien, commençons ! »

Sasuke leur demanda où ils en étaient dans leur entraînement, et écouta attentivement Kei décrire ce qu'elle connaissait de la danse de l'Homme-Bête. Visiblement, elle était pleine d'enthousiasme, mais loin d'égaler son frère au même âge. Il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Très bien, tu me montreras ça tout à l'heure… Et toi, Keiki ?

-Je pourrai vous montrer mon jutsu héréditaire, mais je ne malaxe pas encore parfaitement mon chakra…

-Bien, je te ferais faire quelques exercices tout à l'heure… Et toi, Yasu ?

-…

-Yasu ?

-…

-Eh ! Le sale gamin !

-C'est amusant, Sasuke-sensei… Sakura –sensei m'a dit quand je l'ai rencontrée que j'étais, je cite, une sorte de Sasuke-bis…

-Tu ne méritais pas le compliment. Où en es-tu ? »

Comme Yasuraka refusait, tout comme avec son sensei habituel, de répondre à la question, Sasuke commença à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Ecoute, je-ne-sais-quel-nom, tu as intérêt à temontrer plus coopératif, si tu ne veux pas recevoir un Chidori dans la figure ! »

Il s'attendait à voir le gamin s'inquiéter quelque peu, mais celui-ci leva vers lui son regard couleur océan, et répondit tranquillement :

« C'est illégal. »

Sasuke interdit à sa mâchoire de se décrocher, et toisa le genin. Il se souvint de son propre entraînement, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, prit exemple sur Kakashi…

Yasuraka ne le vit pas bouger. Il disparut purement et simplement de devant lui, et réapparut sans qu'on sache d'où juste derrière lui. Il lui bloqua les bras d'une main, et colla un kunaï contre sa gorge de l'autre.

« Pas de chance, petit. Ici, c'est moi qui fais les règles. Et on ne compte plus le nombre d'accidents pendant les entraînements… »

N'importe qui connaissant un tant soit peu Sasuke aurait su qu'il était bien loin de mettre sa menace à exécution. Un meurtre de Genin, ça faisait pas bien sur un curriculum vitae. Et puis, il aurait des ennuis avec Sakura.

Mais Yasuraka ne le connaissait pas. Il s'éloigna du nouveau sensei dès que celuici le lâcha, et l'attaqua immédiatement d'une salve de shurikens. Simultanément, Sasuke cria à Kei de venir lui montrer son jutsu, et évita d'un mouvement paresseux les armes de jet.

Avoir été l'élève du ninja copieur au Sharingan avait du bon.

Quand Yasuraka comprit enfin qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à un AMBU confirmé, il arrêta ses bâtises et le considéra presque avec admiration. Sasuke avait cessé de s'intéresser à lui et aidait de son propre chakra Kei, qui aimait déjà son nouveau sensei, à réaliser son jutsu familial.

Il la félicita à la fin, et l'encouragea à grimper aux arbres, lui montrant comment mieux concentrer le chakra dans ses pieds, et il lui confia que c'était Sakura qui lui avait expliqué la première fois… Par l'intermédiaire de Naruto !

Puis, il se tourna vers le membre du clan Eda, et lui fit pratiquer des exercices niveau AMBU. Il lui expliqua que dans le domaine d'escalade des arbres, il était champion, mais qu'il pouvait encore s'affiner avec des exercices qu'on apprenait d'ordinaire qu'au niveau AMBU… Il lui fit également promettre de n'en rien dire à Sakura !

Enfin, il retourna vers Yasuraka.

Ce gamin était déplaisant, mystérieux, bizarre, pénible et tête de mule. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'intéressait. Il lui faisait pensait à lui, à son âge…

« Alors ? Ce jutsu ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne, Sasuke-sensei…

-Il faut une première fois à tout. Je suppose que c'est du genjutsu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Genin fronça les sourcils.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? C'est impossible !

-C'est logique… On m'a raconté que lors de l'examen des clochettes, tu avais réussi à tromper Sakura avec un Genjutsu. Il fallait qu'il soit très puissant pour lui échapper, elle qui les repère si facilement. Alors, comment fais-tu ? Et comment cela fonctionne-t-il exactement ? »

Yasuraka regarda Sasuke. Il lui demandait quand même de tout lui révéler de son jutsu secret… Il n'était même pas son sensei réel…

Mais il était probablement le seul à même de l'aider à réaliser ses rêves… Devenir AMBU… Comme Keiki. Mais il était peut-être plus puissant encore que Keiki. Il cachait sa puissance depuis trop longtemps, maintenant qu'il la maîtrisait parfaitement, il était peut-être temps de tout révéler.

Oui, il était temps.

°°°°°

Sasuke se promenait sans but dans les ruelles de Konoha. C'était devenu très compliqué en à peine une demi-journée…

Une équipe. Trois Genins. Deux normaux… Et un qui était de niveau aspirant AMBU.

Il était partagé entre son devoir et ses pressentiments.

Son devoir aurait voulu qu'il aille directement voir l'Hokage pour lui demander de faire monter en grade le gamin sans plus attendre. Pas la peine de lui faire perdre son temps en niveau Genin !

Ses pressentiments parlaient plus fort que cela. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Yasuraka lui rappelait quelqu'un. Lui, bien sûr. Mais pas seulement. En fait, ç'aurait déjà été dangereux, vu les bêtises que lui-même avait faites.

Mais Yasuraka lui rappelait clairement son frère. Uchiwa Itachi.

Il s'accouda sur une barrière qui surplombait la plage. Est-ce que lejeune garçon ne risquait pas de toutes façons de réagir comme lui à son âge, à la recherche de plus de puissance, s'il le laissait à son niveau présent ? Ou serait-il encore plus dangereux s'il était envoyé en formation AMBU dès maintenant. Comme son frère…

Sasuke agrippa la barrière, et rectifia ses pensées.

Oh, non, pas comme son frère. Parce que Yasuraka disposerait de quelque chose qu'Itachi n'avait pas eu. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait pas voulu avoir.

Sasuke.

°°°°°

Des grandes fêtes avaient été organisées à Suna no Kuni pour le retour du Kazekage et de sa sœur. Mais les habitants de Konoha, et kankurô du Désert avaient été frappés par le manque de joie des deux shinobis. Il semblait que même Temari n'avait plus envie de sourire…

La fête avait été gâchée par le départ précipité du Kazekage pour ses appartements. Temari s'était bientôt excusée, elle aussi.

Ce fut pour cela que, tôt le lendemain, le garde hésita pendant une demi-heure avant de se décider à frapper à la porte de Gaara.

Il était de mauvaise humeur.

Et une nouvelle pareille, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécie…

°°°°°

Voilà ! Dix pages ! Ouuuf… C'est très axé sur Yasuraka…

**Yasuraka : Parce que je le vaux bien…**

Et sur Sasuke. Vous savez que je n'avais pas du tout prévu de donner tant d'importance aux Genins ?

**Kei : Ben c'est râpé !**

**Sasuke : Génial, un mini-Itachi en circulation…**

**Kakashi : Et en plus, tu dois t'en charger ! Bon courage…**

**Yasuraka : Ca va, je suis quand même pas un monstre !**

**Sakura : Tu vas m'en débarrasser ? Sasuke, je t'adore !**

**Sasuke : Hn. (tout rouge)**

Hé, je peux en placer une ?

**Tous : Non !**

Ah, alors j'envoie la peste sur Konoha…

Tous : Hein ?

« Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Sakura était couverte de pustules vertes et malodorantes… »

**Tous : Non, en fait, ça ira ! Parle, nous sommes tout ouïe, Takara !**

Takara-sama…

**Tous : Takara-sama-dono !**

Cool ! Bon allez, une review, maintenant qu'ils ont fermé leur grande – censuré- ?

Takara Hatake


	16. La Tornade de Suna !

Alors, après une dure journée, me voilà à nouveau devant mon clavier, avec une hâte maladive d'écrire la suite… Alors, allons-y gaiement !

…

…

Dites, vous avez remarqué que les insupportables ne m'ont pas interrompu, aujourd'hui ?

**Kakashi : Quoi, t'y tiens tellement que ça ?**

Bah, on finit par s'y habituer, et comme intro, ça fait un peu vide…

**Sasuke : Ben, à mon avis, c'est qu'on a tous envie de connaître la suite, Takara, vu que t'as laissé plein de choses en suspens (regard accusateur).**

Pfff… Le Takara-sama-dono n'aura pas duré longtemps… D'après les reviews que j'ai reçues, les Genins plaisent bien, et j'en suis contente parce que…

**Kei : Nous sommes adorables !**

Parce que ce sont les seuls personnages, avec Seihin, que j'ai totalement inventés, et que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à y réfléchir. Et EN PLUS, après, ces sales gosses m'ont filé entre les doigts et ont pris plus d'importance que je n'avais prévu ! Depuis quand Yasuraka est-il comme ça, d'abord !

**Yasuraka : Depuis quand qui que ce soit, fut-il mon créateur, a jamais réussi à me contrôler ?**

Evidemment, c'est une façon de voir les choses… Bon, allons-y pour la suite !

°°°°°

Sakura commençait à s'impatienter. L'heure des visites était depuis longtemps passée, et personne n'était venu la voir ! C'en était vexant ! Quoi, quand même, alors, même Kei, Naruto, ses meilleurs amis l'abandonnaient ?

Et Sasuke aussi ?

Elle jeta d'un geste rageur le bouquin qu'elle tenait sur le sol et se tourna sur le côté, le visage vers le mur, pour essayer de dormir. La chose dont elle avait le plus besoin. Elle ferma les yeux et s'appliqua fermement à ne plus rien entendre, à ne plus rien sentir et à s'imaginer qu'elle flottait entre les nuages et la pluie.

Toute sa concentration s'écroula d'un coup lorsque la porte grinça. Elle se retourna le plus vite qu'elle put pour se retrouver face à… un courant d'air. Quoi, même les hôpitaux n'étaient pas isolés dans ce bled ? Elle se re-retourna vers son mur et donna un coup de poing dedans. Ah, elle commençait à retrouver sa forme. Une fissure s'étendait à présent tout le long de la paroi… Et en plus ça allait être dans sa note !

« Tssk, Tssk, alors on maltraite les livres et les hôpitaux, Haruno ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'une docte med-nin…

-J'essaie de DORMIR ! »

Un silence.

« En frappant dans un mur ? Ah… Désolé, alors, je vais te laisser… »

A travers son agacement, l'information que quelqu'un était malgré tout venu la voir, qu'elle connaissait la voix et qu'elle l'appelait Haruno finit par pénétrer le cerveau de Sakura…

« QUOIIIII ? Non ! Sasuke ! C'est toi ? Reste ! Bien sûr que non, je ne dors pas, d'ailleurs, c'est absurde, qui dormirait en flanquant des coups dans le mur ? Ha, ha, ha, c'est totalement délirant ! »

Elle se redressa, toute rouge, essayant de cacher l'étendue des dégâts. Sasuke fit mine de ne rien remarquer, ramassa le bouquin malmené et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de la kunoichi.

« Alors, comment ça va ?

-Bof… J'ai été toute seule toute la journée, alors c'était pas drôle, et puis j'ai encore mal à la poitrine, mais là, ça va beaucoup mieux…

-C'est bien connu que ma présence est un remède en elle-même… »

Sakura éclata de rire :

« C'est vrai que si tu allais rendre visite à toutes tes groupies, elles iraient tout de suite beaucoup mieux… En revanche, je crois que l'hôpital ne tarderait pas à se remplir de filles hystériques… »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur :

« Tu te places donc dans la catégorie « groupies », Haruno ?

-Grrrr ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Non, quoi ? »

Le rouge de son visage devint plus prononcé.

« Bon, et comment va mon team ?

-Ton quoi ? Ah, oui, excuse-moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal quand t'es tellement gênée que tu changes de sujet comme ça… (Sakura se demanda si elle allait sortir du lit pour le boxer. Elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas dans une tenue très habillée et décida de s'abstenir.) Ils vont bien. »

Il hésita à lui parler des problèmes avec Yasuraka. Dans son état il valait mieux lui éviter toute source d'inquiétude. D'un autre côté, elle était son sensei…

« Bon, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Hein ?

-Quand tu souris en montrant tes dents, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un vrai sourire.

-Ah. On en apprend tous les jours.

-Alors ?

-Mais rien…

-Sasuke, si tu t'obstines, j'ai bien peur que tu ne t'exposes à de graves ennuis…

-_Oui, mais si je ne m'obstine pas aussi…_ Eh bien, Kei va très bien, elle fait des vrais progrès. Elle a hâte de te montrer son jutsu et elle était très inquiète pour toi…

-J'adore cette gamine ! **(Et moi aussi ! XD !)**

-Oui, bon… Son copain, Keiki, se débrouille pas mal aussi, il s'ingénie à suivre tes conseils et je lui ai donné des exercices en plus… »

Sakura le dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux.

« Quel genre d'exercices ?

-Oh, pour la manipulation du chakra… Rien de bien…

-Quel niveau ?

-Eh bien… Hmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir, euh…

-Si il se blesse, tu auras affaire à moi !

-Oui, je sais, mais il ne se blessera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Y'a intérêt ! Et le dernier ?

-Yasuraka ? Eh bien, il… »

En remarquant les yeux ronds de son amie, il s'arrêta.

« Ben quoi ?

-Répète voir ?

-Euh… Yasuraka…

-Tu m'énerves. »

Le jeune Uchiwa la considéra d'un air perdu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois-ci ?

-J'ai mis trois mois à me souvenir de la première syllabe de son nom, et toi en deux jours tu le connais en entier ? C'est pour me contrarier, hein, avoue !

-Mais…

-Enfin, (magnanimement) je ne t'en veux pas… Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

-…

-Hé, j'attends !

-Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de rester bouche bée, peut-être ?

-Nan ! Comment va-t-il ?

-Il…

-Excusez-moi, Uchiwa-sama, mais l'heure des visites est terminée…

-Ohh ? Quel dommage ! Je reviendrai te voir dès que possible, Sakura, promis… A plus tard ! »

Il se leva le plus vite possible, et se dirigea vers la porte, sous les yeux tantôt pleins de cœurs quand ils le regardaient de l'infirmière, tantôt pleins d'éclairs quand ils se dirigeaient vers Sakura. Groupies, hein ?

Juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il se souvint de quelque chose, et revint vers le lit de la malade.

« Euh, Sakura, au fait, j'allais oublier ! J'ai ça pour toi… »

Il lui tendit un paquet maladroitement enveloppé de papier bleu, et un autre, plus petit, de papier noir.

« Le bleu vient de tes Genins. Ils ont laissé le choix de l'achat à Kei. Le noir est de moi… A plus tard ! »

Il hésita une seconde, lui caressa la joue d'un geste hésitant, et sortit enfin.

Sakura crut un instant que l'infirmière allait sortir des kunaïs pour la clouer au mur…

Elle fit un signe de la main, un peu tard, à la porte, et se retourna vers les cadeaux. Elle commença par le bleu, s'amusant à essayer de deviner ce qu'il contenait. Elle se rappela soudain que Sasuke lui avait dit que Kei l'avait choisi… Pas la peine, alors, d'essayer de trouver ce que la petite avait pu inventer !

Elle déchira le papier, et sourit en touchant la surface douce d'une peluche… C'était bien sa petite Genin, ça ! Elle finit de sortir le cadeau de son emballage et son sourire devint une expression incrédule.

Une poupée chibi d'Uchiwa Sasuke ?

Oh, la sale gosse…

Elle regardait fixement le visage souriant (comme c'était réaliste !) du mini-Uchiwa, se demandant si elle devait la garder ou l'enfouir profondément sous terre…

Elle finit par esquisser un sourire. Trop kawaii cette poupée ! Et puis ce serait marrant de voir Sasuke tomber dans les pommes en voyant une représentation aussi peu digne de lui-même.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement PAS rater ça !

Elle disposa donc avec arts la peluche sur sa table de nuit et prit le second paquet entre ses doigts. Elle le retourna, cherchant une ouverture, et fronça les sourcils quand elle n'en trouva aucune. Elle secoua la boîte, un peu étonnée, et remarqua un faible miroitement sur la surface…

Depuis quand le noir miroitait-il ?

Elle éclata de rire. C'était bien du Sasuke, ça, d'utiliser un Genjutsu en papier cadeau ! Elle forma un sceau et murmura « rupture », et le cadeau devint d'un très joli vert. Elle arracha le papier, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il contenait, et trouva d'abord un mot :

_Je parie que tu as mis un petit moment à comprendre, hein ? Bah, il faut bien te trouver des distractions, l'hôpital n'est pas gai (j'y ai fait divers séjours) ! J'espère que ça te fera plaisir._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Uchiwa Sasuke._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était aussi tout Sasuke ça. Faire un mot assez joyeux, finir par « je t'embrasse », et signer à la fin comme pour un document officiel !

Elle ouvrit doucement la boîte, et y trouva un petit miroir gravé de signes bizarres. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ? Non, attendez, il y avait un AUTRE mot ?

_Je pense que ça te plaira… Une fois que tu auras découvert ce que c'est ! Un indice : tu n'en as jamais vu, mais tu en as forcément entendu parler… ou peut-être pas. Bref, ça devrait te tenir occupée pendant ton séjour à l'hôpital : trouver ce que c'est et t'en servir !_

_Bon courage…_

_Uchiwa Sasuke._

_PS : Je ne viendrai pas à l'hôpital demain, je n'ai pas envie que tu me trucides pour t'avoir fait des cadeaux pareils ! Quoique, je n'aie aucune idée de celui des gosses, je plaide donc non coupable…_

Curieusement, Sakura avait plutôt envie de rire. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas su ce que le cadeau des Genins, qu'il avait trimballé toute la journée, contenait !

Elle se réintéressa au miroir et entreprit pour commencer de déchiffrer les signes.

**Deux heures plus tard.**

« D'accord, alors c'est un Miroir d'Eikawa ? C'est impossible à trouver, comment… »

Elle regarda l'objet avec un respect nouveau. Un Miroir de Conversation. Elle en avait entendu parler une fois dans sa vie, et à l'époque elle mourait d'envie d'en avoir un. Quand elle avait compris que c'était introuvable, elle s'était fait une raison…

Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ça marchait. A tout hasard, elle essaya simplement de demander poliment :

« Je veux parler à Kei, s'il vous plaît. »

Le Miroir resta un bête bout de matière morte. Bon. On ne pouvait pas réussir à tous les coups…

°°°°°

Tsunade leva les yeux de ses satanés papiers administratifs…

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis allé voir Sakura…

-Je m'en doute. C'est beau l'amour. Et alors ?

-Et alors au lieu de faire des sous-entendus grivois…

-Grivois ?

-Bon, des sous-entendus, quoi… Vous feriez mieux d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire. C'est à propos de son équipe.

-Une belle bande de casse-pieds, non ?

-Ils sont un peu spéciaux, mais pas pires que nous à leur âge…

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

-Et pas pire que vous, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire…

-Hmph. Et alors ?

-Il y a… Un élément spécial dans le team.

-La gamine ? Elle est juste surexcitée…

-Non, pas la gamine. Le petit Yasuraka.

-Celui qui ne dit jamais rien ?

-Exactement. »

Tsunade se massa les tempes d'un geste las. Si Sasuke prenait la peine de parler de son cas à l'Hokage, c'était qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose…

« J'ai réussi à convaincre Yasuraka de me parler de son jutsu héréditaire, sur lequel il gardait le secret…

-Et alors ? Il fait danser le french-cancan à ses ennemis ? C'est un jutsu pervers ? Un…

-C'est un type de Genjutsu complètement hors norme. Et son utilisateur a le niveau d'un AMBU. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? »

Les yeux de la kunoichi s'agrandirent…

« Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Douze ans. A peine.

-Plus jeune qu'Itachi…

-Alors ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que ça se reproduise.

-Tout à fait d'accord. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé…

-Une seconde. »

Tsunade forma un sceau avec ses mains et lui sourit.

« C'est bon. J'ai l'impression que les nouvelles vont un peu trop vite dans ce village, surtout celles classées top secret. Alors, que disais-tu ?

-Je disais que je pense qu'il n'est pas question ni de le laisser à son niveau actuel, ni de l'envoyer directement en AMBU. On a vu ce que ça donnait dans les deux cas : moi et mon frère. Alors, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé un compromis…

-Vas-y. A ce stade-là, je suis prêt à tout entendre…

-Je vais faire équipe avec Sakura pour former ce gosse tout en le surveillant… Il restera dans l'équipe des deux autres, mais avec des… leçons particulières. »

Tsunade gonfla ses joues :

« C'est quoi cette tendance actuelle qu'ont tous les grands ninjas de se transformer en nounous ? Et un des capitaines AMBUS, en plus ! Et pourquoi pas…

-Avouez que c'est la seule option réellement ouverte, Hokage-sama…

-Grrr… C'est pas pour ça que ça me plaît !

-Ca va quand même pas devenir mon rôle de dire à l'Hokage d'être raisonnable, non ? Allez, Tsunade-sama, je prends Yasuraka en main. Il me plaît, ce garçon. J'en ferai quelqu'un de bien, je pense… »

Tsunade réfléchit une seconde, puis :

« Bien. Je m'en remets à toi, Sasuke. Mais fais attention, d'accord ? Et au moindre doute sur la façon dont il tourne, on suspend tout, compris ?

-Compris. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Avant de sortir par cette ouverture peu utilisée, il lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Si vous cherchez un capitaine AMBU de remplacement, je vous suggère Tenten. Elle m'a beaucoup impressionné niveau commandement ces derniers temps…

-Oui, je sais, mais elle est déjà en… mission.

-Ah ? Tant pis. Sayonara. »

Tsunade n'avait jamais fixé une fenêtre vide avec autant d'intérêt.

°°°°°

Toc, toc, toc.

« QUOI ?

-Ka… Kazekage-sa… sama… Je suis dé-désolé de vous dé-déranger, mais il y a…

-Entre et arrête de bafouiller, ça m'énerve. »

Le malheureux garde n'avait pas la moindre envie d'énerver davantage Gaara du Désert, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses dents de claquer.

Gaara le remarqua et se souvint péniblement que, contrairement aux habitants de Konoha, la plupart des citoyens de Suna no Kuni supportaient assez mal d'être dans son voisinage.

Sauf ses agaçantes fan-girls.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Et arrête de trembler comme ça, enfin !

-Oui, Kazekage-sama… Il y a une visite diplomatique d'un village allié… Ils tiennent à voir les Trois de Suna en personne… C'est important, paraît-il… »

Gaara ferma les yeux. Il était trois heures du matin, quand même… Bon, ok, il ne dormait jamais, mais sa sœur et son frère, eux…

Bon. Il se leva et permit au garde de se retirer, repérant au passage son soupir de soulagement. Autant aller réveiller lui-même ses chers frères et sœurs, sinon, le messager risquait une mort déplaisante par éventail ou marionnette.

Arrivé devant chez son frère, il cogna pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que celui-ci n'apparaisse à la porte avec un air grincheux. Son visage s'illumina pourtant lorsqu'il reconnut son petit frère.

« Gaara, ça va ? Tu veux discuter ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Enfin, si, j'aimerais bien, Kankurô, mais il y a une visite diplomatique urgente… Faut aller chercher Temari aussi…

-Quoi, ils veulent la famille en entier ? Dingues, qu'ils sont, les messagers…

-En effet. »

Ils marchèrent en silence à travers les couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de leur sœur. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et ils se retrouvèrent devant une Temari vaguement embarrassée.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

-Vous non plus ?

-On venait te réveiller pour une visite importante… Et toi ?

-Je… (rouge) J'allais chercher une tablette de chocolat… »

Les deux frères la regardèrent, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

« Toi, quand tu te lèves la nuit pour manger, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Ecoute Kankurô…

-Fiche-lui la paix.

-Mais, Gaara…

-C'est un ordre. Temari, nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Tu n'es… pas la seule.

-Oh… D'accord, petit frère.

-Petit frère…Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Et pourquoi pas kawaii… »

Temari et Kankurô songèrent sérieusement à le faire examiner par un médecin compétent.

°°°°°

Gaara s'était assis à son bureau, et son frère et sa sœur l'encadraient, debout.

« D'où viennent-ils ?

-De Konoha, je crois…

-Konoha ? »

Gaara et Temari échangèrent un regard. Konoha. Des nouvelles en perspective…

« Faites-les entrer. »

Mais quand le garde ouvrit la porte, il ne put s'interposer entre l'attaque et son Kazekage. Des kunaïs volèrent et allèrent planter les manches des vêtements du Kage à son bureau, tandis que son frère et sa sœur se mettaient en position de défense…

« COMMENT AS-TU OSE PARTIR COMME CA ? »

Les Trois de Suna avalèrent leur salive difficilement. Elle faisait encore plus peur que Gaara, en colère…

« Bonjour, Tenten…

-Réponds immédiatement ! »

Shikamaru s'adossa au mur, regardant tranquillement la scène, et glissant sans en avoir l'air des regards à Temari. Celle-ci le regardait avec des grands yeux, sans paraître en croire ses sens.** (Mais comme dirait le prof de philo, les sens sont trompeurs, alors…)**

Gaara avait arraché les kunaïs à l'aide de son sable, s'était levé pour faire face à la jeune maître d'armes de Konoha et contournait tranquillement son bureau.

« Il me semble pourtant que je t'avais demandé de venir me voir, non ? Tu ne l'as pas fait…

-Tu aurais pu attendre un peu, non ?

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. Pendant deux heures…

-Oui, ben t'aurais pu te douter que j'étais chez l'Hokage !

-Et toi que si je te faisais chercher comme ça, c'était que j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire…

-C'est ça, et me faire virer des ninjas aussi !

-Ca fait plaisir de voir à quel niveau tu places tes amis : après ta carrière…

-Je pensais que ça ne durerait que dix minutes ! Et tu te tailles, comme ça !

-Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. Tu devais bien te douter que je finirais par rentrer à Suna…

-Eh bien non, figure toi ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Et ça m'a fait un tel choc que…

-Ah, je te manquais tant que ça ?

-Oui ! Enfin, non, mais…

-Oui ou non ?

-Non !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

-Eh bien, je… J'ai un message de la part de l'Hokage à propos d'une nouvelle arme…

-Eh bien, allons-y… »

Et Gaara, coupant court à la conversation, se réinstalla à son bureau et la regarda avec attention, attendant visiblement un compte-rendu détaillé. Elle serra les dents.

« Il s'agit d'une arme de Taijutsu…

-Evidemment. Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Une arme, donc, qui… »

Shikamaru, Temari et Kankurô, ébahis, se demandaient où tout cela allait…

« Et donc, avec cette arme… il est possible de…

-Oui, je vois… C'est intéressant, en effet… Bien. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

-Avec JOIE. »

Elle se détourna avec raideur et se dirigea vers la porte. Shikamaru ne bougea pas, se doutant de ce qui allait se passer…

Arrivée à la porte, elle s'arrêta, et serra les poings.

« Oh, et puis ça suffit ! OUI, tu m'as manqué ! Tu es content ? »

Gaara sourit et se leva.

« Maintenant, oui. Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour la tête de se faire crier dessus à trois heures du matin ?

-Je m'en doute. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, d'ailleurs !

-Toujours pleine de bonnes intentions…

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Et toi, je t'ai manqué ?

-Eh bien…

-Hm ?

-Un peu…

-Bon, Shikamaru, en route pour Konoha !

-Bon, d'accord, tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

-Ah ! »

Elle le dévisagea, la tête penchée, les yeux brillants. Puis, elle finit par demander :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-Je… Eh bien…

-Ce que mon frère veut dire, répliqua Temari en poussant Gaara du coude, c'est qu'il faut absolument que tu passes quelques semaines ici, _hein, Gaara ?_

-Oui, c'est ça ! _Merci Temari… _

-Oh, puisque vous le proposez si gracieusement ! Shikamaru, tu…

-Temari va lui montrer ses appartements. » Ah, enfin Gaara prenait les choses en main ! « Et je… je te montre les tiens ? » Il attrapa la main de la jeune kunoichi avec maladresse (ben oui, il ne faisait pas ça tous les jours !), et la guida à travers les couloirs du palais.

Temari, Shikamaru et Kankurô restèrent seuls, le regard de ce dernier passant de sa sœur au jeune Nara.

« Eh ben bonne nuit tout le monde, amusez-vous bien… Enfin, je veux dire… »

Remarquant l'expression meurtrière de Temari, il se hâta de sortir en esquissant un vague signe de la main.

Dix minutes plus tard, ni la jeune fille ni Shikamaru n'avaient encore prononcé un mot, et celui-ci avait formé de ses mains son signe de réflexion.

_Bon, d'accord. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie ni de discuter, ni de me montrer ma chambre. En fait, elle aurait plutôt un air menaçant. Alors, plusieurs options : ou je décide que tout ça était une très mauvaise idée et je retourne à Konoha, ou j'utilise Kage Mane no Jutsu pour être sûr que je sortirai vivant de cette affaire, ou je fuis le plus vite possible, ou je l'attaque, mais c'est déconseillé, je pense. D'ailleurs, Tsunade-sama ne me le pardonnerait pas, et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la distance Konoha-Suna en vol plané. Alors ?_

« C'est par là. Et ne dis pas un mot ou je te trucide. Je déteste être dérangée en plein milieu de la nuit. »

_Ah, elle s'est mise en mode « parole »…_

Il la suivit à travers le dédale de couloirs et de salles du palais, jusqu'à une suite luxueuse de l'aile Ouest.

Sa mâchoire manifesta des envies d'indépendance. Wow, si sa chambre était comme ça à Konoha, rien qu'en vendant son contenu, il pourrait être rentier à vie et passer le reste de son existence à jouer au go et au shogi !

« A considérer ton air benêt, je conclus que ça te va.

-Ca me va. Je n'ai pas entendu la première partie de la phrase…

-Mon œil.

-Il est noir.

-Hein ?

-Ton œil. Il est noir.

-Grande nouvelle…

-Tu semblais l'ignorer.

-Baka !

-Uzumatomkachi ! »

Devant l'air stupéfait de la jeune kunoichi, il haussa les épaules.

« Ben quoi ? Je ne peux pas frapper les filles, mais rien ne m'interdit de répondre à leurs insultes…

-Je… Je… Espèce de…

-Cela dit, bonjour Temari, je suis content de te revoir. Bonne nuit, maintenant je suis fatigué.

-Ah. Bonne nuit… »

Toujour un peu assomée, elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis se retourna, les sourcils froncés :

« Et au fait, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Nara ?

-Moi ? Shikamaru n'avait jamais arboré air plus innocent. J'ai juste accompagné Tenten, bien sûr…

-AH, OUI ? Alors, bonne nuit, monsieur le baka, et tu pourras repartir demain ! Bon débarras ! En fait, Tenten aurait aussi bien pu venir seule ! »

Et elle sortit, furieuse, en claquant la porte. Seulement pour accompagner Tenten, hein ?

Allongé sur son lit, Shikamaru regarda longuement le plafond en souriant de toutes ses dents. Si les réactions de la kunoichis ne parlaient pas d'elles-mêmes…

Bah, on verrait ça demain !

°°°°°

« Tu vas marcher, oui, stupide miroir ! »

Ca faisait deux jours qu'elle s'énervait dessus… Voyons, réfléchissons. Un Miroir d'Eikawa permettait de dialoguer à distance avec n'importe qui. C'était bien joli, encore fallait-il savoir s'en servir…

« Allez, sois gentil, montre-moi Sasuke… »

L'objet aurait aussi bien pu brailler : «Non, pas question ! ».

« Je vais te casser si tu ne le fais pas !

-Pff, pas étonnant si tu le traites comme ça que ce truc refuse de marcher…

-Oh, Tsunade-sama..

-Un Miroir d'Eikawa ? Veinarde !

-Ouais, bof… Comment ça marche ?

-Je te montre si tu me promets de me permettre de l'essayer en premier !

-Bon, j'ai vraiment le choix ?

-Non… Alors… »

Tsunade posa le Miroir sur ses genoux, forma le signe du Tigre avec ses mains et marmonna :

« Fukujuu no Jutsu ! »

Sakura la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Le Jutsu de l'Obéissance ? Mais c'est absurde !

-Avec un objet à sale caractère, non, pas tellement… Je veux voir Jiraiya ! »

Le visage de l'ermite pervers apparut. Enfin, son visage, caché en partie par sa longue-vue. Il était visiblement en train de se livrer à son passe-temps favori.

« JIRAIYA ! A MON BUREAU, TOUT DE SUITE !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce ?

-Je devrais acheter un Miroir pour te surveiller, espèce de pervers ! J'ai besoin de toi au palais immédiatement ! Et je confisque la longue-vue !

-C'est dommage, vu que c'est toi que je matais…

-Hein ?

-Même habillée, t'es pas mal…

-Espèce de… de…

-J'arrive ! »

Le Miroir s'effaça et Sakura arrêta de se retenir de rigoler.

« MUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Sakura, si tu continues à glousser bêtement, je ne t'annonce pas les bonnes nouvelles !

-Quelles bonnes nouvelles ?

-Je viens de dire que je ne te les annonçais pas…

-Tsunade-sama, je ne jouerai plus aux jeux de hasard avec vous…

-Chantage !

-Parfaitement ! Alors ?

-Eh bien, la première, c'est que tu peux sortir de l'hôpital…

-YAHOOOOOO !

-Dès que Sasuke sera venu te chercher. En attendant, tu restes encore un peu au lit.

-Sasuke va venir me chercher ?

-Oui. Ne fais pas ce sourire ridicule. Il va te seconder pour ton team ces prochains temps…

-Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne m'embête pas, mais je peux m'occuper de mon team toute seule !

-Oui… Seulement… Il y a un de tes éléments dont seul Sasuke peut s'occuper.

-Ah… Yasuraka…

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Non… mais je le sais depuis longtemps…

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Enfin, Sakura !

-J'estimais que ce petit ne pouvais s'en sortir que tout seul. Il ne voulait pas d'aide, et je ne voulais pas qu'on le force. Je sais, je le sais, vous entendez, qu'il ne deviendra pas une menace pour le village !

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que… Parce qu'il est exactement comme Sasuke. L'envie de vengeance en moins. Il ne vit que pour le village, j'en suis persuadée. J'espère simplement qu'il finira par vivre aussi pour d'autres choses…

-Hmmm.

-De toutes façons, si Sasuke le prend sous son aile, alors tout va bien. Je vous parie que dans un petit moment, Yasuraka ne le lâchera plus !

-A propos de Sasuke, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette poupée sur la table de nuit ?

-Hi, hi ! Elle me tient compagnie… »

Elle expliqua à l'Hokage, amusée, le cadeau des Genins, et conclut en lui disant qu'elle voulait absolument voir la réaction du modèle…

Tsunade finit par la quitter pour aller engueuler Jiraiya, en lui précisant que le jeune Uchiwa arriverait probablement dans une heure ou deux.

°°°°°

_**Deux heures plus tard.**_

« Hé ! Sakura ! Tu dors ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, prête à arracher les yeux de la personne qui la tirait ainsi de ses doux rêves dorés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'importun.

« Sasuke ! »

Encore un peu endormie, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se jeta à son cou, sortant à moitié du lit, et le serra dans ses bras.

« C'est tellement gentil de venir me chercher ! »

Quand elle s'aperçut que son ami ne répondait pas, elle commença à penser que quelque chose n'allait pas… Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu voir la poupée chibi, il lui tournait le dos !

« Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Sa-su-ke ! »

Pas de réponse.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

°°°°°

Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ? Franchement ? Hein ?

**Tenten : Pft, tu pourrais faire Gaara plus démonstratif !**

Ah, t'es pas drôle, je fais durer le plaisir : officiellement, vous ne sortez toujours pas ensemble ! Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Heureuse ?

**Tenten : Je préfèrerais celui-là !**

**Kakashi : Et moi on me voit plus du tout !**

Prochain chapitre…

**Sakura : Et c'est quoi, le problème ?**

Prochain chapitre…

**Sasuke : C'est vrai, pourquoi je me métamorphose en carpe ?**

Prochain chapitre !

**Shikamaru : Prochain chapitre, prochain chapitre, t'as que ça à la bouche ! Mes affaires à moi avancent pas non plus ! T'as pas honte ?**

Prochain chapitreuh ! Alors, plus de commentaires, des reviews ! J'ai dit ! Merci d'avance…

Takara Hatake


	17. Des fangirls et des cassepieds

Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Je n'update pas très vite, prenez-vous en à mon prof de philo !

**Sasuke : C'est pas lui qui m'a transformé en carpe, si ?**

**Sakura : Ne la contrarie pas, Sasuke-kun, tu sais bien comment elle est après deux heures de philo…**

**Sasuke : Hn.**

**Sakura : Ah, je retrouve mon Sasuke !**

Bon, d'accord, les tourtereaux, on se calme, je vais continuer, heureux ?

**Tous : OUI !**

Bon, ok, je cède à la force… Kakashi, range ce kunaï !

**Kakashi : Je peux même pas lui découper une oreille ?**

**Tous : Non, sinon elle ira à l'hôpital et elle pourra plus écrire…**

Bon, je m'y mets… Promis… _Sauvages !_

°°°°°

Bam, bam, bam.

Ben v'là autre chose… Galère…

Bam !

Ca va, on arrive…

BAMEUH !

Oulà, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher, là, à voir l'énergie dans les coups à la porte, la personne qui attendait dehors ne pouvait guère être que…

« Bonjour, Temari…

-Ah, te voilà, espèce de paresseux chronique ! Tu n'as pas honte de faire attendre les gens ?

-Tu n'as pas honte de réveiller les invités dès potron-minet ?

-Potron-minet ? Il est… Elle consulta sa montre. 10H du matin ! Fainéant ! Dépêche toi, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à rester planté là ?

-Eh bien, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis en pyjama, et si tu veux que je vienne avec toi, je ferai peut-être bien de m'habiller…

-Ah.

-Ah. Et j'aimerais donc que tu attendes dehors…

-Ah. Oui. Peut-être, en effet… »

Elle sortit, rouge comme une tomate, sous le regard amusé du jeune Nara.

Il s'habilla en hâte, l'esprit un peu confus. Elle avait tant hâte que ça qu'il fiche le camp, ou quoi ? Le virer dès le lendemain de son arrivée… C'était un peu gros… Pourtant, son énervement n'avait pas l'air dirigé contre lui (pour une fois). C'était plutôt quelque chose de nouveau qui la préoccupait.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Alors, tu es prêt ? »

Shikamaru, bouche bée, dévisagea la kunoichi. C'était pas vrai… Elle était entrée, comme ça, sans prévenir ?

« Non, je ne suis pas prêt, espèce de calamité ambulante ! J'ai encore mes chaussures à mettre et à m'attacher les cheveux ! Dis donc, tu peux éviter d'entrer alors que tu sais parfaitement que je suis en train de m'habiller ?

-Ah oui ? C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… (La teinte rosée de ses joues démentissait l'information…) Ah, ben dépêche toi, alors… Pas la peine que je ressorte, grouille ! »

Shikamaru se passa la main sur le visage, puis se décida à obéir.

« Bon, tu as tellement envie que je me taille pour me virer de si bonne heure ?

-Te tailler, quelle idée !

-Ben, c'est pourtant ce que tu as finement et discrètement suggéré lors de notre conversation d'hier…

-Ah, c'est vrai. Mais la situation a changé, depuis !

-Quoi, tu t'es civilisée ?

-Ha, ha, ha. Comme tu es amusant. Non, je ne me suis pas civilisée, si par là tu entends que je suis mieux disposée à ton égard. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, et par conséquent ce serait un mauvais plan de t'envoyer paître juste maintenant.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire… »

Elle l'entraînait à travers des couloirs, en direction du bureau du Kazekage.

« Non, si j'avais vraiment voulu t'envoyer paître, tu serais déjà de retour à Konoha, heureux d'être encore en vie…

-Bon, ok, message reçu, fille galère. Quel est le problème ?

-Ca concerne mon frère…

-Lequel ?

-Mon petit frère.

-Lequel ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, et Kankurô, et Gaara sont plus jeunes que toi, non ?

-C'est ça, insinue que je suis une ancêtre !

-Jamais dit ça… Ne cherche pas un prétexte pour me frapper, merci.

-Pft. Je parlais de Gaara…

-Ah. Et alors ? »

Ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau dudit Gaara, et Temari fit signe à Shikamaru de s'arrêter.

« Bon, je te donne des explications avant d'entrer ici, ou j'ai comme l'impression que Gaara ne va pas beaucoup aimer que je te raconte tout ça devant son nez…

-Ca alors, quelle surprise, tu vas me parler de ragots croustillants… mais les filles savent-elles parler d'autre chose ?

-Tu tiens à la vie ?

-Assez, oui…

-Alors ne m'interromps plus… je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Ah, bon, eh bien la prochaine fois que tu le seras, envoie moi une lettre, c'est assez rare pour être signalé…

-Tais. Toi.

-… (Mais n'en pense pas moins)

-C'est mieux. Alors, voilà, je désespère de caser mon frère, moi !

-Hein ? C'est ça ton terrible problème ? »

La porte du bureau, dans le dos de Temari s'ouvrit silencieusement, et Gaara se dressa derrière sa sœur, sans dire un mot, visiblement étonné de les trouver en train de discuter là…

« Oui, c'est ça mon problème !

-Euh, Temari…

-Ne m'interromps pas, j'ai dit ! Ecoute, c'est pénible quand même ! Ce grand timide est incapable de parler à Tenten ! Le mieux qu'il aie fait, c'est de la prendre par la main, ce qui n'est pas un exploit, quand même !

-Temari, ton frère est juste…

-Faut lui donner un petit coup de pouce, quoi !

-Hum, hum…

-Derrière toi… » Termina piteusement Shikamaru, tandis que son amie (!) faisait volte-face, prise de court.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour ta famille, Temari, mais depuis quand t'es-tu instituée marieuse ?

-Oh, salut, petit frère… Hmmm, j'étais juste…

-En train de colporter des histoires sur moi à ton cher ami Nara Shikamaru…

-Ce n'est pas mon ami !

-Ah, pardon, aurais-je oublié le « petit » devant ami ?

-QUOI ? Gaara, tu…

-Occupe-toi donc de mettre en ordre ta propre idylle non-avouée avec le jeune homme ici présent et laisse ma prétendue timidité tranquille. Shikamaru, mets-y donc un peu du tien aussi, on ne peut pas dire que vous vous encouragez l'un l'autre en vous tapant dessus ! Je sais pas, moi, une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme devrait remettre les choses en place, non ?

-Hein ? Mais tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, là, Gaara ?

-Pas du tout, Shikamaru, simplement, j'aimerais bien que vous cessiez de tournicoter l'un autour de l'autre en faisant semblant de vous détester…

-Mais ON se déteste ! (Le chœur des tourtereaux)

-Mais bien sûr… Ecoutez, je vous laisse à votre conversation intelligente, et je vais chercher Tenten, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on avait prévu une ballade dans Suna aujourd'hui… Au revoir… »

Il laissa les deux shinobis à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, perplexes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, maintenant ?

« Hm, bon, ben je pense qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'aide, ils finiront bien par sortir vraiment ensemble… D'ailleurs, c'est bien ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, même si c'est pas encore officiel…

-Tu crois ? Euh, Shikamaru… Au fait…

-Oui, je suis sûr, t'inquiète… Bon, ben je vais préparer mes affaires…

-Tes affaires ?

-Oui, maintenant que ce petit problème semble réglé, je suppose qu'il faut que je retourne à Konoha, non ?

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Enfin, je veux dire… Tu n'es as obligé de rentrer tout de suite…

-Vraiment pas ?

-Vraiment pas…

-Ah. C'est galère, mais je suppose que je vais rester un peu alors…

-Ca marche ! Eh bien, à plus tard, alors… »

Encore un peu rose, elle se retourna et commença à partir quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle.

« Shikamaru Nara ! Lâche-moi immédiatement avec ce jutsu !

-Quel jutsu ?

Ton affreux jutsu de manipulation des ombres, stupide !

-Je ne suis pas en train de l'utiliser…

-Quoi ? »

Elle regarda à terre et remarqua qu'en effet, l'ombre de son ami était tout à fait normale.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait donc ?

**Hé, hé, c'est ma faute à moi-euh !**

T'es qui, toi ?

**Ben je suis toi ! Temari dans son for intérieur et tout !**

Quoi ? Je suis complètement schyzophrène, alors !

**-Ben non, tu sais, Sakura en a un aussi, et plein d'autres gens… C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Si ça te rassure, tu peux m'appeler ta conscience…**

Ca me va mieux déjà… Et pourquoi, chère conscience, m'empêches-tu de bouger comme il me convient ?

**Arrête l'air menaçant, ça ne marche pas avec moi c'est-à-dire avec toi et écoute un peu.**

Je suis tout ouïe, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le choix.

Shikamaru se demandait bien pourquoi Temari restait figée sur place, les sourcils froncés…

**Eh bien, voilà. Ca m'énerve que tu refuses d'admettre que tu es à fond sur Shika-kun…**

COMMENT TU L'AS APPELE ?

**Eh, je suis toi, pas la peine d'être jalouse comme ça !**

C'est justement parce que tu es moi que… Je veux dire…

**Oui, bien, pas la peine d'essayer de te rattraper, t'es trop facile à deviner, toi ! Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main !**

Hein ?

**Tu as sans doute remarqué que j'ai pris contrôle de ton corps…**

Oui, merci, grande nouvelle…

**Et que par conséquent je vais pouvoir influencer le cours de cette histoire de fous…**

Oh, non…

**Eh si ! C'est parti !**

Et le jeune Nara comprit encore moins quand il vit la kunoichi se tourner vers lui avec un magnifique sourire et se pencher vers lui en murmurant.

« En fait, mon frère a peut-être raison, il est temps que nous remettions les choses en place…

-Quoi ?

-Et que je te dise que… Ou plutôt que je te le montre. »

Son visage s'approchait dangereusement du sien, quand il lui saisit le poignet et la força à faire un as en arrière. Lorsqu'il vit que ça ne faisait aucun effet, il fronça les sourcils.

« Non, là quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'es certainement pas dans ton état normal, Temari ! »

Et, pour accompagner ses paroles, il lui donna une claque magistrale.

Il ne savait pas trop quel effet ça donnerait t priait pour ne pas être en train de faire une bêtise… Il fut assez vite soulagé.

« Oh, la vache ! Merci, Shikamaru !

-Merci de t'avoir collé une baffe, oui… Qu'est-ce que tu avais ?

-Ben, tu comprends… (Temari était au bord des larmes, furieuse de voir que la situation échappait à son contrôle et ne pouvant pas s'arrêter de parler.) C'est mon for intérieur… Enfin, mon moi caché, je sais pas comment dire ça… qui a voulu que nous soyons enfin ensemble, puisque après tout, c'est bien ce qu'on veut, non ? Même si on se tape dessus sans arrêt ? Et alors, elle a pris possession de mon corps, et puis voilà, ta baffe m'a remis les idées en place, et puis… Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? »

Shikamaru la regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Puis son visage se détendit, et il sourit.

« Pour une fois, fille galère, tu dis des choses sensées c'est tout. Remercie ton for intérieur de ma part… »

Et il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. La tête penchée sur le côté, il précisa :

« D'ailleurs, si mon propre for intérieur avait le moindre bon sens, il aurait fait exactement la même chose... Ce qui aurait pu déboucher à... Il réfléchit une seconde. Cinquante situations différentes, à peu près. »

Décidant enfin qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de parler, ilpencha légèrement la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**(Eh, je rêve ou c'est le premier baiser dans cette fic de plus de 15 chapitres ? Faut vraiment que l'auteur (môa) soit longue à la détente... Vous inquiétez pas, je vais me rattraper dans les chapitres futurs...)**

Avant qu'il ne devienne totalement occupé par cette occupation délicate, il eut le temps de penser, dans un coin de son cerveau, que son père ne le laisserait jamais en paix dès qu'il apprendrait de quelle fille galère il était tombé amoureux...

°°°°°

« LE VOILAAAAAA !

-Vite, par ici, Tenten !

-Mais c'est une histoire de fous !

-Exactement. »

Tenten s'engouffra à la suite de Gaara dans une ruelle obscure et bondit en un éclair sur le toit d'une maison voisine. Elle s'arrêta, essouflée, et se laissa tomber sur les tuiles. Gaara l'imita. Encore heureux que leurs poursuivants ne soient pas des ninjas, ils n'auraient pas été capables de leur échapper avec une ruse aussi bateau. Enfin, des ninjas... Entendez des kunoichis.

Elles passèrent à toutes vitesse au pied de la maison, sans lever le nez.

« Mais c'est dingue ! C'est comme ça à chaque fois que tu sors ?

-Eh bien...

-Et tu disais que tu étais craint plus que tout au monde à Suna !

-C'est vrai... A part par cette stupide bande de fan-girls...

-Dis donc, elles sont féroces !

-D'habitude, elles se contentent de me suivre de loin en évitant de me contrarier...

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui leur a pris aujourd'hui ?

-A mon avis, c'est simplement parce que tu est là.

-Pardon ?

-Elles n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir avec d'autres filles que ma soeur, c'est tout.

-Oh, c'est ça. Jalouses ?

-Il faut croire. Mince, moi qui avais prévu une visite tranquille de mon village...

-Dis donc, t'es pas prêt de te marier, si ces dingues sont toutes prêtes à trucider l'heureuse élue en question !

-Je m'arrangerai pour sécuriser le village, je sais pas ! Elles vont quand même pas m'empêcher de vivre tranquille, non ? »

Il y avait une telle fatigue, et un peu d'inquiétude aussi, que Tenten lui sourit pour lui remonter le moral.

« Je ne pense pas, non... T'auras qu'à leur ficher un peu la trouille !

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que j'étais spécialiste. » Un sourire éclaira son visage perpétuellement sérieux.

« Bon, alors, où on va, Gaara ?

-Eh bien, je t'emmène au restaurant ?

-Ca marche ! »

Ils se rendirent à un restaurant charmant près de l'entrée du village et s'installèrent. Tenten était ravie d'être avec lui, mais en mme temps un peu déçue qu'il n'ait rien dit ni fait de plus depuis la veille… Enfin, n'importe quel garçon normal aurait tenu cette ballade comme une sortie en amoureux, et en aurait profité un peu…

Mais bon, après tout, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait : il ne se conduisait certes jamais conventionnellement !

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une demi-heure, en mangeant des brochettes de poulet et de poisson.

Et puis, ils purent constater à nouveau que les nouvelles allaient vite.

« On les a trouvés ! »

Oh, non.

Eh si.

« Gaara-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette étrangère dans le village ? Si tu tenais tellement à te promener avec un peu de compagnie, tu aurais pu nous demander, nous aurions été ravies de… Et toi, là, la moche ! Fiche donc un peu le camp de ce siège ! C'est moi qui vais dîner avec Gaara-kun ! Allez, vire de là, ou je t'envoie bouler ! »

Tenten constata, effarée, qu'elles étaient prêtes à le faire. Le porte-parole des fan-girls s'approcha d'elle et la tira par le bras pour la faire tomber. Mais, enfin, elle n'allait quand même pas devoir taper sur un civil, quand même ! Et surtout, un civil d'un autre village ! Elle lança un regard d'appel au secours de l'autre côté de la table, là où aurait dû se trouver Gaara.

Pas de chance, il avait disparu.

Il se trouva tout à coup à sa gauche, arrachant la main de la fille du bras de son amie.

« Ecoute, la gamine trop maquillée, ici, l'étrangère, c'est pas Tenten, c'est toi. Je ne te connais pas, je ne veux pas de ta compagnie, et j'aimerais que vous me laissiez dîner tranquillement avec ma fiancée. »

Sa quoi ? La mâchoire de Tenten amorça une chute libre.

« Ta quoi ? Gaara-kun ! Tu dois plaisanter, je suppose ! Tu ne peux pas être fiancé sans que nos espions dans le palais ne soient au courant, et puis… Oh, là, je parle trop, moi… »

Gaara lui jeta un regard menaçant.

« Des espions ? Je suppose que c'est comme ça que vous avez su dans quelle partie du palais je loge, quand vous avez essayé de vous introduire chez moi ?

-Maisnonmaistutefaisdesidéesc'estpasvrai !

-Toujours bon à savoir. Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! »

Curieusement, le petit speech du Kazekage semblait avoir refroidi l'ardeur de ces dames. Murmurant des menaces à l'égard de la prétendue fiancée, elles disparurent toutes en un temps record.

Gaara, impassible, retourna à ses brochettes comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Remarquant au bout de quelques minutes que sa compagne ne bougeait pas, il lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Gaara… Essaie de te rappeler ce que tu as dit à ces filles pour t'en débarrasser.

-Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

-Tu as dit que j'étais qui ?

-Ma fiancée.

-Et ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Ben c'est bien vrai, non ? »

Tenten resta encore un instant à le considérer, la tête inclinée. Pour lui, ça semblait évident. Il était vraiment kawaii.

Beaucoup trop kawaii pour le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Sa fiancée, vraiment ? Le mieux qu'il ait jamais fait, c'était de la prendre par la main. Il ne l'avait jamais prise dans ses bras, jamais embrassée, rien… Sa fiancée, tiens donc !

Elle se remit tranquillement à ses brochettes, et son cher et tendre, qui avait enfin setit que quelque chose n'allait pas, se détendit.

Pas pour longtemps.

« Vrai ? Ca reste à voir… Eh, oh, tu dois respecter les règles de Konoha… Et l'une d'entre elle affirme qu'un homme d'un autre village devant courtiser une jeune fille doit d'abord en demander la permission à l'Hokage… (Elle inventait complètement, là…) Et ça doit se faire dans les règles ! On ne se décide pas fiancés comme ça… Ah, j'ai fini de manger, je pense que je vais rentrer dormir un peu, à plus tard, Gaara ! »

Et elle planta là un Kazekage qui commençait à comprendre qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la manière dont raisonnaient les filles et sur leur romantisme exacerbé.

°°°°°

« Sa-su-ke !

-Sa… Sakura…

-Bienvenue dans le monde des animaux parlants…

-Euh, Sakura… Tu…pourrais te… couvrir un peu… s'il te plaît ?

-Hein ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et se souvint brutalement qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette fort légère. Et que ça avait l'air de faire arrêter le cerveau de Sasuke. Elle rougit jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux ne soient plus roses, mais rouges, et se recula dans son lit, drapant les couvertures autour d'elle. Elle décida néanmoins d'utiliser l'incident à son avantage.

« Ben quoi, je suis si moche que ça, t'es traumatisé ? Jiraiya serait heureux, lui…

-Tu n'es pas moche, tu… Sasuke réprimait un saignement de nez persistant. Et je vais trucider ce sale pervers !

-Eh, je dis pas qu'il m'a déjà maté, je dis qu'il serait probablement ravi de le faire… Quoique à mon avis, il doit avoir assez matière à réflexions avec Tsunade-sama… »

Sasuke réussissait peu à peu à reprendre contrôle de lui-même, et, passant la langue sur ses lèvres, il se redressa en regardant ailleurs.

« Bon, ben je vais sortir pendant que tu… C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Ah, la poupée chibi avait attiré son attention…

«C'est le cadeau des Genins. Il est pas mignon ?

-Qu'est-ce que… Oh, les sales gamins ! Je comprends pourquoi Hyûga a…

-A quoi ?

-A éclaté de rire lorsque je l'ai croisé avec les paquets à la main, et qu'il avait le Byakugan activé ! »

Sakura hurla de rire en imaginant la scène, puis dévisagea Sasuke qui fixait l'objet d'un air désespéré.

« Dis-moi que c'est un modèle unique…

-Ah, non, désolée, Sasuke, mais il paraît qu'ils se vendent comme des petits pains… A des acheteuses de 12 à 68 ans… Il y a eu une étude statistique là-dessus, je crois bien…

-Je vais les tuer !

-Qui ? Les vendeurs, les acheteurs, ou les Genins ?

-Tous. En bloc. Répondit-il, les dents serrées. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as gardé ça, toi !

-Tu préfère un mensonge diplomatique, ou une vérité qui fâche ? »

Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part…

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter…

-Tu n'es jamais d'humeur à plaisanter ! Le mensonge diplomatique : parce que je ne veux pas faire de peine à mes élèves. La vérité qui fâche : parce que je trouve cette poupée presque plus kawaii que le modèle, et qu'au moins, elle, elle sourit ! »

Sasuke ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser. Tout à coup, Sakura crut qu'il était parti, en utilisant un jutsu de substitution, ou un truc du genre, parce qu'il lui semblait bien qu'elle était toute seule. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix attire son attention vers le pied du lit.

« Et puis, d'abord, regarde ce que ça donnerait si c'était réaliste ! »

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le grand Uchiwa Sasuke, le beau ninja toujours sérieux, était en train d'utiliser un Genjutsu pour s'auto-transformer en une pseudo poupée chibi ?

Sasuke se retransforma, avec son fameux sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Alors, c'était suffisamment « kawaii » ?

-…

-Haruno Sakura sans voix, elle est bien bonne ! Tu vois… (Il attrapa la poupée et la pointa du doigt pour appuyer ses dires.) Ils ont fait les cheveux trop courts, et puis je suis quand même pas aussi gros… Et puis j'ai l'air d'un imbécile heureux avec ce sourire… Bon, ça va, Sakura, tu t'en remets ?

-Grblf…

-Bien, elle remonte le temps depuis que les hommes ne savaient pas parler, et là, elle est arrivé au stade d'homme de Cromagnon. Dans quelques minutes, tu devrais être de retour à la normale. Bien, je vais te laisser un petit moment, que tu puisses t'habiller. C'est pas que ça me dérange de te voir dans cette tenue, (il espérait bien en avoir de nouveau l'occasion dans un futur proche. Evidemment, il faudrait éviter une hémorragie par le nez à chaque fois, ça devait être une question d'habitude.), mais ce serait plus embêtant si on rencontrait Jiraiya… A tout de suite. »

Et il sortit avec la ferme impression qu'il avait repris le contrôle de la situation.

Comme il se trompait…

Sakura regarda un instant la porte, puis sourit avec malice. Ah bon, la guerre était déclarée ? Il fallait le… hmmm… Surprendre ? Ok ! On allait voir ce qu'on allait voir !

Elle sauta à bas de son lit, et attrapa son sac. Elle avait demandé à Ino, qui était venue la voir, de lui rapporter des vêtements. Quand elle avait ouvert ledit sac, elle avait été un peu surprise. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle avait complètement oublié ce truc…

Comme quoi, son amie avait parfois des accès de lucidité. Neji devait commencer à déteindre sur elle.

Elle sortit une longue robe noire qu'elle n'avait jamais mise, que sa mère lui avait offerte des années auparavant « pour des grandes occasions ». Grandes occasions, mon œil. Elle préférait porter des choses un peu colorées.

Mais le noir, c'était classe.

Elle enfila la robe, et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle laissa échapper un sifflement, ravie. Elle allait changer de look, là !

Sa tenue était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, de chaque côté, ce qui lui autorisait une grande liberté de mouvement, et garantissait une belle vue sur son décolleté (beaucoup plus fourni qu'à l'époque du bon vieux team 7…). Elle aurait presque pu s'en servir comme tenue de combat, vu comme elle était à l'aise et libre de ses mouvements, mais pour les missions d'infiltrations, les gens risquaient de se demander pourquoi une fille de la jet-set se baladait sans garde du corps dans leur village…

Satisfaite, elle attendit le retour de Sasuke.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci passa la tête par la porte, la regarda de haut en bas, et dit :

« Ah, tu es prête, parfait. On y va ? »

Et il ressortit.

Sakura fit la grimace. Ah, il en fallait plus que ça pour l'impressionner, tiens donc ! Elle secoua la tête et sortit à la suite du jeune homme. Et alors ? Elle n'avait pas encore tout montré !

°°°°°

« Sakura-senseiiiiiii !

-Kei ! »

Sakura attrapa au vol la petite fille qui se jetait à son cou.

« Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, les enfants !

-Bonjour, Sakura-sensei.

-Salut Keiki ! Yo, Yasu… Yasu…

-Yasuraka, souffla Sasuke.

-Yasuraka !

-Sakura-sensei ! Devinez quoi, devinez quoi ! J'ai réussi la danse de l'homme-bête !

-C'est génial Kei ! Bravo, tu me montreras ça ?

-Bien sûr ! Vous allez mieux alors ?

-Oui, merci, tu…

-Vous avez aimé notre cadeau ? intervint Keiki d'un air dégagé. »

Ah. Donc, Kei n'était pas la seule coupable… Hm.

« Beaucoup, merci. D'ailleurs, Sasuke a pas mal apprécié, aussi…

-Ah, tu vois, Keiki, je t'avais dit qu'il tomberait dessus ! s'écria sans vergogne la petite Inuzuka. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Que ce n'était pas ressemblant. Dites, à mon avis, vous feriez mieux de ménager Sasuke-sensei… »

Les Genins froncèrent les sourcils. Yasuraka leva la tête vivement.

« Sensei ? Encore sensei ?

-Oui, il va me seconder pendant quelques temps…

-C'est vrai ? Mais je veux que ce soit vous qui m'entraîniez, Sakura-sensei !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kei, ce sera moi…

-Je m'occuperai quasi-uniquement du cas de Yasuraka. » Coupa Sasuke qui sortit de derrière l'arbre contre lequel il était resté adossé.

« Pourquoi, Sasuke-sensei ? »

Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent, se demandant s'il valait mieux dire toute la vérité aux Genins. Le jeune Uchiwa décidé que pour une fois, Sakura se chargerait de la réponse.

Sakura en son for intérieur le maudit jusqu'à la soixante-dix-septième génération (ce qui n'était peut être pas prudent étant donné les couples de cette histoire), et prit la parole, espérant ne pas faire une bêtise.

« Bon, pour dire les choses clairement… Yasuraka est très, hmm… Précoce.

-Ca veut dire quoi, précoce ?

-Eh bien, ça veut dire, qu'il est extrêmement doué, à un très jeune âge…

-Doué ? Il a rien de spécial, si ?

-Si. Il pourrait d'hors et déjà entrer dans l'AMBU. »

Sakura vit Eda Keiki serrer les mâchoires. C'était son rêve de faire partie des forces spéciales de Konoha. Et son coéquipier aurait pu le réaliser dès maintenant, sans même passer les examens ? Doué ou non, ce n'était pas… juste.

« Pourquoi n'y va-t-il pas, alors ?

-Eh bien, parce qu'il vaut mieux qu'il grandisse comme un Genin normal. On a vu ce que le contraire donnait. Et de toutes façons, il aura le meilleur entraîneur possible, Sasuke a pris congé de l'AMBU spécialement pour ça. »

Sakura savait parfaitement que ça ferait mal à Keiki de mesurer la différence entre son coéquipier et lui. Mais ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui cacher, il n'était pas stupide. Et puis, ça lui donnerait peut-être un peu de ressort pour la suite de l'entraînement.

En lui-même, Keiki commença à voir les choses différemment. Il était presue l'opposé de Yasuraka en réalité. Parce que celui-ci semblait prêt à tout sacrifier à son projet de devenir AMBU. Et qu'il ne semblait content de rester Genin que parce qu'il aurait Uchiwa comme professeur.

Keiki, lui, avait encore du chemin à parcourir. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il attendrait. Et contrairement à son ami, il n'était pas pressé de quitter son team. Il voulait que Kei puisse réussir aussi bien qu'elle le souhaitait, et pour cela, elle avait besoin de son aide.

C'était quelque chose que lui possédait, mais que Yasuraka devrait batailler pour acquérir : l'esprit d'équipe, et pas seulement de compétition.

Cette idée le fit se sentir un peu mieux.

N'empêche qu'il aurait voulu être aussi doué que Yasuraka.

Puis il leva les yeux vers son sensei habituel. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sakura n'avait aucun jutsu héréditaire, pas même des talents particuliers, à part son intelligence, lorsqu'elle était à son niveau. Elle avait bien réussi. Il en ferait autant.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Kei, qui le lui rendit, comprenant la façon de penser du jeune Eda.

Sakura, elle, leur donna des instructions précises quant à leur entraînement, et rejoignit Sasuke et son élève de l'autre côté du terrain.

Yasuraka allait en fin lui révéler quel était son jutsu héréditaire, dont il avait jusque là gardé jalousement le secret…

Elle s'installa à côté de Sasuke pour écouter ce que le Genin-AMBU avait à dire lorsqu'un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête.

Hatake Kakashi et Hyûga Hinata qui arrivaient en gesticulant d'un air furieux et en se lançant des insultes.

Génial. Encore une journée calme en perspective. On n'avait donc aucune pitié pour les convalescents ?

°°°°°

Gniap gniap ! Fin du chapitreuh ! Ben quoi, vous me demandez d'updater rapidement, je fais ce que je peux !

**Kakashi : Super, j'arrive dans les dernières lignes du chapitre…**

**Neji : Au moins, on te voit ! Moi, j'ai complètement disparu du panneau…**

Ca suffit, attend ton tour, Neji ! Je fais ce que je peux, tu feras ton come-back bientôt…

**Ino : Et moi ?**

Ben en même temps que lui, sois pas stupide…

**Kurenaï&Asuma : Et nous ?**

Je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard !

**Tsunade&Jiraiya : Et nous ?**

Bon, ça va, vous allez pas tous dire la même chose ?

**Shikamaru&Temari : Ben nous, ça nous va…**

Sûr, vous êtes (enfin) casés…

**Gaara : En revanche, moi, tu me fais souffrir !**

Bah, j'ai pas très envie de te céder à une autre…

**Tenten : Comment ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'attribuer mon Gaara-kun !**

Pft, je te méprise, Tenten.

**Tenten : Va te faire…**

Eh là, censuré, pas de grossièretés ! D'ailleurs, je vois qu'ils commencent tous à s'énerver, alors jetons un voie pudique sur les paroles qui vont être prononcées, et laissez moi donc une petite review ! (Enfin, une longue…)

Takara Hatake


	18. Byakugan vs Sharingan !

**Kakashi : Ah, enfin je réapparais ! Il était pas temps, déjà…**

Arrête… Ma nouvelle fic, Trous de Mémoire, est consacrée uniquement à toi. Enfin, à 50...

**Kakashi : Oui, mais celle-là, t'as arrêté de l'écrire alors que j'arrivais avec Hinata, et t'as coupé là, sadique !**

C'est pour ça que tout le monde continue de lire… Qu'est-ce que tu crois…

**Hinata : Arrêtez donc de vous disputer, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive après ? Hein, dis, Takara-san !**

Eh bien, allons-y gaiement !

°°°°°

_**Byakugan vs Sharingan !**_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore… Juste quand j'allais enfin savoir ce qu'est le jutsu de Yasu… Hmmm, du gosse… »_

« C'EST CA ? DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS ETRE AMBU !

-Tu ne peux pas être AMBU…

-QUOI ? »

Hinata fulminait positivement. Sakura haussa le sourcil. Même si elle était devenue très sure d'elle et une excellente kunoichi, elle avait toujours des tendances à la timidité. Alors, la voir crier sur Hatake Kakashi…

« Ben quoi, c'est bien toi qui as dit de te dire ça, non ? Ah, ces femmes, elles ne savent jamais ce qu'elles veulent…

-Bien sûr, et je suppose que tu as appris à si bien comprendre les femmes dans ton bouquin pervers ?

-Tu supposes bien.

-Et si je te flanquais une raclée ici et maintenant, espèce de…

-Pas de grossièretés, miss Hyûga !

-C'est ça, et je vais te coller une rouste pharamineuse…

-Toi, tu as trop fréquenté Naruto… Bon, si tu y tiens tellement… »

Il regarda d'un œil un peu inquiet tout de même le visage furieux de la jeune femme, et essaya de couper la poire en deux.

« Hmmm, un pierre-papier-ciseaux, ça te dit pas ?

-Non ! Je veux un vrai combat de shinobis, où si je te vaincs, je pourrai être reconnue comme digne d'entrer dans l'AMBU ! »

Sakura essaya de se placer entre ses deux amis :

« Hinata, il te faisait marcher, là… Si tu ne peux pas entrer dans l'AMBU, personne ne peut…

-Je m'en moque ! Il va devoir admettre que je suis aussi forte que lui !

-Dans tes rêves…

-Kakashi, arrête de la charrier ! Hinata, tu vois bien qu'il plaisante. Arrêtez tout de suite…

-Laisse, Sakura. Hinata tient absolument à affronter Kakashi, laisse faire, c'est son problème, après tout… D'ailleurs, regarde bien, Yasuraka, tu vas voir un vrai combat de shinobis !

-Oui, Sasuke-sensei ! »

Sakura appela les autres Genins, décidant qu'ils devaient aussi profiter de la leçon, et ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le côté en regardant le ninja copieur et son adversaire se placer l'un en face de l'autre.

« Hmm, Hinata, je n'ai pas très envie de me battre contre toi, franchement, ça ne sert à…

-La ferme ! Ou alors, tu as la trouille, c'est ça ? »

Le visage de Kakashi redevint sérieux. Voilà une chose qu'il ne fallait jamais insinuer, encore moins dire carrément comme elle venait de le faire. C'était mauvais pour la santé…

« Eh bien, si tu y tiens tellement. »

Il se redressa, tira un shuriken de sa poche, et attendit son attaque. Hinata répondit immédiatement.

Elle était idiote, ou quoi ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son style d'attaquer un adversaire de front, comme ça.

Non, vraiment pas son genre.

Tournant le plus vite possible sur lui-même , il se plaça de façon à avoir Hinata à sa droite, et lança simultanément un shuriken à droite et un à gauche. Le clone disparut dans un nuage de poussière, et Hinata évita l'arme sans difficulté.

« Tu espérais m'avoir avec un truc aussi pathétique ? Un clone… Je vous demande un peu… »

Il s'adossa à un arbre d'un air railleur, comme s'il disait : bah, ben je vais me reposer un moment pendant que tu fais le clown…

Il commença à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il remarqua le sourire dangereux de son adversaire.

Dans son dos, l'arbre explosa, et la déflagration le projeta à dix mètres de là. Il eut la chance de ne pas rencontrer un arbre en route…

Bon. Alors Hinata, pendant qu'il lançait ses armes, avait glissé un clone derrière lui pour piéger l'arbre, en anticipant sa réaction ? D'accord. Ok. Il allait devoir faire plus attention s'il voulait sortir vivant de cette histoire stupide. Tout ça à cause d'un mot en trop…

_**Flashback**._

_« Kakashi ! Devine quoi !_

_-Salut, Hinata. Qu'est-ce qui…_

_-Tu ne devineras jamais ! »_

_Il sourit sous son masque en voyant l'expression radieuse de la jeune femme. C'était amusant de constater la différence entre la Hinata timide et la nouvelle Hinata enthousiaste… _

_« Puisque je ne devinerai jamais, tu ferais mieux de me raconter tout de suite, je pense._

_-Tu penses bien ! Eh bien, Tsunade-sama m'a appelé à son bureau… »_

_Kakashi fronça les sourcils. En ce moment, la vieille s'occupait du renouvellement des effectifs de…_

_« Et elle m'a proposé d'intégrer l'AMBU !_

_-Ah, non ! »_

_L'entrain de Hinata tomba d'un coup, et elle balbutia :_

_« Ben… Quoi… Ca ne te plaît pas ? »_

_Elle recommença à tripoter ses doigts, comme quand elle était gênée ou indécise lorsqu'elle était petite. Il se mordit les lèvres. C'était tellement dangereux, comme boulot. Il ne serait pas toujours là pour vérifier que tout se passait bien… Evidemment, elle menait à bien des missions de rang A, et même S depuis longtemps, mais de toutes façons, pour elle… Il doutait que l'ambiance, le mental du groupe lui plaise…_

_Des relations humaines réduites au minimum pendant les missions, au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose… Des masques. On ne voyait pas la douleur sous les masques… **(Idée tirée de la fic d'Etincelle, La marque de Lumière (il me semble)) **Et même en dehors des missions, la compétition et la pression constante entre les membres… Les tensions entre les équipes._

_On se rendait compte de l'envers de l'AMBU en y entrant. Le secret était jalousement gardé de l'extérieur. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache que les services secrets étaient moins soudés qu'il n'y paraissait._

_« Tsunade-sama aurait pu me consulter d'abord. Je suis capitaine AMBU de l'équipe qui va recevoir les nouvelles recrues…_

_-Et d'après toi, je ne suis pas une « recrue » convenable ! Je suis trop faible, peut-être ? »_

_Le désarroi avait été remplacé très vide par une colère noire._

_Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire : « Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu risques de ne pas trop aimer les réalités de l'AMBU… Celles dont on a évité de te parler… »_

_« Eh bien, tu… »_

_Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils avaient continué d'avancer sans y faire attention vers le terrain d'entraînement où ils avaient prévu de rencontrer Sakura, sortie de l'hôpital._

_« Disons que l'AMBU est un milieu très…_

_-C'EST CA ? DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS ENTRER DANS L'AMBU ! »_

Fin du flashback 

Kakashi dévisagea Hinata, et conclut qu'il était en danger de mort. Ce serait une bête façon de mourir, ça, dans un match contre une aspirante-AMBU de Konoha, et accessoirement la fille dont il était amoureux.

Une façon extrêmement stupide de mourir.

Par conséquent, il ne mourrait pas. C'était décidé. Mais mieux valait prendre quelques précautions… Il releva son bandeau frontal.

« Sharingan. »

Sasuke se pencha légèrement en avant. L'affrontement allait devenir très intéressant, avec deux utilisateurs de dôjutsu expérimentés. Sharinga contre Byakugan. Wow. Il fit un bond et faillit tomber en arrière, surpris par la réaction de Sakura, assise à côté de lui, qui leva brusquement le poing :

« Ouais ! Allez Hinata ! Byakugan ! Flanque lui une volée ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et passa un bras autour du cou de sa voisine, lui planquant la main sur la bouche.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est assez excitée comme ça ?

-Aioianil ! (Laisse moi tranquille !)

-Alors, tais-toi et regarde. Tu ne devrais pas te démener comme ça, tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital, je te rappelle comme ça. Et c'était pour cause de surmenage. Tu veux y retourner ? Bon. Alors, j'enlève ma... Ouaïe ! »

Il tira sa main vers lui et la massa en grimaçant.

« C'était pas la peine de me mordre, j'allais te lâcher !

-Oui, mais je déteste qu'on me fasse la leçon. Allez, chut, maintenant, je veux profiter du spectacle. Tu es bruyant, tu sais ? »

Et elle se retourna vers le combat, la tête entre les mains, pendant que Sasuke philosophait sur les mystères des filles, qui se contredisent sans arrêt. Qui est-ce qui braillait, une minute auparavant, déjà ?

Kakashi se releva, fixant Hinata de son oeil rouge. Il voyait à présent ses mouvements comme au ralenti, ce qui lui facilitait bien les choses. Il évita deux ou trois kunaïs, et sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu recours à son oeil gauche un peu... spécial.

**Note pour Marie France qui ne connaît pas tout : le Sharingan et le Byakugan sont des pupilles spéciales qui sont très utiles en combat. Le Sharingan permet de copier des jutsus de ses adversaires et de voir à l'avance ses mouvements. Il appartient uniquement au clan Uchiwa (celui de Sasuke), mais Kakashi a « hérité » de l'oeil d'un de ses amis Uchiwa avant que le clan de Sasuke ne soit exterminé par le propre frère de celui-ci, Itachi. Sasuke est le seul survivant.**

**Le Byakugan permet de distinguer le flot de chakra de son adversaire et de savoir où taper pour le mettre hors course en utilisant la technique du clan Hyûga, le poing souple (Jûken). Le Byakugan est un attribut qui appartient uniquement au clan Hyûga.**

**Fin de la parenthèse.**

Hinata forma un sceau de ses mains en continuant à sourire dangereusement. Ah, il sortait le Sharingan ? C'était plutôt flatteur... Elle allait lui rendre la politesse.

« Byakugan. »

Puis, elle analysa la situation en examinant le plot de chakra de Kakashi. Apparemment, il disposait de toutes ses ressources intactes. Mais l'explosion de l'arbre l'avait blessé.

Bien. Avec le Sharingan et sa vitesse extraordinaire, il aurait pu parer son Jûken. Mais sa blessure allait l'empêcher de se défendre aussi facilement que d'habitude. Et elle aussi avait une vitesse hors du commun. Merci, Lee...

« Les 64 poings du Hakke ! »

Elle bondit en avant et frappa les cavités vitales de Kakashi. Du moins, celles qu'elle put atteindre. Kakashi se déplaça de façon à se trouver derrière elle et la frappa avec un shuriken avant de former un sceau et de disparaître, laissant un tronc d'arbre derrière lui.

Hinata arracha l'arme de son bras, et le serra pour que le saignement diminue. Serrant les dents, elle donna un coup de pied excédé dans le tronc. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à laisser traîner ses affaires partout, ce ninja copieur de malheur ?

Elle sentit sa présence derrière elle, et lui laissa penser qu'elle ne l'avait pas repéré. Le pauvre, il se donnait tellement de mal pour être discret… Elle fit mine de soigner sa blessure et concentra du chakra dans sa main, la pressant contre son épaule. Puis, quand elle fut sure qu'il était suffisamment près, elle se retourna brusquement et projeta la concentration de chakra en avant. C'était un jutsu qu'elle avait mis au point, une sorte de missile à tête chercheuse qui atteignait toujours la personne sur laquelle Hinata était concentrée. En l'occurrence celle qui arrivait dans son dos.

Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

« MIAAAAOUUUUU ! »

Hinata cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

« Que fait ce chat ici !

-Eh bien, en réalité, il est en train de se faire martyriser par une kunoichi un peu trop crédule… »

Kakashi était réapparu de nulle part, et fonçait vers elle. Il était précédé de très près par un katana très menaçant. Nan, mais il la prenait pour qui ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait confondu avec un chat qu'elle était totalement nulle !

« Le Tourbillon Divin ! »

Le katana se heurta de plein fouet au mur de chakra, et se brisa en morceaux. Kakashi fut repoussé en arrière et jura. Son katana des dimanches… Fichu… Bah, il avait mieux, non ? Que valait le Tourbillon Divin, face à l'Eclair Pourfendeur ?

**Note à Marie-France (désolée à ceux qui savent déjà, mais bah, des révisions n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne…) : **

**Le Tourbillon Divin (Kaiten no Jutsu) est la technique privée de l'héritier du clan Hyûga, cela créé un mur de chakra autour du lanceur, et donc une protection inviolable… Elle est réservée à Hinata et à son père, mais Neji l'a quand même appris en autodidacte. Ben oui, il est fort…**

**L'Eclair Pourfendeur (Raikiri), ou Mille Oiseaux (Chidori) : Seule et unique technique créée par le plus grand tacticien de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. (woua, je fais bien dans le solennel !) Il faut posséder le Sharingan pour s'en servir, donc seuls Kakashi et Sasuke et sont capables… Il s'agit de concentrer son chakra dans sa main et en utilisant une vitesse prodigieuse, de l'appuyer contre quelque chose (ou quelqu'un…) jusqu'à ce que ça le transperce. Mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Et très classe…**

**Fin de la parenthèse.**

Hinata, haletante, relâcha son jutsu, juste à temps pour voir Kakashi, à quelques mètres de là, concentrer du chakra dans sa paume, dans la position légendaire courbée, les jambes écartées et la tête inclinée, son poignet gauche agrippant le droit.

Là, des problèmes attendaient la jeune femme. Ou plutôt, non, c'était elle qui les attendait de pied ferme !

Kakashi releva la tête, la fixa de son Sharingan et se mit en mouvement.

Hinata savait qu'elle aurait à peine le temps de le voir venir. Elle savait aussi que le Chidori était dangereux.

1+12, son plan était prêt.

« Kaiten no Jutsu ! » Elle lança son jutsu avant même que Kakashi n'ait commencé à courir, et à travers le mur d'énergie, elle vit la boule de chakra percuter le Tourbillon.

Elle ne pensait pas que l'affrontement de deux chakra faisait si mal.

La douleur explosa dans son corps, dans sa tête, l'empêchant de penser normalement. Elle se força à maintenir son jutsu encore et encore, et à garder son plan en tête. Elle devait laisser Kakashi aller jusqu'au bout…

A travers la douleur, le ninja copieur commençait à recevoir des signaux d'un coin reculé de son cerveau comme quoi ça allait trop loin. S'il continuait comme ça, il risquait de la blesser gravement. Cette douleur, elle ne le laissait pas réfléchir en paix… Il ne voulait pas la tuer… Pas elle. Ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Mais plus particulièrement elle… Mais qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Qu'elle voulait une lutte sérieuse ? Comme en mission ? Comme dans l'AMBU ? Elle l'avait…

Il faudrait juste qu'il s'arrête à temps…

Hinata sentit que le Chidori perçait sa défense et le vit foncer vers son corps. Dans trois secondes, à peine, ce serait sa poitrine qu'il transpercerait…

Maintenant !

°°°°°

Dès que Kakashi vit que la défense d'Hinata était percée, il relâcha son jutsu, craignant de la blesser.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle avait tout prévu à l'avance, qu'elle n'avait pas échafaudé un plan sans issue de secours, au cas où Kaiken se révèlerait moins puissant que Raikiri.

°°°°°

« Les 64 poings du Hakke ! »

Elle avait prévu de le prendre par surprise, au moment où il penserait l'avoir vaincu, au moment même où elle aurait dû recevoir un coup grave.

« Les 2 poings du Hakke ! »

Cétait bizarre, elle ne sentait pas la douleur des blessures qu'elle aurait dû recevoir…

« Les 4 poings du Hakke ! »

Et même, la douleur de l'affrontement des chakras avait disparu…

« Les 8 poings du Hakke ! »

Avec le Byakugan activé, elle pouvait voir le flot de chakra de son adversaire, qui était normal, semblait-il, sans trace de concentration dans la main…

« Les 16 poings du Hakke ! »

Quelque chose n'allait pas… Où était passé le Chidori ? Son adversaire ne semblait même pas capable de riposter…

« Les 32 poings du Hakke ! »

Son adversaire ? Son adversaire… Kakashi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Il fallait cesser ça tout de suite… Trop tard… Ce jutsu, une fois lancé, était quasi-impossible à arrêter…

« Les 64 poings du Hakke ! »

°°°°°

Sakura bondit sur ses pieds, voyant le désastre qui se préparait. Sasuke lui cria de s'occuper de Kakashi pendant qu'il « éloignait les gosses ». Sage proposition… Elle fonça en avant pour s'interposer. Cela lui rappela vaguement le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke sur les toits de l'hôpital, avant que celui-ci ne quitte Konoha, si longtemps auparavant.

Elle se heurta au Tourbillon Divin qui s'achevait et fut brutalement repoussée en arrière. Désespérément, elle tenta de le traverser, pour venir au secours de son ancien sensei, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit (ou la bêtise) de relâcher son Chidori… Le problème étant que Hinata, elle, tenait toujours son jutsu.

Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau projetée à terre, Sakura essaya en vain de se relever. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, et son ancienne douleur dans la poitrine revint. Ah, oui, c'était vrai, elle était toujours en convalescence… Non, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une rechute ! Pas alors que deux de ses amis s'entretuaient !

« Mais Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfin ! »

Arrête de crier, Sasuke… Si je pouvais faire autrement, crois-moi, je ferais n'importe quoi…

« Les 64 poings du Hakke ! »

Le voile noir se retira du champ de vision de Sakura, et ses muscles se remirent en action.

Mais c'était trop tard…

En se redressant, elle vit Kakashi s'écrouler par terre en grognant, incapable de bouger, son flux de chakra bloqué. Et Hinata, qui le surplombait, qui levait la main à sa bouche, l'air horrifié, commençant à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Sakura essaya de malaxer son chakra vert de med-nin, sans succès. Tournant son visage vers Sasuke, qui le fixait d'un air furieux, elle sentit ses lèvres commencer à trembler…

°°°°°

Tenten posa la brosse à cheveux, et s'inspecta dans la glace, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette nouvelle robe lui allait très bien. Elle tourna sur elle-même, et perdit encore dix minutes à vérifier chaque petit détail dans sa tenue. Elle qui détestait se pomponner avait déjà passé trois quarts d'heure à cette activité palpitante, et elle était d'ailleurs déjà en retard d'une demi-heure à son rendez-vous avec les autres. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle en était parvenue à la conclusion qu'elle devrait torturer un peu Gaara si elle voulait avoir sa cour dans les formes. Par conséquent, elle faisait tout pour l'agacer au plus haut point.

Le seul petit problème était qu'il semblait bien que le Kazekage ne s'énervât jamais.

Quoique… Elle se souvint de son expression lorsque leur agréable promenade romantique dans les rues du village s'était soldée par une course-poursuite engagée par des groupies en furie… Pour le coup, il n'avait pas eu l'air content.

Bien… Peut-être l'avait-elle fait attendre suffisamment longtemps ? Elle sortit de sa chambre, et traversa le palais, vers les appartements de Temari. Dès qu'elle frappa, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée…

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Ils doivent nous attendre depuis une heure ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? »

Elle avait oublié cet aspect-là du problème. Faire poireauter Gaara, c'était une chose, mais mettre Temari en retard à son rendez-vous avec son petit ami, c'en était une autre…

« T'inquiète, ils patienteront…

-Mais ça fait une heure !

-T'exagères… Ils sont grands, ils ne sont pas perdus ! »

°°°°°

« Je suis sûr qu'il est arrivé quelque chose !

-Calme toi, Gaara, je te dis que non…

-Elles sont terriblement en retard ! Ma sœur n'est jamais en retard, d'habitude !

-Y'a un début à tout… Galère, calme-toi un peu, les filles, c'est toujours en retard…

-C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup d'expérience sur la question ! Non, vraiment, il doit se passer quelque chose ! »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Gaara stressait comme un dingue depuis dix secondes après le moment de rendez-vous fixé. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'inquiéter à ce point là. On n'aurait pas dit pourtant, à voir son air sérieux et jamais troublé. Bah, c'était ça l'amour ! Ce n'était certainement pas ça qui le transformerait à ce point là, lui, pas de danger.

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Temari ?

« Tu restes là, je vais les chercher !

-Hein ? Non, Gaara, je… »

Il étendit un bras pour stopper le Kazekage, mais celui-ci fut trop rapide pour lui. Il atteignit le bout du couloir au pas de course, et s'arrêta net.

« Tiens, c'est vous. »

Il regarda de haut en bas son interlocutrice, et haussa les épaules avant de rebrousser son chemin vers Shikamaru.

« Il était temps que vous arriviez. Shikamaru se faisait un sang d'encre pour vous. »

Deux heures plus tard, en revenant de leur ballade dans le village, Shikamaru avait toujours du mal à garder sa mâchoire inférieure accrochée devant la mauvaise foi du Kazekage.

°°°°°

Quelques jours après, Tenten était accoudée à une fenêtre du palais, dans un coin perdu où personne ne venait jamais, à regarder la nuit. Le moral baissait un peu, là…

Gaara n'avait pas fait une seule allusion à un quelconque sentiment à son égard, et elle commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait appelée sa fiancée que pour faire fuir ses groupies.

Bah, de toutes façons, c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas voulu l'embêter, cédant à sa conception un peu bizarre et dépassée du romantisme, elle n'en serait pas là. Peut-être que les choses se seraient mieux passées.

N'empêchait que bientôt, ils devraient retourner à Konoha, avec Shikamaru. Cela posait plusieurs problèmes.

D'abord, il fallait régler celui du Temari. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Rester à Suna, ou les accompagner à Konoha ? Est-ce que Gaara voudrait bien la laisser partir, sachant qu'elle était la meilleure kunoichi du village ? C'était compliquééééé…

De 'autre côté, il y avait son propre petit minuscule problème. C'était qu'elle était venue, il fallait bien l'avouer, pour retrouver Gaara, et non pas comme son excuse bidon l'expliquait, pour faire un exposer sur une nouvelle arme.

Et si l'expédition s'était bien terminée pour Shikamaru, pour elle, c'était loin d'être fini.

Mais elle n'allait quand même pas rester indéfiniment Suna ! Elle avait sa petite fierté quand même…

Bon. Elle allait dire à Shikamaru qu'ils allaient partir dans un délai d'une semaine. Ce serait amplement suffisant pour régler le problème Temari, et ça laisserait le temps à Gaara de réagir s'il le désirait. Sinon, eh bien, c'était que ça ne valait pas la peine de rester de toutes façons.

°°°°°

« Pardon ?

-Temari a accepté de nous accompagner, il faut bien qu'elle rencontre les parents de Shikamaru, et puis ce serait vache de les séparer maintenant, non ? Alors, voilà, nous retournons à Konoha dans trois jours…

-Et moi ? »

Le cœur de Tenten se mit à battre plus fort. Est-ce qu'il allait enfin dire quelque chose ?

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir non ? Il faut que je signe des tas de paperasses rien que pour vous laisser partir… »

Evidemment. Elle aurait dû savoir que, Gaara étant un grand garçon, il n'avait pas peur de rester tout seul dans son palais la nuit.

« C'est votre boulot, non, Kazekage-sama ! »

Gaara haussa un sourcil, comme pour signifier qu'il n'était pas correct de parler sur ce ton à un Kazekage.

En réalité, il était furieux. Enfin, ça, c'était la version courte. Parce que la vérité, c'était qu'il était furieux, déstabilisé, embarrassé, triste, hors de lui, et qu'il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

Quand il avait décidé qu'il ne se laisserait pas prendre au petit jeu de Tenten et qu'il ne réagirait pas à ses provocations, si longtemps que ça dure, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y aurait bien un jour où elle devrait partir…

Elle attendait une réponse.

« Bien. Dans trois jours à sept heures vos laissez-passer seront prêts.

-C'est trop gentil. »

Et, tournant les talons, elle sortit sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Gaara grinça des dents. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il détestait travailler à porte ouverte… Il se leva et alla la fermer. Puis, quand il fut bien sûr d'être tranquille, il s'autorisa enfin à se taper le poing contre le mur.

°°°°°

Plus tard, le ninja qui venait nettoyer le bureau du Kazekage trouva, à sa grande surprise, des tas de papiers froissés dans tous les coins du bureau. Dire que Gaara du Désert était si soigneux d'habitude…

Intrigué, il déplia un ou deux papiers, et put lire des drôles de listes :

_-Pousser Temari dans les escaliers… Non, les med-nins pourraient la remettre sur pied._

_-Demander à Shikamaru de trouver un moyen de rester… Non, il obéira en priorité à son chef de mission._

_-Mettre Suna en état d'alarme. Non, Ca mettrait en marche tous nos villages alliés, et salut les problèmes diplomatiques…_

_-La faire mettre en prison… Non. Je doute qu'elle me pardonne jamais ça…_** (Ca, ça prouve qu'il ne sait pas comment l'esprit des filles romantiques marche. Moi, si il me flanquait en tôle pour m'empêcher de partir, je lui pardonnerais tout de suite !)**

_-La laisser partir… Hmm. A creuser._

Le shinobi haussa les épaules en se demandant si le Kazekage n'avait pas pété un câble. Puis, il décida de ne pas se mêler aux affaires d'un Jinchuuriki. En général, ça ne valait rien à la santé, et puis, il tenait à son boulot, ce n'était pas fatiguant de ranger un bureau toujours nickel (sauf quand le Kazekage se mettait à lancer des boulettes de papier dans les coins…), et ça lui faisait un break entre deux missions de rang S…

°°°°°

« On y va ? On y va ? On y va ? »

Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'impatience de la première kunoichi de Suna, qui était censée avoir 21 ans et être vaccinée, et qui se comportait comme une gamine de trois ans et demi…

« Galère, calme-toi, Temari, on part dès que Tenten est arrivée !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Elle se prépare, je pense… Dis donc, tu connais déjà bien Konoha, ce n'est pas une première, arrête de t'agiter comme une puce !

-Une puce ? »

Temari cessa de s'agiter, et commença à le regarder d'un air menaçant. Aïe. Il se demandait s'il la préférait avant ou après…

« Une très, très mignonne petite puce ! » assura-t-il précipitamment.

Pas de chance pour elle, il connaissait à présent suffisamment bien sa petite amie pour l'arrêter en vol… Il la saisit par les poignets, et sourit.

« Galère, pour passer le temps et te calmer, je ne vois qu'un moyen… »

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait deux cent points de QI. Il avait trouvé en quelques secondes la meilleure option. Il semblait en effet que Temari ne pense plus à le taper lorsqu'il l'embrassait…

« Hem, hem… »

Ils se séparèrent, contrariés, pour se retrouver nez à nez face à un Kankurô amusé.

« Comme c'est mignon… »

Trois coups d'éventails et bosses plus tard…

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

-Non, bien sûr, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors !

-J'i un message de la part de Tenten. Elle vous fait dire qu'elle a un petit contretemps, et de passer devant. Voilà vos laissez-passer… Elle vous rattrapera.

-Ah ? Bon… Merci… »

Temari et Shikamaru étaient plutôt contents de faire le voyage en tête (butée) à (forte) tête, et ils ne se posèrent pas de question.

Kankurô les regarda partir en leur faisant des signes, puis, se massant, le crâne, il traversa une partie du palais.

Il entra dans une pièce…

« Je te préviens, Gaara, quand ils se rendront compte de la vérité, je veux être en mssion de rang S à cent km d'ici ! »

°°°°°

Je suis désoléeeee d'updater aussi lentement ! Mais bah, remerciez Marie-France pour ce chapitre, c'est grâce à elle qu'il est fini. Dur, dur, mon temps est assez limité… Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

**Kakashi : Tu as une forte tendance à mettre tes personnages en fort mauvais état. **

En effet.

**Kakashi : Si je comprends bien, je suis au bord de la mort.**

Tu comprends bien.

**Kakashi : (Se jette sur Takara et essaie de l'étrangler) Tu périras avec moi !**

Koff, koff ! (Gaara a détaché Kakashi de Takara) Merci, Gaara-kun…

**Gaara : Sans problème. Dis, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'a inventé...**

Au prochain chapitre… Promis ! Allez une petite review, pour m'encourager ?

Takara Hatake


	19. Trahison et oignons !

Bon, cette fois-ce je m'y prends à l'avance pour commencer ce 19è chapitre… Attendez une minute ! Déjà, 19è ?

**Kakashi : Ouais. Et non seulement mes problèmes ne sont pas encore résolus, mais en plus je suis quasi-clamsé !**

Arrête de te plaindre !

**Kakashi : Bon, on va voir mon état dans ce chapitre ?**

Tu verras bien ! En fait, je ne suis pas sure… J'ai envie de voir la tête de Marie-France et les commentaires des autres quand ils se rendront compte que le suspens est toujours là… Après tout, tu m'as tellement cassé les pieds, que je me demande quel sort je vais te réserver…

**Kakashi : Quoiiii ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as toujours pas décidé ?**

Non…

**Kakashi : Takara-hime-dono-sama, veuillez accepter ces quelques fleurs…**

Hypocrite ! Bah, je garde les fleurs, même si je préfèrerais que ce soit Gaara qui me les offre…

**Kakashi : Sans problème ! Gaara, donne-lui ces fleurs tout de suite !**

**Gaara : Groumph. **

Ouiii, Gaara-kun, je continue ma fic ! Promis !

°°°°°

_**Trahison et oignons.**_

Sasuke et Naruto attendaient depuis deux heures déjà dans le couloir de l'hôpital. La moitié de leur ancien team à moitié démolie, dont un ninja copieur censé être un génie et la kunoichi pas loin de devenir légendaire, ça faisait beaucoup en même temps.

Naruto faisait les cent pas devant le jeune Uchiwa, qui, lui, était assis, la tête entre ses mains…

Il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir crié sur sa coéquipière parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de soigner Kakashi. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé en plan pour le plaisir, qu'elle était purement et simplement en pleine rechute, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu l'état dans lequel elle avait été trois jours auparavant.

A sa décharge, il fallait dire qu'au moment où il avait vu son ancien sensei en si mauvais état, avec Sakura qui ne faisait pas un geste à ses côtés, et les trois Genins qui braillaient (enfin, non, deux, Yasuraka n'était pas en cause), il n'était pas en état de réfléchir correctement.

Le jeune homme se sentit repris par son envie de foncer chez les Hyûga pour flanquer une volée à Hinata, histoire de lui apprendre à vivre. Grâce à elle, Kakashi était en état critique et les med-nins s'attendaient apparemment à le voir expirer à tout instant. Et Sakura n'était pas fraîche non plus. Apparemment, elle ne réussissait plus à malaxer son chakra, elle qui avait toujours été si douée pour ça, et sa force légendaire l'avait abandonné.

Et, comble de tout, il n'était pas autorisé, et Naruto non plus, à la voir pour le moment, sous prétexte qu'ils la fatigueraient ! Bon, c'était peut-être vrai pour Naruto, mais certainement pas pour lui ! Alors ?

Il leva la tête en sentant que Naruto venait de se planter devant lui **(Y'a même pas besoin d'instinct ninja pour ça…)**.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à Hinata ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu étais là, non ?

-Hn.

-Alors ? Elle ne tape pas sur les gens pour rien ! Surtout sur des gens du village ! Et sur Kakashi, c'est pas possible ! Chuis sûr qu'il y a du Orochimaru sous tout ça ! Si, j't'assure ! »

Sasuke sourit presque en entendant les hypothèses farfelues de son compagnon. Depuis qu'il était AMBU, il voyait du Oto no Kuni partout…

« Non, Naruto, je pense juste que c'est un coup de fureur, c'est tout…

-Hinata ? En fureur ? C'te blague !

-Bon, écoute, garçon-renard borné. Tu as lu le journal d'Ino ?

-Ben, heu, oui…

-Tu te souviens de « l'article Kakashi » ?

-Euh… »

Le jeune Uchiwa leva les yeux au ciel. Des années de responsabilités n'avaient pas mis de plomb dans la cervelle de Jinchuuriki, visiblement.

« Il était censé être amoureux d'une fille qui avait une grande différence d'âge avec lui, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

-Ah, oui !

-Et une héritière…

-Ca pourrait être Tsunade-sama, non ?

-Ca pourrait, mais ça ne l'est pas. Bref, quand Hinata a mal compris les mots de Kakashi et l'a interprété comme une insulte personnelle, ils se sont battus, et Hinata était tellement furieuse contre lui, que je pense qu'elle a presque oublié contre qui elle se battait…

-Elle est encore plus nouille que moi, alors !

-Non, pas à ce point là…

-Hey !

-Pour simplifier, au début, c'était juste un match pas très amical, mais avec le choc des chakras, la douleur et l'envie de vaincre, Hinata est allée trop loin, et regarde ce que ça a donné.

-Je vais la tuer ! »

Quoique sur ce point ses sentiments soient les mêmes que ceux de Naruto, Sasuke s'efforça dde garder la tête froide, et l'attrapa par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne fonce droit chez Hinata.

« C'est ça, va créer un incident diplomatique en attaquant l'héritière du premier clan de Konoha, et te faire rétamer par Neji. Excellente idée. Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'Hinata doit être encore en pire état que Kakashi. Moralement, j'entends. »

Naruto aurait bien essayé de faire lâcher sa manche à Sasuke, mais la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvrit, et Tsunade-sama en sortit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues…

°°°°°

Tenten vérifia encore une fois qu'elle n'oubliait rien, ramassa une étole qu'elle avait laissé traîner là la veille, et la fourra dans son sac. Bon, ça devrait aller.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre, et haussa les épaules. Ca allait lui faire bizarre de passer d'une chambre digne d'un hôtel quatre étoiles à son appartement trois pièces dans le centre de Konoha…

Elle avisa la pendule au mur, et poussa un juron qui aurait fait bondir sa mère, toujours persuadée qu'elle avait été élevée au couvent des oiseaux.

« Mais je suis super en retard ! »

Elle se précipita vers la porte et traversa le palais et ses couloirs interminables en courant. Elle arriva au bureau du Kazekage, et entra sans frapper. De toutes façons, il n'était pas là. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, normalement il était déjà en train de travailler à cette heure-là.

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet, et se rua sur le bureau. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul laissez-passer, qui portait son nom.

Ah. Temari et Shikamaru en avaient eu marre de l'attendre et en avaient profité pour la devancer, alors ? Histoire de rester en tête à tête ? Kawaii…

Elle attrapa le papier au vol et sortit à la vitesse grand V du palais.

Arrivée dans la rue, elle s'arrêta brièvement pour s'orienter. Elle connaissait assez bien Suna après les quelques semaines qu'elle y avait passées, et elle se dirigea droit vers la porte la plus proche, la Porte du Feu. (Il y a quatre portes à Suna : celle du Feu, celle de l'Eclair, celle de la Pluie et celle de l'Herbe, selon les villages en direction desquels elles sont orientées.** Je précise que cette précision est pure invention de l'auteur…**) Le chemin le plus court vers Konoha était en toute logique la ligne droite.

Elle dut traverser le marché, des rues innombrables, et se débarrasser de quelques fâcheux avant d'arriver en vue de la porte. Suna était aussi grand que Konoha, et c'était parfois assez agaçant.

Elle ralentit et cessa de courir comme une folle pour éviter que les gardes qui allaient examiner son laissez-passer ne la fassent interner, et s'approcha tranquillement de la muraille.

Au début, elle crut être victime d'une illusion d'optique lorsque les portes commencèrent à se refermer droit devant elle. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pressa le pas, puis se mit à courir à nouveau. Elle était encore trop loin, et atteignit son but juste au moment où les portes se fermaient…

Son fameux caractère reprit le dessus, et elle se tourna vers les gardes qui avaient actionné le mécanisme de la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ces portes ne sont jamais fermées ! J'ai un laissez-passer en bonne et due forme du Kazekage, je suis Tenten de Konoha no Kuni ! J'exige que vous me laissiez sortir immédiatement ! »

Généralement, quand elle faisait montre de mauvais caractère, les gens cédaient en voyant son expression furieuse. Elle fut donc assez prise de court quand les deux gardes se contentèrent d'échanger un regard entendu, et de se placer devant elle.

Sentant qu'un danger la guettait, elle plaça sa main légèrement plus près de son étui à shurikens, et détailla ses adversaires. Deux shinobis Junins. Mais elle remarqua un insigne spécial sur leur manche et serra les dents. Des membres des forces spéciales… L'équivalent de l'AMBU à Suna.

Bref, des types dangereux.

« Tenten de Konoha, c'est ça ?

-Vous êtes sourds ?

-Répondez. Vous êtes bien la Maîtresse des Armes de Konoha ?

-Attendez une minute, comment vous savez ça !

-Bon, écoutez, désolé, mais vous êtes en état d'arrestation…

-Pardon ? »

La jeune kunoichi écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire. Génial la blague…

« Super, c'est très drôle, vous me laissez partir maintenant ? »

Elle voulut contourner le premier ninja, mais il se déplaça de façon à lui barrer la route. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le poussa légèrement pour lui signifier qu'il ferait mieux de dégager le chemin.

Entre-temps, une foule d'habitants de Suna s'était rassemblée pour voir pourquoi les portes avaient été closes, et assistaient à l'altercation.

Tenten s'en rendit compte, et rougit. Elle détestait être au centre de l'attention, comme ça.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle tournait ses pensées vers autre chose que les deux ninjas, que ces derniers l'attaquèrent.

Sous le choc, elle para leurs attaques par pur réflexe. C'était quoi ce bazar ? Elle se faisait agresser par deux ninjas qui avaient l'air tout fait réglos, d'un village allié, alors qu'elle était en visite officielle ?

Sortant ses kunaïs, elle para les senbons qui arrivaient droit vers sa gorge, et s'éleva répliqua en utilisant une technique de taijutsu qu'elle avait apprise récemment de Lee :

« La Tornade de Konoha ! »

Elle réussit à frapper l'un de ses adversaires, mais il se releva sans perdre de temps, et répliqua par une série de coups de pieds qui aurait fait honneur au disciple préféré de Gaï-sensei. Elle les para tant bien que mal, surtout que l'autre ninja commençait à forme des sceaux.

« Tigre, serpent, lapin, cochon, cheval : Le Vent d'Epines ! »

Des milliers de minuscules senbons volèrent vers elle, sans qu'elle puisse les parer tous. Ils étaient trop petits pour faire grand dommage séparément, mais s'en prendre autant dans le corps, ça ne faisait pas du bien.

Elle sentit ses forces décroître. Les armes étaient probablement enduites de poison, ou de sédatif dans le meilleur des cas.

Traduction, elle était mal.

Elle décida de tenter sa dernière carte pour se sortir de ce pétrin auquel elle ne comprenait strictement rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne disposait plus que de quelques minutes avant de n'être plus en état de combattre, et elle entendait profiter du temps qui lui restait. Même si de toutes façons, elle n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à sortir de Suna.

« Technique des Dragons Célestes ! » **(Je ne me souviens plus du nom de son jutsu, excusez si ce n'est pas ça…)**

Elle s'éleva gracieusement dans les airs et tira deux rouleaux d'invocation d'armes de sa ceinture. Elle fit apparaître une volée d'armes diverses et variées dirigées vers les deux membres des forces spéciales. Elle sourit. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps de les éviter, ils étaient cuits.

Au moins elle n'aurait pas perdu de façon minable… C'était déjà ça.

Elle déchanta lorsqu'elle vit une barrière de sable s'interposer entre ses armes et leurs cibles. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de creuser la question, car le sol se rapprochait un peu trop rapidement à son goût… Son corps était engourdi par le produit dont avaient été enduits les senbons du début du combat, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper sa chute.

Elle se sentit heurter brutalement quelque chose de dur, et être posée un peu moins doucement que la situation ne l'exigeait à terre par un matelas un peu rêche (un peu…) de sable.

Elle s'écroula à terre, et fut immédiatement ramassée comme une poupée de chiffons par ses deux antagonistes. Elle leva la tête avec difficulté, et se retrouva face à Gaara, qui, pour la première fois depuis des mois, portait sa tenue de combat. Elle retrouva de sa superbe et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Gaara ? Dis-leur de ma lâcher tout de suite ! »

A sa grande surprise, le frère de Temari ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de la fixer d'un air impénétrable.

Ce fut le ninja qui tenait son bras gauche qui parla à sa place.

« Adressez-vous avec respect à Kazekage-sama ! Et de toutes façons, si on vous lâchait, vous vous effondreriez par terre, alors… »

Le mieux qu'elle put faire pour lui répondre fut de lui lancer un regard méprisant. Puis, elle tourna à nouveau ses yeux dans la direction du Kazekage-sama en question, en espérant comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il croisa son regard sans flancher, et énonça tranquillement, sans sentiments apparents :

« Tenten, Maîtresse d'Armes de Konoha, vous êtes accusée de haute trahison, de votre propre initiative, envers le village allié au vôtre, Suna no Kuni. »

Cela lui sembla tellement absurde qu'elle ne trouva pas sa voix pour répondre. Trahison ? Quelle trahison ? Elle avait obéi à tus ses ordres scrupuleusement ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Gaara ! Je…

-Vous pouvez l'emmener. »

Les gardes s'empressèrent d'obéir à leur Kazekage, sans tenir compte des tentatives de résistance de Tenten, qui voulait parler à Gaara. Si seulement elle avait expliquer qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait, elle était sure qu'elle aurait pu faire entendre raison à Gaara.

Mais là, il semblait se moquer totalement de ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. A ce moment-là, Gaara n'était plus celui qu'elle connaissait. Il était le Kazekage de Suna no Kuni, et sa priorité était de protéger son village…

Avant que ses paupières deviennent trop lourdes pour qu'elle puisse les garder levées, elle aperçut Kankurô.

Il avait un drôle d'air coupable mal dissimulé…

°°°°°

Shikamaru et Temari commençaient à s'inquiéter. Tenten ne les avait toujours pas rejoints, alors qu'ils avaient installé le camp depuis plusieurs heures.

Le dîner allait refroidir.

Finalement Shikamaru prit le seule décision raisonnable.

« Bon, on reprend le chemin en sens inverse. Si on ne la rencontre pas, c'est que quelque chose ne va décidément pas bien. »

En arrivant à Suna, ils apprirent la nouvelle. Aucun de leurs arguments ni de leurs cris ne purent convaincre Gaara de les laisser aller voir Tenten là où elle était détenue. En revanche, il les chargea d'un message pour Konoha…

°°°°°

« Tsunade-sama…

-Oh, vous êtes là, Sasuke, Naruto ? »

Elle se détourna rapidement pour sécher ses larmes, et leur fit à nouveau face. Sasuke serra les dents.

« Comment vont-ils ?

-Sakura est hors de danger, c'était juste une rechute, je n'aurais pas dû la faire sortir de l'hôpital si tôt, en fait… »

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir. Au moins une nouvelle rassurante… Mais il restait…

« Et Kakashi ? »

A ce moment-là, une petite voix se fit entendre de derrière eux.

« Co-comment va-t-t-il ? j-je… »

Ils firent volte-face de concert et Tsunade prit à bras-le-corps Naruto pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

« Hinata !

-J-je… J-je…

-Tu ? »

En quelques heures, Hinata avait perdu toute la confiance en elle qu'elle avait mis des années à acquérir. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face au corps inanimé de Kakashi, elle s'était mise à trembler sans s'arrêter, et quand Sasuke lui avait hurlé de ficher le camp et de retourner chez elle, elle n'avait pas osé lui tenir tête pour demander à venir à l'hôpital.

Rentrée chez elle, elle n'avait parlé à personne, et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour essayer de se calmer, et Neji avait dû enfoncer la porte pour venir voir ce qu'elle avait.

Il aurait été mal placé pour lui faire des reproches, après tout, il avait fait exactement la même chose à Sasuke, alors, il l'avait prise par le bras en lui disant :

« Bon. Tu voudrais voir comment il va, non ? Je t'y emmène. »

Et à présent, elle était là, toujours en train de trembler et de se tripoter les doigts, n'osant pas regarder les autres en face.

« Il fallait te demander ça avant d'essayer de le tuer !

-Na-naruto-kun…

-Ca suffit Naruto ! »

Neji avait fait un pas en avant et défiait les deux ninjas du regard.

« C'est un truc de famille, de démolir les gens de son village, Hyûga ?

-La ferme, Uchiwa ! On est venus parler à l'Hokage, pas à des subalternes ! Tsunade-sama… »

Le terme « subalternes » rendit encore plus furieux les deux AMBUS. **(Oui, ils sont AMBUS, je ne l'avais pas dit ? Mea culpa…)** Neji avait été délibérément insultant, pour bien leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'embêter sa cousine. Mais ils ne semblaient pas comprendre ses intentions profondes… Baka !

Tsunade fit un geste pour les faire taire, et s'adressa gentiment à Hinata. Elle au moins, avait compris le message de Neji. Au moins une personne intelligente dans l'assemblée…

« Ts-tsunade-sama… Vous… Vous ne pleurez pas, hein ? »

L'Hokage toucha ses joues comme si elle venait à peine de s'en rendre compte, et sourit faiblement à Hinata.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata, il est hors de danger. »

Les quatre Junins firent un bond de deux mètres de haut chacun (ça fait huit mètre en tout. Joli.) et trois d'entre eux se mirent à hurler en même temps :

« QUOIIIIIII ?

-ET VOUS NOUS AVEZ FICHU UNE TROUILLE PAREILLE ?

-POURQUOI VOUS PLEURIEZ ALORS ? »

La dernière personne (devinez qui c'est ?) cessa seulement de trembler et s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

« Je pleurais parce que… Parce que… Cet insupportable gamin de Kakashi est une sacrée tête de mule ! A peine sorti de l'opération, il refuse de rester dans son lit et veut dès maintenant sortir pour prendre l'air ! Manquerait plus que ça dans son état ! Il m'énerve ! Et puis, j'ai dû l'attache à son lit et laisser trois med-nins AMBU pour le surveiller ! »

Neji, Naruto et Sasuke n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Tsunade était sortie en pleurant comme une Madeleine, au risque de faire mourir de peur les amis de son patient, simplement par énervement ? **(Et aussi un peu de rire peut-être, imaginez comment doit être Kakashi attaché à son lit… A la place de l'Hokage, j'en aurais profité pour lui enlever son masque ! lol !)**

Hinata n'eut aucune réaction. Enfin, si on excepte le sourire qui retroussa ses lèvres…

Neji pensa quela seule information qui était arrivée à son cerveau était que Kakashi était sain et sauf.

A propos de Kakashi…

« Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, on ne crie pas dans les hôpitaux… Naruto, il me semble bien te l'avoir déjà dit…** (Tome 10…)**

-Heeeiiiin ? »

Kakashi, mal assuré sur ses jambes, se tenait sur le seuil du bloc opératoire, adossé à la chambranle de la porte. A travers celle-ci, Tsunade aperçut ses trois AMBUS qui étaient chacun attachés à pied du lit, avec les liens dont elle s'était servie sur le ninja copieur… Elle se passa la main sur le visage :

« Hatake Kakashi ! Tu n'es pas en état d'aller te balader en ville, baka ! Regarde-toi enfin, tu n'es pas capable de tenir sur tes jambes…

-Mais même comme ça, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ces trois branques. Décidément, il est temps que je me charge de former les nouvelles recrues. Sasuke, tu es trop gentil avec eux, regarde ce que ça leur a valu. »

Sasuke, toujours prêt à défendre ses hommes (code d'honneur de l'AMBU), répliqua, sans s'occuper de l'étrangeté de la situation :

« Pas étonnant, ils te faisaient confiance, Kakashi

-Oui, eh bien, ils avaient tort…

-En effet. Maintenant, ça ne leur arrivera plus. »

Naruto se retint de taper dans le dos de son ex-sensei, qui, pour le coup, se serait écroulé par terre, et se contenta de sautiller dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce que Neji, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ne le stoppe en l'attrapant par le col au passage.

Hinata, elle, essayait de s'enfoncer dans le mur, sans résultat, depuis plusieurs minutes.

Kakashi haussa les épaules lorsque l'Hokage lui intima l'ordre de retourner dans son lit, et demanda si Sakura allait bien.

Les sourcils de Sasuke firent un bond vers le haut.

« Comment savez vous qu'elle… Vous étiez évanoui !

-J'ai un cerveau en excellent état. J'étais dans un état lamentable, Sakura est une med-nin. Elle allait par conséquent essayer de me soigner. C'est logique. Or, elle n'était pas totalement rétablie, j'en conclus qu'elle ne doit pas être fraîche en ce moment.

-Tu parles ! Elle a carrément fait une rechute ! »

Sasuke lança un regard furieux à Hinata. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, même si c'était sans le vouloir. Encore heureux que ce soit un accident !

Enfin, Kakashi se décida à regarder l'héritière des Hyûga. Elle se remit à trembler, mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'unique œil visible du copy-ninja.

« Mettre deux adversaires hors course avec un jutsu… Ce n'est pas si mal, AMBU Hyûga. »

Le temps pour les autres de comprendre qu'il ne s'adressait pas à Neji, Kakashi se retourna et mit un pied dans sa chambre.

Personne n'eut le temps d'émettre un commentaire, une félicitation ou un reproche à Hinata. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de deux personnes qu'ils n'attendaient pas…

« Tsunade-sama ! Tsunade-sama ! Enfin, vous êtes là !

-Shikamaru ? Temari ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

-Désolé, ce n'est pas le moment, Naruto ! Tsunade-sama…

-Qu'est-ce que Temari fait ici ? Et où est Tenten ?

-Temari est ma fiancée ! Et Tenten est accusée de trahison ! »

L'Hokage, le garçon-renard, l'héritière des Hyûga, son cousin, et le dernier représentant des Uchiwa, en voyant le jeune Nara complètement hors de lui et débitant des insanités pareilles, pensèrent un instant à le faire interner.

Le seul à suivre la façon de penser de Shikamaru fut Kakashi **(normal, il a encore plus de QI ! N'en déplaise à ma sœur…)**, qui se retourna brusquement, son œil exorbité :

« Passa pour Temari ! Mais Tenten, traître ? Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Gaara l'a fait emprisonner sans la laisser se défendre, et convoque Tsunade à son jugement ! »

Tsunade se secoua :

« C'est absurde ! Elle n'a rien fait qui puisse être interprété comme une trahison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais il faut y aller, Tsunade-sama ! Il faut tirer Tenten de là ! »

Il déglutit.

« Vous savez ce que prévoit la loi pour la trahison à Suna ? Temari m'a dit que…

-Que c'est encore moins sympathique qu'à Konoha, intervint celle-ci. »

L'Hokage se redressa et héla un Chuunin qui passait par là :

« Hé, toi ! Trouve Shizune quelque part et fais lui préparer nos affaires. Je pars tout de suite pour Suna. Pas d'escorte. Toutes les unités doivent rester au village pour le protéger durant mon absence. Compris ? »

L'homme hocha la tête et disparut. Tsunade se prépara à partir, mais elle trouva devant elle un mur vivant impossible à briser.

« Vous ne partirez pas sans nous, Hokage-sama. »

°°°°°

Et en effet, une demi-heure plus tard, la fine fleur des ninjas de Konoha se retrouvait devant la Porte du Vent.

Tsunade grogna. Ils avaient dû se faire passer le mot, ce n'était pas possible. Au début, seuls les amis de Tenten présents à l'hôpital devaient se joindre à elle. A présent, c'était la troupe entière des compagnons de Tenten, plus quelques uns.

Kakashi, malgré ses avertissements, était sorti de l'hôpital et avait réenfilé son uniforme d'AMBU, et Sakura, aidée par Sasuke, se préparait à partir. Et, le comble du comble, elle emmenait ses Genins ! Neji était là, bien sûr, accompagné d'Ino furieuse de ce qui arrivait à Tenten, et d'Hinata qui se cachait le plus possible derrière lui.

Heureusement pour elle, la « crise Tenten » avait mis au second plan ses démêlés avec Kakashi et Sakura, sinon les trois-quarts des personnes présentes l'auraient déjà écorchée vivante. Moralement du moins. De toutes façons, son admission inattendue dans l'AMBU n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir remonté ledit moral…

Lee,Gaï et Anko piaffaient d'impatience en attendant les retardataires : Naruto, qui était parti quérir Chôji, et Asuma. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête que tirait Kurenaï pour imaginer ce qui attendait le dernier de la troupe des retardataires… Tsunade n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place…

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsunade, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de très grave. Juste un malentendu…

-Peut-être, Jiraiya… Mais imagine les conséquences sur les relations entre les villages ! Et surtout, pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien à Tenten ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Gaara ne l'aurait pas fait arrêter si elle n'avait pas vraiment commis…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait fait une chose pareille ?

-Non. Je ne crois pas. Mais je ne croyais pas non plus que Sasuke quitterait le village, il y a huit ans…

-C'est différent. Tenten est raisonnable. »

Tsunade sourit.

« Tu as peut-être raison. En fait, tu sais, tu… »

Leur conversation fut coupée par des cris de soulagement. Naruto, Chôji et Asume venaient d'arriver…

Dès que Kurenaï eut fini de se défouler, ils quittèrent le village.

°°°°°

C'était le deuxième soir de camp. Le lendemain, ils atteindraient le village de Suna…

Sakura, encore mal remise de sa maladie, était assise un peu à l'écart, seule, essayant de retrouver suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir retourner avec les autres sans trahir son état de faiblesse.

Si Tsunade s'en apercevait, elle les ferait arrêter le temps pour elle de se reposer, et ils perdraient un temps précieux. Dans quel pétrin son amie s'était-elle fourrée ? Il fallait que ce soit vraiment grave. Pour que Gaara se décide à faire une chose pareille à la femme qu'il aimait, ça devait même être carrément dangereux pour Suna.

Au moins, il avait la décence de lui accorder un procès dans les règles, en ayant convoqué l'Hokage, au lieu de pratiquer ce qui se faisait trop souvent dans le monde ninja non officiel : les exécutions rapides.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et ferma les yeux. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer pour savoir qui était là.

« Sakura. Ca va ?

-Oui. »

Sasuke soupira. Elle était encore moins loquace que lui, il fallait le faire !

« Ca n'a pas l'air.

-Tu n'as pas des oignons à éplucher ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, une entrevue avec moi te fera le même effet ! »

Sasuke se rendit compte de l'incongruité de leur conversation. Des oignons. Voyez-vous ça. Il chercha quelque chose à dire, mais curieusement, il se rendit compte pour la première fois que c'était généralement Sakura qui engageait la conversation, pas lui. Et qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ça.

Sakura, elle, aurait tout donné pour que Sasuke retourne autour du feu avec les autres. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard qu'il lui avait jeté quand elle s'était révélée incapable de soigner Kakashi. Bien sûr, depuis, il ne lui avait adressé aucun reproche, il l'avait même aidée au départ de Konoha, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'inutilité, d'être un fardeau.

Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis que Godaime l'avait prise comme élève.

Ca faisait longtemps.

« Hm, Sakura ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas envie de me voir, je me trompe ?

-Non.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, de toutes façons, je ne comptais pas m'attarder… Seulement te dire que… Ben, que… Je déteste ça. Bon. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça, tu n'y pouvais rien, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu n'étais pas en état de soigner Kakashi ; Mais bon, j'étais tellement pris au dépourvu… Bon, je parle trop, moi… Eh bien, euh… A plus tard. Ne t'éloigne pas trop, c'est dangereux… Ne rentre pas trop tard… »

Il disait les choses un peu au hasard, et il se figea en entendant Sakura éclater d'un rire incontrôlable. Le son des hurlements de rire de la jeune Haruno s'entendirent jusqu'au camp.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Sasuke ! Tu parles comme ma mère quand j'avais dix ans ! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que tu dis, je me trompe ?

-Pour être honnête, non, pas tellement, sourit son interlocuteur, heureux de la voir à nouveau dans son état normal. Et toi, tu te sens beaucoup mieux, je me trompe ?

-Non, répondit-elle en recommençant à rire. »

Au lieu de repartir comme il en avait eu l'intention, Sasuke se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, et lui passa doucement une main dans les cheveux.

« Avoue, tu m'en voulais à mort, hein ?

-Moi ? Non, comment peux-tu croire ça ! J'avais juste envie de te trucider un peu sur les bords… Sans rire, pas tellement, je m'en veux, à moi-même, surtout.

-Tu t'en veux ? Au présent ? Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu le sais bien…

-Peut-être… Arrête de faire ça, s'il te plaît.

-Faire quoi ? » **(Dédicace aux fans de Star Wars !)**

La jeune femme tourna au rouge coquelicot peint en écarlate, et précisa :

« De passer ta main dans mes cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke en haussant les sourcils. Tu as peur que je fasse ça ? »

Et, profitant de ce que sa main droite se trouve juste à l'arrière de la tête de Sakura, il l'attira légèrement à lui, passant son autre bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa.

Sakura aurait voulu que cela dure toujours, mais visiblement, quelqu'un d'autre était d'un avis contraire…

« JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT !

-Galère, dix ans avant de s'embrasser, c'est long !

-Sasuke, je ne t'avais pas dit que tu devais faire attention à ce que Sakura ne se fatigue pas trop ? »

Sakura et Sasuke n'avaient jamais autant haï Kei, Shikamaru (qui pouvait parler) et Godaime Hokage.

Mais au moins, cela fit un intermède agréable dans leur voyage jusqu'à Konoha, pendant lequel tout le monde était à cran…

Le lendemain, en arrivant devant les portes du village de Temari, la tension était à son comble, et leur entrée dans le village, et plus particulièrement dans le palais du Kazekage, marqua l'histoire de Suna.

°°°°°

Gaara faisait face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le désert qui entourait son village. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il crut que c'était encore son frère pour des raisons administratives dont il se contrefichait, et dit d'un ton absent :

« Kankurô, je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer… »

Ce à quoi l'on répondit :

« BAM, BAM, CLANG ! »

Il se retourna pour voir sa porte en acier blindé brisée en deux, pendant de ses gonds, et s'ouvrant sur une assemblée choisie des meilleurs shinobis de Konoha, tous l'air furieux, et très impressionnants dans leurs uniformes de combat.

Il compta deux ninjas légendaires, quatre AMBU, trois med-nins, trois fous, un génie, une sœur, et trois persoknnes à peu près normales. En tout, dix-sept de ses meilleurs amis.

Tous contre lui.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

Visiblement le plaisir n'était as partagé.

°°°°°

Alors ? Comment…

**Kakashi : JE SUIS VIVANT ! JE SUIS VISANT ! JE… (Se prend un coup sur la tête de Tsunade. Ca fait mal.)**

Merci, Hokage-sama. C'est plus calme, tout à coup…

**Tenten : Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! En quoi j'ai trahi mon village, moi ? Ou Suna, en fait, j'y ai rien compris !**

**Gaara : Secret d'Etat, de toutes façons, retourne dans ta cellule, toi.**

**Tenten : Quoiii, Gaara-kun, tu ne me défends même pas ?**

**Gaara : Tant que je ne sais pas si tu es coupable ou pas, non. Je suis Kazekage, après tout.**

Bien parlé, mon Gaara-kun ! C'est ça, retourne dans ta prison, toi, et laisse-nous tout seuls, Tenten !

**Tous : Tout seuls ? Et nous alors ?**

Zut, j'avais oublié. Bah, ça sera pour une prochaine fois…

**Gaara : Hn.**

**Sasuke : Eh, me pique pas mon mot, toi !**

Il te pique ton mot s'il veut, d'abord, c'est le Kazekage, il fait ce qu'il veut !

**Gaara : petite goutte de sueur.**

Bon cela dit, vous me laissez une review ? S'il vous plaît ! J'en reçois de moins en moins snifff…

Biz

Takara Hatake


	20. Le procès de Tenten

L lTadaaam ! Sur l'insistance de la plupart d'entre vous et les menaces de mort de Marie-France, je me soumets et écris la suite…

**Hinata : Tremble.**

Elle a toujours pas arrêté, celle-là !

**Kakashi : Y'a de quoi ! Elle a failli me tuer, après tout ! (Regard furieux)**

Bon, hmm, pas de trucidation intempestive, n'est-ce pas ? Place à l'histoire…

°°°°°

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir… »

Silence lourd et menaçant.

Gaara, toujours composé, reprit donc la parole avec son air toujours impénétrable.

« Vous avez l'air en forme, Tsunade-sama. Cette porte blindée a toujours résisté à mon sable et aux assauts de Temari… que voilà. Bonjour, Temari, Shikamaru, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

La réponse ne venant pas, il reprit sans s'en soucier.

« Je vois que oui. Bienvenue, Kakashi, Sakura. Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Tiens, je vois que vous êtes enfin arrivés à un accord, Sasuke, Sakura… Naruto, il faudra que je te montre un rouleau sur les Jinchuuriki que j'ai trouvé hier. Ah, Hinata, tu es là ? Je ne t'avais pas vue, cesse de te cacher derrière Neji. Bonjour, au fait, Neji. Ah, au fait, asseyez-vous, voyons… »

Il forma des fauteuils de sable tout autour de la pièce, puis, quand il devint évident qu'aucun des habitants de Konoha n'allait se plier aux règles de la bienséance, Gaara s'assit à son bureau et passa en mode Kazekage.

« Bien. Il me semblait pourtant n'avoir convoqué que Tsunade. Que me vaut cette invasion ? »

Pour le coup, le camp adverse s'anima.

Naruto s'avança et fit mine de sauter sur Gaara, pour être arrêté par une barrière de sable. Neji semit en position de Juken sans même s'en rendre compte. Ino rapprocha sa main droite de son étui à shurikens. Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura qui comptait visiblement taper sur le dirigeant d'un village allié (quoique, vu comme allaient les choses, plus allié pour longtemps). Hinata s'avança légèrement, cessant tout à coup de trembler. Anko attrapa Lee et Gaï par le col pour les empêcher de commettre un acte regrettable, quoiqu'elle ait plutôt envie de les imiter. Asuma et Kurenaï tirèrent un kunaï dans un ensemble parfait. Jiraiya forma un sceau rapide des mains. Et Tsunade frappa un grand coup sur le bureau en marbre massif, qui se brisa en deux.

Gaara regarda les dégâts, le visage sans expression. Puis, il rendit son attention à l'Hokage hors d'elle, tout en remettant le bureau en état et en le soutenant grâce à son sable.

Tsunade, les dents serrées, posa enfin la question que tous les regards lançaient à Gaara depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Tenten ? »

°°°°°

Le geôlier ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette fille de Konoha était insupportable ! Il la préférait lorsqu'elle était évanouie. Quand ils l'avaient apporté là, dans la prison au fond du palais de Suna, qui n'avait pas accueilli de prisonniers depuis quinze bonnes années, il avait pensé qu'il devait s'agir d'une erreur judiciaire… La jeune femme qui dormait tranquillement avait un air si angélique !

Les problèmes avaient commencé quand, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle s'était décidée à ouvrir un œil. Pour commencer, elle avait tapé dans la porte (blindée…) jusqu'à se meurtrir les mains, en hurlant que s'ils ne la laissaient pas sortir, ils allaient le regretter. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle avait compris que cela ne lui rapporterait rien, elle avait essayé d'apitoyer le gardien. Comme celui-ci avait plus peur de Gaara que de sympathie pour elle, ça n'avait pas marché non plus.

Alors elle avait décidé d'arrêter de manger jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait obtenu une audience avec le Kazekage.

Ca avait duré deux jours, pendant lesquels le geôlier, qui commençait à haïr cette insupportable gamine capricieuse, avait passé son temps à faire des allers-retours entre le bureau de Gaara et la prison.

Puis il avait fini par lui transmettre le message de celui-ci :

« Vous pouvez bien vous laisser mourir de faim si ça vous chante. »

En revanche, il avait évité de répéter les obscénités prononcées par la jeune femme à l'encontre de son supérieur.

Ca aurait risqué de l'énerver un tantinet.

Tenten avait recommencé à manger normalement. Ca ne servait à rien de faire la grève de la faim, de toutes façons. Et elle avait la dalle. Elle sourit. Elle réagissait comme Chôji !

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle risquait fort de ne plus jamais pouvoir voir ni Chôji, ni aucun de ses amis…

A ce stade-là, elle maudissait Gaara de toutes ses forces, en espérant pouvoir prendre sa revanche un jour. Ce qui lui semblait malheureusement improbable…

Elle était assise, la tête sur la main, sur le lit, lorsque son gardien entra.

°°°°°

« Je n'ai strictement rien fait de Tenten.

-Pardon ? Vous l'avez fait arrêter, non !!! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, peut-être ?

-Etant données les circonstances, non.

-Quelles circonstances !

-Elle a commis une trahison, sur la nature de laquelle je ne puis encore vous renseigner secret d'Etat, contre Suna no Kuni.

-Et ça ne vous fait rien de l'arrêter, comme ça ?

-Ouais, Gaara ! Dire que tu devrais être déjà avec elle depuis belle lurette…

-Tais-toi, Naruto, ce n'est pas le moment. Gaara ?

-Je suis Kazekage de Suna no Kuni. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Temari perdit patience. Elle fonça vers son frère, le prit par le col, et le secoua énergiquement. Celui-ci se dégagea sans difficulté, et la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

« Bon sang, Gaara ! Réveille toi ! C'est de Tenten que tu parles, là ! Tenten, la fille pour laquelle « tu es prêt à faire n'importe quoi, au premier ordre » ! Tu te souviens ?

-Non. Je vous demanderai de quitter mon bureau… Vous êtes décidément trop bruyants, et j'ai du travail. On a déjà dû vous faire préparer des quartiers. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous balader dans Suna, question de sécurité intérieure. Je vous retrouverai demain, à l'audience, lors du procès de le Maîtresse d'Armes de votre village. »

Et il baissa la tête, rassemblant des papiers administratifs.

Les amis de Tenten, soufflés de voir comment Gaara traitait ses aînés et ses amis ( ?), sortirent sans opposer de résistance. De toutes façons, ça n'aurait pas été utile à Tenten.

°°°°°

« Comment ça, l'audience a lieu demain matin à 7H ? Alors, non seulement ce de Gaara refuse de m'écouter, mais en plus, il ma fait lever tôt exprès pour venir bavarder avec lui ? C'te blague ! Ben vous pouvez lui dire, à ce…

-Hé, ho, je crois que vous avez pas compris, là... »

Le gardien avait appris comment se comporter avec elle. D'abord, avoir toujours ses armes à portée de main au cas où elle se jetterait sur lui dans l'espoir de réussir une évasion, ensuite, la couper directement lorsqu'elle commençait une de ses tirades, et enfin, ne pas être trop gentil.

« Je parlais de votre procès… »

Elle feignit la surprise : « Tiens, le terme « justice » existe dans ce satané village ? »

Le ninja-geôlier soupira. Les explications n'allaient pas être tristes…

°°°°°

Sakura frappa à la porte de l'avant-dernière chambre du couloir. Elle entra sans attendre de réponse, après tout, elle savait qu'on l'attendait.

Elle se figea sur le seuil. Elle devait s'être trompé de porte. En tous cas, elle se retrouvait devant un Uchiwa Sasuke torse nu, les cheveux mouillés pendant autour de son visage, très occupé à regarder par la fenêtre. Il lui tournait le dos.

Elle sourit, et décida de s'approcher silencieusement pour lui flanquer le frousse de sa vie (l'espoir fait vivre). Mais, arrivée à deux pas de lui, elle l'entendit dire sans se retourner :

« Ah, Sakura… Entre. Enfin, c'est déjà fait, mais installe-toi. »

Elle soupira. Elle ne réussirait donc jamais à arriver sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ! C'était agaçant !

Elle s'installa le dos contre le mur et attendit que Sasuke parle. Mias celui-ci semblait passionné par ce qui se passait dans les rues du village. Alors, elle se risqua :

« Hé, Sasuke !

-Mh ? »

Ah, il avait détaché son regard du paysage. C'était déjà un progrès.

« Tu sais qu'on a rendez-vous pour un conseil de guerre dans les appartements de Tsunade, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes là à rien faire ? »

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il cet air dépressif ? Pourtant, se dit-elle dans son for intérieur, (tiens le revoilà celui-là !), l'épisode agréable qu'ils avaient partagé pendant le voyage aurait bien dû le faire flotter sur un petit nuage, non ? comme elle, quoi ! Mais la réponse du jeune Uchiwa la rassura immédiatement :

« J'attendais que tu viennes me chercher ! »

Elle éclata de rire et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras, ravie de trouver enfin un moment où ils pouvaient être tranquilles ensembles.

« Pour une fois que personne ne viendra nous déranger… » souffla Sasuke en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Mais au dernier moment, il la lâcha et porta ses deux mains à son cou en grognant.

« Ca me brûle… Ca ne peut pourtant pas être… Sakura ! La marque… ? »

La jeune femme se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et confirma. Les marques noires commençaient à s'étendre sur le visage de Sasuke…

« Oui… Comment se fait-il que…

-Elle avait été privée de son pouvoir lorsque Tsunade-sama a tué Orochimaru ! C'est impossible, Sakura !

-Calme-toi, Sasuke… Il doit y avoir une explication plausible…

-Laquelle ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Sakura n'avait jamais vu son petit ami dans un tel état. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire, mais son cerveau travaillait plus vite que sa bouche. La marque… Orochimaru… Pourtant, il était bien mort… Ou alors…

Le train de ses pensées fut interrompu par une voix calme, encore enfantine.

« Moi, je comprends.»

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour se retrouver en face d'un Genin adossé à la porte. Et la marque d'Orochimaru reprit son aspect habituel inoffensif sans laisser de traces.

Sasuke reprit contenance presque immédiatement, et malgré le choc, réussit à sourire au garçon.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, Yasuraka. Ce n'était pas possible autrement…

-Te douter de quoi ? C'est quoi ce bazar ? »

Yasuraka se tourna vers Sakura et reprit :

« Je me disais qu'il était temps que je vous parle de mon jutsu. Et que Sasuke-sensei me donne ma première leçon… »

Sakura bondit. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle ne savait toujours pas **(Et les lecteurs non plus…) **! Elle s'assit par terre et regarda avec attention son élève en attendant ses révélations. Mais celui-ci semblait plutôt occupé à regarder d'un air perplexe ses deux aînés. Enfin, il parla, et sa question embarrassa légèrement la jeune Haruno.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la chambre de Sasuke-sensei, Sakura-sensei ?

-Euh, eh bien je suis venue discuter un peu… »

Le garçon haussa les sourcils.

« Et il se met toujours torse nu pour discuter, Sasuke-sensei ? »

Ah. Il marquait un point, là.

« Non. Mais, en fait…

-En fait tu poses des questions qui ne sont pas de ton âge, et tu ferais mieux d'aller lire Jojo Lapin plutôt que le bouquin favori de Kakashi, ok, sale gosse ? »

Les yeux de Sakura menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. Est-ce que Sasuke se rendait compte de ce qu'il sous-entendait, là ? A voir ses joues écarlates, oui, probablement. Et à voir le sourire moqueur de Yasuraka, lui aussi comprenait plus qu'il n'aurait dû à son âge…

Sasuke se tourna vers elle :

« Il semble que tous les génies soient pris du syndrome du Paradis du Batifolage dès un très jeune âge… »

La jeune Haruno manqua s'étrangler. Le Genin le plus calme, le plus raisonnable, le plus mystérieux du groupe ? Nooon… Quoique, Kakashi avait bien aussi un petit côté mystérieux.

Enfin, bref, il valait mieux passer à autre chose avant qu'elle ne découvre d'autres choses gênantes. Ca lui faisait assez pour la journée, merci bien.

« Alors, ce jutsu ? »

Ils s'assirent à terre, en triangle, et Yasuraka commença à exposer l'aspect technique de la chose.

« Il s'agit de Genjutsu. Comme vous le savez, les techniques de Genjutsu sont utilisées par des ninjas qui connaissetn chacun un certain nombre de techniques bien précises. Comme cette femme d'Oto no Kuni dont j'ai entendu parler, Tayuya. Avec sa flûte, elle disposait d'un certain nombre d'illusions. D'un autre côté, lorsqu'on utilise le Genjutsu, on ne peut frapper qu'un adversaire à la fois. »

Il respira un grand coup, et réattaqua :

« Mon jutsu héréditaire annule ces limites. »

Sakura hoqueta de surprise. C'était inimaginable ! Ces lois, qui régissaient le Genjutsu, faisaient de ces techniques une barrière à la puissance. Alors, ce garçon devait être…

« Je peux frapper autant de personne que je veux à la fois. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai créé la marque d'Orochimaru sur le cou de Sasuke-sensei, vous l'avez vue aussi, Sakura-sensei. »

Là, Sakura vit rouge en se souvenant de l'épisode :

« Alors, tu l'as fait exprès ? Tu as fait un choc pareil à Sasuke, et à moi, de ton plein gré ? Tu devais bien te douter que ce serait terrible pour nous de revoir cette marque maudite ! Et tu as…

-C'est mon deuxième pouvoir. Dans ce cas, j'en ai fait mauvais usage, et je le regrette. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Voilà : Au lieu de disposer d'un nombre limité d'illusions, je peux en créer une infinité. Je n'ai même pas besoin de les contrôler, ni de les tenir, elles s'annulent lorsque je n'en ai plus besoin. En réalité, je n'ai qu'à me concentrer sur le but que j'ai à atteindre, dans ce cas, attirer votre attention sur le fait que j'attendais derrière la porte et que vous ne répondiez pas quand je frappais, et le Genjutsu s'active tout seul. Je n'ai aucun moyen de prévoir ce qu'il va être, je ne le sais que lorsqu'il est déjà activé, mais c'est toujours efficace. Tout à l'heure, le Genjutsu a été cruel pour l'effet que je voulais en faire… Gomen-ne. »

Sakura hocha la tête, interdite. Elle songeait à toutes es implications que ces pouvoirs avaient.

« Pendant que le Genjutsu fonctionne de lui-même, comme tu n'as pas besoin de le maintenir, tu peux utiliser d'autres techniques… Tout en tenant tes ennemis à ta merci…

-Exactement.

-Mais, c'est…

-Fantastique. » Résuma Sasuke

Sur ce, Yasuraka se leva comme s'il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant à ce qu'il venait de raconter, et ajouta :

« Au fait, à l'origine, j'étais venu vous prévenir que Godaime-sama n'attendaient plus que vous pour commencer la réunion… »

Les deux Junins se regardèrent, paniqués, et, d'un commun accord, se ruèrent vers la chambre de Tsunade-sama. Sans se tromper de porte, cette fois-ci.

L'Hokage et les autres les attendaient de pied ferme, et Tsunade prit la parole en les voyant entrer :

« Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous… Euh, Sasuke… Où est ta chemise ? »

Sakura se sentit devenir rouge tomate en voyant tous ses amis éclater de rire en échangeant des regards entendus.

Et dire qu'ils ne la croiraient pas si elle leur disait qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps d'embrasser Sasuke (pour la deuxième fois (seulement) de sa vie)…

Lorsque les autres eurent fini de se tordre de rire, que Sasuke fut revenu de sa chambre correctement habillé (ce que Sakura trouva bien dommage), et qu'ils se furent installés au milieu du groupe, ils attendirent que Tsunade prit la parole. Comme elle ne le faisait pas, Sakura commença à s'impatienter :

« Eh, qu'est-ce qu'on attend, Tsunade-sama !

-Deux choses : d'abord, que Neji soit revenu… Il est allé chercher Hinata… »

La jeune femme jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et constata qu'en effet les deux membres du clan Hyûga brillaient par leur absence.

« Et la deuxième ?

-Ca te dérangerait de jeter un coup d'œil à l'état de Kakashi ? Il a fait le voyage alors qu'il est toujours en convalescence… Je préfère que tu le fasses toi-même, ça fait un petit moment que tu n'as pas étudié de cas intéressant, et les effets des 64 poings du Hakke sur ton ancien sensei sont spectaculaires…

-Merci, Tsunade-baa-chan. » grogna Kakashi entre ses dents, pas ravi qu'on le considère comme un intéressant spécimen médical.

Sakura ne fit pas attention à ses récriminations, et, posant les mains sur sa poitrine (ce qui fit grincer des dents Sasuke), elle laissa son chakra couler dans son patient.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'écria :

« Waaa ! tsunade-sama, c'est trop gentil de m'avoir laissé m'occuper de ça, c'est passionant ! Alors, pendant le voyage, ça n'a pas aidé pour les muscles de tes abdominaux, et de tes jambes non plus… Hmm, oui, je vois… Ne bouge pas… »

Elle envoya un flot soutenu de chakra dans toutes les parties endommagées du corps de Kakashi, et le sentit se détendre au fur et à mesure. Il aurait pu le dire quand même, que ça lui faisait si mal ! Elle serait intervenue plus tôt ! Sacrée tête de mule, ce Kakashi **(N'en déplaise à Marie-France… Et Abunai !) **!

Elle se recula, assise sur ses talons, et voulut faire un rapport à Godaime Hokage. Mais elle se rendit compte que l'attention générale, y compris celle de Kakashi, était concentrée vers des sons qui provenaient, de plus en plus fort, de la chambre d'à côté.

Les mots étaient inaudibles, mais on distinguait clairement le voix de Neji et celle d'Hinata. Et le ton montait visiblement (au sens propre, les fenêtres commençaient à vibrer)… Jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'héritière des Hyûga se fasse finalement entendre parfaitement clairement :

« PAS DU TOUT ! JE NE ME SENS PAS DU TOUT COUPABLE ! IL AVAIT QU'A PAS M'ENERVER, D'ABORD ! »

Et une Hinata furieuse fit son entrée, suivie d'un Neji qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait que tout le monde comprit. A la façon dont Hinata s'installait, en lançant des regards furieux à son cousin, il était facile de constater qu'Hinata était redevenue elle-même.

Il devint tout de même évident aussi que Kakashi et elle n'étaient pas prêts de se regarder sans essayer de se trucider du regard… Et bientôt, la querelle éclata, alors même que l'Hokage essayait d'amener le sujet vers le procès du lendemain :

« Alors, à propos de Tenten…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, Hatake ?

-Je ne te regarde pas.

-Hem, Hinata, Kakashi…

-Tu ne me regardes pas ? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là !

-Pourquoi je te regarderais ? Tu n'as rien de bien passionnant…

-Allez, vas-y ! Dis-le tout de suite que t'es furieux de t'être pris une volée !

-Euh, pour le procès…

-Une volée ? T'as du culot, Hyûga ! Tu as continué le match alors qu'il aurait dû être arrêté !

-C'est peut-être moi qui ai demandé à ce que tu relâches ton jutsu ?

-J'aurais gagné si j'avais continué !

-Kakashi, arrête de hurler, on est censé parler de…

-Eh ben pourquoi tu l'as pas fait !

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Me blesser ? C'te blague ! Je suis largement assez grande pour me sortir toute seule d'un minable petit Chidori ridicule !

-Tu aurais dû arrêter dès que tu avais vu que je cessais mon attaque ! Et mon Chidori avait réussi à briser ta défense ! Alors ne le prend pas de trop haut, gamine !

-Qui c'est que t'appelles gamine ? Le vieux !

-Calmez-vous…

-Bah, laissez-les vider leur sac, Godaime-sama, ça ira mieux après…

-Vieux ? Tu m'as regardé ?

-Et j'ai pas que le Tourbillon Divin dans mon répertoire, l'ancêtre ! J'avais suffisamment d'autres jutsus pour te stopper ! Le soi-disant génie de Konoha, mon œil ! On a fait mieux depuis ! »

A ce moment-là de cette aimable conversation amicale, ils étaient au centre de la pièce, l'un face à l'autre. Kakashi concentrait sans même s'e rendre compte son chakra dans sa paume, et Hinata le regarda d'un air moqueur :

« Pfff… Place aux jeunes, l'ancêtre, fut pas continuer trop tard ce métier ou on risque quelques désagréments… La prochaine fois, je ne m'arrêterai pas aux 64 poings du hakke ! »

Kakashi inspira profondément. Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, il avait un drôle de sourire crispé, qui se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'il parla :

« Hyûga Hinata, nouvelle AMBU, est affectée aux corvées de garde de nuit pendant trois mois. Je note… »

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répliquer, Tsunade réussit enfin à en placer une :

« Hinata, tu n'étais pas aussi fière lorsque Kakashi était à l'hôpital ! Reprends-toi, et fais des excuses à Kakashi.

-Pas. Question.

-Oh, laissez, Tsunade-sama. Le nombre de nuits blanches qu'elle va passer sont des excuses parfaites… Si nous passions au procès de demain ? »

Hinata s'assit le plus loin possible de Kakashi et fit semblant d'écouter attentivement. Elle brancha son hémisphère cérébral droit sur la conversation, et le gauche sur ses propres pensées.

_Bon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? Ce n'était peut-être pas suffisant sans que j'en rajoute ! C'est parce que Neji m'a énervé… N'empêche, Kakashi doit m'en vouloir à mort, après ce que je lui ai dit ! Ancêtre… Il doit avoir vachement apprécié ! En plus, si les ancêtres étaient tous comme lui, beau musclés, intelligents et tout… Y'aurait pas un seul vieux célibataire à Konoha. Enfin, ne rêvons pas… Faudra que je pense à quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, je suis vraiment allée trop loin._

_Ouais. Mais y'a la corvée de garde de nuit. Le salaud. Je le hais._

°°°°°

Sans remarquer l'inattention d'Hinata, Tsunade commença à exposer la situation.

« Nous savons juste que le procès a lieu demain… Il est impossible d'aller voir Tenten, j'ai essayé, et en plus nous ne sommes pas surs de ce dont elle est accusée ! Trahison, c'est vague… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, sinon essayer de la récupérer de force si les choses tournent mal…

-Je peux donner mon avis ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Shikamaru, qui, encouragé par un signe de tête de Tsunade, parla :

« Il faut d'abord écouter les charges tenues contre elle… Et surtout vérifier qu'elle n'est vraiment pas coupable. »

Ce fut un tollé général. Heureusement pour sa vie, Shikamaru avait pris soin de tenir ses compagnons avec Kage Mane no Jutsu, sans quoi il se serait retrouvé transformé en charpie sanguinolente. Il soupira :

« Laissez-moi finir. Ca ne m'amuse pas plus que vous d'admettre que ce soit possible. Ca me semble en réalité absurde, mais nous devons être surs. Sinon, tout ce que nous pourrons faire ne servira à rien. »

Les autres se calmèrent par la force des choses. Shikamaru pouvait à présent tenir son jutsu presque aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, et ils n'avaient pas envie de mourir de faim.

Tsunade grogna.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Pourtant… Nous allons tout de même élaborer un plan au cas où il faudrait sortir de là par la force. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Gaara se conduit de façon incompréhensible, et je crains qu'il ne faille utiliser les grands moyens. »

Elle reprit son souffle, et hésita avant de continuer.

« Cependant, je dois vous avertir que, si nous devons nous battre pour sortir Tenten de là, nous encourrons des peines sévères. Au mieux, vous seriez dépossédés de vos postes. Oui, même les AMBUS, et les med-nins ! Au pire, vous pourriez être exilés ou mis à mort. Ne vous leurrez pas : ce que nous allons peut-être faire sera perçu comme une attaque injustifiée sur un village allié ! Une trahison, quoi. Et moi… Je serai probablement obligée de passer la main à un nouvel Hokage, et de disparaître dans la nature. Bref, les conséquences sont énormes. »

Elle allait leur demander s'ils étaient prêts à prendre la responsabilité de leurs actes, mais ils ne leur en laissèrent pas le temps :

« Ben, qu'es-ce qu'on attend ?

-C'est eux qui ont commencé après tout !

-Sûr, on peut pas laisser Tenten comme ça !

-Et puis, vous savez, Tsunade-sama, nous connaissons la loi aussi bien que vous… »

L'Hokage sourit et décida de ne pas surcommenter cet épisode. Pourtant, en son for intérieur, elle songea à nouveau que Sarutobi Hokage avait formé des ninjas dignes de confiance…

« Bien ! Shikamaru, Kakashi ! Vous êtes les deux grands tacticiens de Konoha. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard, et Shikamaru forma de ses mains son signe de réflexion.

« C'est difficile à dire sans connaître les lieux, évidemment. Mais je pense que ça devra être du un contre quatre, vu le ombre de gardes qui seront probablement présents. C'est jouable, je pense. Mais il y a quelques individus qui ne pourront être vaincus que par certains d'entre nous. Il faudra que Sasuke s'occupe de Gaara. Kakashi aurait pu le faire, mais…

-Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait en état, malheureusement. En ce qui concerne Kankurô… Contre ses marionnettes, qui aurait une chance, voyons ? Shôji, je pense. Avec ta technique de décuplement, tu seras parfait. Sinon… J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille improviser. Enfin, c'est déjà ça ! »

Sasuke intervint alors.

« Il n'y aura même pas besoin de se battre. Vous oubliez qui nous avons ici… »

Tout le monde se retourna, et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le jeune homme pointer vers trois petits gamins.

« Ces trois-là, ensemble, peuvent faire un boulot intéressant… »

L'équipe de Genins se rengorgea (enfin, Yasuraka garda son expression, ou plutôt, son manque d'expression habituel. On ne se refait pas.), et la discussion continua encore pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé en revue tous les jutsus et toutes les tactiques dont ils disposaient. Enfin, chacun se retira dans sa chambre, mais très peu réussirent à dormir en songeant à ce qui les attendait le lendemain…

°°°°°

A sept heures exactement, ce devait être son procès. Tenten se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard dangereux. Elle n'allait pas laisser ceux qui l'avaient fait emprisonner, et particulièrement Gaara, s'en tirer comme ça.

Elle disposait d'un confort minimum dans sa cellule. Ce n'était pas si mal, en fait. Elle se lava rapidement, puis se coiffa et mit sa tenue de combat, tranquillement, comme si elle partait en mission de routine. Puis, elle attendit que l'on vienne la chercher. Et quand les trois gardes des services spéciaux arrivèrent, elle les suivit sans résistance.

Et à les voir passer, on aurait pu croire à son expression tranquille, à sa tête haute et sa démarche conquérante, que c'était elle qui menait l'équipe de ninjas chez le Kazekage.

°°°°°

La troupe des shinobis et kunoichis de Konoha se rassemblèrent à l'heure précise dont ils avaient convenu. Cette fois-ci, même Kakashi et Naruto étaient à l'heure. Circonstances obligent.

Ino inspecta ses compagnons de la tête aux pieds. Ils avaient fière allure, tous en tenue de combat, en uniforme d'AMBU pour certains, en tenue de mission pour d'autres. Elle chercha Neji du regard, et le vit qui ajustait son étui à shuriken. Toujours prévoyant…

Etrange que les autorités de Suna (aka Gaara) n'aient pas pris la peine de leurs enlever leurs armes. Bah. De toutes façons, ils auraient pu en récupérer grâce à des rouleaux, ou d'une autre façon. On s'arrangeait toujours. La preuve, les lames de chakra d'Asuma.

Au signe de Godaime Hokage, ils se mirent en marche vers la salle qu'un subalterne leur avait indiqué la veille en leur montrant leurs quartiers. Là, ils prirent le temps d'inspecter les lieux au cas où ils auraient à se retirer rapidement. Puis, Tsunade poussa la porte monumentale qui devait les mener dans le tribunal.

Seulement, ce n'était pas un tribunal.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant un Kankurô appuyé tranquillement au mur, sans son chapeau de chat ridicule et son maquillage, qui les regardait avec un sourire accueillant, et un Gaara du Désert étendu sur son lit, non pas dans ses vêtements officiels de fonction, mais dans son uniforme de combat **(Style Next Gen. Je permets aux fans de Gaara de baver.)**, ouvert incidemment au col, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Vu l'état de la pièce, les deux frères avaient dû échanger quelques coups de polochons avant leur arrivée. Le plus probable était que Gaara s'était fait attaquer à coup d'oreillers par Kankurô, et qu'il avait été trop pétrifié pour convoquer son sable, qui n'avait pas réagi de lui-même tout simplement parce que des coups de coussins n'étaient pas un vrai danger.

Bref, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le tribunal escompté, mais dans les appartements du Kazekage. Et leurs tenues impeccables faisaient un drôle de contraste avec celles, négligées, de leurs hôtes.

En les voyant, Gaara s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit, et leur sourit affablement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Ah, vous voilà ! Il était temps… Installez vous, il y a des coussins un peu partout… Grâce à une certaine personne que je ne citerai pas… Tenten ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Ils eurent à peine le temps de bredouiller une réponse confuse issue de leurs cerveaux de même, quand l'on frappa à la porte, et Tenten entra dans la pièce, marchant comme si le monde lui appartenait.

En voyant où elle se trouvait, elle cilla plusieurs fois, mais sa joie fut plus forte que son étonnement quand elle remarqua qui était là. Elle se jeta aux cous successifs de tous ses amis, ignorant ostensiblement la présence de Gaara, et demanda des nouvelles de chaque habitant de Konoha sans en oublier un seul, avant de se tourner enfin vers les deux frères du Sable, et de s'installer sur les coussins répandus un peu partout en imitant les autres.

Mais là encore, la discussion entre habitants de Konoha n'était pas achevée. Ils n'adressèrent pas un mot à Kankurô et Gaara, qui les regardaient sans perdre leur sourire, et les effusions ne se terminèrent que bien plus tard, lorsque chacun eut bien exprimé son soulagement en voyant Tenten en bon état, lorsque tous les potins du village furent échangés. Alors seulement, Tenten estima qu'ils avaient suffisamment fait comprendre ç Gaara qu'elle leméprisait cordialement et qu'elle le maudissait jusqu'à a trente-sixième génération, et elle s'installa, le visage sur ses mains croisées.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Eh bien… Disons que tu es cordialement invitée à retrouver tes compatriotes…

-Tiens donc. Et mon procès ?

-Ton quoi ? »

Les autres gardèrent le regard fixé sur lui, interloqués. Mais c'était quoi, cette histoire ? Il faisait emprisonner Tenten, il les convoquait pour son procès, et à la date prévue, il ne semblait même pas s'en souvenir !

Sasuke souffla :

« Yasuraka… C'est toi qui…

-Non, Sasuke-sensei, ce n'est pas moi qui. Pas cette fois-ci, en tous cas. »

Leur attention revint au Kazekage :

« Ah oui, ton procès… Non, c'est bon oublie ça.

-PARDON ? »

C'était inévitable. Tenten avait explosé.

« Tu me flanques en tôle, je suis accusée de trahison, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait, tu convoques la moitié de Konoha, et le jour où on doit m'expliquer, et accessoirement, je dois être condamné le même jour, tu fais comme si de rien n'était ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

-Ah, pardon… Mais je n'ai pas convoqué tout Konoha. Juste Tsunade-sama. Les autres n'étaient pas invités, ils sont venus d'eux-mêmes. »

Tenten ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Et sans perdre sa politesse exagérée, en plus ! Oooh, elle allait le taper, là !

« Ah tiens ! Et tu m'as envoyé derrière les barreaux (figure métaphorique, il n'y avait pas de barreaux, mais des bêtes murs dans sa prison) pour le plaisir, comme ça ?

-Non.

-Ah bon ! Tu as peut-être une explication plausible, alors ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais bien l'entendre !

-Eh bien, c'est une idée de Takara…

-De qui ?

-Takara.

-C'est qui ça ?

-Laisse tomber. En fait, elle m'a suggéré que si je te flanquais en tôle, comme elle dit, et que tu étais quand même prête à me pardonner, c'est que…

-Dans tes rêves !

-Je vois. »

Il fi mine de réfléchir une ride creusant son front, le menton dans la main. Puis, il la regarda à nouveau, l'air inquisiteur.

« C'est dommage. Elle m'avait pourtant assuré que si je faisais ça… »

En un mouvement, il se retrouva debout face à elle, et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Tenten ne fit ni une, ni deux, et lui flanqua une gifle monumentale.

Gaara recula en se massant la joue, et murmura :

« Oui, elle m'avait bien prévenu que tu réagirais comme ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans a tête ! Après ce que tu as fait, tu… Non, mais, tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit : « tu peux bien te laisser mourir de faim si ça te chante, je m'en moque », ou un truc dans ce goût là ! Et après, tu oses la ramener ! »

Là, Kankurô mit son grain de sel.

« Euh, ce que tu ne sais pas, Tenten, c'est que s'il a dit ça, c'était parce qu'il savait parfaitement que tu arrêterais ta grève de la faim après… Parce qu'il était à mort inquiet pour toi et qu'il a passé la moitié de son temps à monter la garde lui-même devant tes…hem, tes quartiers… Et que l'autre moitié du temps, c'était moi, ordre du Kazekage… »

Les amis de Tenten suivaient la conversation come un match de tennis, un peu assommés par le rythme des répliques.

« Et en quoi c'est es circonstances atténuantes ?

-Eh bien…

-Bah, laisse, Kankurô, tu vois bien que de toutes façons, elle n'acceptera pas ma demande en mariage… »

Il y eut comme un arrêt sur image. Tenten se figea et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, là ?

-C'est dommage, je pensais pourtant que tu voulais que je te fasse la cur de manière originale et romantique…

-Ce n'était pas… Vraiment… Romantique…

-Non ? Il haussa un sourcil. C'est amusant, j'ai toujours pensé que si quelqu'un faisait n'importe quoi, je dis bien n'importe quoi, pour retenir la femme qu'il aimait, c'était assez romantique…

-Oui, mais enfin…

-Alors où est le problème ?

-Faire n'importe quoi n'inclut pas enfermer la femme en question.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Eh bien, euh…

-Ah, au fait, tu sais quoi ?

-Euh…Non… »

Tenten avait complètement perdu la tête de la discussion.

« J'ai entendu toutes les insultes que tu as proférées contre moi lors de ton… hmmm…Pendant ton séjour. Maintenant, je pourrais même t'attaquer en justice pour insulte au Kazekage.

-Hein ?

-A moins bien sûr que…

-Le chantage n'entre pas non plus dans la catégorie romantique !

-Non, mais il entre bien dans celle de tout faire pour te garder pourtant…

-C'est… C'est…

-Bon. Alors…

-Gaara.

-Oui.

-Tu ne comprends rien à la vie, ni au romantisme, ni à la bienséance, ni à… Mais tu es vraiment trop kawaii ! »

°°°°°

Ouuuf, fin du chapitre ! C'est mon plus long… Bah, c'est pour célébrer mon anniversaire ! C'est Lundi ! Kyaaaa !

**Kakashi : Ouais, génial…**

Et je remercie grandement Marie France grâce à qui j'ai pu me dépêtrer de cette histoire avec le procès de Tenten. Une bonne discussion, ça aide ! Merci encore ma vieille ! (Bah oui, plus vieille que moi )

**Tenten : C'est absurde cette histoire !**

Tout à fait.

**Tenten : Mais ça me plaît bien !**

Ah, tu vois !

**Kakashi : T'as pas honte de t'insérer dans l'histoire ?**

Non. Au fait, un peu de pub, allez donc voir ma fic Rakurai soshite kasai, que j'écris en coproduction avec Tecil ! Merci d'avance…

Bisous,

Takara Hatake


	21. Un mariage interrompu

Bon. Ne me frappez pas. Je sais que c'est les vacances, mais je ne peux quand même pas passer mon temps sur mon ordi, non ?

**Kakashi : Si.**

Non.

**Kakashi : Si.**

Ca suffit, oui, Môssieur le Sharingan Kakashi ?

**Kakashi : Non.**

Ah, tu vois bien que je ne peux pas, tu l'as dit toi-même…

**Kakashi : Mais…**

**Ino : Il a pas dit ça, aux dernières nouvelles…**

Mais si, mais si ! De toutes façons, pour tout vous dire, je m'en moque. Je continue, oui ou zut ?

**Gaara : Oui.**

Ah, la parole de Gaara-kun fait loi, allons-y !

**Shikamaru : Galère…**

°°°°°

Précision, mea culpa, j'ai fait une erreur stupide dans le chapitre 19 (ou peut-être est-ce le 20 ?), j'ai dit qu'Orochimaru était mort. Je me reprends, il n'est pas mort du tout, au contraire… Sasuke ne resset plus la marque tout simplement parce que Tsunade l'a scellée. Encore désolée…

°°°°°

« Et alors, Tenten ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ?

-Décidé ? A propos de quoi, Ino ?

-Ben, enfin, les témoins, et tout ! »

Tenten mit un petit moment à enregistrer de quoi son amie lui parlait. Elles étaient très occupées à choisir sa robe de mariée, et de toutes façons, tout s'était enchaîné si vite qu'elle avait du mal à sortir de la seule chose qui avait vraiment retenu son attention : Elle allait vraiment, vraiment, sans blague, épouser Gaara du Désert. Sans rire.

Les deux fiancés avaient décidé d'un commun accord de célébrer leur mariage à l'Occidentale, d'abord parce que Tenten n'avait pas envie de se retrouver comme une poupée engoncée dans un kimono de cérémonie inconfortable, et ensuite parce que Gaara trouvait que c'était plus simple.

« Ah, oui, les témoins… Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler à Gaara…

-Ben ça tombe bien, vous allez pouvoir le faire tout de suite, parce que je crois bien qu'il arrive. » Précisa Sakura qui jetait justement un œil dans le couloir.

« QUOI ? Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, là… »

Pas vraiment, non… Elle était au milieu d'une dizaine de magnifiques robes blanches, mais sans aucune sur elle, et de toutes façons, le marié n'était pas censé voir sa fiancée en robe avant le mariage.

Ce fut pour ces raisons qu'il trouva stupides que Gaara se retrouva à parler à travers une porte fermée à une Tenten entourée de kunoichis explosées de rire.

« Hem, Tenten, je peux entrer ?

-Non.

-Pardon ? Je suis chez moi, quand même !

-Oui, mais euh… »

Tsunade apparut soudain derrière Gaara et entreprit de lui expliquer la vie :

« En résumé, elle est en tenue légère, et tu n'es pas censée voir la robe qu'elle mettre pour la cérémonie.

-Ah, ce n'est que ça ? Ouvre, Tenten…

-Comment ça, ce n'est que ça ? »

Après une discussion entre une kunoichi un peu stressée par les événements et un Kazekage têtu et contrarié de ne pouvoir qu'entendre la voix de la kunoichi en question, ce dernier finit par s'adosser contre le mur du couloir, et à parler à travers la cloison.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les témoins ? Où va se passer la cérémonie ? Qui est invité ? Est-ce que tu crois que…

-Tenten, ça te fiche tellement la trouille de m'épouser ? C'est pas possible, si ça te met dans un état pareil…

-Et si toi, ça ne te fiche pas dans un état pareil, c'est que tu n'es pas normal !

-Je ne suis pas normal.

-Et si tu répondais à mes questions ! Sinon, je peux t'envoyer des senbons dans la tête, aussi !

-Tenten, ce n'est pas un bon plan d'assassiner son fiancé…, intervint Tsunade »

Il y eut un silence, et des drôles de bruits derrière la porte. Puis, Gaara, horrifié, comprit que Tenten avait éclaté en sanglots.

« Oh, Gaara, je suis désoléééeeee, snif… C'est juste que… Ca me rend un peu nerveuse, alors je suis insupportable, snif… »

Le Kazekage se sentit paniquer. Depuis quand Tenten se mettait à pleurer comme ça ! Sans trop se soucier de ce qu'il faisait, il enfonça la porte avec son sable, entra dans la pièce où se faisaient les essayages sans tenir compte des exclamations indignées des kunoichis présentes, et alla prendre sa fiancée dans ses bras. **(Je précise que Tenten est habillée à ce moment-là, sinon Gaara aurait été stoppé net par un saignement de nez intempestif…)** Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise, mais se laissa faire quand Gaara l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Au bout d'un intervalle de temps raisonnable, il la laissa aller, et essuya les larmes sur ses joues en souriant :

« Bon, je te préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser une fontaine, ni une pile électrique. Alors, tu te détends, tu te calmes, tu te dis qu'après tout, c'est ce dont nous avons toujours rêvé et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi stresser, après tout. D'accord ? »

Couvrant les exclamations de « Kawaii ! » et de « Je veux une déclaration comme ça moi aussi ! », Tenten éclata de rire et répondit :

« Ca marche ! Mais tu sais, c'était la plus jolie robe, et maintenant que tu l'as vue, je ne peux plus la mettre…

-On s'en moque, ce ne sont que des conventions. Et de toutes façons, tu peux choisir n'importe qu'elle robe, ce sera toi qui la rendra belle et pas le contraire… Bon, je vais vous laisser terminer vos arrangements, et on discutera des formalités après, d'accord ? »

Il s'en alla, et en sortant, tomba sur les shinobis qui avaient tous une oreille collée sur la cloison. Même Sasuke Uchiwa.

« Bah, Gaara, il faudra que tu me passes ta recette. Je n'arrive toujours pas à calmer Ino quand elle s'énerve… » Précisa Neji, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Gaara, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de leur flanquer la frousse avec son sable, il avait d'autres problèmes en tête. Deux, en fait.

D'abord, il allait s'assurer personnellement que toutes ses fan girls étaient bien surveillées et qu'elles ne pourraient pas nuire.

Ensuite, il se demandait toujours comment il allait appeler Tenten, surtout en public. Parce qu'il était sûr de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles s'il essayait « ma chérie » ou « mon amour ». Ce n'était pas tout à fait son style. Ca, c'était un problème de premier plan.

°°°°°

Enfin, bref, deux jours plus tard, tout était prêt. Les témoins étaient choisis, ce serait Naruto (normal, après tout, il était un des meilleurs amis de Gaara) et Neji. Quant aux demoiselles d'honneur, ce serait Sakura et Hinata. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Là où ça commençait à se gâter, c'était quand on avait signifié à Gaara qu'il devrait porter sa tenue officielle de Kazekage. Sa réaction avait été pour le moins inattendue :

« Quoi ? Je vais devoir porter ce petit chapeau ridicule ? Pas question ! »

Sachant qu'il y avait des gens dans l'assemblée qui auraient tué pour obtenir un petit chapeau identique, cela étonna quelque peu les spectateurs.

Mais Gaara était resté inébranlable, et curieusement le chapeau était resté introuvable. Tenten s'en fichait, elle était même plutôt contente, vu qu'elle trouvait que Gaara était quand même beaucoup plus classe en tenue de combat, et que le chapeau n'était pas pratique pour l'embrasser.

Il fut donc finalement convenu que Gaara s'habillerait comme il voudrait, tant que ce ne serait pas en jean et T-shirt troués (ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de toutes façons). Il fut tacitement sous-entendu qu'il débarquerait en uniforme de combat.

Un problème en moins.

Ensuite même si Tsunade–sama trouvait toute cette histoire kawaii, adorable, super romantique et tout ce que vous voulez, elle rechignait tout de même un peu à céder sa Maîtresse d'Armes de Konoha à un village étranger, fût-il allié. La jeune femme dut promettre d'accourir apporter son aide au village à la plus petite crise, même si c'était un truc du style : « C'est terrible, on a paumé la caisse de saké grand âge de Tsunade-sama ! ».

Donc, ça aussi, c'était réglé.

La liste des invités ne posa pas vraiment de problèmes. Ce serait tous ceux qui étaient venus pour le procès.

En fait, le vrai problème fut, dix minutes avant la cérémonie, lorsque l'on découvrit que le Kazekage était introuvable.

Tenten, qui avait réussi à se calmer et à rester détendue, sentit la pression remonter d'un coup. OU était passé Gaara ! Ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment de… Non, vraiment pas le moment !

Elle s'attendait à tout instant à recevoir une demande de rançon des fan girls, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, disant : « Livrez-nous la fille de Konoha, et nous vous rendrons le Kazekage. »

Mais non, c'était absurde. Une troupe de filles hystériques n'auraient pas empêché Gaara de venir à l'heure à son propre mariage, quand même !

Elle crut tout de même qu'elle allait sauter au cou de Temari lorsque celle-ci vint lui annoncer qu'il était temps pour elle de faire son entrée. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'expression un peu choquée de son amie, ravie qu'elle était que tout soit normal, et prit le bras à Gaï qui devait l'amener à l'autel. (Ses parents, pour la petite histoire qui remonte le moral, étaient morts en mission quelques années auparavant.)

Elle pénétra donc dans le temple **(oui, d'accord, c'est un temple, pas une église. On fait ce qu'on peut pour que ça ait pas l'air trop européen quand même.) **et se dirigea quasi en sautillant vers l'autel. Mais en plein milieu de l'allée centrale, elle aperçut enfin son fiancé au bout. Et elle s'arrêta net.

« Gaï.

-Euh, oui, Tenten ?

-Dis moi voir…

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Tu ne devrais pas…

-C'est tout à fait le moment ! Est-ce que GAARA DU DESERT est réellement en smoking, là ? »

Elle était tellement ahurie que la question résonna sans retenue dans tout le temple. Et tous les invités éclatèrent de rire. Ca leur avait déjà fait un choc de voir débarquer Gaara dans cette tenue, et la réaction de Tenten leur permettait de se laisser aller à rire. Et, pour une fois, le regard furieux du Kazekage ne les rappela pas à l'ordre.

Tenten, toujours un peu prise de court, se sentit soudain soulevée par une espèce d'étau qui la prit par la taille, et elle se retrouva emmenée juste à côté du Kazekage, Gaï essayant de suivre derrière, par le sable qu'il contrôlait.

Gaara la rattrapa par la taille pour lui éviter de perdre l'équilibre, et précisa :

« Désolé du retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver un de ces trucs à ma taille. C'est la faute de Neji qui m'a forcé à… Bon, c'est si ridicule que ça ?

-Non. Un peu… hors du commun, mais certainement pas ridicule, Gaara. Au contraire. Tu es encore plus classe qu'en tenue de combat…

-Et j'ai évité le chapeau ridicule. Tout plutôt que ça.

-Je crois que tu as raison…

-Dites, intervint Tsunade qui devait présider à la cérémonie, ça vous dérangerait qu'on commence ?

-Ah, non, pas vraiment ! »

Et donc, la cérémonie se passa très tranquillement, Gaara ayant pris soin d'entourer les lieux de gardes anti-fangirls, et bientôt, ce fut la fin.

« Bon, ben, euh… (C'était bien la première fois que l'Hokage célébrait un mariage, et elle se jura bien que ce serait la dernière…) Gaara, je crois bien que c'est ton tour, non ? C'est pas maintenant que tu dois embrasser Tenten ? »

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel, et répondit :

« C'est vous qui savez, non ? Je dois avouer que c'est mon premier mariage…

-J'espère bien ! »

Tenten lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes (les invités étaient depuis longtemps morts de rire, ils n'en seraient plus à ça près…), et lui rappela :

« Gaara, elle vient de dire que tu dois m'embrasser, là, je te signale.

-Alors, je ne peux pas t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie ?

-Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais…

-Alors, quel est le problème ? »

Gaara se maudit d'avoir épousé une femme logicienne, mais il se dit que ça, encore, il pouvait l'en guérir. Quand elle comprendrait qu'aucune logique n'était possible quand on s'adressait à lui.

Cependant, là, il décida de ne pas être trop contrariant, et de se plier à ses ordres s'il ne voulait pas être transformé en charpie un peu plus tard…

Moyennant quoi, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Ca le fit sourire alors même qu'il embrassait sa femme (!), en pensant que quelques années auparavant il n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber amoureux, et encore moins se marier !

Il fallut trois ou quatre raclements de gorge à Tsunade-sama pour que les deux jeunes mariés se souviennent qu'ils étaient encore à la fin de la cérémonie, devant tous les invités qui attendaient patiemment qu'ils aient terminé pour applaudir. Ils se séparèrent à regret, les joues rouge vermeille, et Gaara ne put s'empêcher de trucider du regard leurs amis qui les regardaient en disant, bien fort pour qu'il se paie la honte : « Kawaii !!! »

Enfin, sans lui laisser le temps de se servir de son sable contre les importuns, Tenten le poussa légèrement pour qu'ils sortent du temple et qu'ils puissent se rendre à la fête qui avait été préparée pour le mariage du Kazekage et de la Maîtresse d'Armes de Konoha.

Cela commença par un bal très protocolaire **(Mais, non, on a pas déjà vu ça dans cette fanfic. Où allez vous chercher cette idée…)**, où les couples enfin formés s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, et surtout les deux nouveaux mariés.

En théorie, Tenten aurait dû danser avec les invités, les témoins, bref, beaucoup de monde, selon la coutume, mais dès que quelqu'un osait s'approcher d'elle, il se retrouvait réduit en petit tas de cendres par le regard incendiaire du Kazekage (qui n'était guère plus sociable qu'avant), et par conséquent, chacun put danser avec qui lui plaisait.

Bref, Shikamaru, qui commençait à aimer les bals depuis qu'il les passait avec Temari, fit clairement comprendre que quiconque voudrait inviter sa petite amie serait victime de l'étreinte mortelle de l'ombre, Sasuke invita Sakura, en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop, Neji essayait tant bien que mal de montrer à Ino comment danser la valse correctement et Kakashi se tint adossé contre le mur, à regarder les autres danser.

Il scanna tous les couples du regard, sourit en voyant Tenten qui insistait pour danser un slow avec Gaara sur une musique de valse **(Ouah, comme elle en profite ! Bah, normal, maintenant, ils sont mariés…)**, et remarqua qu'Hinata virevoltait au bras d'un imbécile, qui, en plus, n'avait absolument aucune classe. Il était même tout à fait haïssable. Et certainement pas fréquentable.

Il allongea nonchalamment le pied lorsque le couple de danseurs passa à sa portée, et le type haïssable s'écroula comme une loque.

Puis, il s'apprêta à fuir très vite pour qu'Hinata ne lui hurle pas dessus, réalisant qu'il venait de faire un croche-patte comme un gamin de maternelle à un ninja probablement tout à fait respectable de Suna no Kuni, et qu'il risquait des petits ennuis si on croyait qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Et, vu comme il s'entendait avec Hinata en ce moment, elle serait bien fichue de lui faire des ennuis rien que pour le contrarier.

Le ninja se figea en voyant qui venait de passer par la porte de la salle. La jeune fille était en vêtements de mission froissés et n'avait visiblement pas dormi depuis un bon moment. Au lieu de taper sue le ninja copieur, Hinata courut au devant de le nouvelle venue, et s'exclama :

« Seihin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

°°°°°

Lorsque, enfin, le calme se fut fait dans la salle, que Seihin eut repris son souffle et qu'elle eut capté l'attention générale, elle prit la parole :

« Je suis désolée de vous gâcher a fête, si j'ai bien compris, c'est un mariage ?

-Oui, C'est Gaara qui…

-Peu importe… Je suis désolée, mais j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Tout le monde doit rentrer immédiatement à Konoha ! Hokage-sama, il faut faire vite !

-Quoi ? Seihin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe donc ?

-Konoha a été attaqué par Orochimaru… Ils m'ont envoyé à travers les ninjas d'Oto pour que je vienne nous prévenir. Ca fait déjà deux jours, j'ai fait le plus vite possible, mais… »

Tsunade savait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Ninjas de Konoha ! Prenez vos affaires, nous nous retrouvons dans un quart d'heures à la porte du Feu. Kazekage-sama…

-Je vais lever mes meilleures équipes de shinobis. Je vous rejoindrai avec elles dès que nous serons prêts.

-Bien. »

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les ninjas de Konoha, des Genins aux AMBUs, étaient rassemblés à l'endroit prévu. Il y avait aussi…

« Tenten ? Tu viens avec nous ?

-Cette crise là, c'est un peu plus important que si on avait perdu le saké de Tsunade-sama, non ?

-Tu ne restes pas avec Gaara ?

-Sakura, nous sommes en guerre, là. Je serai plus utile avec vous que…

-Bien sûr, désolée… »

Tsunade arriva à ce moment là. Elle ne marqua aucune surprise en voyant Tenten. Gaara avait dû l'avertir que la jeune femme viendrait avec eux. Ils se mirent en route sans plus tarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout en courant, Ino frappa dans le dos de Tenten :

« Bah, allez, t'inquiète donc pas, il va nous rejoindre bientôt, Gaara !

-Oui. Bien sûr. La question, c'est de savoir s'il arrivera avant ou après le combat contre Orochimaru…

-A ta place, je ne m'inquièterais pas… Regarde ! »

Tenten se retourna et regarda Suna no Kuni, qui se dressait, déjà au loin. Au-dessus flottait, en lettres de sable, le message du Kazekage :

« Les équipes sont rassemblées. Nous vous rejoignons. Je t'aime, Tenten. »

La Maîtresse d'Armes cligna des yeux, puis sourit. Il serait là avant le combat.

N'empêchait, si tout avait été normale, la fête aurait dû tirer à sa fin, leur lune de miel aurait dû commencer…

Elle allait trucider Orochimaru.

°°°°°

A Konoha, Gemma marchait de long en large sur les murailles, surveillant les alentours du village. Evidemment, les ninjas d'Oto n'étaient pas des bleus. Il ne pouvait pas les repérer, seulement les sentir. Mais ça ne suffisait pas ! Il se retourna vers une jeune femme qui était adossée au mur derrière lui.

« Hanabi, est-ce que tu peux scanner les environs, et me dire s'ils ont avancé, s'il te plaît ?

-Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment… Byakugan ! »

La sœur d'Hinata examina le territoire qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avait changé, et ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

« Ils n'ont pas avancé, mais ils sont plus nombreux, et surtout, je crois qu'il y a une activité suspecte… Attend, j'essaie de mieux voir. Si seulement cette imbécile de sœur et ce crétin de cousin n'étaient pas allés se payer des vacances à Suna ! Ils maîtrisent bien mieux le Byakugan que moi, malheureusement… »

Elle se concentra au maximum, essayant de distinguer les chakras qui s'entremêlaient au loin, et sursauta.

« Il y en a certains que je connais… Je ne peux pas les identifier pour sûr, mais je peux te dire… Ce sont des ninjas de Konoha ! »

Gemma ferma les yeux et expira profondément.

« Ils sont revenus… Merci, Hanabi, je crois que nous te devons beaucoup. »

Puis, il se retourna vers ses subordonnés.

« Ninjas ! L'Hokage, les capitaines AMBUS, nos meilleurs med-nins et nos shinobis absents sont aux portes du village. Nous allons les rejoindre pour leur ouvrir un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur ! »

Le Junin réajusta son étui à shuriken, et ouvrit la marche jusqu'à la porte du Vent.

_Tenez bons, nous arrivons… Hm. Je me demande si c'est la peine de leur souhaiter ça, sachant qu'il s'agit de la crème des ninjas du village. Ils doivent s'amuser plus qu'autre chose._

_Enfin, sauf s'ils sont tombés sur Orochimaru, évidemment._

Il pressa le pas. Shizune était avec eux.

°°°°°

« Non ! J'ai dit non !

-Mais, Sakura-sensei ! Nous…

-J'ai dit non, Kei ! Et pas de discussions ! Vous êtes des Genins !

-Et à notre âge, vous aviez déjà combattu un des Sept porteurs d'épées, Zabuza, et un certain Haku, plus des types dingues, plus Orochimaru et ses chiens eux-mêmes, rappela Keiki. Pourquoi resterions-nous en arrière ?

-Ce n'était pas prévu, au départ, que nous combattions des ninjas pareils, à notre âge… Je ne vais certainement pas vous mettre en danger alors que… Oh, et puis zut, j'ai dit non, c'est non, je ne vous demande pas votre avis !

-Et moi ?

-Toi, Yasuraka, tu es au même régime que les autres ! Rester ici sera déjà suffisamment dangereux, je ne veux pas que vous vous risquiez à découvert ? C'est compris ? Sasuke, enfin, dis quelque chose ! »

En effet, à voir l'air de défi des Genins, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de lui obéir. Et dans des moments pareils, à l'instant où ils allaient tenter une percée au travers des troupes d'Oto, la diplomatie de Sakura était presque inexistante.

Bien sûr, il aurait fallu faire rentrer les gosses dans le village, mais c'était trop dangereux de les trimballer pendant le combat. Le mieux, pensa-t-elle, aurait été de les laisser à Suna. Mais ils avaient été débordés au départ. Trop pour penser aux Genins. Et évidemment, ces trois insupportables s'étaient empressés de suivre le mouvement.

Sakura avait finalement trouvé une solution, un village minuscule complètement inconnu, à plusieurs kilomètres de Konoha. Elle, Sasuke, et ses élèves y avaient stoppé en promettant de rejoindre le gros des troupes plus tard, Asuma et Kurenaï avaient décidé de rester avec eux pour plus de sécurité (enfin, Asuma avait décidé, et Kurenaï avait, étrangement, suivi le mouvement…). Et Sakura essayait de faire comprendre à Kei, Keiki et Yasuraka que non, ils ne pouvaient pas venir avec eux, et qu'ils devaient rester là, un point, c'était tout.

Sasuke était d'un avis partagé. Bien sûr, les enfants étaient trop jeunes et peu entraînés pour se risquer dans une zone où Orochimaru n'avait été même qu'aperçu. Mais d'un autre côté, Yasuraka pourrait leur être utile, et Kei et Keiki, en équipe, faisaient du bon travail.

Enfin… Il comprenait le point de vue de Sakura.

Une phrase de Kakashi lui revint en mémoire, qu'il avait répété maintes et maintes fois : « Je ne dit pas qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher à ses élèves, mais quand même… ». Sakura s'était sans aucun doute attachée à ses élèves. Surtout à Kei. Il voyait dans ses yeux à quel point elle avait peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas empêcher.

_« Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon équipe. »_

Elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir dire la même chose. Etre sure qu'elle était capable de garantir leur sécurité…

Même Kakashi n'aurait pas pu garantir la sécurité de trois gamins pareils, en réalité.

Sasuke soupira et tenta de leur faire entrer un peu de plomb dans la tête.

« Bon. Vous restez là, sinon ou vous vous faites tuer, ou on vous vire des ninjas, pigé ? »

A voir, l'expression des gamins, visiblement non, pas pigé.

« Bon… Alors, disons que… Bon, écoutez, ce village est proche de Konoha, et par conséquent trop exposé aux attaques d'Oto no Kuni. Nous vous laissons ici pour le protéger, d'accord ? »

Sakura lui jeta un regard du genre : « Non, mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont gober ça ? ». Il continua à improviser.

« Yasuraka, tu seras chef d'équipe. Keiki, continue à protéger Kei, et Kei, continue d'éviter qu'ils ne se tapent dessus, ok ? Yasuraka, essaie d'être relativement raisonnable, pour une fois. Nous reviendrons vous chercher quand il n'y aura plus de dan… Quand ce village ne courra plus aucun risque. Compris ? »

Il s'attendait à moitié à un « Ca va pas non ? », et fut un peu étonné, lorsque les trois enfants répondirent d'une même voix :

« Yosh ! »

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux, et faillit leur demander s'ils se sentaient bien. Mais Sasuke lui enfonça le coude dans les côtes, et elle lui montra les dents à la place.

De toutes façons, il était vrai que ces Genins n'étaient encore que des enfants. Après tout, à leur âge, qui sait si elle n'aurait pas aussi gobé ça. Et puisqu'ils semblaient (enfin) d'humeur à obéir, elle décida de partir le plus vite possible.

« Bon, très bien ! A bientôt, et faites attention à vous ! Ne quittez pas ce village, hein ? Il ne faut pas le laisser sans protection… »

Et elle entraîna Sasuke, Asuma et Kurenaï dans son sillage.

En les voyant partis, Yasuraka s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol, et leva ses yeux couleur océan vers ses coéquipiers.

« Qu'en pensez vous ?

-Que c'est la dèche, répondit Keiki en s'adossant à un arbre. Ils croient vraiment qu'on va rester là à rien branler ?

-Ce sont des adultes…

-Eh ! Parlez pas comme ça de Sakura-sensei ! Je suis sure que si elle pouvait elle nous emmènerait ! C'est juste que…

-Ca va, ça va, interrompit Keiki, on ne voulait pas insulter Sakura-sensei, t'inquiète !

-Ah ! Alors, ça va…

-Pfff… Vous êtes pathétiques… »

Les deux amis se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Yasuraka et le toisèrent de leur mètre quarante.

« T'as dit quoi, là ?

-Vous allez vraiment rester là à obéir à des ordres bidons bien en sécurité, dans un village ridiculement calme ? Ce bled n'a certainement pas besoin d'être protégé… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

-Aller où ? Objecta Kei. Sans Sakura-sensei, nous sommes sûrs de nous retrouver dans le piège le plus proche. Nous ne sommes encore que des Genins ! Je sais que tu es supra-doué, ou un truc du style, Yasuraka, mais c'est…

-Tu l'as dit, il est super doué. Et on n'est pas des branques non plus, on va le prouver ! Pour une fois, ce casse-pieds a raison !

-Keiki, tu sais bien que…

-Rien du tout ! On va leur prouver, aux grands, qu'on peut se battre ! A notre âge, ton idole, Sakura-sensei, elle avait déjà buté pas mal de vilains ! On est ses élèves, on peut pas rester à se terrer là !

-Exactement ce que je dis depuis dix minutes… » Ajouta Yasuraka nonchalamment.

Kei aurait bien voulu argumenter que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle mourait d'envie de se rendre utile, elle aussi. Et puis, si elle pouvait rendre sa sensei fière d'elle… Et épater du même coup, et sa famille, et ses coéquipiers… Bon. Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer, si ?

« Bon, alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Yasuraka, paraît que t'es le chef, alors, vas-y !

-Evidemment. Eh bien… Dirigeons-nous vers Konoha. Nous allons infiltrer l'ennemi. »

Il prit son paquetage et commença à partir quand il remarqua l'air perplexe de ses coéquipiers.

« Quoi ?

-T'es peut-être « précoce », mais t'as pas le cerveau qui va avec…

-Kei a raison, tu crois qu'on va y aller comme ça ? Allez, hop, les mains dans les poches ? Salut, m'sieur Orochimaru, vous voulez pas vous rendre ?

-Evidemment. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Et le Sasuke-bis reprit sa route, ses deux coéquipiers toujours derrière à halluciner en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu prévoir…

°°°°°

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien prudent, Sasuke ?

-Mais, oui ! Asuma, sois gentil, cesse de t'inquiéter, tu veux que Sakura recommence à se faire un sang d'encre pour ces trois gamins ?

-Ose dire que tu ne t'inquiètes pas légèrement, de ton côté…

-Je n'ai jamais rien affirmé de pareil. J ne suis pas tranquille, laisser le team derrière comme ça… Mais c'était la meilleure option, et je n'ai pas envie d'y revenir. Déjà, ce sera suffisamment difficile de parvenir au village en un seul morceau !

-Stop ! »

Les deux Junins obéirent et se retournèrent vers Sakura, qui était accroupie par terre et les regardait d'un air sérieux.

Mais Sasuke pensait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à rester sérieux et concentré si elle restait dans cette position… Comme ça, elle était si gracieuse, on remarquait encore plus que d'habitude sa silhouette élancée et musclée, et ses… Bon, ça suffisait, là, ils étaient dans une situation dangereuse, ce n'était pas le moment…

« Oui ? Sakura ?

-Nous allons devoir nous séparer, à présent.

-Quoi ? »

Sasuke était contre. Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser se balader toute seule dans le secteur. Et visiblement, Asuma était de son avis.

Kurenaï se mit de la partie et soupira.

« Elle a raison, et c'est la seule à avoir le moindre bon sens… Ils sont beaux, les AMBUs ! Bon, c'est évident, si nous restons ensemble, même en déguisant notre chakra, nous nous ferons repérer sans problème… Le plus logique est de rejoindre le village par nos propres moyens.

-Non, c'est trop risqué, de…

-Aucun d'entre nous n'est un Genin, Sasuke ! Nous nous en sortirons…

-C'est trop dangereux.

-Vous êtes stupides, ou vous le faites exprès ?

-Il n'est pas question que nous fassions une chose pareille.

-Sarutobi Asuma, tu n'as aucun bon sens !

-Tu peux parler, Yui Kurenaï !

-Ca suffit vous deux ! »

Après dix minutes de pourparlers, les shinobis admirent qu'il valait mieux, en effet, se séparer, et c'est ce qu'ils firent, à contrecoeur. Avant, Kurenaï prit la parole, en regardant les deux hommes droit dans les yeux :

« Je veux qu'une chose soit claire. Ceci est une mission. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller à des sentiments personnels. Chacun n'a qu'un seul but : rallier onoha pour prendre sa place dans la guerre. Compris ?

-Hai. »

La réponse avait été unanime, mais il y avait un accent de tristesse et de révolte sous-tendue qui amena un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Kurenaï… Ils ne changeraient jamais…

Ils se séparèrent après s'être serré la main une dernière fois. Sasuke embrassa Sakura… Il ne voulait pas risquer de d'avoir un accident quelconque, sans lui avoir redit combien il l'aimait.

Asuma se contenta de leur adresser un signe de la main, et disparut.

°°°°°

Le Junin se faufila à travers les fourrés. Il faisait de son mieux pour cacher son chakra, mais il savait que ça risquait de ne pas être très efficace. Il avait pris un itinéraire difficile, et il devait tailler son chemin à coup de lames… enveloppées de chakra. Super discret… Mais s'il ne voulait pas trop tarder dans les parages, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il sentit tout à coup une présence dans son dos…

« Tu avais raison, Kabuto, c'est bien le chakra du fils de l'Hokage… Enfin, de feu Hokage le Troisième… Il nous sera utile.

-Dans tes rêves, Orochimaru ! »

Asuma serra les dents. Cet homme, ce traître, c'était l'assassin de son père ! Il ne se laisserait pas avoir comme ça. Il allait…

« Vas-y, Kabuto. Je ne vais pas m'encombrer de me battre contre ce shinobi de bas étage… »

Kabuto, obéissant instantanément à l'ordre de son chef, fonça sur Asuma, ses senbons parés. Mais le Junin de Konoha, fou furieux de voir Orochimaru se moquer ouvertement de lui et de son père, le poussa simplement sur le côté, sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, et s'attaqua directement au maître d'Oto no Kuni.

Celui-ci se retourna à temps pour éviter les lames du shinobi et riposta.

Asuma sourit. Orochimaru semblait maintenant prêt à répondre à ses attaques…

Très bien…

°°°°°

Kurenaï arriva à la porte du village… Elle courait aussi vite que possible, pour avoir le temps d'entrer dans les murs sans que les shinobis du son qui essayaient de la rattraper ne puissent en faire autant.

Les portes de fermèrent derrière elle, et certains de ses amis coururent à se rencontre. Elle sourit. Elle avait traîné en route, elle avait supprimé pas mal de shinobis ennemis… es autres avaient largement eu le temps de rentrer.

Elle sourit à Tsunade, qui se dressait devant elle, en uniforme de combat.

« Comment vont les autres ?

-Sasuke et Sakura s'occupent de la défense du côté ouest… »

Kurenaï eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Et Asuma ?

-Il n'est pas revenu… J'ai envoyé des éclaireurs, mais… Je suis désolée, Kurenaï, mais personne n'a trouvé signe de lui. Il est porté disparu… »

°°°°°

Ne me haïssez pas ! Je sais bien que j'update pas vite…

**Asuma : On s'en fout ! Mais tu viens de me tuer là !**

Ah bon ? Tiens oui, c'est vrai…

**Kurenaï : Noooooon ! Asuma ! Reviens !**

Arrête de brailler, Kurenaï… Laissez-moi des reviews, svp… Je continuerai plus vite !

Takara Hatake


	22. Une missingnin et un bouquin pervers

Oui, je sais, faut que j'écrive, écrive, écrive, écrive… mais j'ai un bac blanc de philo qui ne se révisera pas tout seul ! Alors, je commence immédiatement ce chap pour pouvoir le poster vite…

°°°°°

« Je suis désolée, Kurenaï, mais non.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Hokage-sama, je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

-Ce que tu demandes est absurde. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un autre de mes meilleurs shinobis. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu restes au village. Tu es secouée par les nouvelles, tu ne penses pas de façon raisonnable.

-Ca me semble tout à fait raisonnable à moi !

-Raisonnable, d'aller enquêter à nouveau sur la disparition d'un shinobi porté disparu dans les rangs mêmes des ninjas d'Oto et de défier Orochimaru ! Mais bien sûr, n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit y aurait pensé…

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de défier Orochimaru…

-Non, mais tes yeux parlent plus fort que ta bouche. Et n'essaie pas d'utiliser tes Genjutsus sur moi ! »

Kurenaï ne détourna pas ses yeux écarlates de ceux de Tsunade. Elle voulait aller chercher Asuma, et elle y irait. Quoique en dise le chef de Konoha. Même si c'était de la folie.

Asuma n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça, aussi bêtement, à dix km à peine de Konoha. C'était tout simplement impossible. Elle avait elle-même rencontré un ou deux ninjas d'Oto dont elle s'était débarrassée sans problème, et Asuma était si puissant… Le fils d'Hokage le Troisième… Il devait s'en être sorti.

Sauf si… Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée. S'il avait rencontré…

Non.

La kunoichi se leva et surplomba l'Hokage de toute sa hauteur.

« Bien. Si vous me le permettez, je vais me retirer, en ce cas. »

Elle fit volte-face et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la voix de son interlocutrice retentit dans son dos :

« Eh ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Morino Ibiki ! Accompagne Kurenaï dans ses quartiers et surveille-la le temps qu'elle se calme. Ensuite, allez prêter main forte aux veilleurs de la façade Ouest, et tenez-vous prêts. Nous allons peut-être tenter une sortie plus tard dans la journée. C'est une bonne occasion de nous débarrasser de ce chien d'Orochimaru après tout. Allez… »

Kurenaï aurait visiblement bien voulu rester discuter, mais Ibiki, quoique compatissant, la traîna par le bras hors de la pièce.

Tsunade, qui se sentait dégoûtée d'elle-même pour avoir brisé les espoirs de la jeune femme, se rejeta sur son siège, et ferma les yeux. De toutes façons, la mission que voulait Kurenaï n'avait servi à rien. Ils avaient essayé d'utiliser le Miroir d'Eikawa pour contacter Asuma, mais personne n'avait répondu. D'où la conclusion logique…

Elle pensait en avoir fini pour l'instant, avec les nouvelles de cette guerre, et les discussions avec les shinobis. Ils avaient parlé, élaboré des plans pendant quatre heures déjà, et elle n'en pouvait plus.

Mais un mouvement juste devant son bureau lui fit lever la tête et ouvrir les paupières. Lassée, elle dévisagea Tenten, dont l'expression fermée souleva en elle des pressentiments désagréables.

« Oui, Tenten. Un problème. »

Ce n'était même pas une question.

« Pas vraiment. Juste une annonce à vous faire. Je pars dans deux heures rejoindre l'armée de Suna no Kuni, de l'autre côté des rangs du Son.

-Pardon ???

-Vous êtes devenue gâteuse et je dois répéter ou alors c'est juste une expression d'incrédulité ?

-Deuxième option. Pourquoi diable veux-tu faire ça ? Quel intérêt ? »

La jeune femme (et pas la vieille) rajusta son bandeau frontal d'un geste machinal.

« Je vous ai prévenue parce que je pensais que vous auriez peut-être un message à faire parvenir aux troupes alliées, mais si vous n'avez rien à…

-Réponds à ma question !

-Bon. Vous voulez un mensonge diplomatique, ou une vérité qui fâche ?

-Je ne sais pas quel est le pire…

-Bon. D'abord, ils doivent avoir besoin de renforts là bas. Ensuite, il serait bien de leur faire parvenir vos plans. Et accessoirement, Gaara me manque. Heureuse ? »

pas précisément heureuse, non. D'autant plus que, les raisons de la jeune femme avaient beau être excellentes, Tsunade subodorait que sans la troisième, elle n'y aurait même pas pensé.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes. Ca ne sert à rien de t'exposer sans raisons, je n'ai pas grand' chose à faire parvenir à Gaara et toi tout seule ne seras pas d'une grande aide, soit dit sans t'offenser. Donc, voilà tes ordres : tu participeras à nos sorties et tu te battras dans nos rangs. C'est clair ?

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas tout compris, Tsunade-sama. Au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez pas, _je ne suis plus sous vos ordres_. Je suis maintenant officiellement une kunoichi de Suna no Kuni par le mariage (sans ambiguïté possible, vu qui est mon mari), et en l'absence d'ordres de mes supérieurs directs, je me dois de les rejoindre pour obtenir des instructions précises… »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Tenten aurait probablement arboré le plus large sourire moqueur jamais observé chez un être humain. Et Tsunade savait parfaitement que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de partir, d'autant plus qu'elle était dans son bon droit.

Et tout à coup, tout son self-contrôle lâcha :

« Eh bien, vas-y ! Si ça t'amuse de te mettre en danger pour rien ! S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, personne ne m'en tiendra responsable ! Bon vent ! Et sortez tous à présent. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de regarder autour de vous en bâillant aux corneilles ? Nous sommes en guerre ce me semble ! Allez donc faire quelque chose d'utile ! Et fichez-moi le camp, laissez-moi en paix ! »

En voyant la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de l'Hokage, même les spectateurs les plus puissants et les plus sûrs d'eux se hâtèrent de sortir. Sakura hésita un instant à laisser son ancienne sensei dans un état pareil, puis décida que c'était auss bien de la laisser se calmer toute seule. Elle retourna s'occuper de la défense du côté Ouest du village, et Sasuke la suivit.

Restée seule, Tsunade tenta de se calmer en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Mais ça l'énervait encore plus. Alors, elle s'accouda à son bureau et mit sa tête entre ses mains, pour se relaxer au maximum. Le résultat fut mitigé, mais bon…

Elle releva la tête et fit face à la baie vitrée de son bureau. Il faisait si beau… Comment pouvait-il faire si beau dans des circonstances si tragiques ?

Ah, si seulement elle pouvait être encore une ninja passée dans le civil, errant à travers les nations voisines et perdant au jeu…

Elle n'aurait jamais dû être Hokage. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça ! Sa peur du sang s'était estompée, bien sûr, encore heureux. Mais même comme ça, elle était faite pour pouvoir vivre librement, sans obligations, et avec beaucoup de sake.

Pourquoi donc avait-elle abandonné cette vie de rêve, déjà ?

_Ah, oui… C'est Jiraiya qui est venu me chercher…_

Jiraiya. Quand ils étaient encore Genins, il ne promettait guère. Entre la petite-fille d'un des premiers Hokage et le déjà puissant Orochimaru, il ne payait pas de mine, ça, c'était sûr.

Mais il avait progressé, un peu comme Naruto ou Lee. En travaillant comme un fou, en s'entraînant sans arrêt, en tannant Sarutobi-sensei pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques.

Elle était montée en grade avant lui. Et elle était partie pour une de ces missions sans fin, qui l'avait tenue loin de Konoha pendant plus d'un an. Et quand elle était revenue, et qu'elle avait retrouvé ses coéquipiers… Elle n'avait pas eu de choc en ce qui concernait Orochimaru. Il avait suivi sa voie, et on murmurait son nom comme celui du prochain Hokage. Mais Jiraiya… Depuis quand pouvait-il invoquer Gamabunta ? Et depuis quand maîtrisait-il le Rasengan ? Et qui lui avait appris à… Enfin, bref, à son premier entraînement contre lui, elle avait eu des surprises. Et ça s'était soldé par sa défaite, à elle ! Elle lui en avait tant voulu, à l'époque…

Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

Quand elle avait appris que c'était lui qui écrivait sous un nom d'emprunt Le Paradis du Batifolage, elle n'avait été que moyennement surprise. Il avait toujours été un peu pervers après tout. Mais quand elle avait lu le bouquin, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de devenir rouge comme une tomate trop mure. Pervers, à ce point là ?

A la mort de son frère, puis de Dan, il l'avait réconfortée. Enfin, il avait essayé. Orochimaru l'avait enfoncée, sous-entendant que c'était de sa faute, mais Jiraiya l'avait pris par les épaules, l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, et avait veillé à ce qu'on la laisse en paix. Il avait essayé de la faire rester au village, aussi. Sans succès…

_« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! On a besoin de toi ici !_

_-Mais Jiraiya, tu ne comprends pas… Je m'en fiche ! »_

Plus tard, quand elle l'avait rencontré à nouveau, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Il lui amenait un sosie de son petit frère en encore plus gratiné, et Dan… Se trouvait aussi remplacé, d'une certaine façon.

Non, pas vraiment remplacé. Dan n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de si indispensable pour elle.

_« Je suis Godaime Hokage ! »_

Sans lui, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle serait restée à se saouler, à être le légendaire pigeon. Sans lui, et Naruto, elle se serait probablement laissée tuer par Orochimaru, ou alors elle n'aurait pas tenu dix minutes face à la montagne de paperasses…

Quand elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs, il l'emmenait boire un vers, se balader, et lui permettait occasionnellement de lui taper dessus. Elle n'était pas dupe, s'il avait voulu échapper à ses coups, il n'aurait eu aucun problème, merci pour lui.

_« Hé, Tsunade ! Tu t'entraînes ? »_

Encore une de ces inventions, ça. Comme si l'Hokage avait besoin de répéter ses mouvements comme un Genin ! Mais elle s'était laissée entraîner, et les trois quarts du village avaient suivi leur combat… Si leurs amis ne les avaient pas arrêtés, ils auraient détruit la moitié du village !

Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais aussi de retenir son attention, de la faire rire, se détendre.

Et, accessoirement, de la faire penser à lui alors même que Konoha était en guerre.

Elle continua à rêver, à se souvenir de leurs meilleurs moments ensemble, de la fois où elle l'avait tapé parce qu'il la matait avec sa longue-vue, la fois où elle l'avait repéré grâce au Miroir… Et celle où… En fait, assez souvent. Il fallait croire qu'elle l'inspirait beaucoup.

Et elle était là, à sourire de toutes ses dents, comme une imbécile heureuse, alors qu'elle aurait dû élaborer des stratégies de combat contre le troisième Sannin.

Et ça lui faisait du bien, après tant de tensions et de mauvaises nouvelles.

Elle murmura sans trop y prêter attention :

« Il est merveilleux quand même… »

Et eut le choc de sa vie lorsqu'une voix, dans son dos, s'informa :

« Qui ça ? »

°°°°°

« Gemma ! Gemma ! Mais débarque, bon sang !

-Shizune ? Y'a un problème ? Nous sommes attaqués ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais je viens de trouver Ibiki attaché et bâillonné à côté de l'appart de Kurenaï, à ton avis c'est normal ?

-A mon avis, non, pas tellement… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Shizune, on le laisse là pour laisser le temps à Kurenaï de prendre du champ ?

- Gemma, tu es un délinquant.

-Moi ?

-Non, le voisin. Bon, ben laissons-le là alors… Il est inconscient de toutes façons. Pas en danger, mais incapable de parler pendant quelques heures…

-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as fait en sorte que…

-Quoi, tu crois que je ferais une chose pareille ?

-Oui.

-Rassure-toi, Kurenaï a fait le boulot proprement, je n'ai pas eu à en rajouter. Cela dit, on a fini notre tour de garde, on va manger ?

-…

-Ben quoi ?

-Shizune, on est en guerre, là.

-Et alors, on ne peut pas se sustenter quand on est en guerre ?

-Si mais…

-Alors où est le problème ? »

°°°°

« Qui ça ? »

Tsunade fit volte face en un demi dixième de seconde, ce qui est probablement un record, même pour une kunoichi, et se retrouva face à un Jiraiya appuyé tranquillement au bureau, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres et le nez à approximativement dix centimètres du sien.

Par réflexe, elle se rejeta en arrière et tenta de cacher ses joues vermeilles, sa poitrine qu se soulevait à un rythme évidemment trop rapide, et puis…

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu viens de dire : « Il est merveilleux. » Alors, avec ma délicatesse et ma discrétion habituelle, je m'immisce dans tes affaires privées, évidemment. »

Ce qu'il omettait de préciser, c'est que dès qu'il serait au courant, un meurtre serait commis dans Konoha…

« Mais personne ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Hum… Tu crois vraiment que je risque de gober ça ? Allez, cas-y, explique ou alors je vais commencer à me faire des idées…

-COMMENT CA DES IDEES ? QUELLES IDEES D'ABORD ?

-Oh, des idées, juste comme ça… Et des rumeurs pourraient commencer à circuler dans le village…

-Je crois que ce serait bien le cadet des soucis du village en ce moment !

-Ah, donc il y a bien quelque chose à raconter !

-Non !

-Mais si… Tu sais quoi ? Si tu me dis, je te dis.

-Tu me dis quoi.

-Eh bien, tu me dis qui est cette personne « merveilleuse », et après c'est moi qui m'y colle.

-C'te blague ! Je ne te fais pas trop confiance pour ça, Jiraiya, va savoir pourquoi !

-Arrête, tu me flattes… »

Il était aussi l'un des seuls à agacer Tsunade à ce point.

Elle contourna son bureau et lança son poing en avant. Il stoppa son coup avec sa paume ouverte.

« Arrête, tu peux faire mieux que ça… Alors, c'est qui ?

-Tu vas mourir !

-Oui, tu me dis ça régulièrement, en effet.

-Je. Suis. Sérieuse.

-Mais moi aussi… Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux… Sauf peut-être la fois où mon poisson s'est noyé dans son bocal Là, j'étais sérieux, et triste aussi. Presque autant que maintenant…

-Ca suffit ! Arrête de me taper sur les nerfs ! Ou alors, je vais…

-Tu vas ? »

La réponse vint tout de suite : craquer.

Oh, non pas fondre en larmes.

Plutôt fondre sur l'ermite pervers.

Elle se jeta sur lui, et son élan combiné avec sa force surhumaine leur fit traverser la baie vitrée qui se trouvait derrière Jiraiya et rouler pêle-mêle sur le toit en pente qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre en question.

Jiraiya essayait vainement de se raccrocher à une corniche, mais Tsunade, trop furieuse pour s'occuper de choses bassement matérielles comme de préserver sa peau, continuait à le bourrer de coups de poings, le gênant dans ses tentatives de rattrapage désespéré.

« Tsunade ! On va s'écraser, pauvre idiote !

-TU vas t'écraser !

-Je te signale qu'on est dans le même bateau, là.

-Hein ?

-Tsunade, on va… »

Kaboooom !

« S'écraser. »

Ils avaient atterri, heureusement pour leurs (vieux) os, sur un étalage de marchand de tapis moelleux.

Tsunade leva le nez, et ouvrit grand les yeux. Ils avaient dégringolé de trois étages ? Elle allait allouer des subventions aux marchands de tapis.

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur sa situation légèrement embarrassante.

Légèrement.

Jiraiya avait contribué à amortir le choc de la chute, et elle se trouvait à présent étendue sur lui, le visage contre le sien…

Ca tombait bien, ça allait lui faciliter la tâche. Reprenant leur conversation précédente à l'improviste, elle conclut :

« Je vais faire ça ! »

Et elle baissa le visage, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres reposent sur celles de Jiraiya.

Celui-ci, en bon pervers, en profita pleinement, et les habitants de Konoha se dirent que le Paradis du Batifolage, tome cinquième n'allait pas tarder à sortir…

Kakashi était ravi. Mais bon, hum… Ils ne fallait pas que ces deux là oublient qu'ils étaient en pleine rue…

« Je suis bien désolé de vous interrompre, mais euh… Tsunade-sama, c'est la guerre, là. Enfin, moi, je dis ça… Juste à titre d'information…

-Espèce d'idiot de Kakashi, j'étais en train de ramasser de l'inspiration pour mon bouquin !

-Quoiiii ? Espèce de pervers !

-Ouaip ! Et fier de l'être ! »

L'ermite redevint sérieux.

« Bon. C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais il faudra qu'on reprenne cet intéressant épisode quand on aura botté les fesses à Orochimaru.

-D'accord. Le temps que tu trouves un moyen de me demander en mariage.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Allons-y. Il faut préparer la sortie de demain. »

Ils se dirigèrent, très dignement, malgré l'épisode légèrement compromettant qui venait de se dérouler devant le nez de tout Konoha, vers le palais.

« Hokage-sama ! Hokage-sama ! Nous venons de trouver...

-Quoi ENCORE ?

-…Morino Ibiki en sale état…

-Oh, non…

-…et il semblerait que Yuhi Kurenaï soit sortie du village…

-Mais comment… Ils auraient dû l'arrêter à la porte !

-…accompagnée par la Maîtresse d'Armes Tenten.

-C'est pas vrai…

-Si. »

Tsunade ferma les yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Kurenaï Yuhi, missing-nin de Konoha no Kuni.

°°°°°

« Kazekage-sama !

-Hum ?

-On vous demande à la porte Sud du camp.

-Un problème ?

-Oh, oui ! Il y a… »

Mais le ninja n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer. Gaara était déjà parti vers sa destination.

« Temari ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-On a un problème…

-Quoi ?

-On a un élément perturbateur… »

Une voix retentit :

« Depuis quand suis-je un élément perturbateur, s'il te plaît, Temari ? »

Gaara se figea, osant à peine en croire ses yeux.

« Tenten ! Comment as-tu…?

-Moi ? Bah, j'ai traversé la forêt pourquoi ?

-Tu veux dire, la forêt infestée de pièges, de danger, et de ninjas ennemis ?

-On doit parler de la même… Au fait, Gaara… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Gaara l'avait pris dans ses bras, et la serrait, à l'étouffer.

« Voilà, conclut Temari. Un élément TRES perturbateur pour notre Kazekage. »

°°°°°

Je sais, le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais sinon je ne l'aurais jamais posté ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal pour celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…

**Kakashi : Ouaaaiiis ! Un nouveau tome pour mon bouquin pervers !**

**Tsunade : A mes dépends…**

Bah, c'est pour la bonne cause. Faut bien que Kakashi ait des idées pour Hinata…

**Hinata, Tsunade : Perverse !**

**Kakashi : Bah, elle a pas tort…**

Non, ne le tuez pas ! J'aurais jamais cru devoir le défendre un jour, mais j'ai besoin de Kakashi pour la suite, moi ! Allez, une petite review ?

Takara Hatake


	23. Plans et complications

Je m'y attaque. Le soir du 31 Décembre. Après le réveillon ! Ca va être dur de trouver quelque chose de pas trop triste, et d'original pour la suite…

**Kakashi : On te fait confiance : pour nous embêter, tu fais preuve d'une imagination à toute épreuve…**

Je prends ça comme un compliment.

**Kakashi : Huum.**

**Les autres : Tu veux la mettre en rogne, ou quoi ?**

Bah, vous savez, après tout le champagne que j'ai bu, je ne suis pas trop en état de me mettre en colère… lol. Allez, au chap !

°°°°°

Plans et complications…

Quand Gaara eut enfin réalisé que, oui, sa chère et tendre était bien là, juste devant lui, et qu'elle avait bien traversé la forêt infestée de ninjas ennemis sans y laisser sa peau, qu'il eut terminé de la serrer dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vivante et que Temari eut toussé d'un air gêné pendant une douzaine de minutes d'affilée, Tenten put enfin s'asseoir (par terre, mais toujours dans les bras de son mari **(Je ne m'habituerai jamais à écrire ça !)** parce que quand même, ils viennent de se retrouver, faut pas pousser), elle commença à exposer la situation à l'intérieur de Konoha.

« Les réserves sont excellentes, la possibilité d'un siège serait plus embêtante pour Oto que pour nous. Les forces d'Oto ne sont que peu entamées, j'en ai bien peur. A part les quelques ninjas que Sasuke, Sakura, Kurenaï, et moi avons dégommé, plus une vingtaine d'autres, leurs troupes sont virtuellement intactes, puisqu'il n'y a eu que peu d'affrontements directs. Quant à nous… »

Elle s'interrompit soudain, et Gaara remarqua qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à continuer. Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

« Il y a eu… Des développements imprévus, Gaara, Temari… Asuma est présumé mort…

-Quoi ?

-Il a disparu… Pendant le voyage de retour à Konoha… Et aussi… Kurenaï a été portée missing-nin.

-PARDON ?

-Elle refusait d'admettre qu'Asuma puisse être… Elle est partie le chercher. Tsunade a tenté de la retenir mais… J'ai été si stupide. Je me suis conduit comme une idiote, j'ai…

-Tu as quoi ? Tenten ?

-J'ai pensé qu'à sa place, je ferais exactement la même chose, et… Je me suis arrangée pour qu'elle sorte du village, contre l'ordre de Tsunade-sama.

-Tu as fait ça ?

-Ben oui. Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas tellement ça que je regrette… Kurenaï avait le droit de partir, si elle le voulait ! C'est juste que… C'est ma faute si Asuma est mort, et peut-être Kurenaï aussi. S'ils n'étaient pas venus me chercher, à Suna… »

Gaara sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il était responsable, alors ?

« Je… je suis désolé, Tenten, je… »

Il la serra dans ses bras, tentant de la consoler. Mais heureusement, Temari savait toujours ce qu'il fallait dire au bon moment. Contrairement à lui.

« Ne soyez pas stupides ! Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, ce qui s'est passé ! Ca aurait pu arriver pendant n'importe quelle mission, et ça fait partie des risques du shinobi. Personne ne peut t'en tenir responsable. Et puis, tu sais… Dans cette guerre, il y aura d'autres pertes, j'en ai bien peur. Alors, si on se met à culpabiliser pour chacune, on n'est pas sorti ! Maintenant, debout, les gosses !

-Les quoi ? (Ca fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet à Gaara…)

-Les gosses, vous êtes mes cadets, je vous rappelle quand même. Et au boulot, tout cela n'est pas fini, et je ne veux pas que les troupes de Suna voient leur chef et sa femme dans cet état ! »

Heureusement que Temari était là, tout de même. Sa petite mise au point aida à remettre sur pattes Tenten, et, par procuration, Gaara.

« Bon. Et maintenant, comment on va rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Orochimaru ? »

°°°°°

« Yasuraka, c'est de la folie complète et furieuse, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ?

-Ne sois pas idiot, Keiki, je te prie. Bien sûr que c'est de la folie, et c'est bien pour ça que ça va marcher…

-Tu risquerais la vie de Kei… de tes coéquipiers dans un plan si hasardeux ?

-Mais oui.

-D'accord, c'est pas d la folie, excuse-moi, c'est de l'inconscience et du sadisme.

-Mais non, Keiki ! Avec son Genjutsu, nous serons on ne peut plus protégés, hein, Yasu ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Yasu, mais en effet, Kei.

-Alors ! On y va ?? »

Keiki savait qu'il était censé être le raisonnable de la bande. Yasuraka, en sa qualité de chef de l'équipe, avait le pouvoir de diriger, mais il n'avait aucun plomb dans la tête, ou quoi ? Kaiki était d'accord pour tenter quelque chose qui puisse aider Konoha, mais ça n'incluait pas aller directement, avec leur expérience de Genins, affronter Orochimaru.

Et pourtant… Qu'est-ce que c'était tentant ! Il y avait là-dedans de quoi monter en grade, damer le pion à Yasuraka, ébaubir ses parents et les réconcilier avec sa vocation de ninja, et impressionner Kei…

Wow.

« Je suppose qu'on y va… Mais dans ce cas, Yasuraka, couvre-nous avec ton Jutsu, Kei, demande à Kenaku de tenir tous ses sens en alerte. Si jamais un ennemi se présente de front, jetez-vous sur les côtés pour que je le neutralise à l'aide de mon Jutsu. Quant à toi, Kei, si nous sommes attaqués de flanc, utilise Gatsuuga no Jutsu. Yasuraka, si jamais ton jutsu nous fait défaut, ne perds pas de temps à essayer de le maintenir, passe en mode Ninjutsu, merci. Tu couvriras nos arrières, Kei au centre, moi, devant, précédé de Kenaku. »

Yasuraka leva vers lui un regard étonné et, pour une fois, respectueux.

« Tu as pris des cours avec Shikamaru-sempai ?

-Non, j'utilise la logique la plus élémentaire. Contrairement à toi. En route. »

°°°°°

« Pour cette sortie, nous allons essayer de parvenir au cœur même des défenses d'Orochimaru, pour en finir enfin avec lui… Pour cela, il va falloir préparer tout avec la plus grande attention… Kakashi, tu m'écoutes, quand je parle ?

-Oui, oui, Tsunade-sama…

-On ne dirait pas !

-Bah, laissez, Tsunade-sama, vous savez bien que Hatake est toujours dans la lune…

-Tu es toujours aussi casse-pieds, Hyuuga…

-Non, seulement quand je te vois, tu m'énerves.

-Ca suffit, vous deux ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous voir, ignorez-vous, on est en guerre, oubliez donc vos querelles personnelles ! »

Sakura, excédée, s'était placée entre son amie et son ancien sensei. Il était temps que ces deux là cessent de se manger le nez à chaque rencontre. Ils pouvaient faire une équipe extraordinaire, ils l'avaient déjà prouvé, alors si seulement ils se calmaient un peu…

« Nous sommes des shinobis, nous sommes là pour protéger Konohagakure, et vous, vous vous conduisez comme des gosses.

-Au contraire, interrompit Kakashi, visiblement piqué par cette accusation. Je me porte volontaire pour cette mission. Pour la mener, même.

-Non, répliqua l'Hokage. Cette fois-ci, désolée, Kakashi, mais c'est moi qui mènerai la danse. J'en dois une à Orochimaru…

-Mais, objecta Jiraya, tu devrais rester à organiser la défense, non ?

-Ce sera ton rôle.

-Pas question ! Tu crois que je vais rester là à me croiser les bras pendant que tu…

-Comme si je te demandais ton avis ! Jiraya. Tu vas rester ici avec quelques shinobis pour protéger Konoha…

-Pourquoi, moi, je devrais rester ! Je suis le troisième Sannin. Sans moi, comment…

-Vas-y, dis tout de suite que je ne ferai pas le poids face à Orochimaru ! »

La quinzaine de shinobis présente suivait l'échange comme un match de tennis, se demandant qui allait l'emporter. Déjà, des paris s'échangeaient sous le manteau…

Jiraya tint tête au Kage furibard.

« Non. Tout comme moi, je n'aurais pas la moindre chance de le vaincre si je ne t'avais pas à mes côtés. »

Tsunade cessa de fulminer pour considérer son petit ami **(c'est bizarre, je ne crois pas que ce terme aille bien pour ce couple… Mais à défaut d'un autre, bah…)** et lui sourire, contre toute attente.

C'était dingue, ce qu'il avait le don de la désarmer.

« Bon… Je suppose qu'on aurait beau t'attacher à mon bureau, tu t'arrangerais quand même pour venir nous pourrir la vie, je me trompe ?

-Tu supposes bien. Alors ? »

Tsunade soupira et promena un regard à la ronde.

« Nous allons faire sept équipes. Deux resteront au village, avec le reste de shinobis de Konoha, pour le protéger. Les cinq autres partiront avec un chef de team chacun. Pour les teams…

-Hokage-sama, interrompit Sakura ; j'aimerais faire partie du commando, et en profiter pour récupérer mes Genins en route…

-Ca marche. Voyons. Shikamaru, tu as une idée pour composer les teams ? »

Shikamaru se posa avec sa position de réflexion. Ino lui frappa la tête.

« Baka ! On n'a pas des heures, ne pars pas dans des considérations de détail ! C'est une urgence, pigé ?

-Bon, ça va, Ino, t'es encore pire que Tema-chou…

-Comment tu l'as appelé ??????? Gwargl.

-Hé, ne tombe pas comme ça, c'était juste histoire de voir ta réaction. Bon, oui, oui, Tsunade-sama, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je réfléchis, je vous dis ça dans cinq minutes… »

_Voyons. Cinq chefs d'unités, dont deux de défense, trois d'attaque. Deux de défense… Ca m'irait bien, le poste tranquillou, mais je pense 'on retrouvera les troupes de Suna là bas, et par conséquent Temari, et j'aimerais autant ne pas la quitter des yeux. En plus, ils auront besoin de moi sur le terrain._

_Alors…_

_Shino serait bien en défense… Avec ses insectes, il pourrait surveiller chaque recoin des abords de Konoha. Pour son team… Il a beaucoup travaillé avec Iruka ces derniers temps, et en plus Iruka saura mettre les gamins au pas. C'est parfait. Et pour le dernier de l'équipe… Ah. Ils ne vont pas apprécier, mais il connaît parfaitement les attaques de l'ennemi puisqu'il revient d'une mission d'infiltration. Je vais me faire mal voir, mais…_

« Première équipe de défense. Leader : Aburame Shino. A ses ordres, Iruka et Ebisu. »

Sous la capuche de Shino, il devina une gimace. Travailler avec Iruka ne le dérangeait absolument pas, mais le pervers camouflé lui tapait sur les nerfs… Iruka soupira d'un air résigné, et Ebisu bomba le torse d'un air important.

_Pfff… Si je chope des piqûres de moustique, je saurai pourquoi, au moins…_

_Bon, la deuxième équipe de défense. Le leader est tout désigné, de toutes façons il ne peut pas quitter Konoha dans cet état, mais il est parfaitement valide pour la défense… Quant à ses subordonnés… Je verrais bien Sasuke, mais il sera mieux en équipe avec Sakura, au moins il se concentrera sur sa tâche. Alors, oui, c'est ça… celle-là, et son cher et tendre. Ils feront tellement peur à l'ennemi qu'il n'osera même pas franchir la porte…_

« Deuxième équipe de défense. Leader : Morino Ibiki. A ses ordres, Maïto Gaï et Mitarashi Anko… »

Shikamaru compatit avec Ibiki d'avoir à calmer deux excités pareils. Gaï semblait un peu vexé de ne pas être leader, mais de toutes façons, le titre n'était que nominatif. Quant à Anko, elle avait déjà commencé à aiguiser ses kunaïs. Charmante nature…

_Bon, pour le commando ça devient moins compliqué, ce me semble. Premier leader, Tsunade-baachan. Avec un porteur du Byakugan, pour ouvrir le chemin… Et un combattant à longue portée parce que sinon, la champ de combat sera couvert de façon incomplète._

« Premier team d'attaque. Leader : Tsunade-baa…-sama-dono-hime-tenshi. Sous ses ordres, Hyuuga Neji et Yamanaka Ino... Quelle surprise. J'essaie autant que possible de faire ça par affinité et par utilité, alors s'il y a des réclamations…

-Par affinité ? s'exclama Iruka. Avec Ebisu… Euh, laissez tomber…

-Bon. Je continue… »

_Deuxième team d'attaque, leader Jiraya évidemment. Mais qui va pouvoir le supporter ? Non, j'exagère. C'est un combattant extraordinaire… Le mieux, c'est de faire bosser Naruto, et… Pourquoi pas, la gamine. Enfin, gamine, elle n'a qu'un an de moins que moi, mais oublions ce détail._

« Deuxième team d'attaque. Leader, Jiraya, évidemment. Sous ses ordres, ce bon vieux Uzumaki Naruto…

-Ouaaaais, Ero-sennin !

-Et Hyuuga Seihin.

-Pourquoi moi ? C'est pas que je me plaigne, mais…

-Parce que avec le Byakugan, tu pourras sonder le terrain et que tu es suffisamment raisonnable pour calmer un tant soit peu ces deux illuminés.

-Ah. Je dois me sentir flattée ?

-A toi de voir… Bon, je continue oui ??

-Ca va, on se tait… »

_Troisième équipe du commando… Un leader pas trop pourri… Moi. Avec Temari pour faire le boulot de l'action à ma place et pour me donner des coups de pieds là où je pense pour me faire avancer, et… Hum… Pas Chôji, il s'est blessé en revenant à Konoha… Mais peut-être bien, Lee, oui. Pour le combat de proximité._

« Troisième team d'attaque. Leader : Moi. Sous mes ordres, Rock Lee et Inuzuka Kiba… Où est-il passé, celui-là ?

-Il cherche Chôji, je crois. Va savoir pourquoi… De toutes façons, Chôji est blessé, depuis la dernière bataille.

-Bon. Lee, tu peux le retrouver, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, j'y vais ! »

_Bon… J'espère au moins que Temari sera satisfaite que je ne m'enterre pas dans le village. Sinon, j'en entendrais parler pour le restant de mes jours… Qui reste-t-il ?_

_Hum… Ok._

_De quoi faire deux teams. Et c'est pas supra difficile à constituer, une med-nin dans chaque…_

Quatrième équipe d'attaque, leader Hatake Kakashi, avec Genma et… Ne hurlez pas, tu as des bases de med-nins, et comme tu as déjà travaillé avec Genma et Kakashi… Hyuuga Hinata

-Naaaaaaan ! C'est pas vrai ! Pas avec LUI !

-Voyons, Genma, intervint Kakashi d'un air dégagé, tu entends comment elle parle de toi, là ?

-Maiiiis !

-Bon, et pour la dernière, interrompit très vite Shikamaru, leader Uchiwa Sasuke, avec Haruno Sakura, et Shizune. Ca vous…

-Shizune ! Deux mille ryos si tu échanges ta place avec la mienne !

-Non, intervint Tsunade, je crois que Shikamaru a défini de bons teams. Et si Kakashi avait arrêté de titiller Hinata comme si vous étiez à la maternelle, il aurait pu aider à les élaborer !

-Ca va, ça va… »

Après vingt bonnes minutes de discussions et de réclamations, Tsunade réussit enfin à flanquer tout le monde hors de son bureau, excepté Jiraya et à se laisser aller dans son fauteuil préféré.

Jiraya s'assit en face d'elle le vissage posé sur ses poings, les sourcils froncés.

« Tsunade, il faudra être parfaitement synchro, quand nous arriverons au QG d'Orochimaru… Et nous ne savons même pas où il se trouve.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé les talky-walky, le dépistage de chakra et le Byakugan, mon cher…

-Tu prends ça trop à la légère, nos équipes sont bien constituées, mais le plan est… »

Tsunade se redressa d'un coup, tous les muscles tendus.

« Vas-y, essaie un peu de dire que je me fiche de la sécurité de mes shinobis !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça…

-Si ! Alors, mon cher, sache qu'ici, l'Hokage, c'est moi, et que rien ne me tient plus à cœur que la sécurité de mes subordonnés ! Et si tu veux savoir, mon plan est déjà fait et prêt à l'emploi, et Orochimaru n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Des questions ?

-Euh… Oui, c'est quoi le plan ? »

Tsunade lui adressa un sourire carnassier et menaçant :

« Je ne dévoile pas les secrets défense à mes subordonnés… »

°°°°°

**Le lendemain, trois heures de l'après midi.**

Kurenaï se retourna, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un ninja d'Oto, et résista à la tentation de saisir une arme…

_Doucement, ma fille, tu ne risques rien, tu sais bien…_

« Kabuto-sama, il y a un problème ? »

Son Genjutsu fonctionnait parfaitement. Elle n'était pas Yasuraka, mais enfin, c'était efficace…

« Non, je fais juste une inspection rapide, mais tout m'a l'air en ordre… »

Le shinobi fronça les sourcils :

« En ordre ? Mais, Kabuto-sama… Nous sommes ici justement parce que la ligne Ouest est désorganisée…

-Ben quoi, il y a de l'ordre dans le désordre, c'est déjà satisfaisant, non ? Euh… Bon travail, soldat… »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement en grinçant des dents. Comment était-elle censée connaître tous les dommages subis par l'ennemi ? Elle sortait d'un voyage à Suna, et d'une dispute avec ses supérieurs, elle était à présent mising-nin, on ne peut pas tout faire, dans la vie !

Elle serra les dents. Ces rencontres lui faisaient perdre du temps ! Elle était là pour découvrir si Orochimaru avait réellement tué Asuma…

Ca n'était pas juste… Ils s'étaient séparés sur une dispute, sans penser que peut-être, ç'allait être leur dernière entrevue… Pour découvrir, arrivée à Konoha, que son compagnon était porté disparu…

Elle cligna des yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Si elle découvrait que le pire s'était bien produit, elle n'aurait pas le temps de se laisser aller. Elle devrait venger Asuma, son ami, son rival au combat, et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Soudain, elle entendit qu'on l'appelait, de là où elle venait :

« Kabuto-sama ! Kabuto-sama ! »

Des shinobis d'Oto la dévisageaient, autour d'elle, guettant sa réaction. Elle jura, et fit demi-tour, bien obligée !

Au moment où elle pénétrait en courant dans la clairière, le shinobi de tout à l'heure se précipita vers elle, l'air affolé…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige, en voyant un autre Kabuto débarquer de la direction opposée.

_C'est pas vrai… Manquait plus que ça !_

Le nouveau venu s'arrêta, la dévisagea, et sourit d'un air amusé.

Cela mit le feu aux poudres… On pouvait sentir la colère irradier de la kunoichi de Konoha.

« Tu es un espion de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas possible, mais c'est qu'il est physionomiste, ce petit ! Railla-t-elle.

-Oh, de la simple logique… A qui ai-je affaire ? »

Kurenaï leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, elle allait décliner son identité, ses jutsus, ses faiblesses, et aussi, tant qu'on y était, ses mensurations. C'était évident.

Elle répondit, les dents serrées :

« A un ami de Sarutobi Asuma. »

Elle bondit en avant, kunaïs au clair, lorsqu'elle se sentit rejetée violemment là d'où elle venait. Stupéfaite, mais de plus en plus furieuse, elle vit Kabuto tracer le sceau du Tigre, presque négligemment :

« Rupture… Oh, bonjour, Yuhi Kurenaï… C'est vous… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ses Genjutsus étaient extrêmement puissants, comment ce type pouvait-il…

Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions existentielles.

« Hiryuu Osore ! Le Dragon de la Peur ! »

Sa nouvelle technique… Dont elle était le seul possesseur. Elle vit la terreur envahir les yeux du puissant bras droit d'Orochimaru. Parfait. Il était à sa merci, à présent.

Le dragon de vent qui tenait Kabuto dans ses mâchoires faisait remonter toutes ses peurs, ses angoisses et ses cauchemars des derniers mois. Et visiblement, il ne faisait pas bon être ninja d'Oto…

En tous cas, il était fin prêt pour l'interrogatoire. Le dragon de vent empêchait toute intervention de l'extérieur, c'était parfait.

« Où est Orochimaru, à présent ?

-A… A deux km d'ici, au QG…

-Quelles sont les faiblesses de la défense ?

-Il n'y en… a… pas… »

Le dragon resserra ses mâchoires.

« Trop peu de shinobis à l'Ouest…

-Bien, et… »

Elle s'obligea à poser la question suivante.

« Qu'est devenu Asuma ?

-Il est mort… Je crois… »

Le dragon referma les mâchoires, alors que Kurenaï sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, mais qui le saurait mieux que Kabuto ? Il n'avait pas de raison de mentir, dans sa situation, et elle n'avait plus de raison de douter…

Orochimaru allait payer pour ça.

Elle relâcha son jutsu, laissant tomber le corps disloqué de Kabuto à terre. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard, à peine consciente qu'elle venait de vaincre l'un des shinobis d'Oto les plus puissants, et envoya un vent violent et destructeur balayer la clairière. Les témoins de la scène furent emportés pour se fracasser contre les arbres, d'autres furent balayés par la salve d'armes de vent de toutes sortes qui vinrent de tos les côtés…

Kurenaï quitta les lieux sans jeter un regard aux agonisants et à ceux qui vivaient encore, plus pour longtemps.

Orochimaru était à deux km, c'était bien ça ?

Elle se mit en mouvement, le plus vite possible, en direction du cœur des défenses d'Orochimaru.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva au centre du camp d'Oto no Kuni.

Dit comme ça, on dirait que c'est simple. Mais en réalité, elle contrôlait son vent de façon à créer un cyclone miniature et elle avançait dans son œil. Elle était donc intouchable, et quiconque essayait de s'en prendre à la kunoichi en rage en sortait en fort mauvais état.

Elle eut suffisamment de bon sens pour se rendre compte qu'affronter Orochimaru comme ça serait du pur suicide, et ne serait même pas aussi efficace qu'une action kamikaze…

Elle fit se lever un vent violent pour couvrir les clameurs des ninjas d'Oto blessés ou furieux, et prit à nouveau l'apparence de feu Kabuto, certaine cette fois ci de ne pas être dérangée par l'original.

Puis, elle repéra l'endroit où Orochimaru devait se livrer à ses occupations peu recommandables, et entra. En oubliant de frapper, mais de toutes façons, Kabuto ne l'aurait probablement pas fait.

Elle se força à garder un visage neutre et à ne pas montrer les dents lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Orochimaru. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait avoir besoin d'un nouveau corps, d'autant plus qu'il avait reçu une mauvaise blessure : sur son visage courait une longue cicatrice qui n'avait pas pu être soignée.

« Aaah, Kabuto. Tu en as mis, le temps. Où en sont les défenses que tu as inspectées ?

-La… La ligne Ouest ? _Reprends contenance, ma fille, ou ton déguisement ne va pas faire long feu…_ Elle est désorganisée, mais j'ai remis de l'ordre dans tout ça, et c'était presque remis en état à mon départ.

-Bien… Et pas de ninjas ennemis qui rôderaient dans les parages ?

-Non.

-Très bien… Tu en es _sûr, _Kabuto ? »

L'insistance du maître d'Oto lui sembla de mauvais augure, mais elle s'en tint à sa première version des faits.

« Oui, Orochimaru-sama. J'ai accordé une attention spéciale à des chakras étrangers pendant ma ronde, et je n'en ai senti aucun.

-Parfait. Il est temps maintenant de s'occuper de notre invité…

-Notre invité ?

-Oui… Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, je t'ai envoyé en reconnaissance avant de décider de son sort…Viens par ici. »

Kurenaï n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, quoique toutes les fibres de son corps lui intiment d'attaquer sur le champ Orochimaru et de venger Asuma. Si elle se découvrait maintenant, elle risquerait la défaite. Il lui faudrait attendre de pouvoir entraîner son ennemi dans un terrain qu'elle choisirait, et qui lui serait propice.

Orochimaru la précéda à vers un coin du baraquement où il s'était installé, et elle découvrit avec stupeur que les ninjas d'Oto n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. En effet, communiquant avec les quartiers de leur chef, ils avaient creusé une série de salles dans la roche du pied de la montagne…

Et visiblement, ces salles servaient de « quartiers d'invités ».

Elle fronça les sourcils, et chercha à mieux voir dans le noir. Où l'emmenait-il donc ? Elle ne pouvait guère prendre le risque de poser la question, le véritable Kabuto avait du être mis au courant…

Arrivés devant une porte en bois renforcée de fer (où ils l'avaient trouvée, ça c'était une question pratique intéressante), Orochimaru s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens, et leur éclat diabolique l'empêcha de détourner le regard…

« Je trouve étrange, Kabuto, que tu ne me demandes pas où nous allons, et qui nous allons voir… »

Ah. Un-zéro. Kabuto ne savait pas.

« Je préfère attendre de voir par moi-même. Vos réponses sibyllines ne m'éclairent que très rarement. »

Autant jouer le tout pour le tout…

« C'est amusant, Kabuto. Je pense plutôt que tu n'es… Pas toi-même, aujourd'hui… »

Le doute n'était plus permis, il l'avait démasquée… Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter quelque chose pour s'en sortir ou l'attaquer, il se détourna vers la porte sans prévenir, et la poussa.

Interloquée, elle se demanda à quel jeu il jouait. Mais après tout, calcula-t-elle, cela tournait plutôt à sa faveur. Grâce à ses dôjutsus, elle voyait très bien dans le noir, et la pièce sombre dans laquelle Orochimaru venait de pénétrer pouvait l'avantager.

Elle entra à sa suite, et comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle vit les yeux du maître d'Oto briller dans le noir. Nul doute qu'il y voyait aussi bien qu'elle…

« J'aurais pu te demander des comptes avant d'entrer, mais ça m'évitera de te traîner à l'intérieur une fois que je t'aurai vaincu… Qu'as-tu fait de Kabuto, qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ? Autant clarifier l'essentiel… »

Reprise de son excitation frénétique et de sa fureur contre son ennemi, Kurenaï pensa le déstabiliser :

« J'ai tué Kabuto…

-Ah, tiens donc, c'est dommage, moi qui avais justement besoin de lui pour me servir de prochain corps… Et qui es-tu ?

-Mais évidemment. Vous voulez la liste de mes techniques, aussi ?

-Je pense pouvoir me livrer à quelques conjectures… Serais-tu un ami de cet imbécile, qui m'a fait don de cette blessure au visage ? »

La pièce s'éclaira soudain d'une lumière vive et aveuglante. Kurenaï se protégea les yeux d'un bras, forma un signe de Genjutsu de l'autre.

Mais lorsqu'elle balaya la pièce du regard, le sceau qu'elle avait formé se détendit, et elle bondit en avant, vers l'autre côté de la salle.

« Asuma ! »

Orochimaru, le visage ironique, la regarda se pencher sur son ami, tout en surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements pour éviter d'être prise en traître.

Elle fit appel à ses rudiments de médecine et s'assura qu'Asuma était vivant. Elle se serait redressée immédiatement pour affronter Orochimaru, sans se laisser aller au soulagement et au bonheur (ce n'était pas vraiment le moment), si à cet instant précis, le fils de Sandaime Hokage n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. En la voyant il sursauta, la reconnaissant à ses yeux malgré le Genjutsu, et rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de forces pour parler :

« Kurenaï ! Que fais-tu ici… » Il avisa Orochimaru, et eut un mouvement de colère. « Pauvre idiote ! On avait dit que nos sentiments personnels ne devaient pas compter, tu n'aurais pas dû venir ! Tu as abandonné Konoha ?

-Tais-toi, on en parlera plus tard… Quand on aura réglé son compte à ce monstre.

-Moi un monstre ? Et dire que par pure bonté d'âme je vous ai laissé vous retrouver avant votre mort… Vous me vexez, Yuhi Kurenaï, c'est bien ça ? »

Kurenaï s'était relevée, et s'apprêtait à bondir sur lui. Même si Asuma était vivant, elle lui devait encore des heures de chagrin et de peur, et l'état dans lequel elle avait retrouvé son compagnon. Ah, sans oublier que, grâce à lui, elle était devenue une missing-nin.

Sans prévenir, Orochimaru ouvrit la bouche, et en fit jaillir ses serpents, qui fondirent sur la kunoichi. D'un geste précis, Kurenaï trancha la tête des reptiles de son sabre, et invoqua un autre katana.

Elle savait qu'Orochimaru ne tenterait pas de s'attaquer à elle avec du Taijutsu. Il était bien plus puissant en Ninjutsu, et ne tenait pas à gaspiller l'énergie vitale de ce corps qui partait en lambeaux. En Genjutsu, elle était de taille à se défendre, mais à attaquer, ce n'était pas sûr… Pas si ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les capacités de son adversaire était vérifié.

Quoique, réfléchissait-elle à toute vitesse, il venait de combattre Asuma, il était blessé, et son corps ne tenait qu'avec peine… Elle avait une bonne chance de le battre, si elle l'empêchait de prendre possession d'un autre corps…

Elle évita les armes de chakra pur qu'il lui lançait, et se roula en boule pour offrir le moins de surface possible. Derrière elle, Asuma s'efforçait de se lever pour lui porter secours, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, même s'il lui restait assez de force pour reprendre un combat, il ne pèserait pas lourd dans la balance.

Depuis plusieures minutes déjà, Kurenaï s'employait à épuiser son adversaire en évitant ses attaques, sans pour autant gaspiller son chakra. Elle était blessée en plusieurs points, mais aucun de ses organes vitaux n'était atteint, et elle s'estimait en position assez fiable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru se lasse du jeu, et ne hausse les épaules :

« Bon, ma chère, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vous… Il me reste largement assez de chakra pour ça : Kuchiyose no Jutsu. »

Kurenaï se jeta sur Asuma pour éviter que les pierres de la voûte ne retombe sur lui, et créa un vent violent pour éviter de recevoir trop de décombres… Le serpent d'Orochimaru se déploya, crevant le plafond de la grotte, et se dressant au-dessus d'eux. Sur sa tête, le Sanin d'Oto commença à parlementer avec la bestiole au sale caractère.

Kurenaï jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, constata l'absence totale de sortie de secours, et se tourna vers Asuma :

« Là, on est mal barrés, je dois bien l'admettre…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

_Bon. Si je lui dis : te chercher, il va m'engueuler. Si je lui dis que j'ai perdu la tête et que je voulais le venger, il ma m'engueuler. Si je lui dis : oh rien, je passais, il va m'engueuler. Si je…_

« J'attends. »

Bon. Il lui fallait une réponse ? Ok.

Elle se pencha brusquement et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles d'Asuma.

« Tu ne serais pas venu, à ma place ? En admettant que tu m'aimes aussi, évidemment…

-Je… Je…

-Mais au lieu de faire des suppositions idiotes, je ferais mieux de me taire, et de… de… Ah, il s'est mis d'accord avec sa bestiole. Je ne pourrai pas réutiliser ma tornade de vent, ça brûle trop d'énergie, il va falloir trouver autre chose…»

Elle se détourna (ce qui valait mieux, parce que la rougeur de ses joues aurait pu éblouir Asuma), et fit à nouveau face au serpent. A côté d'elle, Asuma trouva la force de se lever, en s'appuyant légèrement sur un arbre. Il en profita pour lancer à leurs adversaires :

« Alors, Le mignon petit reptile a décidé de revenir à la botte de son maître ? »

Le serpent, furieux se tourna vers Orochimaru :

« Hé, dis donc, toi, là haut, c'est pour ces deux là que tu m'as dérangé ? Et en plus, ils sont impolis !

-Ne discute pas, et attaque les, je ne peux pas me passer de toi, Manta.

-Tiens, alors pour une fois tu admets que sans moi tu n'es qu'une loque ?

-Manta, tu…

-En effet, il n'est qu'une loque, mais ça, ça fait longtemps que tout le monde le sait ! »

Kurenaï, Asuma, Orochimaru et son serpent se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le bord du cratère de débris, pour se retrouver face Tsunade et Jiraya, les bras croisés et l'air menaçant.

« D'ailleurs, il est temps que nous nous débarrassions de vous ! »

Et, en parfaite synchronisation, les deux Sanins sautèrent, et atterrirent devant les shinobis de leur village, se mettant en position de combat.

C'est à ce moment-là que surgirent les troupes de Suna no Kuni. Les Trois de Suna, élevés au nombre de Quatre (très logique n'est-ce pas) depuis le mariage de Gaara toisèrent les combattants depuis le nuage de sable qui les supportait… Kurenaï poussa un cri de triomphe et de soulagement et adressa un salut à Tenten, qui, en voyant Asuma et elle sains et saufs, se contint à grand peine de hurler de joie et de sauter au cou de tout le monde, y compris à celui d'Orochimaru.

Et là, tout le monde commença à penser que leurs yeux avaient besoin d'une révision.

Depuis quand voyaient-ils double ?

Parce que pas moins de quinze shinobis de Konoha venaient d'apparaître au bord du cratère… Dont Tsunade-sama et Jiraya-sama.

Quelque chose était définitivement bizarre.

Et Orochimaru commença à penser qu'il était un peu seul contre tous, surtout avec un serpent qui ne lui obéissait que lorsqu'il le voulait bien…

Tsunade avisa son double dans le cratère, et haussa les sourcils, interloquée.

Puis une petite voix se fit entendre :

« Pfff, Yasuraka, t'es nul, tu pourrais mieux choisir tes illusions, maintenant, à quoi il nous sert ton jutsu ? On a déjà une Tsunade dans la danse, et en plus, c'est la vraie !

-Mais, s'écris Sakura, furieuse, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, tous les trois !!!

-Ben on vient casser la gueule à Orochimaru…

-Au moins, vous ne doutez de rien ! Derrière nous, vite ! »

Orochimaru sourit d'un air ironique :

« Alors maintenant, vous envoyez des morveux pour me combattre ?

-Euh, excuse moi, Orochimaru, intervint Sasuke d'un air désinvolte, mais j'ai peine à croire que tu puisses nous considérer NOUS comme des morveux.

-Formation Trois des équipes ! » Coupa Tsunade.

Les teams se mirent en mouvement pour former une étoile à cinq branches autour d'Orochimaru, chacun se mettant à la distance qui convenait le mieux à sa technique de combat, pendant que les troupes de Suna prenaient des positions d'attaque depuis leur terrain aménagé en hauteur… Orochimaru chercha en vain un terrain qui ne soit pas occupé par des ennemis. Introuvable. Sauf peut-être…

Il adressa quelques mots à Manta, et au bout de quelques instants pendant lesquels les troupes de la coalition Konoha/Suna s'organisaient, la queue du serpent sorti du tunnel qui avait été l'une des portes de la prison du camp, en tirant entre ses anneaux un homme aux mains attachées.

Tsunade s'écria :

« C'est impossible ! C'est l'un des clones de Sandaime Hokage, Kouhai !

-Comme Yamato-taichou ? Mais…

-Oui, Naruto ! Attendez… Non ! Il ne fut pas qu'il change de co…

-Technique de Réincarnation. »

Les shinobis de Konoha regardèrent, impuissants, l'âme d'Orochimaru passer de son ancien corps à celui de Kouhai, pour retrouver toute sa force, et être en mesure de les écraser…

Personne n'entendit la voix calme et douce qui s'éleva de derrière les rangs des shinobis du Feu :

« Muishiki Mugen no Jutsu...»

°°°°°

Et la suite au prochain chapitre… Pour les courageux, vous avez des devoirs à faire : traduisez le nom de la technique de la fin, ça vous permettra de piger ce qui va arriver !

Pfff, félicitez moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai galéré pour ce chapitre. En plus, ça m'énerve, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche, et pourtant ça m'a donné du fil à retordre, tout ça… Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

**Kakashi : C'est nul.**

Merci, avec toi, on se sent tout de suite rassurée…

**Kakashi : On m'a presque pas vu…**

Normal, on a surtout vu Kurenaï en fait…

**Kakashi : Mais c'est pas normal !**

**Asuma : Dis donc, tu aurais quand même pu me donner le temps de réagir quand Kurenaï m'embrasse, non ?**

C'est ça, et pendant ce temps, Orochimaru tient la chandelle…

**Orochimaru : C'est sûr, c'est pas trop mon rôle… N'empêche, j'vais vous exploser !**

C'est ça, calme toi, et en attendant, reviewez, SVP ! Ah, et j'ai une faveur à vous demander… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'écris une fic en coproduction avec Tecil (sur le compte d'Abunai pour WoN) : Rakurai soshite Kasai, où nous avons nos propres personnages Naruto, et j'aimerais bien avoir quelques avis… Pareil pour mon oneshot Puissance éphémère, je le soumets à un concours, je pourrais avoir des avis s'il vous plaît ?

Merci d'avance

Takara Hatake


	24. Orochimaru parle trop

Bon. D'après une personne dont l'opinion me tient à cœur, le niveau de mes chapitres a baissé ces derniers temps. Conclusion : je m'y remets, avec la ferme intention de remonter le niveau. Peut-être que ce sera moins long que d'habitude, mais je vais essayer de rendre ça bon.

**Kakashi : Ca a toujours été nul, tu sais… Pas la peine d'essayer, nulle un jour, nulle…**

Ta gueule Hatake. Ou je te fais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je te signale qu'Orochimaru est de nouveau en pleine forme, et j'ai l'intention de t'amocher salement si tu continues !

**Kakashi : Bah t'oserais pas, tu te ferais trucider par mes hordes de fangirls.**

Groupies, oui !

**Hinata : Ah, tiens, des fangirls, Kakashi ?**

**Kakashi : Euuuh, c'était une façon de parler, Hinata-tenshi…**

**Hinata : Ah bon je préfère !**

Bon, euh c'est pas pour vous contrarier les tourtereaux, mais je commence ou pas ?

**Hinata & Kakashi : Nan, on a plein de choses à di…**

**Tous : Vos gueules ! La suite, Takara-sama !**

Je cède à la volonté de la majorité… Vlan, dans les dents, Kakashi ! Alors…

°°°°°

« Muishiki Mugen no Jutsu… »

Le ninja de Konoha qui avait lancé son jutsu ne fut pas assez rapide. Orochimaru avait déjà changé de corps avant que Yasuraka n'active son Genjutsu. Celui-ci serra les dents, furieux. Ils étaient arrivés comme de fleurs sur le terrain pour flanquer une volée à Orochimaru, et voilà qu'il n'arrivait même pas à utiliser son justu correctement.

Keiki le regarda d'un air de dire : ben c'est raté, t'as l'air malin.

Certains des Junins s'étaient retournés vers le Genin et le dévisageaient d'un air plein d'espoir. Yasuraka comprit que ceux qui avaient entendu parler de ses talents attendaient un miracle de la part de l'Itachi-bis-à-bon-fond du village.

Sa sensei lui jeta un regard :

« Yasuraka, tu penses que vous pourrez servir à quelque chose ou pas ? Tu le dis franchement, et si la réponse est négative, vous vous taillez le plus vite possible.

-Je ne peux pas utiliser mon genjutsu pour « gagner la bataille », ce n'est pas possible. Mais ça peut aider. Plus, mes deux coéquipiers ne sont pas tout à fait des incapables. On reste.

-Ouais ! » renchérirent les deux autres en chœur.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et fit signe à Sakura de les laisser rester. Après tout, trois unités de plus, ce n'était pas du luxe. Celle-ci jeta un regard inquiet à la petite Kei, à Keiki, qui semblait trop sûr de lui, et à Yasuraka, visiblement déstabilisé par son échec. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose ?

Elle se gifla mentalement et releva le visage.

Hééé, ma fille ! D'abord, ce sont des ninjas en herbe, et des bons ! Ensuite, il y a autour d'eux des tas de ninjas éprouvés, et puis… Tu n'es pas leur mère, enfin ! Juste leur sensei ! Tu es là, pour les protéger, comme l'a fait Kakashi pour toi, à l'époque ! Et puis, concentre-toi donc sur Orochimaru, pauvre abrutie !!

C'est notre tour. Quand nous étions des Genins, les Junins nous protégeaient. Mais là… Il y a des jeunes, et ils sont notre responsabilité.

Elle croisa le regard de Kakashi, qui lui sourit, de son poste surélevé.

Elle sentit que l'atmosphère avait légèrement changé. Ses compagnons, qui avaient eu peur en voyant Orochimaru changer de corps, avaient gagné en confiance et en détermination, parce que l'apparition du team d'enfants leur avait rappelé leurs responsabilités et l'enjeu du combat. Derrière leurs rangs, il y avait tout Konoha, et la sauvegarde de leur village.

Pour cela, ils étaient tous prêts à faire front et à oublier leurs querelles momentanément. Ca se voyait à la façon dont Kakashi et Hinata se tenaient, dos à dos, leurs armes couvrant tout le périmètre autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, quand ils ne se tapaient pas dessus, ces deux-là faisaient une sacrée équipe !

D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait pas été dans des circonstances si terribles, Sakura aurait estimé que ce combat était une parfaite occasion de les rabibocher. Mais bon, là, il s'agissait d'un combat avec Orochimaru, et… Si elle revenait aux circonstances présentes et assez dangereuses, là, au lieu de rêvasser ???

°°°°°

Orochimaru leur adressa son sempiternel sourire reptilien et commença à leur parler, comme un maître en chaire s'adresse à ses élèves éblouis.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas me prendre en défaut comme cela ? Apprenez les techniques ninjas de bases, je crois d'ailleurs qu'elles sont chères à un certain stratège ici présent… Nara Shikamaru je crois ? qui doit être en train de reprendre en catastrophe tous ses calculs du début… Je tiens à vous signaler que feinter d'une main en frappant de l'autre est l'un des principes de base du Taijjustu.

-Non, sans blague… »

Il n'y avait vraiment que Naruto pour être capable d'ironiser à un moment pareil.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il a tout prévu depuis le début…_

« Vous croyez vraiment que les mouvements de vos teams auraient pu m'échapper ? Avec toutes mes unités déployées dans la forêt ?

-Nous avons personnellement veillé à ce qu'aucun des membres de vos unités de soit en état de te faire parvenir la moindre information, Orochimaru. Gronda Tsunade.

-Bien sûr… Aucun des membres des unités-suicides… Bien entendu, celles-ci étaient censées vous retarder pour que vous arriviez au moment que j'aurais choisi… Quand j'aurais démasqué cette chère Kurenaï…

-Bien sûr, interrompit Kurenaï, ironique, tu avais aussi prévu que ton bras droit se ferait trucider, avant que nous te reprenions un prisonnier…

-Je pourrais dire que je ne m'adresse pas aux missing-nins, mais je…

-Ce serait mal venu, puisque techniquement, tu en es un, je te signale…

-Mais je préfère vous dire que vous ne m'avez repris ce prisonnier que parce que je l'ai bien voulu et que dans son état, il ne vous servira pas à grand-chose, et de toutes façons, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que mon bras droit s'est fait dézinguer ?

-A moins que tu n'aies changé de bras droit rapidement, j'ai moi-même envoyé Kabuto ad patres.

-Oh, c'est ça ? Tu veux dire… Tu as vraiment confondu ce clone imparfait et le vrai Kabuto ? »

Il y eut un silence. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient tombé pendant leur progression sur le cadavre déchiqueté de Kabuto. Ils l'avaient identifié, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Ce n'état pas un bunshin. Son cadavre a subsisté ;

-Qui a parlé de Kage Bunshin ? J'ai parlé de clone… De clone scientifique…

-Quoi ?

-Bon, pas vraiment. Mais… Des clones créés par jutsus, plus résistants que des bunshins… Ils ne disparaissent pas après usage, ils subsistent pendant un temps, c'est dû à leur plus grands résistance de leur vivant, puisqu'ils ne disparaissent pas au premier coup… Celui que Kurenaï a combattu était un clone incomplet et imparfait, c'est pour cela qu'il était si facile à battre, bien sûr… Je dispose à présent d'une armée de clones de Kabuto parfaits, mais les miens ne sont pas encore au point. Kabuto est un excellent cobaye pour mettre au point ce jutsu, étant donné sa résistance physique. Je ne maîtrise pas encore parfaitement la technique, malheureusement. »

« Génial, songea Tsunade, une armée de petits Orochimaru en circulation… »

« D'ailleurs il me semble que cela soit un emploi rêvé pour tester mes multiples Kabuto… Menés par l'original bien sûr. Mais bon courage pour le retrouver… »

_Attendez une seconde, raisonna Shikamaru. Il y a quelque chose de pas net. Pourquoi voudrions-nous retrouver le véritable Kabuto, puisque de toutes façons on en a une… attendez, mais c'est qu'ils sont nombreux… une petite centaine à dézinguer dans la joie et l'allégresse. Et nous on est… 'ttendez. Mais c'est que c'est contrariant tout ça .On est une petite vingtaine sans compter les troupes de Suna. Combien Gaara en a-t-il amené ? Disons dix. Trente contre cent. D'est faisable, mais c'est bien parce qu'on est les meilleurs, soit dit en toute modestie. _

_Cela dit… Si orochimaru a parlé de cette histoire de retrouver le vrai Kabuto, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison. _

_Voyons…_

« Hé, Temari ! Pourquoi ton Shika-kun a formé son signe de réflexion, là ? Il croit que c'est le moment ? »

Temari sourit à Tenten en analysant le visage de son petit ami du regard.

« Il a repéré une faille chez l'ennemi et il essaie de l'exploiter. Je pense… Non, j'en suis sure ! Regarde, il a trouvé. »

En effet, Shikamaru se tourna vers elle, qui la surplombait, campée sur le nuage de sable contrôlé par Gaara, et lui adressa un sourire en coin signé Nara.

°°°°°

« Tsunade-sama. Il faut trouver le véritable Kabuto, pendant qu'ils sont occupés à se placer en ordre de combat, vite.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, quel est le vrai ?

-Je pense, non, je suis certain, que l'original génère l'énergie des clones. S'il est tué, nous serons débarrassés de plus de cent combattants adverses et il ne restera plus qu'Orochimaru…

-Sans blague ?

-J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Bon, il faut trouver un moyen de déterminer lequel est le bon…

-Y'a qu'à demander à Gaara de tous les exploser avec son sable…

-Il est trop loin, Ino. Si on lui hurle des directives, l'ennemi va comprendre ce que nous voulons faire et parer.

-C'est vrai… Mais, et si le vrai n'était pas là ? Ce serait une faille, qu'il coure le risque de se faire tuer non ?

-Trop confiants en eux. Il doit y être. Et n'oublie pas que c'est un nouveau jutsu, il doit galérer pour le maintenir, et ça doit être plus facile à courte distance. Or, c'est plus discret de se cacher parmi les clones qu'à côté d'Orochimaru, là, on saurait d'office à qui s'en prendre… Attendez une minute… Yasuraka… Je sais ! »

Tsunade haussa un sourcil. Elle s'attendait à ce que Shikamaru demande l'aide des ninjas aux justus hyper-puissants style Naruto, Kakashi Sasuke ou elle-même, et le voilà qui convoquait… Un gamin ?

« Je suis là.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… Et de celle de tes coéquipiers.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiis ! On a besoin de nous !

-Chuut, Kei, enfin, écoute les explications de Shikamaru-sempai, et tais-toi.

-Pas drôle. Allez-y, sempai.

-Bien. Je vais avoir besoin de tout votre talent, et de toute votre cervelle, alors n'en perdez pas une miette… »

°°°°°

Temari sentit ses yeux s'élargir outre mesure lorsqu'elle vit les mouvements qui se faisaient du côté des shinobis de Konoha, en dessous. Qu'est-ce que ces gosses faisaient à passer devant là ? Non. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé…

Tenten se ramassa sur elle-même pour bondir en avant. Elle n'allait certainement as laisser les trois gamins se laisser étriper sans aller aider, quoi qu'ait l'air d'en penser ce cher Shikamaru !

Gaara la retint par le bras alors qu'elle allait sauter à bas du nuage de sable, et lui sourit tranquillement en la regardant dans les yeux :

« Laisse faire. Tu crois vraiment que Sakura laisserait faire ça gratuitement ? »

°°°°°

Sakura, les dents serrées, foudroya Shikamaru du regard :

« Si ça tourne mal, tu auras affaire à moi !

-Si ça tourne mal, répondit-il calmement, il y a ici plus de ninjas chevronnés qu'il n'en faut pour les sortir du pétrin. Plus, ça aura quand même l'avantage de déstabiliser sérieusement Orochimaru. »

Ca, c'était sûr.

Pourtant, Sakura aurait de loin préféré que les Genins soient à l'abri en accomplissant une calme mission de rang C que de les voir partir comme ça en première ligne…

« T'inquiète, souffla tranquillement Sasuke, quand bien même le plan de Shikamaru raterait, ils sont quand même de taille à faire tourner en bourrique le serpent de service… »

Elle se prit à sourire…

°°°°°

Je sais, ce chapitre est extrêmement court, mais franchement, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment je suis débordée par le boulot…

**Kakashi : Oh la belle excuse, on la connaissait pas celle-là…**

Ta gueule, cette fois ci je suis sérieuse, preuve, la longueur minimale du chapitre… Alors encouragez-moi avec plein de reviews mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas si le prochain chapitre est long à venir, je n'y peux strictement rien…

**Hinata : Mon œil.**

Byakugan. Oui, youpi. Bon, à bientôt, et j'espère que vous avez aimé !!

Takara Hatake


	25. ne pas contrarier un Gaara en colère

Me revoilà ! Je sais, je suis lente à updater, mais en même temps, j'ai six fics en cours, là, dont une en anglais, et c'est dur à mener de front. Mais bon, comme tout le monde préfère celle-là, je la continue.

**Kakashi : On se demande pourquoi ils aiment un tel ramassis d'imbécillités.**

Tu veux te retrouver dans une position embarrassante ? Style la gorge tranchée par Kabuto ? Enfin, un des clones de Kabuto…

**Kakashi : Pas particulièrement…**

C'est bien ! Je continue ! (Dédicace à Tecil )

°°°°°

Orochimaru regarda d'un air incrédule les trois Genins se diriger résolument vers lui et la petite centaine de Kabuto.

Ils faisaient ça pour le vexer, ou quoi ? Lui envoyer trois gamins en pâture, comme ça, juste histoire de dire : on te prend pour quantité négligeable et même les gosses de notre Académie seraient fichus de te flanquer une branlée ?

Non. Ce n'était pas exactement l'esprit du village. Mais bon, quand on se trouvait en présence de deux ninjas de la légende, et de pas mal de grands shinobis reconnus dans le monde ninja, c'était quand même un peu blessant de se voir confronter des chibis.

Bah, après tout, s'ils tenaient absolument à voir mourir tragiquement ce team de gamins…

°°°°°

Yasuraka leva une main pour intimer aux autres de s'arrêter.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un petit moment de répit pour pouvoir les mettre tous sous l'empire de mon Genjutsu, puisqu'on ne sait pas lequel est Kabuto, le vrai je veux dire, je vais tous les englober. D'ici là, soyez gentils de les occuper…

-Bien sûr, on avait pigé j'te signale, grogna Keiki, agacé par l'attitude « vous êtes des abrutis donc il faut tout vous répéter cent fois » du maître des Genjutsus.

« Ouais ! Appuya Kei ! On est des grands ninjas ! Enfin, on va le devenir !

-Oui, ben essayez déjà de survivre à ce combat, ensuite, on verra… » Grogna Yasuraka. « Partez en avant, je reste ici pour rassembler mon chakra… Vous savez bien que mon jutsu brûle énormément d'énergie.

-C'est bon, on est au courant. »

Keiki, Kei et Kenaku s'avancèrent vers la troupe des ninjas d'Oto, qui les regardaient venir avec un petit air narquois qui voulait dire : « Mais bien sûr, tout le monde y croit… ».

A quinze mètres de leurs ennemis, Kei, soudain sérieuse, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et considéra les Kabuto, les yeux plissés :

« Je trouve que leur façon de nous regarder tiendrait presque de l'insulte. Tu ne trouves pas, Keiki ?

-En même temps, eux, ce sont des ninjas chevronnés. Bon, ça te contrarierait vraiment, Kei, de continuer à avancer ? On est censés leur tenir la grappe un moment avant que Yasuraka…

-Abruti. On est pile à la bonne distance pour la formation cinq. »

Les yeux de Keiki s'élargirent.

« Tu plaisantes ? La formation cinq ? Contre eux ? Ce serait de la folie pure je te signale ! Ca marche contre une, deux personnes au maximum !

-Et combien sont nos adversaires, Keiki ?

-Une centaine !

-Non. Techniquement, ils ne sont que deux… Puisque Kabuto ne peut pas tous les manager en même temps, ils n'ont qu'une autonomie limitée… Par conséquent, l'effet de la formation sera le même. Et de toutes façons, ça va causer des dommages dans le tas !

-Kei, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

-Kenaku ! La Danse de l'Homme Bête ! »

Le chien-loup se métamorphosa avec un bref aboiement en une synthèse entre sa maîtresse et lui-même, tandis que sa maîtresse faisait de même.

« Et maintenant, reprit Kei en grondant, Techique de Décuplement ! »

Keiki se passa la main sur le visage. Kei et Kenaku triplèrent de taille, selon la technique du clan Akimichi, qu'ils avaient modifiée pour qu'elle convienne à leur propre technique.

Keiki comprit que Kei allait mettre la formation à exécution, qu'il la suive ou pas, et il décida de prendre son rôle. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure éventualité possible, car ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup répété ces mouvements, et une erreur pourrait être critique. Mais les arguments de Kei se défendaient, et de toutes façons, quand elle était dans cet état d'excitation, il n'y avait pas moyen de l'arrêter.

« Et maintenant, Kenaku ! Gatsuuga no Jutsu ! »

Les ninjas d'Oto, qui avaient suivi les transformations successives du Genin d'abord avec un air goguenard, puis avec une expression de légère inquiétude, passèrent en un instant à la franche panique lorsqu'ils virent deux crocs leur arriver dessus en vrille dans une vitesse incroyable…

Keiki pensa qu'avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient même pas besoin de Yasuraka pour tuer le vrai Kabuto, si leur formation était un succès…

Les rangs des ninjas d'Oto, si nombreux qu'ils fussent, n'avaient pas grand choix. Avec Kei et Kenaku qui les menaçaient et qui allaient bientôt les atteindre, ils ne pouvaient se replier qu'à un seul endroit.

Ils ne se méfiaient pas de Keiki, qui selon leur point de vue, ne payait pas de mine…

Pas de chance. Car le jeune Eda se tenait de façon à avoir bien en vue l'endroit où les ennemis allaient se replier. Et dès que la majorité s'y trouva, il relâcha son jutsu :

« Maboroshi Hasaki no Jutsu ! Technique de la lame fantôme ! »

Une énergie sans égale et destructrice s'échappa de son corps pour aller frapper dans les rangs d'Oto. C'était comme si une volée de kunaïs géants allait frapper les ninjas directement dans leurs points vitaux. De nombreux Kabuto s'effondrèrent, mais apparemment pas le seul le vrai, parce que la majorité restèrent debout, et se tournèrent vers lui pour riposter…

_Là, ça va mal… Je n'ai plus de chakra que pour deux rafales, et s'ils m'attaquent individuellement, c'est pas la peine, je ne ferai pas le poids. Bon, de toutes façons, on a gagné le temps qu'il faut à Yasuraka, maintenant, c'est à lui de jouer._

Kei et Kenaku s'échinaient toujours à empêcher leurs ennemis d'arriver trop près de Keiki, mais la kunoichi savait pertinemment que son coéquipier n'avait plus que deux coups à jouer. Quant à elle, elle faisait des ravages, mais bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus continuer par manque de chakra. Et le Kabuto original était de toute évidence encore sur pieds, parce que de temps en temps, elle voyait de nouveaux clones apparaître de ci, de là, et se mêler à la foule de ninjas d'Oto qui tentaient de ralentir sa progression pour mieux riposter.

D'un côté, ils n'apparaissaient pas vite, ces clones, et ça voulait dire que Kabuto avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sa technique. De l'autre côté, ces saletés de clones réussissaient de plus en plus souvent à l'atteindre. Elle avait déjà un de ses points vitaux de légèrement touchés, et de multiples blessures moins importantes, mais qui la ralentissaient.

Et elle et Kenaku commençaient à s'épuiser, là…

Keiki utilisa deux fois coup sur coup son jutsu pour éviter à Kei d'être à nouveau touchée, puis il hurla :

« Kei ! Kenaku ! En arrière ! Si Yasuraka n'est pas prêt, nous ne pouvons plus rien de toutes façons ! »

Il vit la jeune Inuzuka faire signe à son chien-loup de se replier.

_Parfait. Pour une fois qu'elle obéit sans rechigner…_

Une voix l'empêcha de porter ses réflexions plus loin.

« Je suis prêt, vous avez été parfaits… Maintenant, regardez bien, c'est mon tour. »

°°°°°

Orochimaru rigolait un peu moins maintenant qu'il voyait la fille, son clebs et son coéquipier qui explosaient systématiquement son armée de clones.

Mais bon, puisque Kabuto continuait à générer des clones, ça n'allait pas si mal. Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu plus, c'était que pour l'instant, seules deux des unités les plus faibles de leurs adversaires avaient attaqué, et qu'ils étaient très efficaces. Or, il y avait encore une trentaine de shinobis de Konoha bien plus forts que ces deux là derrière, et puis…

Ce gosse qui n'avait pas bougé pendant que ses coéquipiers se battaient, se contentant de les fixer du regard, un par un, l'inquiétait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions.

La moitié des clones de Kabuto disparurent tout à coup pour laisser place à autant de clones de Tsunade ou de Jiraya, qui se ruèrent sur les ninjas d'Oto pour les mettre en charpie.

« Kabuto ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'exclama Orochimaru en descendant de son perchoir pour repousser quelques clones imprévus.

-Je ne sais pas, Orochimaru-sama, s'exclama le vrai Kabuto, perdu, en s'attaquant à une Tsunade, ils ont trouvé un moyen de contrer mes clones ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas… »

Il se tut bien vite, trop occupé à tenter de se débarrasser du plus d'ennemi possible, tandis qu'autour de lui, la bataille entre ses clones et ceux des deux ninjas légendaires de Konha faisait rage…

°°°°°

Sakura, qui avait agrippé le bras de Sasuke pour s'empêcher de hurler à ses Genins de revenir, et plus vite que ça, sentit ses yeux s'agrandir :

« Une seconde. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas tout à fait. »

Ses trois Genins revenaient tranquillement vers leurs rangs, Keiki aidant Kei à marcher, car sa jambe avait été transpercée par un kunaï. Ils avaient l'air rayonnant, même Yasuraka qui était pourtant d'habitude si inexpressif.

Et derrière eux, les clones de Kabuto étaient en train de se taper joyeusement dessus, comme s'ils se prenaient mutuellement pour des ennemis.

Et, encore mieux… le véritable Kabuto, l'original, était en train de soutenir une conversation entrecoupée avec son maître pour tenter de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Shikamaru sourit aux trois Genins à leur arrivée :

« Beau travail, tous les trois, combat magnifique. Et à présent, j'ai repéré le véritable Kabuto. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer. On va encore attendre un moment, que tous les clones aient disparus, et ensuite…

-A quelle illusion les as-tu soumis, Yasuraka-san ? Demanda Neji impressionné par les résultats obtenus par les trois enfants.

-J'ai fait des progrès avec mon Jutsu, à présent, je peux à peu près contrôler ce qu'ils voient… Précisa Yasuraka. Là, ils sont persuadés d'être en train de taper sur des clones de Tsunade-sama.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, opina Shikamaru. A présent, selon mes calculs, d'ici que le Genjutsu se désactive et que tous les clones se soient entretués, il ne restera plus assez de chakra à Kabuto pour en créer de nouveaux…

-Et ça voudra dire qu'on va leur exploser la tête, conclut Sasuke, soulagé que Sakura ait enfin cessé de lui serrer le bras pour aller soigner et féliciter ses élèves.

-En gros, c'est ça.

-Mais, objecta Ino, vu que Kurenaï a euh… dissuadé les autres ninjas d'Oto de se mêler au combat… **Ca, ça veut dire qu'ils sont au tapis pour longtemps.** Ce sera un combat à trente contre deux. Excusez moi, mais je trouve ça légèrement déséquilibré…

-Ouais un peu, appuya Naruto. Mais en même temps, ils nous attaquaient bien à cent contre trente…

-De toutes façons, contre Orochimaru, on ne peut pas y aller à un contre un, fit remarquer Seihin.

-Stop, intervint Tsunade. Contre Orochimaru, ce sera moi et Jiraya. Et contre Kabuto… Naruto. Tu as la permission d'utiliser ton nouveau jutsu.

-Pas question, intervint une voix calme dans son dos. »

Tsunade fit volte-face, prête à tancer quiconque discutait ses ordres. Quand elle se retrouva face au Kazekage, elle ravala sa diatribe, et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, au lieu de rester avec ses troupes, de l'autre côté du cratère ?

« Comme si on allait vous laisser faire le boulot tous seuls. »

°°°°°

Shikamaru commençait à se dire qu'ils perdaient leur temps, là. Heureusement que Yasuraka tenait son jutsu aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient, et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît.

La discussion était légèrement stérile, tout le monde voulant se rendre utile pour leur dernier combat contre Orochimaru.

_Bon. Kurenaï a déjà fait son boulot, et puis, elle doit rester avec Asuma pour l'instant. Les Genins ne sont plus vraiment en état et de toutes façons ils ont largement rempli leur contrat._

Il essayait toujours vainement (ce qui l'agaçait pas mal) de déterminer qui était le plus en mesure d'éclater la figure du serpent de service, lorsqu'une rumeur lui fit tourner la tête vers le camp de ceux de Suna. Gaara tourna la tête en même temps que lui.

Temari se tenait à côté de Tenten, l'air horrifiée. Elle avait instinctivement ouvert son éventail et l'avait placé en position défensive en face de Tenten et elle.

Shikamaru laissa descendre son regard vers Orochimaru, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Celui-ci leur faisait face, à côté du Kabuto original restant, l'air parfaitement lucide, et son sourire malsain et inquiétant aux lèvres :

« Ne vous disputez pas pour qui va mourir le premier, il y en aura pour tout le monde… »

Il les examina un par un comme pour tenter de déterminer qui serait sa première victime, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sakura, qui avait cessé de soigner ses Genins et s'était redressée.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux immédiatement.

Sasuke lui lança, furieux :

« Sakura ! Rouvre les yeux immédiatement, pauvre idiote !

-Tais-toi. Je le perçois au dépistage de chakra, mais je te signale que les serpents ont un pouvoir hypnotique. Et apparemment, c'est un de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. »

Sasuke serra les dents. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il s'avança légèrement pour avoir un bon angle de tir au cas où Orochimaru s'en prendrait à sa chère et tendre.

« Senei Jashou ! » Le bras d'Orochimaru s'allongea démesurément, prenant la forme d'un serpent, et se dirigea droit vers Sakura. Celle-ci invoqua un katana, prête à trancher la tête de la bestiole, quand le reptile changea soudain de trajectoire, fonça vers les rangs de Suna no Kuni, et alla s'enrouler autour du bras de Tenten.

Temari réagit au quart de tour et tenta de trancher le corps du serpent, alors que Tenten, privée de l'usage de son bras, essayait vainement d'invoquer ses armes habituelles.

Le « bras » d'Orochimaru commença à se raccourcir, entraînant avec lui Tenten. Ce faisant, il bouscula Temari, qui bascula du nuage de sable de Gaara, et alla s'écraser dix mètres plus bas, au fond du cratère, à quelques mètres d'Orochimaru.

Tenten atterrit à côté du maître d'Oto, qui rétracta son bras… Après avoir pris soin de casser l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

« Deux victimes d'un coup, ce n'est pas si mal que ça. »

Celle-ci recula au niveau de Temari, inerte, pour tenter de limiter la casse et de défendre la kunoichi de Suna. Mais avec un bras en moins, elle savait bien que ce ne serait pas très concluant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré du côté de leurs alliés. Apparemment, ils étaient bien trop désorganisés pour mettre en œuvre une attaque intelligente. Ca ne leur ressemblait pas, eux qui avaient toujours quelque chose dans leur manche…

La Maîtresse d'Armes de Konoha tira son katana de la seule main valide qui lui restait, la gauche. Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, après tout, elle était complètement ambidextre. Mais, avec son bras cassé, son équilibre était gravement compromis.

Elle fit cependant face à Orochimaru. Elle qui ne se sentait jamais faible dès lors qu'elle avait une arme en main se sentait bien démunie contre lui, avec son simple katana.

Elle aurait pu se contenter d'attendre de l'aide, bien sûr, mais le problème, c'était que son adversaire n'était pas d'accord. Il se précipita en avant, un serpent jaillissant de sa bouche. Tenten calcula le temps qu'elle avait avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et en déduisit l'instant auquel il faudrait qu'elle abatte son arme…

Mais, lorsqu'elle le fit, sa lame ne rencontra que du vide.

Et un large mur de sable venait de se dresser devant elle, dans lequel s'était écrasé le serpent d'Orochimaru.

« C'est par là que ça se passe. »

Tenten sentit une présence familière atterrir souplement derrière elle, la tirer pour qu'elle recule tout en examinant Temari.

« Ca va ? Tu peux marcher ? C'est bon. Je prends Temari, elle va bien… Je crois. On va vous faire examiner par les meds-nins. Viens par là, Gaara se charge du reste. »

Shikamaru, livide, tenta de l'entraîner dans les rangs alliés, vers Tsunade-sama. Il tenait le corps inanimé de Temari, très mal en point.

Tenten recula de quelques mètres. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à ses paroles. Toute son attention était fixée sur le nuage de sable, au-dessus d'elle, qui supportait Gaara… Et un Gaara qui irradiait la fureur.

_Moralité, ne pas s'en prendre à la femme du Kazekage, songea Tenten en souriant._

°°°°°

Gaara fixait le chef d'Oto no Kuni d'un air menaçant. Là, peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte, mais il était allé un peu loin. Non seulement ce type avait blessé sa femme, ce qui était déjà impardonnable, mais en plus, Gaara n'était absolument pas sûr que sa sœur soit encore vivante.

Et ce type allait payer. Il ne le connaissait pas. Face à lui, ce petit serpenteau pitoyable ne faisait absolument pas le poids. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?

« Sabaku Sousou ! Le Sarcophage de Sable ! »

Le sable de sa gourde, plus une grande quantité de sable qu'il avait extrait du sol environnant, se souleva et alla cerner Orochimaru. Gaara haussa les épaules. Il allait être écrasé, exterminé en moins de deux. Le Kazekage se détourna avec la claire intention de laisser son sable finir le travail, lorsque…

« Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! »

Il fit volte face pour voir Manda, le serpent géant invoqué par Orochimaru, s'élever, beaucoup trop gros pour être enveloppé par le sable…

Gaara grogna. Ce type voulait faire du grand spectacle. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser écrabouiller poliment, comme tout le monde ? Non, évidemment, il préférait durer quelques minutes de plus.

Bah, le résultat serait le même…

Se concentrant, Gaara tira du sol de plus en plus de sable, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait suffisamment pour écraser même un serpent géant au sale caractère.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de la quantité qu'il avait obtenue, il s'avança pour mieux manipuler son sable, et tenta à nouveau d'exécuter le Sarcophage de Sable.

Le sable monta à l'assaut du serpent géant, l'englobant, essayant de l'immobiliser pour l'écraser, tentant d'accéder à Orochimaru lui-même… Mais le serpent se tordait, sans relâche, crevant la couche de sable se protégeant lui-même ainsi que son maître,** enserrant Orochimaru de ses derniers anneaux tandis que le reste de son corps tentait d'étouffer le cocon de sable qui se formait autour d'eux. Le sable se lissait au dessus de celui-ci, sitôt recouvert par le corps d'animal enragé. Une couche d'anneaux, une couche de sable, et ainsi de suite... Gaara commençait à perdre patience et envisageait de former le sarcophage uniquement autour de la tête de cette satanée bestiole gesticulatrice_... (Oui, ok, gesticulante, mais on ne réfléchit pas au bon usage de la langue en plein combat. Et puis, ça sonne mieux !)_ Après tout, vu l'état d'Orochimaru, celui ci ne pourrait pas déguerpir bien loin et le serpent ne se risquerait pas à se déplacer à l'aveuglette avec un si précieux fardeau dans sa queue... Mais son honneur lui interdisait de stopper sa technique maintenant ; personne n'avait jamais résisté au Sarcophage de Sable...Il allait prendre sa décision quand Orochimaru** cria quelque chose, et Manda leva la tête, la hocha, et arqua son cou…

Gaara comprit une fraction de seconde avant que le serpent morde. Il rétracta son sable à l'endroit où il allait le faire, pour éviter à son sable d'être contaminé par le venin. Manda recommença à plusieurs reprises, et Gaara réussit de justesse à échapper aux morsures. Il savait que si son sable était contaminé, lui-même ressentirait les effets du venin. . **Il n'avait plus choix ; il renouvela son attaque en visant la tête du Serpent. Manda s'élança gueule grande ouverte sur cette quantité énorme de sable ; jamais le Kazekage ne pourrait manier tant de sable assez vite pour éviter ne serait-ce qu'une morsure partielle... cela lui suffirait !**

**Au dernier moment, le nuage de sable se sépara en deux devant les crocs venimeux de l'animal, décrivit une spirale et s'engouffra en masse dans la gueule du Serpent. Affolé, ce dernier tenta de reculer la tête en la secouant dans tous les sens afin cracher les millions de particules brûlantes qui s'écoulaient, en poussant des hurlements stridents.**

**Peine perdue : le sable s'était maintenant solidifié, lui laissant la gueule grande ouverte, incapable de se servir ses crochets venimeux, car la masse de sable les évitait soigneusement, alors même qu'elle se refermait sur la tête du monstre.**

Alors, il utilisa sa technique du Sarcophage, alors que le serpent n'était pas totalement englobé par le sable…

Manda se tordit de douleur, et Orochimaru lui-même eut une partie du corps broyé **par les soubresauts et spasmes d'intense douleur du monstre**. Le serpent géant disparut, laissant Orochimaru blessé qui tombait. Gaara eut un sourire satisfait. La chute allait le finir.

Soudain, Kabuto se rappela au bon souvenir des ninjas de Konoha. Il avait été sérieusement blessé dans la bataille contre ses clones, et s'était arrangé pour refaire le plein de chakra, ce qui lui fut fort utile à l'issue du combat contre Gaara. En voyant son maître tomber, il bondit pour le rattraper au vol, et atterrit sur le seul bord du cratère qui n'était pas occupé par des ninjas de Konoha.

« Nous ne sommes plus en mesure de continuer le combat. Déclara-t-il en commençant immédiatement de soigner son maître. Mais évidemment, nous nous reverrons. Vous voyez, ajouta-t-il avec une drôle d'expression, en arrivant ici je pensais bien que c'était la fin de Konoha. Mais je vois que nous avions sous-estimé quelques uns d'entre vous. Toi, lança-t-il en aparté à Yasuraka. Si tu aspires à devenir quelqu'un, un de ces jours, quelqu'un de plus puissant que qui que ce soit, viens à Oto no Kuni. Maître Orochimaru t'enseignera.

-Vu l'état de Maître Orochimaru, comme vous l'appelez, si un jour je veux devenir encore plus puissant, ce n'est pas vers lui que je me tournerai. »Répondit Yasuraka en se détournant, l'air impassible.

Kabuto et Orochimaru disparurent. Kakashi tourna la tête vers Tsunade pour savoir s'il devait les suivre, mais celle-ci secoua la tête.

« Sur le chemin, nous avons presque tous reçu des blessures graves. Nous rentrons à Konoha pour soigner ceux qui en ont besoin, et pour rassurer les civils.

-Bien. »

Kakashi était un des meilleurs ninjas du village. Ce qui signifiait qu'il suivait les ordres, même s'ils lui déplaisaient.

Et cet ordre là lui déplaisait singulièrement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait un compte à régler contre Orochimaru.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé la campagne de calomnie contre Croc Blanc de Konoha, et l'avait poussé à se suicider. Orochimaru savait admirablement semer le doute et le malaise dans l'esprit des gens. Son père n'était pas un esprit faible. Mais il avait été ébranlé par la mission et la réaction de ses coéquipiers. Orochimaru avait eu beau jeu de s'en prendre à lui.

Depuis, le désir de vengeance de Kakashi ne cessait de croître.

Hinata remarqua que le ninja copieur semblait tendu et furieux. Elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment de le chercher, et que même, vu son état, il valait mieux lui remonter le moral qu'autre chose.

« Hé… Kakashi.

-Hum ?

-Ca va aller, tu sais, pour Temari et Tenten. Et pour les autres aussi. Alors sois gentil, souris un peu. Après tout, on lui a bien botté les fesses, au serpent !

-Hum.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? Hum, hum ! Oh, et puis je perds mon temps avec toi, Hatake ! »

Elle s'éloigna, agacée, et se rapprocha de Seihin, avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux depuis la mission de la « mort d'Ino », selon le nom qui était resté dans les mémoires, au grand déplaisir de Neji, qui avait toujours un moment d'égarement quand on lui rappelait cet épisode.

Kakshi réalisa avec un peu de retard, qu'il avait raté la première opportunité de réconciliation avec Hinata qu'elle lui ait jamais offerte. Décidément il n'était rien d'autre qu'un abruti.

Pour se changer les idées, il laissa son regard errer sur leurs troupes.

Tsunade avait décrété un arrêt pour que ceux qui étaient les plus atteints puissent être soignés et se reposer.

Ino avait été blessée à un de ses points vitaux pendant leur progression à travers les rangs de Konoha pour arriver jusqu'au camp d'Orochimaru. Elle avait des bases de med-nins, ce qui lui avait permis de réparer le plus gros des dommages auparavant, mais avec la fatigue et la marche, ça n'arrangeait pas son état.

Evidemment, Neji, à côté, avait sorti son kit de survie et lui pensait sa blessure, malgré ses protestations comme quoi il n'y avait pas de quoi se faire du souci pour elle.

« Tu te tiens tranquille ou je t'attache à l'arbre jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini, Yamanaka.

-Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, Hyûga ?

-Depuis que tu n'es pas capable de prendre coin de toi-même. Pas de discussions. »

Leurs voix ne tardèrent pas à monter, au grand amusement des personnes présentes. Ca remontait le moral d'entendre ces deux là, qui s'adoraient positivement, s'enguirlander aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient.

Finalement le raisonnable des deux eut raison de l'entêtement de l'autre, et Ino se laissa soigner sans trop rechigner. Kakashi pensa que la technique de l'Hyûga pour la faire taire valait d'être retenue.

Tsunade était en train de se faire traîner par un lasso de sable vers Tenten, qui tentait de convaincre Gaara que ce n'était qu'un bras cassé, et que d'autres avaient plus besoin d'aide qu'elle. Mais Gaara, implacable, força l'Hokage agacée à s'occuper en priorité de sa femme, sous peine de représailles futures qui pourraient amener des dissensions entre les deux villages. Kakashi sourit. Qui aurait cru, quelques années auparavant, que Gaara se mettrait à penser d'abord aux autres, ensuite à lui ?

Kurenaï était agenouillée à côté d'Asuma et l'empêchait de se lever, tentant de traiter ses blessures. Il n'était pas sorti intact de son combat contre Orochimaru, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer d'enguirlander Kurenaï, sans grand succès d'ailleurs, car elle faisait la sourde oreille.

Plus loin, Sasuke assistait Sakura pour les soins qu'elle dispensait à ses Genins, et apparemment, il était terriblement soulagé que tout se finisse bien. Lorsque Sakura laissa Kei, en bien meilleur état, aux bons soins de Keiki et de Yasuraka, qui commencèrent immédiatement à se critiquer mutuellement à propos de leur combat précédent.

Kakashi vit Sakura, enfin libérée de toute pression, s'effondrer au pied d'un arbre et plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Si elle craquait, elle ne se l'autorisait que lorsque tout danger, pour elle et pour ceux qu'elle protégeait, était écarté. Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille. Elle leva la tête, et se leva. Kakashi comprit que Sasuke lui avait rappelé qu'il restait des blessés, et qu'elle était l'une des meilleures med-nins du village.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers Shikamaru, qui avait étendu Temari, toujours inconsciente, dans l'herbe, et lui avait posé la tête sur ses genoux. Les mâchoires serrées, il attendit que Sakura ait terminé de l'ausculter. Kakshi s'approcha pour entendre le verdict de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses :

« Elle est en sale état… Trois côtes brisées, je crois que son crâne en a pris un coup, et son épaule est fracturée. Heureusement, elle n'a pas d'hémorragie interne. Je vais arranger le plus gros mais il faudra attendre d'être de retour à Konoha pour finir le boulot… Et je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera… Je suis désolée, Shikamaru, mais dans ces conditions, je ne peux guère faire mieux.

-Merci, Sakura. »

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter, tandis qu'il continuait à caresser les cheveux de Temari. Kakashi pensa que c'était bien quand elle ne pouvait pas le voir qu'il s'autorisait à montrer ses points faibles. Si elle était réveillée, elle le traiterait certainement de…

« Pleurnichard… je ne suis pas encore morte, que je sache, et Sakura dit que ça ira. Alors, ne fais pas cette tête !

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Shikamaru, Ca fait combien de temps que tu es réveillée ? Tu n'as pas honte de me faire des peurs pareilles ! »

Il se leva, enlevant la tête de sa petite amie de ses genoux, et s'éloigna à grands pas, furieux.

Temari s'abstint de rire pour ne pas aggraver sa douleur à la tête.

Kakashi soupira. Elle était hors de danger. Parfait.

Apparemment, Naruto, Seihin, Gemma et Shizune se portaient bien. Jiraya aussi, et il griffonnait dans son petit carnet de notes.

_Eh ben, si même les guerres lui donnent de l'inspiration, le prochain tome du Paradis du Batifolage sera bientôt sorti !_

Tsunade donna quelques minutes plus tard le signal du départ, et cette fois-ci, Temari insista pour marcher, alors que Shikamaru vociférait à côté qu'elle était dingue et que ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve d'un féminisme mal placé.

Quelques heures plus tard, un soupir collectif sortit de toutes les lèvres à la vue de leur but : Konoha.

°°°°°

Lorsque toutes les blessures eurent été pansées, que l'état d'alerte eut été relâché dans le village et que Tsunade eut avalé trois sakés de suite pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle se souvint d'un aspect important de cette histoire de fous, et appela Kotetsu et son inséparable, Izumo.

« Faites venir ici Kurenaï, Asuma, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke… Et Neji… En fait, toute la troupe des équipes de défense et d'attaque de la dernière action, s'il vous plaît. »

Izumo et Kotetsu s'inclinèrent et se hâtèrent d'obéir à ses ordres.

A leur arrivée, les ninjas se mirent en rang, comme à leur habitude, l'air un peu pris de court. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on leur fiche un peu la paix après ces événements. Vu l'air furieux d'Ino, elle et Neji avaient été interrompus au mauvais moment. La seule qui semblait avoir compris ce qui allait se passer était Kurenaï, qui se tenait, raide, au milieu du rang. En fait, la seule chose qui l'étonnait c'était que Tsunade ne les ait pas fait appeler plus tôt.

Asuma, également, semblait se douter de ce qui se préparait. Kurenaï, blessée, remarqua qu'il avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Ca lui fait si plaisir que ça ?_

« Je vous ai fait appeler pour décider du sort de Yuhi Kurenaï, missing-nin de Konoha no Kuni. »

A ces mots, les ninjas présents se redressèrent, indignés. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, ils n'allaient pas quand même considérer Kurenaï comme une missing-nin !

« Tsunade-sama, c'est inacceptable !

-Kurenaï n'est pas vraiment…

-Elle l'a fait parce que…

-Grâce à elle, une bonne partie des types d'Oto a été éliminée…

-Sans elle, on aurait probablement perdu…

-Taisez-vous, tous ! »

Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Asuma, adossé au chambranle de la porte, qui les regardait d'un air sévère :

« Kurenaï a quitté le village sans permission, sans ordre, dans un temps de crise. Elle doit donc bien être considérée comme une missing-nin, et traitée comme telle. »

Un silence de mort régna un instant dans le bureau. Tsunade elle-même, qui avait pensé que cette histoire serait réglée à l'unanimité comme quoi Kurenaï ne devait pas être punie, resta bouche-bée.

« Mais… Asuma…

-Par conséquent, continua-t-il en s'approchant de l'Hokage, je propose une lourde peine. »

Il se pencha à son oreille, et lui murmura quelques mots.

Les spectateurs, interdits, virent une expression d'étonnement sans nom naître sur les traits de l'Hokage.

« Mais ! Asuma, tu te rends compte que tu vas lui détruire complètement sa vie, là !

-N'exagérons rien…

-Bon, alors, euh… »

Son visage redevint d'un sérieux olympien.

« Tout à fait d'accord, Asuma. Yuhi Kurenaï. »

Kurenaï, qui semblait un peu prise de court par les événements à présent, fit machinalement un pas en avant.

« Suivant la suggestion sévère mais juste de Sarutobi Asuma, je propose que vous soyez condamnée à… »

Elle se tourna vers Asuma :

« Mais c'est dur, quand même ! Enfin… Bon. »

Elle revint à Kurenaï, qui semblait de plus en plus perplexe :

« Vous êtes donc condamnée à… La peine matrimoniale. »

°°°°°

Al'heure qu'il est (onze heures du soir), ce chapitre n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé. Je devrai le reprendre demain pour arranger les nombreuses imperfections. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais autant séché sur un chapitre ! C'est pourquoi je le dédicace à Marie M. que je remercie pour m'avoir débloquée à plusieurs reprises lorsque je ne savais plus comment continuer, surtout pour le combat entre Orochimaru et Gaara, qui est encore un peu inconsistant et que j'étofferai un peu demain.

**Kakashi : C'est vrai, c'est pitoyable.**

Tais toi.

**Kakashi : T'aurais pu me réconcilier avec Hinata quand même…**

Non. Tu me casses trop les pieds. De toutes façon la réconciliation est prévue pour plus tard. Je t'avais prévenu que si tu me cassais trop les pieds, tu serais le dernier à être casé. Na.

Cela dit, j'ai une requête pour les lecteurs : pourriez vous passer voir Affrontement et vérités en pleine forêt ? C'est un de mes nouveaux oneshots, et j'ai eu très peu de reviews…

Merci d'avance !

Takara Hatake (épuisée)

Note, écrite le lendemain. Toute la partie en gras a été réalisée par Marie M., qui a pris la partie du combat en main pour m'aider, et qui, j'en ai peur, s'en sort bien mieux que moi ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup, parce que sinon, je serais encore là à me creuser la tête pour savoir comment décrire un combat titanesque entre Gaara et Orochimaru.

Hé oui ! Vous l'aurez compris, moi, mon point fort, c'est le romantique/humoristique, pas le baston !

Takara Hatake


	26. Retour du romantique !

… Toutes mes fics en cours ont été effacées de mon ordi, alors en désespoir de cause, j'ai tellement la flemme de recommencer tous mes beaux oneshots que j'ai décidé de me remettre au Journal…

**Kakashi : A quelque chose, malheur est bon !**

Tais-toi, Kakashi, tu as une philosophie pitoyable !

**Kakashi : Moi, au moins, j'ai une philosophie… Contrairement à toi, si j'en juge par ta note au bac blanc !**

Toi, tu cherches les ennuis.

**Kakashi : J'ai plus rien à perdre. Je t'ai déjà tellement cassé les pieds !**

**Hinata : Oui, mais ça m'implique, moi aussi, toutes tes gamineries, Kakashi ! Alors, calme-toi ou je te flanque les Soixante-Quatre Poings du Hakke dans la tronche !**

**Kakashi : Charmante nature…**

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te case avec elle, mon cher ? Bon, au chapitre !

°°°°°

Un grand silence régna pendant quelques secondes dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Je suis condamnée à… Quoi ? »

Une seconde plus tôt, Tsunade arborait encore sa mine imperturbable. Mais là, le ravissement et son envie de rire apparaissaient graduellement sur son visage, et il était clair qu'elle mourait envie de se mettre à sautiller sur sa chaise, bien que ce fût contraire à sa dignité d'Hokage. Finalement elle explosa :

« A la peine matrimonia-leuh ! A la peine matrimonia-leuh ! Muhahahahahahahaha ! »

Kurenaï, un peu abasourdie, ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Une minute plus tôt, tout le monde avait l'air grave, et là, le bureau résonnait des éclats de rire de tous ses compagnons d'armes. Et même Asuma, qui n'avait jamais eu l'air plus sérieux que lorsqu'il avait suggéré sa peine à Tsunade, s'autorisa un sourire hésitant.

En fait, tout ça lui avait paru très simple et même assez amusant lorsqu'il avait suggéré l'idée à l'Hokage. Mais là, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il fallait bien le dire, Kurenaï avait son petit caractère. Il n'était pas dit qu'elle accepte qu'on se moque d'elle comme ça sans ronchonner. Et puis, elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça très drôle. Son visage était complètement inexpressif, et en fait, elle était la seule à ne pas prendre part à la gaieté et au soulagement général.

Enfin, les paroles de Tsunade pénétrèrent le cerveau engourdi de la jeune femme, et elle se tourna vers Asuma, retrouvant immédiatement son attitude naturelle :

« NON MAIS ! Tu penses quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Ca va pas de ficher une trouille pareille aux gens ! Espèce de psychopathe dangereux et visiblement demeuré !

-Tiens, la voilà redevenue normale, soupira Asuma d'un air fataliste. C'est quand même mieux comme ça, on te préfère tous agressive et dingue que désespérée et dépressive…N'est-ce pas, vous autres ? »

Les ninjas présents continuèrent à sourire, se demandant joyeusement qui des deux entre Asuma et sa chère et tendre allait connaître une fin précoce et tragique. Voilà un bon sujet de pari !

« Cela dit, ajouta Asuma d'un air désinvolte pour cacher le fait qu'il n'était absolument pas sûr de lui, je préfèrerais en discuter euh… dans un endroit où il n'y aura pas Ebisu pour te mater.

-Quoiiiii ? Que ce sale pervers foute le camp ! »

Kurenaï, sans demander son reste, sortit en coup de vent du bureau en faisant signe à Asuma de la suivre. Celui-ci, avant de passer par la porte, fit le signe de la victoire à ses compagnons et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Tsunade balaya la pièce du regard :

« Euh… Ebisu n'est pas là, si ?

-Non, mais Asuma sait trouver des arguments de poids. Il a obtenu son entrevue entre quatre-z-yeux.

-Mais… Et nos paris ? » S'affola l'Hokage, désespérée.

°°°°°

« Bon. Alors… » Reprit brillamment Asuma en se grattant la nuque.

« Alors ? En effet, il me semble que tu as quelques explications à me fournir. »

_Bon. Autant être de la pire mauvaise foi possible._

« Eh bien quoi ? Répliqua-t-il. Tu devrais me remercier, après tout, tu aurais certainement reçu une lourde peine, que j'ai réussi à faire alléger en vrai virtuose !

-…

-Bon, d'accord, c'est moyennement convaincant. Mais, excuse moi, je ne pouvais pas rater la tête que tu as faite quand la vieille a rendu sa sentence !

-Non, mais dis-moi, tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ! Qui dit que je veux d'un mec au style dragueur invétéré avec toujours la clope et le sarcasme aux lèvres !

-Une seconde, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as traversé tous les rangs d'Orochimaru pour me retrouver uniquement pour me demander quel était mon plat préféré…

-Peut-être pas le plat préféré. Mais pour récupérer des infos sur l'ennemi, pourquoi pas ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il me semble me souvenir, oh, vaguement, ta réponse lorsque je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais brisé ta promesse de ne pas faire du sentiment si l'un d'entre nous était capturé.

-Je-ne-me-souviens-pas-du-tout-de-ce-moment-là.

-Mauvais foi complète. Parce que moi, je me souviens très bien. Et… Ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle et en posant la main sur le mur au-dessus de son épaule, ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment de recommencer. »

Kurenaï le vit s'incliner vers elle, et sourit avant de fermer les yeux… Et, le temps d'en cligner, de passer derrière son dos pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule et lui placer un kunaï acéré sur le cou.

Asuma n'eut même pas l'air surpris.

« Tsss… Tu es vraiment prévisible, tu sais, parfois.

-Ah bon ? Sourit-elle. Je ne crois pas.

-Oh si. Parce que j'ai fait équipe avec toi pendant seize ans. Et parce que tu détestes dépenser des forces pour rien. Et que par conséquent, la Kurenaï qui me tient un kunaï sur la gorge est un Genjutsu, et donc, la véritable Kurenaï est toujours dans sa position première… »

Il sourit légèrement, et, sans plus se préoccuper de l'arme portée à son cou, estima à quel emplacement approximatif devaient se trouver les lèvres de Kurenaï, l'embrassa. Celle-ci brisa le Genjutsu sous le choc (pas désagréable cela dit), et réapparut entre les bras du shinobi.

Il embrassait beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il était à moitié mort dans le camp d'Orochimaru, elle devait bien l'admettre…

°°°°°

Tsunade avait pesté contre les subordonnés rabat-joie qui la privaient du plaisir de perdre ses paris, puis elle s'était fait une raison, et avait demandé à avoir un entretien privé avec Sakura, Sasuke et leurs trois Genins. Les autres shinobis s'étaient regardés, perplexes, avaient salué le maître du village, et étaient sortis les uns après les autres.

Restée seule avec les cinq ninjas, l'Hokage s'était assise dans son fauteuil, et leur avait signalé d'un geste de se mettre à l'aise. Sakura, fidèle à elle-même, avait immédiatement demandé :

« Il y a un problème, Tsunade-sama ?

-Pas exactement répondit celle-ci. Ou plutôt, j'ai simplement des nouvelles à vous donner à propos de ces trois jeunes gens. »

Kei, qui gigotait dans sa chaise en balançant les jambes, pas vraiment intimidée d'être devant Godaime Hokage, mais surtout impatiente de retrouver sa sœur pour leur conter ses exploits, se mit à sautiller de plus belle :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Mais non, sourit Tsunade. Au contraire. En vous voyant vous battre, lors du combat contre Orochimaru, je me suis simplement dit que vous travaillez au-dessous de vos possibilités…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire, qu'est-ce que des gamins qui sont capable, avec un travail d'équipe impeccable, de mettre en échec l'ennemi numéro un du village et son bras droit, fichent encore au niveau Genin ? »

Il y eut un silence interloqué. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, Sakura, qui connaissait bien la Sannin, se mit à sourire, Yasuraka, fidèle à lui-même, la fixait d'un regard impénétrable, et Kei et Keiki se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'air ravi et incrédule.

« Ce qui veut dire, compléta Sasuke, qu'ils ont une promotion ?

-Ce qui veut dire, qu'ils passent en niveau Chuunin. Tous les trois.

-Sans examen ? Interrogea Yasuraka.

-En effet.

-Mais, dit Sakura, bien sûr je suis ravie, mais ça ne s'est jamais fait. Et ils sont encore jeunes et inexpérimentés.

-Je sais. Mais quand je vois cette petite Kei, qui est si hyperactive et intenable dans la vie civile, devenir une kunoichi aussi calculatrice et efficace en plein combat, je me dis que ce n'est pas un problème. Pas d'examen.

-YATTAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Vous l'aurez compris, Kei ne pouvait plus retenir sa joie. Passer Chuunin ? A douze ans ? Alors que même son frère et sa sœur avaient dû passer les examens plusieurs fois ? Yahooooo !

Elle et Keiki bondirent de leurs fauteuils et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sautillant sur place en hurlant pour manifester leur joie. Sakura, incapable de se contenir davantage, se joignit à la mêlée, et même Yasuraka se leva pour aller taper sur l'épaule de ses coéquipiers d'un air ravi, les yeux pétillants. Si sa famille n'était pas convaincue de sa vocation de ninja, à présent !

Sasuke ne laissa rien paraître de sa fierté, et dit brusquement :

« Bon, vous aurez tout le temps de vous congratuler plus tard. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Tsunade-sama en ce qui concerne les effectifs des AMBUs. Sakura, je te retrouve dans une heure chez toi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme avec gaieté.

-Ne t'habille pas trop classe, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer… Mais ça risque d'être rude pour les vêtements. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel d'un air goguenard :

« Je parie que tu es la seule personne au monde à proposer un entraînement à ta petite amie quand vous avez enfin une chance de passer un moment tranquille !

-Oh, répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres. Ce ne sera pas exactement… Un entraînement. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, et entraîna ses Genins, non pardon Chuunins, hors du bureau, en se demandant ce que cet Uchiwa de malheur avait encore pu inventer…

°°°°°

« Je suis épuisé. Et je meurs de faim. Quelqu'un est partant pour une escale chez Ichiraku, maintenant que tout est revenu à la normale et qu'on a le temps de manger tranquillement ?

-Regardez-moi ça… Tu es un bon exemple de ninja, Kakashi, tu parles d'abord avec ton estomac !

-Et toi avec ta langue de serpent, Hinata. »

Le retour à l'usage des prénoms pouvait laisser supposer que les choses s'étaient tassées entre ces deux là. Or, il n'en était rien. Preuve en était les dents découvertes de part et d'autre, et les regards menaçants.

Naruto leva la lourde atmosphère, sans même s'en rendre compte, abruti qu'il était :

« Ouais ! Kakashi a toujours raison : j'ai la dalle ! Qui m'aime me suiiiiiive ! »

Et il fonça vers le stand de ramens. Tout le monde éclata de rire, et se dirigea nonchalamment sur ses pas, en parlant de la bataille gagnée, de la fin du siège du village, des blessures d'Orochimaru, d'Asuma et de Kurenaï, et encore de nombreux sujets passionnants. Kakashi s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'Hinata leur avait emboîté le pas :

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim.

-J'ai dit que tu étais un estomac sur pattes. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas bâtie sur le même principe ! »

Elle lui sourit, et Kakashi se permit d'éclater de rire. Apparemment, elle aussi en avait assez de cette dispute stupide. Et puis après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait tabassé, pas le contraire…

Ils engagèrent une conversation courtoise, même si encore un peu raide, pendant que les remarques joyeuses fusaient autour de la table que Naruto avait réservée pour eux.

Temari avait bien recouvré de ses blessures, et elle était aussi alerte et pleine d'entrain qu'avant. Cependant, Shikamaru ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme si elle avait encore été sur son lit d'hôpital, avec ses côtes et une épaule cassées. Finalement, Temari le remarqua, et éclata de rire :

« Arrête de me couver des yeux, Nara Shikamaru ! Je me porte parfaitement bien ! Et puis, ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire blesser.

-En général, c'est plutôt toi qui blesses les autres. Enfin, je suppose que ça va à présent. Mais si je te reprend à être aussi imprudente pendant un combat, je te…

-Trucide ?

-Je te soumets à l'Etreinte Mortelle de l'Ombre ! Jusqu'à ce que tu promettes de te tenir tranquille !

- Ah, là, là, mais c'est qu'il est protecteur, notre petit Shika-kun…

-Je récuse le terme « petit ». »

En effet, Shikamaru se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se placer à côté de sa petite amie. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'il la surplombait en la regardant de manière tout à fait menaçante et que quand il faisait cette tête là, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de l'énerver.

« Temari. Viens dehors une minute, il faut que je te parle sérieusement.

-Hein ? Oh, d'accord. »

Elle se leva, et marcha devant lui, sortit du stand, et s'arrêta un peu à l'écart, sous le portique qui menait au palais de l'Hokage.

« Alors ? Il y a un problème ?

-Oui, il y a un problème. Il n'est pas question que tu restes comme ça.

-Hein ? »

Temari ne voyait vraiment pas le problème. Comme ça, ça voulait dire quoi, ça encore ?

« Euh, c'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que tu vas me rattacher ces cheveux tout de suite et fermer un peu le col de ta veste, ou sinon il va y avoir un meurtre perpétué sur les personnes de tous ces abrutis qui louchent de ton côté ! »

Temari resta un moment interdite, puis rejeta la tête en arrière, et se laissa tomber sur un banc en hurlant de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Muhahahaha ! Jaloux, le petit Shika-kun ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Oh, non, ça c'est trop drôle !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, et si tu continues à…

-Muhahaha ! »

Shikamaru semblait à bout de nerfs. Les événements des jours précédents, de « l'affaire Tenten » au siège de Konoha, à la blessure de la femme qu'il aimait, lui avaient mis une pression terrible, qui commençait tout juste à redescendre.

Elle remonta d'un coup. Le calme génie de l'équipe 10 perdit à ce moment son sang froid. Ce qu'il avait le plus envie de faire, à ce moment-là, c'était de mettre un bon coup de poing dans la figure de Temari pour lui remettre les idées en place. Mais on n'est pas censé faire ça lorsqu'on est fou amoureux.

Il s'obligea donc à se dominer, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner à grands pas, le plus vite possible, en direction des terrains d'entraînement.

Temari le regarda partir, perdue. Depuis quand était-il si sensible une simple plaisanterie ?

Elle voulut le rejoindre et lui dire qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir mis dans un état pareil, mais un éclair noir bondit hors du palais de l'Hokage et se jeta sur elle :

« Temari-chaaaaaaan ! Devinez quoi devinez quoi devinez quoi ! »

Le temps que Kei lui ait raconté sa promotion, que Keiki en ait rajouté une couche et que Yasuraka ait réussi à les faire taire, Shikamaru avait disparu au loin. Temari, frétillant sur place dans sa hâte de le retrouver, leur indiqua où trouver les autres, et bondit dans la rue pour retrouver Shikamaru.

Elle mit bien une demi-heure pour le retrouver, non pas sur son terrain habituel, mais sur celui de l'équipe 7. Il était allongé par terre, et fixait le ciel, suivant des yeux les nuages qui s'y traînaient paresseusement. Temari s'approcha, sans bruit. Tout cela lui rappelait la nuit où elle l'avait trouvé endormi, et où ils s'étaient disputés. Elle avait fini par lui hurler : « Je te hais, Nara Shikamaru ! »… Génial, comme les bons souvenirs reparaissaient au bon moment, songea-t-elle, agacée.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne bougea même pas, ne donna aucun signe qu'il s'était aperçu de sa présence. En fait, il se demandait comment réagir. S'excuser de l'avoir plantée là ? L'ignorer ? Faire comme de si ne rien n'était ?

Ou tout simplement attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas…

« Hum… Shikamaru.

-Hn.

-Tu es fâché ? »

Il se redressa de surprise. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille perdue lorsqu'elle parlait comme ça ! Pas de sa Temari-chan, de sa kunoichi toujours d'attaque ! Il évita son regard implorant, et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. Comment faisait-elle pour qu'il se sente toujours en faute !

« Non ! Je veux dire… Pas vraiment. Peut-être juste un peu agacé sur les bords…

-Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle Shika-kun ?

-Non. J'ai horreur de ça.

-Bon… Je ne le ferai plus. »

Mais elle avait l'air si déçue et si misérable, que Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Mais non ! C'est pas grave ! Appelle moi comme ça tant que tu voudras !

-Yatta ! »

Et le jeune Nara comprit qu'il s'était une fois de plus laissé embobiner. Il grogna en se laissant retomber sur l'herbe.

« Hmmm. Je prévoyais de faire quelque chose, mais vu comme tu réussis à me manipuler, je me demande si je ne vais pas plutôt y réfléchir encore un peu… »

Son ton fit dresser l'oreille de Temari, qui se rapprocha, et se redressa juste assez pour le surplomber :

« Faire quoi ?

-Je crois que je vais vraiment attendre encore un peu.

-C'est quoi !

-Quelques temps.

-C'est-quoi.

-En fait…

-Dis-le ! »

N'y tenant plus, elle bondit sur lui et commença à le chatouiller sans vergogne, décidée à parvenir à ses fins. Shikamaru, très chatouilleux, finit par abdiquer, et lui attrapa les poignets pour faire cesser la torture. Puis, il la fit basculer sur le côté de façon à ce qu'il puisse se redresser. A genoux, il sortit une boîte de sa poche et l'agita sous le nez de Temari. Les yeux de celle-ci s'élargirent sous le choc de la réalisation. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Pour la réveiller, Shikamaru se pencha en avant, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela fit sortir Temari de sa transe, et elle se recula, pour lui demander d'un ton ravi et paniqué à la fois :

« Mais c'est vraiment… ? » Elle tendit la main pour prendre l'écrin, mais Shikamaru le tint hors de portée :

« Je ne te la donne qu'à une condition. Tu ne m'appelles plus jamais Shika-kun.

-Promis ! »

Elle se jeta sur lui, et ouvrit l'écrin, y découvrant un anneau d'argent et d'or entremêlé tout simple, fin. Heureuse, elle se blottit contre son fiancé, qu'elle avait repoussé un peu rudement le dos contre le sol, et tous deux restèrent là, tranquilles, pendant plusieurs heures. Temari n'aurait jamais voulu bouger.

Mais lorsque Shikamaru parla enfin pour lui proposer d'annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis, elle bondit sur ses pieds et l'entraîna en courant vers Ichiraku.

°°°°°

Lorsque les deux amoureux rejoignirent le stand, Sakura et Sasuke avaient rejoint les autres, et leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue : Temari traînait par la main Shikamaru, qui, tout en grommelant « Galère… », souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils s'immobilisèrent devant la table qu'occupaient leurs amis. Sans un mot, Temari alla se planter devant Gaara, et lui sauta au cou :

« Kyaaaaaaaa ! »

Gaara, qui avait été très occupé à caresser la main de Tenten, sous la table, fit un bond, pas ravi d'être dérangé. Il lança un regard meurtrier à sa sœur, ne comprenant pas la cause d'une telle explosion d'allégresse, jusqu'à ce que Tenten, elle, ne remarque la bague, et s'écrie en serrant Temari contre elle :

« C'est pas vrai ! Il s'est décidé ! C'est pas vrai ! »

En quelques secondes, tout le stand fut mis au courant, et Shikamaru et Temari furent assaillis par leurs compagnons. Au bout d'un instant, Temari remarqua quelque chose qui la fit sursauter : Gaara avait la larme à l'œil !

Ino fêta les nouveaux fiancés, comme tout le monde. Puis, un peu fatiguée et découragée elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. C'était égoïste, de penser à ça à un moment pareil, mais… Elle commençait à se demander si jamais elle se retrouverait un jour dans la situation de Temari et Tenten. Neji n'y avait jamais fait la moindre allusion, et pourtant…

Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit, et se leva, annonçant à la ronde qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle pour voir ses parents et les rassurer sur son sort. Lorsque Neji proposa de l'accompagner, elle déclina l'invitation… Il la suivit du regard, les sourcils froncés, l'air songeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne le coin de la rue.

°°°°°

Yasuraka, Kei et Keiki avaient décidé de célébrer ensemble leur montée en grade, avant de l'annoncer à leurs parents, et à leurs nouveaux collègues. En fait, ils ne réalisaient pas encore tout à fait. Ils étaient Chuunins. Sans rire. A leur âge !

Kei avait d'abord pensé courir chez elle pour annoncer la nouvelle à la ronde, mais un coup d'œil à Keiki lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que tout se fasse aussi vite. Sa famille désapprouvait sa carrière de ninja, alors, il se demandait si ses parents allaient être fiers de lui, ou ignorer son exploit pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de devenir commerçant, comme eux. Kei avait donc décidé de rester lui tenir compagnie, et Yasuraka les avait accompagnés. Pour une fois, l'ambiance entre les trois était détendue et amicale, et même le génie aux yeux bleu profond parlait bien plus que de coutume.

Kei était heureuse de savoir qu'ils continueraient à faire équipe. A eux trois, ils formaient un team soudé, malgré tout, et capable. Grâce à ses amis, elle avait fait des progrès considérables, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être séparée d'eux.

Soudain, ils virent Temari et Shikamaru passer en courant devant eux, et Kei aperçut un éclair de lumière qui se reflétait sur la main de la kunoichi. Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard entendu, et la conversation dériva :

« Dites ! Vous croyez que Sakura-sensei et Sasuke-sensei vont se marier, un jour ?

-C'est sûr. Tu ne penses pas que Sakura-sensei va laisser Sasuke-sensei s'en tirer aussi facilement, plaisanta Keiki.

-En fait, remarqua Yasuraka avec une expression pensive, c'est fou ce qu'il y a eu comme fiançailles, mariages et autres, parme les Junins que nous connaissons : nos senseis, le Kazekage et Tenten, ces deux-là, Yamanaka Ino et Hyûga Neji, Yuhi Kurenaï et Sarutobi Asuma… Même l'Hokage… J'en oublie sans doute. C'est beaucoup, non ?

-Moui, répondit Kei en fronçant les sourcils. N'empêche, je trouve qu'il manque un couple au tableau, pas vous ?

-Evidemment. Hatake Kakashi et Hyûga Hinata. Le couple le plus casse-pieds de cette histoire de fous… » Résuma Keiki.

Et là, le sérieux, le glaçon, l'imperturbable Yasuraka les dévisagea avec un rictus dangereux aux lèvres…

« Vous savez ce que je pense… ? »

°°°°°

Kakashi rentrait en sifflant à travers les rues de Konoha. Il était déjà bien tard, et il venait de quitter le groupe des shinobis. Ils s'étaient tous séparés après une soirée bien arrosée de saké. En définitive, tout ça était un bon bilan : une mission réussie, la problème Kurenaï résolu de manière heureuse, probablement parce que personne n'avait vu reparaître les deux tourtereaux, un mariage en perspective, et en plus, il s'était réconcilié avec Hinata…

Tout allait bien.

Soudain, une silhouette retomba à quelques mètres devant lui, et lui adressa un signe de la main. Plissant les yeux, il distingua l'identité de la personne :

« Tiens ! Keiki ! Félicitations pour ta montée en grade… Y'a un problème ?

-Non, pas vraiment. » Le Chuunin s'approcha, et plongea une main dans la poche pour en sortir un papier plié en quatre, et le lui tendre :

« Hinata-san m'a demandé de vous donner ce message, elle devait rentrer rapidement, et c'était sur ma route… Bon, ben à bientôt. »

Kakashi le regarda s'éloigner, et déplia la feuille, intrigué. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les mots qui s'y étalaient, d'une écriture ronde et posée, ses yeux s'illuminaient :

_« Cher Kakashi-kun,_

_Je me disais, vu que cette soirée avait été très agréable, que peut-être nous pourrions recommencer ça, nous deux, demain soir ? Au restaurant au bord de la plage, à vingt heures ?_

_Je t'y attendrai,_

_Hinata. »_

Y irait-il ?

Et comment !

°°°°°

Hinata, asssise sur son lit, relisait encore et encore le message, glissé sous sa porte par une main bénie :

_« Hinata-chan,_

_Que dirais-tu d'une soirée tranquille, demain soir, pour célébrer notre succès de mission ? Au bord de la plage, le nouveau restaurant, à huit heures ? Histoire de mettre fin à notre (long) malentendu…_

_A demain,_

_Kakashi. »_

Elle savait déjà comment elle s'habillerait…

°°°°°

Gaara et Tenten étaient rentrés, en silence, à l'appartement de cette dernière. Il la tenait fermement par la taille, jetant un regard menaçant à tous ceux qui osaient lui jeter un regard, tandis qu'ils traversaient les quartiers à risque de Konoha.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent, et enfin, après une fête interrompue, une séparation, une guerre, un conseil des shinobis et une fête, leur lune de miel put enfin commencer.

°°°°°

Et voilà ! Je sais, c'est court, mais ça a suffisamment traîné, ce me semble !

**Kakashi : Je sens la mauvaise blague qui arrive pour moi, là…**

**Hinata : On est deux. **

**Gaara : C'est gentil de m'autoriser **_**enfin **_**à avoir un peu de temps en privé avec ma femme…**

Pas de quoi.

**Gaara : C'était de l'ironie…**

A travers les touches de clavier, ça ne se sent pas tant que ça. Et puis, depuis quand tu fais de l'ironie ?

**Tenten : Je lui apprends. C'est dur.**

Bon, ben tout est possible… Reviews ?

_**Takara Hatake**_


	27. Réconciliations

J'ai commis la plus grande erreur de ma vie : au lieu de préparer sagement mon bac, qui, soit dit en passant, est dans une semaine, j'ai relu quelques uns des chapitres du journal… Et voilà-t-y pas que j'ai eu envie de finir cette fic qui traîne en longueur depuis plus d'un an (je m'en suis rendu compte en relisant un chap où je parlais de mon bac de français… C'était l'année dernière quand même !).

En plus, il faut bien que je m'occupe en attendant l'arrivée de mes résultats de prépa, demain… Alors, j'attends, en écrivant !

D'ailleurs je vous préviens d'une chose : comme d'ici deux mois j'entre en prépa littéraire, je devrai arrêter d'écrire pendant au moins deux ans (si j'ai de la veine. Sinon, beaucoup plus). D'un côté, franchement, ça me déprime, de l'autre, c'est une expérience amusante : je me demande si des gens se souviendront de moi quand je reprendrai après la prépa…

**Kakashi : Tu es suffisamment casse-pieds pour traumatiser tous les pauvres gens qui auront jeté un coup d'œil à tes fics !**

Merci, moi aussi je t'aime.

**Kakashi : En tous cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Finis moi cette fic, non mais ! **

Ca va j'ai quand même encore deux mois… Bon, au boulot !

°°°°°

Il était huit heures un quart.

Sakura se regardait d'un œil critique dans la glace. Finalement, son rendez-vous avec Sasuke avait été repoussé au lendemain, car le temps qu'elle explique que les Genins avaient monté en grade, il était déjà sept heures du soir, et Sasuke n'était toujours pas sorti de chez l'Hokage. Elle avait donc fini par rester à boire du saké et à discuter avec ses amis, et lorsque Sasuke était arrivé, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes de fatigue. Il l'avait donc raccompagnée chez elle, et ils avaient décidé de se retrouver le lendemain, à 9h. Sasuke viendrait la chercher chez elle.

Elle n'avait pas oublié que son petit ami lui avait recommandé de s'habiller de manière pratique.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'allait pas soigner sa tenue. Elle avait donc revêtu un ensemble moulant noir, avec un motif de fleurs rose pâle brodé sur son flanc gauche. Elle portait une jupe courte, comme d'habitude, et un haut à manches courtes et col en V. En s'examinant dans le miroir, elle conclut que cela lui allait très bien, et de surcroît, cela la laissait parfaitement libre de ses mouvements. Tout était parfait.

Elle porta son attention sur ses cheveux. Ils avaient beaucoup poussé ces derniers temps. Sakura les attachait, chaque jour, pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas, mais des mèches venaient constamment lui barrer la vue. Cela l'agaçait de plus en plus souvent. Mais Sasuke aimait les cheveux longs, alors…

Alors, tant pis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait coupé ses longues mèches roses à la même longueur que lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'y était pas allée au kunaï ! Cette idée la fit sourire. Durant une mission, elle avait dû se faire passer pur une coiffeuse, deux ans auparavant, et avait donc pris des cours accélérés de coiffure. Par conséquent, cette fois-ci, ses cheveux étaient bien égalisés, et retombaient joliment autour de son visage.

Sakura pensait que c'était bien plus pratique. Mais cela lui fit un choc. Les cheveux courts la faisaient sembler plus vieille, plus réfléchie. Elle se demandait tout à coup ce qui lui avait pris. Enfin, d'accord, les cheveux longs l'agaçaient, mais enfin, enfin…

Et si Sasuke n'aimait pas ?

Elle jeta un regard paniqué à la pendule. Ses cheveux ne repousseraient certainement pas en un quart d'heure de toutes façons. Elle se força à se calmer. Objectivement, cette coiffure lui allait bien. Alors, pas de quoi s'énerver.

Pourtant, lorsque Sasuke arriva, pile à l'heure, elle faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans la salon. Lorsque la sonnette tinta, elle bondit et se força à se poser avant d'ouvrir.

En la voyant apparaître, dans l'embrasure de la porte, clairement nerveuse, Sasuke sentit ses yeux s'élargir. Elle était magnifique.

« Sakura.

-Salut, Sasuke-kun… Tu veux entrer un instant avant de partir ?

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Il pénétra dans la pièce. Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue qu'il n'ait pas fait de remarque sur sa coiffure. Il pourrait au moins dire s'il l'aimait ! Maintenant, elle allait stresser parce qu'elle ne savait pas !

Elle murmura qu'elle allait faire du thé dans la cuisine. Elle s'éloigna, et Sasuke la suivit. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, aussi fit-elle mine de ne pas y prêter attention. Pourtant, elle y fut bien obligée, lorsqu'en pleine préparation, elle sentit les bras de Sasuke se refermer autour de sa taille. Il la tira à lui, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, pour l'embrasser. Surprise, elle laissa tomber la théière pleine d'eau, qui alla s'écraser au sol.

« Sasuke, ce n'est pas le moment !

-Ah oui ? »

Il la fit se retourner pour lui faire face et lui adressa un sourire en coin. Elle sentit son visage s'embraser, alors qu'il posait une main dans ses cheveux, et lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille :

« Tu es magnifique, et c'est parfaitement le moment. »

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis la lâcha. Juste a moment où elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Mais il la prit parla main, et l'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée :

« Allez, viens, tant pis pour le thé, j'ai toujours quelque chose à te montrer… »

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de refermer sa porte à clef, mais ils dévalèrent les escaliers de son immeuble, et traversèrent la grande rue du village en courant, sous les yeux étonnés des habitants. Ceux-ci avaient du mal à croire que le jeune Uchiwa avait tant changé en si peu de temps…

Sasuke et Sakura avaient couru pendant un bon moment, et enfin, Sasuke s'arrêta, en plein milieu de la forêt, alors que rien ne présentait d'intérêt particulier.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu promettes de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. »

Sakura sourit d'un air perplexe. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sasuke, ce genre de fantaisies. Mais c'était bien vrai qu'il se détendait de plus en plus. Elle hocha la tête, et pour prouver sa bonne fois, fit descendre son bandeau frontal, qu'elle avait gardé par habitude, sur ses yeux. Elle le sentit prendre sa main, et l'entraîner doucement en avant. Au bout de plusieurs détours, elle éclata de rire :

« Hé ! C'est pas juste, Sasuke ! Tu me fais tourner en rond pour me perdre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'essaie pas de deviner où nous allons, je tiens à ma surprise ! On y est bientôt ?

-Oui, dans une minute… »

Et en effet, soixante secondes plus tard, il la fit s'arrêter. Elle le sentit se placer en face d'elle, et relever doucement le bandeau de ses yeux. Elle avait les paupières hermétiquement closes.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Elle obéit, et retint une exclamation de surprise. Elle reconnut, à une image qu'elle avait un jour vu gravée dans un livre, l'une des propriétés des Uchiwa : elle se trouvait au milieu un temple minuscule, au centre d'un jardin magnifique, organisé avec soin, où les fleurs faisaient des taches muticolores… Un peu plus, loin, un ruisseau bondissait, mais elle parvenait à peine à en entendre le bruit, car elle avait bien autre chose en tête.

Uchiwa Sasuke se trouvait devant elle, un genou à terre. Il lui avait saisi la main, et y avait posé doucement une bague d'or, sur la chaton de laquelle elle vit, entremêlés, le signe des Uchiwa et celui des Haruno.

Le jeune Uchiwa leva les yeux vers elle, et respira lentement :

« Sakura… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Sakura le fixait, interdite, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il lui demandait… Vraiment… Si elle voulait…

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Sasuke, nerveux, reporta son regard sur la bague :

« Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ton clan… C'est pour ça que… Je sais que tu voudras garder ton symbole, même si tu prends mon nom… »

Sakura, les larmes aux yeux, lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, alors même que des larmes se mettaient à couler de ses yeux :

«Ne pose pas de questions stupides… Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou, et murmura :

« Merci… »

Sasuke la serra contre lui, soulagé et heureux. Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants de rires et de larmes mêlées, et déclara :

« Uchiwa Sakura… Je ne l'aurais vraiment, vraiment pas cru possible il y a quelques années.

-Moi non plus ! » S'exclama Sasuke, sincère.

°°°°°

Ino, à sa boutique de fleurs, avait vu Sakura entrer en coup de vent et se jeter sur elle pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle avait ri et l'avait félicitée, heureuse pour elle. Elle avait parlé avec elle de son mariage prochain pendant deux bonnes heures, faisant des suggestions. Elle avait accepté d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur de bonne grâce et l'avait remerciée d'avoir pensé elle.

Puis, lorsque Sakura était ressortie pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Tsunade-sama, Ino s'était écroulée derrière son comptoir. Elle commençait à être fatiguée. Toute la journée à vendre des fleurs, à aider ses parents, puis s'entraîner, toute seule, dans le jardin, derrière sa maison… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et sursauta. Cela faisait dix heures !

Elle cria à sa mère qu'elle allait manger en ville, et quitta le magasin. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait des amis chez Ichiraku, mais elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas celui qu'elle voulait. Le jour précédent, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il les évitait : Neji n'était pas resté avec eux longtemps chez Ichiraku. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs même pas assis à côté d'elle. Pourtant, il se comportait normalement, durant la guerre…

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps à eux, à cause des crises qui s'étaient succédées, mais elle n'aurait pas pensé que les sentiments de Neji auraient pu changer aussi facilement… au point qu'il ne prête plus attention à elle.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle se faisait probablement des idées ! Fallait dire, ça n'aidait pas, de voir que pour tout le monde autour, tout marchait si bien…

La kunoichi marchait à travers Konoha, en direction de la demeure des Hyûga. En route, elle s'arrêta pour discuter quelques minutes avec une amie non ninja, dans la rue, avant de reprendre son chemin. Arrivée à destination, elle demanda à voir Neji, mais ce fut Hinata qui vint à sa rencontre

« Salut, Ino ! Tu viens voir Neji ? Il est sorti il y a un moment…

-Oh. Il est allé où ?

-Neji n'est pas le genre à me prévenir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais dans l'idée qu'il allait te voir, mais…

-Vraiment ? Merci ! A plus tard ! »

Elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir pour retourner chez elle. Cette fois-ci, elle fit le trajet avec un grand sourire… Mais, à quelques centaines de mètres de chez elle, elle se figea, sous le choc.

Neji était adossé à un mur, en face d'une très jolie fille brune dans un uniforme de ninja TRES court, et il riait à gorge déployée. De quel droit cette fille osait-elle faire rire son Neji ? Il n'y avait qu'elle qui réussissait cet exploit ! Les autres avaient suffisamment de mal à le faire sourire… Mais cette fille vulgaire et antipathique apparaissait de nulle part et le faisait rire ! Rien que ça !

Ino rejeta ses longues mèches de cheveux en arrière, et fondit d'un pas menaçant vers les deux shnobis.

Neji la vit approcher, et eut le culot de lui adresser un signe de la main et un sourire. Lorsqu'Ino vint se planter devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, il se tourna vers la kunoichi inconnue, et précisa :

« Ito, je te présente Yamanaka Ino. Ino, voici…

-Je ne suis pas sourde, répondit Ino d'un ton si posé que c'en devenait suspect.

-Ah, c'est toi, Ino ? »

Le ton de la fille, qui n'avait rien de spécial en lui-même, parut cependant immensément insultant à la jeune Yamanaka. Il ne lui en fallait guère plus pour mettre le feu aux poudres déjà passablement fumantes.

« Oui, c'est moi, Ino. Et toi, je peux savoir d'où tu sors ?

-Hé, Ino, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se…

-Cette fille débarque de je ne sais pas où ! Et alors que tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis des jours et des jours, tu t'arrêtes et tu bavardes tranquillement avec elle ! Rien ne te semble clocher à toi ? »

Neji fronça les sourcils. Il devait y avoir un vrai problème, là. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Ino de lui faire une scène devant tout le monde, et surtout simplement parce qu'il parlait à une fille dans la rue. Elle ne s'était même pas demandé qui était la fille en question. Il voulut l'interrompre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Si tu préfères ce genre de filles, et je ne dirais pas à quel genre elle appartient, parce que je suis trop poli pour ça, je t'en prie ne te gêne pas pour moi ! »

Et, sur ce, elle disparut brusquement, laissant un nuage de fleurs fanées derrière elle. Neji tenta, au dépistage de chakra, de savoir où elle était passée, mais cela s'avéra impossible, et il dut y renoncer. Furieux, il jura à mi-voix, et la kunoichi, à sa gauche, leva un sourcil :

« Je vois pourquoi tu l'as choisi, elle. Elle est juste assez casse-pieds pour te tenir tête. »

Il lui sourit sans y penser, et s'excusa :

« Il va falloir que je la retrouve rapidement pour remettre cette histoire au clair. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Oh, si, terriblement, répondit-elle, goguenarde. Allez, cours, Roméo. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Neji n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Ino. Personne ne l'avait vu. Mais une rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le village :

« Hé ! Vous savez pas ? Yamanaka a laissé tomber Hyûga !! Enfin, on sait pas top quel sens est le vrai, mais c'est le grand scoop ! »

Neji frappa plus d'une personne, ce jour-là…

°°°°°

Hinata n'avait entendu parler de rien. En réalité, elle resta tout l'après midi dans sa chambre, sauf lorsqu'elle avait entrevu Ino, pour choisir comment s'habiller pour son rendez-vous avec Kakashi. Et, à sept heures et demie tapantes, elle était sortie de chez elle, en robe style kimono bleu nuit, pour rejoindre la plage. Plusieurs personnes avaient essayé de l'arrêter en route, mais elle ne leur avait prêté aucune attention.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin près du restaurant, ses joues pâles roses d'avoir couru, elle s'assit sur un banc, et sortit le livre qu'elle avait apporté, au cas où Kakashi serait en retard. Il l'était toujours. Et de toutes façons, s'il arrivait à l'heure, et il ne lui restait que trois minutes dix-sept secondes pour ça, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de l'attendre trop impatiemment. Apres tout, ils étaient en froid à peine deux jours auparavant.

Elle ne le sentit pas arriver, dans son dos. Pourtant, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, et elle n'avait pas lu une ligne de l'ouvrage. Mais bon, qu'attendre d'autre d'un shinobi aussi puissant ? Elle ne se retourna donc que lorsqu'il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et, de l'autre, tourna les pages de son livre pour voir le titre.

« Hum ? Le Paradis du Batifolage ? Tu lis ça, toi ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que c'était bien le livre qu'elle avait emmené. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux :

« Oh, mince ! C'était pas celui-là que je voulais emporter !

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais initiée à ce genre de littérature…

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, mon cher Kakashi !

-Oui, je sais… »

Il se rendit compte après coup qu'il était très possible d'interpréter ses paroles de façon perverse, aussi fut-il rassuré lorsque la jeune femme éclata de rire, le prenant à la plaisanterie.

« Bon, puisque tu n'est pas en retard, pour une fois… j'ai faim ! »

Elle s'empressa d'enfouir le libre pervers dans son sac à main, et, toujours un peu rouge, le précéda.

Ils s'assirent à une table, et Hinata remarqua alors que Kakashi ne portait pas ses vêtements de mission, mais un costume noir. Il portait toujours son masque, bien sûr. Mais ça faisait bizarre de le voir comme ça. Bizarre, mais pas déplaisant.

Ils commandèrent, et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Toute trace de tension avait disparu comme par magie, et Hinata riait joyeusement des anecdotes de Kakashi sur ses dernières missions lamentablement ratées, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas prêté assez d'attention aux missions de rang D qu'on lui avait imposé…

« Bref, on n'a jamais retrouvé ce chat. Mais je soupçonne un de mes chiens ninjas de n'en avoir fait qu'une bouchée ! »

Hinata pouffa de rire, et lui raconta une ou deux missions qu'elle avait de son côté transformées en numéros de cirque. Le repas se passa donc fort joyeusement, avec quelques moments sérieux où ils avaient évoqué la guerre à présent terminée, et les relations entre les villages.

Enfin, le serveur leur apporta l'addition, et Kakashi insista galamment pour payer. Hinata discuta bien un peu, mais sans réelle conviction, et le laissa faire en définitive.

Ils sortirent, et commencèrent à marcher le long de la plage, tranquillement, dans le clair de lune. Ils cessèrent vite de parler, pour profiter de l'atmosphère calme et, il fallait bien le dire, carrément romantique de la nuit.

Finalement, Kakashi eut une inspiration subite. Peut-être pas des plus réfléchie, mais certainement tentante. Ils attrapa Hinata par le poignet, et fonça dans l'eau froide.

La kunoichi poussa un cri de surprise, et le suivit, bon gré, mal gré. Ils finirent sans trop savoir comment, par rire comme des fous en s'arrosant copieusement, trempés. Ils réalisèrent trop tard que leurs vêtements allaient être complètement fichus, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Ils étaient complètement épuisés lorsqu'ils sortirent des vagues pour aller s'asseoir sur le rivage côte à côte. La nuit était chaude, mais une brise soufflait depuis la mer, et Hinata commença bientôt à frissonner. Kakashi s'en rendit compte, et, sans réfléchir, l'attira à lui pour lui passer un bras autour de la taille. Ce fut certainement efficace : sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'excitation, Hinata eut immédiatement beaucoup plus chaud. Kakashi se rendait compte petit à petit de ce qu'il avait fait, et se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire après ça. Il ne manquait pas d'idées, mais un peu de cran pour les mettre en œuvres juste à présent.

Il resta indécis. Au bout d'un moment, Hinata se redressa, et annonça :

« Il va falloir que je rentre. Il est très tard… »

En entendant ces mots, Kakashi se rendit compte que c'était maintenant ou jamais, et, alors qu'elle se relevait, lui attrapa plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le bras, et la fit retomber sur le sable. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, les coudes de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme, étendue dans le sable, tira son masque vers le bas (Hinata n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais par la suite, elle se demanda souvent comment elle avait fait pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes rien qu'en voyant son visage, et à plus forte raison à cause de ce qui allait suivre), et se baissa pour l'embrasser doucement.

Il avait peur d'être en train de faire la bêtise de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les bras d'Hinata qui entouraient sa nuque, et que la jeune femme l'attire à elle pour approfondir le baiser. Heureux, il se laissa aller…

« Yay ! C'est gagné !

-Chht, moins fort, Kei, ils vont t'entendre !

-Et alors là, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau s'ils pigent toute l'histoire… »

Un temps.

« Bah, ça se saura un jour, non ?

-Pas forcément… Si tu arrives à tenir ta langue ! »

Un temps.

-Hé ! Baissez-vous ! Ils se relèvent, je crois qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle devait rentrer. Baisse-toi, Kei ! »

Les trois Genins regardèrent le nouveau couple, enlacé, disparaître vers le village, puis se congratulèrent et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux, s'attendant chacun à une belle engueulade de leurs parents pour être rentrés si tard.

°°°°°

Le lendemain, Neji croisa dans la rue Hinata et Kakashi. Ce n'aurait rien eu de bien surprenant, si ce dernier n'avait pas eu le bras autour de la taille (et même un peu plus bas ) de la première. Le jeune homme s'arrêta sur place, activa son Byakugan pour être certain que ce n'était pas un Genjutsu, puis s'approcha :

« Eh bien, félicitations…

-Merci Neji ! » S'exclama joyeusement Hinata. Puis, elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds, et lui demanda, l'air inquiet :

« Ca ne va pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Demanda Neji d'un air impénétrable.

-Tes cheveux ont visiblement été attachés à la hâte, tu n'as pas d'étui à shuriken, tes vêtements sont froissés, et il serait difficile de ne pas remarquer ces cernes, répondit la jeune femme, imperturbable.

-Tu n'as pas vu Ino, par hasard ?

-Non, mais quel est le rapport ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, et se tourna vers Kakashi, qui haussa les épaules. C'était en fait le cadet de ses soucis, il était bien trop occupé à serrer les plus fort possible la taille d'Hinata sans l'étouffer.

« C'est quoi, le problème ? »

Neji porta la main à son front, dans un geste égaré qui ne lui était pas familier.

« Ino m'a quitté…

-HEIN ? »

L'air abasourdi du couple ne fit rien pour remonter le moral de Neji, qui pourtant tenta un sourire :

« Oui, moi aussi, ça me fait approximativement cet effet-là…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Elle m'a fait une crise parce que je parlais avec une vieille connaissance dans la rue…

-Féminine, la vieille connaissance ?

-Oui, comment tu as deviné ? Bon, cela dit, elle a conclu en me faisant bien comprendre qu'elle se passerait dorénavant de ma compagnie, et elle a disparu dans la nature. Je la cherche depuis hier après-midi, et personne ne l'a vue ! »

Hinata comprit deux choses. La première, qu'Ino avait sans doute pété un câble sous l'empire de la jalousie et de la fatigue, la seconde, c'était que si être séparé d'Ino faisait cet effet-là à Neji, il fallait qu'ils se remettent ensemble, et vite fait !

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kakashi, et se plaça entre son cousin et lui :

« Bon, on réunit les gens.

-Qui ?

-Les gens ! Nos amis, quoi ! »

Elle se tourna vers Ino, et lui fit un clin d'œil :

« T'inquiète pas, on va te la retrouver, ton ex ! »

Elle évita de peu le poing de Neji.

°°°°°

Deux heures plus tard, tous leurs amis, par équipe de deux, fouillaient de fond en comble le village, sans laisser un seul recoin d'inexploré. Pourtant, Ino restait introuvable, et plus le temps passait, plus Neji devenait intenable tant il s'inquiétait. Pour Lee, qui cherchait avec lui, il devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il ne disait pas un mot, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère lourde, et en plus, ne s'arrêtait pas une demi-seconde.

« Hé ! Neji ! Zen ! On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Ce à quoi, Neji répondit en se tournant vers lui, en le plaquant contre le mur d'une main, et en précisant d'une voix menaçante :

« Ne pas m'inquiéter… Je te signale qu'elle s'est évaporée depuis hier, et que personne ne sait où elle est. Ca ne te semble peut-être pas inquiétant, mais à moi si ! »

Lee se dégagea, et écarta les bras en geste d'excuse :

« Bon, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais c'est une kunoichi. Si elle ne veut pas être retrouvée, elle sait comment faire. A mon avis, il doit y avoir un endroit où elle est allée, logiquement, que tu pourrais deviner. Tu la connais mieux que personne, non ? Ou alors, on aurait peut-être dû demander à Shikamaru… »

Neji n'aimait pas l'idée que Shikamaru connaisse Ino mieux que lui. Aussi, il se força à se calmer, et s'adossa au mur pour réfléchir… Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !

« Va chercher les autres. Je sais où elle est. »

°°°°°

Hinata ne comprenait pas où son cousin les emmenait… Il avait rassemblé la troupe entière des shinobis, disant qu'il aurait besoin du maximum de chakra disponible.

Elle rattrapa Neji, à l'avant, et lui posa une main sur le bras :

« Hé ! Neji, je ne comprends pas ! Où tu nous emmènes ?

-C'est Lee qui m'a rappelé… Quand il m'a dit qu'il y aurait un endroit où elle irait si elle voulait être seule.

-Et alors ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, et lui lança un regard surpris :

« Où veux-tu qu'elle soit… Sinon au mémorial ?

-Mais, je suis déjà allée voir à la pierre tout à l'heure !

-Je ne parle pas de ce mémorial-là… Plutôt du petit temple au pied de la montagne des Hokage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait y faire !

-Elle m'a raconté, un jour, qu'elle allait y porter des fleurs régulièrement, pour les membres de sa famille qui avaient leur nom là. Et qu'elle aimait s'y recueillir parfois. J'aurais dû y penser depuis le début.

-Bon, admettons. Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de nous tous pour aller la chercher ?

-Parce qu'Ino est une kunoichi. »

Apparemment, pour lui, cette explication suffisait. Hinata haussa les épaules, attendant de voir.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne, et Neji attira leur attention :

« Bon… Que je vous explique… Je vais essayer d'accéder au temple, mais connaissant Ino et son état d'esprit, c'est probablement truffé de pièges… Et une fois que je serai passé, il est très probable qu'Ino essaiera de partir. Alors, soyez gentils d'encercler ce temple, et de ne la laisser passer sous aucun prétexte… »

Il les jaugea du regard, et finit par faire un signe de tête à Lee :

« Tu pourras m'accompagner pour surveiller mes arrières ? Je tiens à sortir de tout ça vivant… »

Lee accepta d'un vigoureux signe de tête, et Hinata leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu prends ça très au sérieux Neji… On n'est pas en guerre !

-Oh, mais tu vas voir si Ino ne va pas le prendre au sérieux, elle… Ca m'étonnerait que tout le monde en sorte intact. Hier, elle était furieuse, mais surtout, elle avait l'air perdue… Là, ça va être de la rage pure, je pense…

-Gloups… »

Les shinobis, sérieux comme des papes malgré la situation folklorique, obéirent au jeune Hyûga et se placèrent de façon à boucler le périmètre. Neji, suivi de Lee, se précipita vers le petit temple.

Au bout de dix mètres à peine, Lee dut lancer le Tourbillon Divin pour éviter une volée de kunais. Lee profita de sa vitesse phénoménale pour les éviter… Et tomba dans un carré de parchemins explosifs. Il s'en sortit de justesse, et vint assurer les arrières de Neji, qui s'était retrouvé face à une armée de clones de l'Ombre à l'effigie d'une Ino complètement furieuse…

Bref, ils mirent une demi-heure à traverser les dix mètres qui les séparaient du mémorial. Et lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à y pénétrer, un éclair blond leur passa devant d'un air furibard à vitesse grand V pour en sortir. Neji tendit a main pour l'arrêter, mais Ino, toujours furieuse d'avoir été dérangée, lui jeta un kunaï et sortit en trombe.

Neji soupira, et la suivit. Il la trouva, au centre du cercle formé par leurs amis, le regard calculateur, pur tenter de déterminer par où elle pourrait bien passer. Lorsqu'elle eut conclu qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune chance d'y parvenir, elle se mit bieeen dos au jeune Hyûga, et s'appliqua à l'ignorer. Celui-ci la contourna, et se plaça face à elle, mais elle se tourna ostensiblement. Le shinobi commença à trouver que ça allait bien, maintenant. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, sans raison sinon que sa petite amie l'avait lâché sans motif valable, et tout ça commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

C'est pourquoi, après tris minutes de tentatives de négociations, les shinobis en cercles purent assister à un vrai match verbal…

« Non, mais tu peux me donner une raison valable pour m'avoir laissé comme ça sans une explication ?

-Et toi, ça te prend souvent de draguer les filles de ce genre dans la rue ?

-Je ne draguais personne ! C'est mon genre peut-être ?

-En tous cas, tu avais l'air bien trop occupé avec elle pour te soucier d'aller me voir, alors qu'on avait pas eu une minute à nous depuis des jours !

-Non, mais tu vas me piquer ta crise parce qu'on était en guerre ? J'y pouvais quelque chose, peut-être !

-On était peut-être en guerre, mais dans l'intervalle, je te signale qu'il y a quand même eu deux demandes en mariage !

-… Quel est le rapport ?

-Le rapport, c'est que les autres ont bien eu le temps de se voir, eux ! »

Neji ravala un soupir excédé, et attrapa fermement le bras d'Ino :

« Je venais te voir, hier, quand tu m'as rencontré dans la rue, espèce d'idiote !

-Oui, tu venais me voir, puis tu as rencontré quelqu'un de plus intéressant, alors tu m'as oubliée… C'est une explication, ce n'est pas une excuse !

-J'ai rencontré, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, ma cousine Akane dans la rue, je ne pouvais quand même pas l'ignorer !

-Ta cousine ! Mais oui, tout le monde y croit ! Elle n'avait pas de Byakugan, cette fille, je te signale ! »

A ce moment précis, une voix féminine et moqueuse s'éleva dans leur dos :

« Mais c'est qu'elle est méfiante, ta tourterelle, Neji ! Il semble qu'elle ne veuille pas t'écouter, il va donc falloir que je m'explique moi-même ! »

Akane vint se placer devant Ino et haussa un sourcil :

« Je suis Hyûga Akane, et je suis bien sa cousine, je t'assure. Si je n'ai pas le Byakugan, c'est que je suis une exception dans le clan, et que je n'en ai pas hérité… »

Ino se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, parce qu'elle se sentait stupide, parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait peut être blessé Akane, et surtout, surtout parce qu'elle était tellement soulagée que Neji ait pensé à elle tout ce temps et qu'il soit venu la chercher…

Cependant, Akane reprenait la parole :

« Au fait, Neji, voilà ce que tu m'avais demandé d'aller chercher… Ils ont fait des ennuis pour me le céder, vu que tu l'avais commandé, j'ai dû prouver que j'étais bien ta cousine, et tout… Enfin, voilà ! »

Elle plaça dans la paume de Neji un petit objet, et le jeune homme la remercia. Puis, il se tourna vers Ino :

« Je suis désolé si je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps… Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver ceci. »

Il lui prit la main, et la referma sur l'objet, doucement. Ino la rouvrit, et reçut un coup au cœur. Neji lui avait donné un anneau **(Qui n'avait pas deviné ? Dénoncez vous… Je parie pour personne, lol !)**, un anneau d'or fin, qui imitait la forme d'un rameau surmonté d'un lys en améthyste… De la couleur favorite de la jeune femme.

Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers le jeune Hyûga, qui attendait anxieusement sa réaction :

« Tu n'es plus fâchée ?

-Je… Je suis tellement stupide !

-Ca, ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire… J'ai vraiment cru que je ne te retrouverais pas.

-Je me connais… Un jour de plus sans te voir, et je serais allée te chercher moi-même, pour te taper peut-être, mais je n'aurais pas pu attendre plus longtemps ! »

Elle se jeta à son cou, et il la serra contre lui, puis passa la bague à son doigt. Autour d'eux, leurs amis, qui s'étaient bien gardés d'émettre le moindre bruit, se remirent tout à coup en mode « boucan ». Naruto sautillait sur place, Sakura et Hinata s'étaient jeté dans les bras l'une de l'autre en hurlant : « Yatta ! », Kakashi et Sasuke, plus dignes, se contentèrent d'applaudir, puis Kakashi glissa un exemplaire de son bouquin favori dans la poche de Neji, histoire de parfaire son éducation. Les autres entamèrent un chœur de félicitations, tandis que la seule envie de Neji et Ino était de s'échapper LOIN pour passer un peu de temps tranquille ensemble…

La réaction de Hiashi Hyûga lorsqu'il apprit les fiançailles de Neji et d'Ino, et la relation entre Kakashi et Hinata fut la seule possible face à l'obstination familiale : il se prit la tête dans ses mains et accepta son sort avec fatalisme.

°°°°°

Et voilà… Tout est bien qui finit bien. Attendez, je vérifie que tous mes couples sont faits.

Neji/Ino, check.

Kakashi/Hinata, check.

Sasuke/Sakura, check.

Temari/Shikamaru, check.

Tenten/Gaara, check.

Tsunade/Jiraya, check.

Asuma/Kurenaï, check.

Mais alors, c'est fini ?

Bon sang !Après un an d'élucubrations, c'est fini ! Yatta !

Bon, je ferai un petit épilogue pour conclure joyeusement tout ça, c'est entendu… Cela dit, j'espère bien que cette pré-fin vous plaira.

Et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, j'espère que vous en avez eu tout autant à la lire !

Merci encore

Takara Hatake


	28. Epilogue

Voilà enfin l'épilogue, que je veux poster avant ma rentrée de Septembre ! Très court je pense, en fait j'ai failli ne pas l'écrire, jusqu'à ce que je relise une de mes reviews et qu'une image me saute aux yeux… Donc je m'y remets.

Presque triste que ce soit fini… Etrange !

°°°°°

« Bien. Maintenant, Kana, concentre-toi, et envoie ton chakra dans ta main droite. C'est ça. Fais-le passer dans l'oiseau à présent. Doucement, tu vas le faire exploser ! »

Sakura regarda avec satisfaction la Genin suivre ses instructions à la lettre, et très bien s'en tirer ma foi. La gamine, aux longs cheveux gris, releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire triomphant :

« J'ai réussi du premier coup, hein, Sakura-sensei ???

-Oui, c'est très bien… Bon, tu as bien travaillé, tu peux rentrer chez toi pour ce soir. Travaille bien ton contrôle du chakra.

-Hai.

-Et passe un message à tes parents s'il te plaît : invitation à dîner, demain soir, au domaine Uchiwa… Et dis à ton épouvantail de père de ne pas être en retard !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sakura-sensei, maman s'arrangera !

-Oui, Hinata a plus de bon sens que son vieux clou de mari.

-Papa n'est pas vieux !

-Ca dépend du point de vue. Allez, file ! »

Le regard de la med-nin suivit son élève jusqu'à sa sortie, puis elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires sur le terrain d'entraînement pour rentrer chez elle. Elle traversa Konoha, sans se presser, et salua ses vieux amis sur le chemin, l'esprit ailleurs.

Godaime Hokage avait enfin décidé de passer ses fonctions à un successeur. La cérémonie devait avoir lieu le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, et personne ne savait encore qui allait être nommé. Le bruit courait que Naruto pourrait devenir le Rokudaime, mais Sakura n'y croyait franchement pas. Le garçon-renard avait tourné son attention sur des problèmes différents depuis de nombreuses années : à vrai dire, il était devenu le capitaine des forces secrètes du village, et c'était lui qui régissait toutes les actions et les réseaux Ambus. Ses responsabilités étaient bien suffisantes, et personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire aussi bien que lui : il avait pris du plomb dans la cervelle, le petit renard blond !

Alors, qui ? Kakashi était un candidat plausible, mais les cheveux de la jeune femme se hérissaient à la pensée qu'un pervers pareil puisse diriger le village. Il avait déjà assez de mal à faire tenir tranquille sa femme et ses enfants, alors un village, non merci !

On murmurait le nom de Neji. C'était possible, très possible même. Tout comme l'éventualité de la nomination de Sasuke. L'idée même lui fit courir des sueurs froides dans le dos. Elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive : elle savait parfaitement que Sasuke détesterait cela. Après avoir recherché désespérément à acquérir su pouvoir pendant des années, il n'en avait plus la moindre envie à présent. Leur vie tranquille, enfin, tranquille selon les standards ninjas, leur convenait à tous les deux…

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa maison et qu'un hurlement furieux s'éleva du jardin :

« Reviens ici, Shigure, avant que je m'énerve VRAIMENT ! »

Ah. Les gosses faisaient encore tourner leur père en bourrique. Sakura pressa le pas, et poussa le portail… Et se trouva nez à nez avec son ancien élève et ami, Yasuraka. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, et annonça :

« Ton fils rend dingue ton mari, Sakura-san. Dépêche toi, Sasuke est sur le point de craquer… Shigure s'est encore entraîné au Katon dans le salon. »

Elle soupira, et en profita pour l'inviter, ainsi que ses deux anciens coéquipiers, au dîner du lendemain. La liste commençait à s'allonger…

Puis, elle s'avança dans le jardin, et donna un grand coup de poing dans le sol. Celui-ci se fendit, et engloutit son fils de treize ans, sa fille aînée et évita de peu son mari. Le mot « meurtre » était clairement écrit dans ses yeux sombres, mais il sembla se calmer un peu en voyant sa femme arriver. Il se borna à hausser les épaules, et à remarquer :

« Génial, après le salon, le jardin est saccagé. Les enfants, obéissez à votre mère. »

Et il les planta là. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel : l'Uchiwa était peut-être un sensei hors du commun, il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il avait fait de Yasuraka. En à peine quinze ans, le garçon aux yeux océan était devenu une légende dans toutes les grandes nations ninjas, même si, et peut-être parce que, on ne savait que très peu de choses sur ses techniques et sa personnalité. Bref, Sasuke était le sensei idéal. Mais il était en revanche complètement incapable de manager ses propres enfants. Enfin, la fonction principale d'un glaçon n'était pas le baby-sitting.

Elle attrapa ses enfants par la peau du cou, les planta au seul arbre intact avec des kunaïs, et leur ordonna de s'en sortir tous seuls, s'ils étaient des futurs ninjas. Ensuite, elle rentra dans la maison pour aller superviser le ménage. Au bout de quelques instants, elle s'approcha de son mari par derrière, et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Sasuke ?

-… »

Elle commença à lui masser doucement le dos :

« Sasuke… Tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Bon signe.

« Hn.

-Hmm, je me disais bien… En fait, je voulais te dire que nous avons une petite quinzaine d'invités demain soir… Tu n'es pas contrarié ?

-Ca dépend, répondit-il en se retournant. Peut-être pas, si tu arrêtes d'en parler immédiatement, je n'ai pas envie de discuter pour l'instant… »

Sakura jeta un regard anxieux à la porte de la pièce :

« Sasuke, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, les gosses…

-Ils en ont pour un moment à se décrocher des arbres. »

°°°°°

Le lendemain, Ino s'activa toute la matinée à l'hôpital du village, essayant de se changer les idées. Neji aurait dû être de retour au village le jour précédent, toutes les équipes avaient été rappelées pour assister à la nomination du Rokudaime Hokage. Or, l'abruti de Hyûga ne s'était pas pointé, et sa femme était morte d'inquiétude. Leur gamine de douze ans, un prodige, comme son père, était partie avec lui, et Ino n'aimait pas cette idée. Neji était fou de sa fille, il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Le problème, c'était que ce genre d'attitude avait résulté dans un Neji en très mauvais état lorsqu'il s'était mis en quatre pour protéger la petite Sena…

« Hyûga-san ! Un patient pour vous en salle 237. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air absent. Ce serait son dernier patient avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre la place principale d'où serait annoncé le nouvel Hokage.

Si Neji était nommé, elle allait tuer quelqu'un. Vraiment. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, et constata qu'elle était vide. Etonnée, elle fit un pas en avant, et sentit des bras se refermer sur sa taille, lui emprisonnant les bras. Elle se débattit et lança son coude en arrière…

« Hélà, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa famille, espèce de déchaînée ? Continue comme ça, et je demande le divorce !

-Neji ?

-Salut, M'man !

-Sena ! Neji, lâche moi immédiatement, ou je te…

-Non, pas immédiatement. »

Il la fit tourner entre ses bras, et l'embrassa doucement, heureux de la retrouver après de longues semaines d'absence. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par la voix de leur fille, qui lança ironiquement :

« C'est pas pour vous déranger, mais vous aurez tout le temps pour ça ce soir… En revanche, ils vont nommer le Rokudaime, et je veux pas rater ça ! Ce sera peut-être toi, papa ! »

Elle sortit en trombe, et Ino leva un sourcil :

« Mais elle est plus précoce que je l'avais imaginé, ta fille, Neji.

-Eh, tu es de moitié dans la responsabilité. Allez, viens, chérie, Sena a raison, on est en retard ! »

Il lui agrippa le poignet et l'entraîna sur le toit de l'hôpital, d'où ils auraient une vue parfaite sur les alentours.

°°°°°

Sur l'esplanade qui surplombait le village entier, les notables et les ninjas les plus en vue prenaient place en rang de chaque côté. Au centre, une petite réunion de famille, ou presque, avait lieu.

« Gaara ! Tu es là ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

-Bonjour, Temari. Shikamaru. Ca a l'air d'aller. Bon, grande sœur, c'est prévu pour quand ? »

La fille du vent devint rouge comme une tomate :

« Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Oui. Tu es encore plus hyperactive que d'habitude. Shikamaru ne perd pas son temps : c'est le combientième ?

-Sixième, répondit le génie en question en haussant les épaules, et vous le savez parfaitement bien, Kazekage-sama, vous en êtes au même nombre. Salut, Tenten !

-Hey, Shika-kun !

-COMMENT TU AS APPELE MON MARI ??

-Tenten, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues, elle est très émotive en ce moment, rapport à son état… »

Gaara sourit, et leur rappela que la cérémonie allait commencer, et qu'ils feraient bien d'aller prendre leurs places. Il attrapa sa cadette par le bras, lui enjoignit de cesser de balancer des shurikens de sable à l'assemblée, lui assura que son tir était aussi précis que celui de sa mère, et la souleva pour la poser sur ses épaules, et l'amener à sa place.

Tsunade venait de pénétrer sur l'esplanade, suivie de Jiraya, puis de Asuma en tant qu'héritier du Sandaime, d'Hinata en tant que dirigeante des Hyûga, de Sasuke comme celui des Uchiwa, et quelques autres shinobis, tels que Naruto, Yasuraka, Kei et Keiki, Kakashi, Shizune, Sakura, et bien d'autres. Ils formèrent un demi-cercle, au centre duquel se trouvait Tsunade, et un silence recueilli tomba sur le village. Tous attendaient la nouvelle des lèvres de Godaime, et celle-ci prit une grande inspiration :

« Il y a vingt ans, j'ai pris, dans un temps de crise, le poste de Godaime Hokage. Il a fallu m'y forcer, à l'époque, mais jamais je n'ai regretté ma décision. Je suis un Hokage de temps de crise, mais à présent que la paix est revenue, et que je commence à prendre de l'âge…

-Et pourtant, elle est toujours super sexy, haha, j'ai quand même de la veine, moi, heiiiiin ?

-Ta gueule, Jiraya ! Laisse-moi faire mon discours en paix ! Bon, j'en étais où moi ? »

Le silence respectueux était brisé, et à présent des rires amusés et moqueurs parcouraient la foule. Tsunade sourit, et comprit leur impatience.

« Bon, ok ! Les gens ! Vous voulez un Rokudaime ? Vous allez l'avoir ! Allez, Yasuraka, ramène tes fesses, et montre-leur ta face de beau gosse, Rokudaime Hokage ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la haute silhouette qui venait de se lever : Yasuraka, pris de court (ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent), restait là, sans bouger, les yeux largement ouverts. Puis le monde autour de lui recommença à bouger, et il fut assailli par ses deux meilleurs amis, qui se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant :

« YATTA ! Le plus jeune Hokage de l'histoire ! YATTAAAAAAAA YASURAKA !! »

Kei lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le faisant reculer d'un pas sur le choc, alors que son chien-loup sautait pour lui lécher le visage, et que Keiki lui frappait avec enthousiasme sur l'épaule. Mais le jeune prodige ne réagissait toujours pas… Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette fine bondisse depuis le public jusqu'à l'esplanade (joli saut…), pour atterrir juste devant lui et le prendre, sans complexe, dans ses bras :

« Yasuraka-kun ! Kyaaaaa, je le savais ! »

Alors, le jeune homme reprit vie, et saisit Hyûga Seihin par la taille, pour la repousser doucement, l'air gêné. Mais il ne l'en entraîna pas moins à sa suite lorsqu'il s'avança vers Tsunade pour s'incliner devant elle et accepter de ses mains le chapeau d'Hokage qu'elle lui tendait.

« Merci, Hokage-sama.

-Pas de quoi, Hokage-sama, répondit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Tu es toujours en état de choc, je vois, mais ça va passer… Bonne chance, mon vieux, c'est pas un cadeau que je te fais là ! »

Et elle s'éloigna à grands pas pour aller taper sur Jiraya qui était un peu trop occupé à baver sur le décolleté de Seihin à son goût. Celle-ci bondissait toujours de joie dans tous les sens, lorsque sa cousine Hinata lui mit le grappin dessus et lui adressa la parole d'un air très « héritière sévère des Hyûga » :

« Mais dis-moi, Seihin-san, je n'étais pas au courant.

-Ah, euh, oui, en fait, vous voyez, Hinata-sama, euh… Bon, ben quoi, vous désapprouvez, peut-être ?

-Ah non, répondit Hinata avec désinvolture. Si j'avais un peu plus de jugeote, peut-être même que je te le piquerais, ce Rokudaime Hokage.

-Eh, ça va pas ? grogna Kakashi, dont l'oreille traînait par là.

-Si j'avais un peu plus de jugeote et un épouvantail en moins dans la famille, c'est entendu, précisa la jeune femme en adressant un sourire resplendissant à son cher et tendre. Bon, Seihin, à plus tard… Tu dînes chez Sakura, évidemment ?

-Ouaip. A plus cousine ! »

Et chacun alla féliciter le nouvel Hokage, avant de rentrer chez soi pour se préparer à la soirée.

°°°°°

Sakura tournait la tête de tous côtés, essayant d'apercevoir Sasuke. Le salon, remis en état, était plein de monde, mais son mari n'était nulle part en vue. Et cela la contrariait. Elle finit par abandonner sa quête, et se précipita de l'autre côté de la salle :

« Non, Shigure ! Hinata ne veut PAS voir tes progrès en Katon !! Sois gentil, va chercher papa de ma part.

-Oui, Okaa-san.

-Il est mignon ton fils, sourit Hinata. Et doué. Il va passer son examen Chuunin bientôt ?

-En même temps que Kana, je crois, puisqu'ils sont dans la même team. Dis donc, ta gamine est une med-nin née, tu sais ?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas de qui elle tient. Ce n'est pas mon truc et Kakashi ne pourrait pas soigner qui que ce soit si sa vie en dépendait !

-Alors c'est mon influence si bénéfique, plaisanta Sakura. »

Les deux amies continuèrent leur conversation tranquillement, et pendant ce temps, Shigure trouva son père en grande conversation avec Rokudaime Hokage. Il se fit discret pour écouter, espérant surprendre des propos intéressants.

« …Beau parcours.

-Merci, Sasuke-san. Je vous remercie, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous.

-Cette blague. Même avec Gaï comme sensei, tu t'en serais sorti.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Répondit Yasuraka en frissonnant à l'idée.

-Et dis-moi, Yasura… Pardon, Hokage-sama… Ta première action en tant qu'Hokage, ça va être quoi ?

-…Demander Seihin en mariage.

-… Je parlais d'une action plutôt politique, Yasuraka.

-Mais c'est une action politique. Resserrement des liens entre le clan Hyûga et le gouvernement. Excellente initiative. A vrai dire, maintenant que j'ai une situation stable…

-Stable ? Idéale, tu veux dire.

-… Je peux faire ce que je veux. Donc, mon programme est tout défini.

-Ce n'est pas un mauvais début de carrière, Rokudaime-sama. Eh bien, en attendant ces grandes manœuvres pour le bien du pays, allons boire un sake. » Conclut Sasuke en l'entraînant vers le salon.

Shigure bondit et attrapa Seika par le poignet.

« Eh, soeurette ! Va y avoir un mariage !

-Ca arrive souvent, gamin, répondit dédaigneusement sa grande sœur en le repoussant.

-Oui, mais ça va être celui de l'Hokage !

-Tu débloques ! Comment tu le saurais, d'abord !

-Il en a parlé à papa. Bon, dis, j'ai eu une idée…

-Tiens, tu as des idées, toi ?

-Arrêteuh ! Je pensais que, pendant que les adultes sont occupés, on pourrait aller faire une razzia chez les parents. Tu sais, cette boîte sur l'armoire de maman, marquée « memento » ? Ben y'a des rumeurs à l'Académie comme quoi y'a des trucs intéressants là-dedans… Sur par exemple les types importants du village, dont papa et maman.

-Et alors ?

-Eh ! Allez, quoi ! Je croyais que les filles étaient curieuses !

-Cliché.

-Bon, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je rassemble les copains ! »

Et, dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient rameuté la fille d'Hinata et Kakashi, les six enfants de Temari et Shikamaru, qui se disputaient sans arrêt, ceux de Tenten et Gaara, plus calmes, mais qu'il ne fallait pas trop énerver, le fils unique d'Asuma et Kurenaï, et celle d'Ino et Neji. Ils se faufilaient à travers la maison avec des airs de conspirateurs, et Seika, la plus virulente de tous à présent, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents. La fille aînée de Tenten, Arashi, étant Futon, fit descendre la boîte sur un souffle d'air, et tous se penchèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Ils l'ouvrirent et en retirèrent… Un simple petit carnet noir, poussiéreux. Ils soupirèrent, déçus, mais Shikato, la fille de Temari, éleva la voix.

« Eh, les gens ! C'est peut-être quand même important ! Allez, asseyez-vous, je vais faire la lecture, ok ?

-Humpf.

-Bon, je commence : _« Ceci est mon journal. Le mien à moi. C'est-à-dire que toute personne n'étant pas Ino Yamanaka doit le reposer immédiatement sans le lire, sous peine de mort atroce et déplaisante. Compris ? »_

_°°°°°_

Et voilà. Fin du Journal. Fin de ma première fic « longue ». J'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas déçus, mais je dois dire que je me suis rarement autant amusée ! Merci à ma sœur Areru pour l'idée de « la boucle »… Et au revoir !!

**Kakashi : Sniffffff !**

Ah,non, toi, tais-toi ! Tu m'as pourri la vie pendant 27 chapitres et un épilogue, tu vas pas faire le sentimental, maintenant !!

**Kakashi : Ben… Si ?**

Je te hais. C'est définitif. Je vais reprendre cette fic et te faire crever dans d'atroces souffrances. C'est décidé.

**Kakashi : Bon, bon, bon… Ca va… Tu crois pas que tu m'as pas déjà assez torturé en me mettant avec cette dinde d'Hinata ?**

**Hinata : Hey ! Ca va pas non ? **

Et ainsi se termine cette histoire : sur la querelle de ménage du couple le plus improbable qui soit !!

Takara Hatake


End file.
